Camino hacia el futuro
by Dahia
Summary: Cuando dos personas se odian al extremo el destino les juega un camino diferente... el amor.
1. Encuentros inesperados

_Camino hacia el futuro… _

(Hecho por Anblud y Dahia… Todos los derechos de autor y cambios son exclusivos de estos escritores)

Capítulo 1: Encuentros inesperados

* * *

El despertador comenzó su interminable y monótono ruido, haciéndose eco por toda la habitación, que estaba adornada con múltiples lujos. En la parte más cercana a la ventana, cerrada en ese momento, había una cama donde un bulto comenzaba a moverse. De aquel bulto salió un brazo que se movió velozmente hacía la mesita que había al lado, sin embargo, no encontró lo que buscaba, sino un elemento que, al romperlo, lo llenó de algo viscoso, haciendo que unos ojos azul cielo asomaran por entre las sabanas de la cama, intentando enfocar primero la cosa que tenía en la mano y segundo el lugar de donde provenía aquel espantoso sonido. Una vez que se limpió con su camisa sucia, se dio cuenta de donde estaba el despertador, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y, recordando que el diablo de la casa había destrozado sus adorables pantuflas de zorro, se acercó descalzo hasta el despertador, metido en un cajón abierto en su guardarropa, cuando lo apago, miro a su alrededor y dijo enfadado:

…: Maldita Yuko siempre me la juega para despertarme –regresa su vista a su cama y ve, que en uno de los rincones se encontraban los restos de esas pantuflas que adoraba- Mis zorros… -ve el buró y encuentra un huevo destrozado- Me lleva! Hija de…

...: Ya despertaste?

Naruto: Gracias a ti ya lo estoy! Gracias por el huevo

...: De nada. Qué bueno hermanito hermoso que abriste tus ojitos... recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano hoy

Naruto: Lo sé... -Tratando de no arruinar su día por las bromas de ella-buenos días Yuko

Yuko: Puedo entrar?

Naruto: No...

Yuko: Bueno -Entra- Quiero darle un beso a este dormilón!

Naruto: -Enojado- Te dije que no!!!

Yuko: Menudo carácter… bueno... sólo quería que… este... -saca de un cajón su cartera, llaves del auto y sus libros- Papá me dijo que te dejara tranquilo hoy y pues… aquí está todo

Naruto: Eres todo un demonio!!!

Yuko: Lo sé! y dime, como te fue ayer en la fiesta? vi que llegaste tarde

Naruto: -Guardando todo en su mochila- Bien

Yuko: Y te besaste con muchas galán? -Haciendo gestos de besos y coqueteo-

Naruto: No creo que te interese

Yuko: Vamos galán! cuéntame

Naruto: No... -La toma de los hombros y al estar en la puerta la avienta suavemente, pero de tal manera que estaba lejos de él- Déjame arreglarme! O llegaré tarde

Yuko: Está bien, bruto! Pero... –apenada- y Kiba-kun??

Naruto: Que pasa con Kiba?

Yuko: Pues... -Roja- dime, que hizo, le hicieron algo las muy... -pone cara de enojo-

Naruto: Que si lo besaron... -Con cara de travieso a morir- SI! Y mucho... sabes, tuvo tanto éxito que estuvo con tres en sólo una hora!!!!

Yuko: Que qué!!!!!!!! -pegando un grito que retumbo en toda la casa-

Naruto: Si, con decirte que...

De repente otro grito se escucho, un grito que hizo sudar frio a los dos muchachos

…: Dejen de hacerse los idiotas y a prepararse!

Yuko: Mamá?!

Naruto: -Dentro de su cuarto- Mamá, amarra a tu hija que se te va a descarrilar!

Kushina: Y tú apúrate que vas a llegar tarde! No me tienes nada contenta de que te hayas ido a la fiesta... así que ahora te arreglas y en 5 minutos te veo en la cocina!

Naruto: Pero... -Temeroso- Necesito bañarme y...

Kushina: Te quedan 4 minutos 50 segundos...

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -Sabía perfectamente el carácter de su madre y en el tono en que hablaba... si no se apuraba, le iría mal-

Kushina: Y tú diablito, ve a la cocina, ayúdame

Yuko: -Con cara de niña regañada- Si mamá

Y ambas caminan por el gran pasillo que une las diversas habitaciones, el cual tenía grandes pinturas colgadas en esos muros blancos y llenos de luz por los ventanales, y llegando a las escaleras ambas observan a un hombre rubio, alto, con los mismos ojos azules que tenía el hijo mayor, esperándolas con una gran taza de té

Kushina: Buenos días

Yuko: Papá!

...: buenos días preciosas... listas para desayunar?

Yuko: Si... aunque el rebelde se está arreglando

Kushina: -Al llegar junto con su amado le da un tierno beso en los labios- Minato...

Minato: Bonita! Aquí tienes el té y el periódico

Kushina: Gracias!

Minato: -Al ver que su hija se queda en espera de algo- Y tú, le has devuelto todo?

Yuko: SI! sus llaves del auto, cartera, libros...

Minato: Estás segura que es todo?

Yuko: Si! -Viendo como su padre alzaba una ceja- bueno... demonios! Le entregaré su ordenador portátil (laptop) cuando vaya a salir

Minato: Qué voy a hacer contigo!

Naruto: -Bajando con la toalla en la cabeza, secándose- Pues métela en un manicomio

Minato: Naruto, te he dicho que no digas eso... -Con una gran sonrisa- hasta de ahí la corren!

Ambos reían mientras la joven salió con una gran cara rojiza y haciendo pucheros

Minato: Naruto, estás listo?

Naruto: Pues claro papá... que, acaso no confías en mí? Yo soy perfecto!!!

Minato: ¬¬

Kushina mientras tanto ponía el desayuno a su hija menor y colocaba el plato para los dos varones de la casa, poso la vista en el reloj colgado encima de la puerta de entrada y, tardando unos segundos en asimilar lo que ponía, dijo:

Kushina: Yuko... qué hora es..?

La pequeña pelirroja, mientras mordía con grandes bocados una tostada de pan intentando atragantarse con ella, miro su reloj, y contesto a la pregunta de su madre:

Yuko: Son las 6:40 mami

Kushina, tras escucharlo y ver como los dos hombres entraban por la puerta, los miro con una cara que dejo helados a los dos rubios. Tanto Minato como Naruto observaban a la ama de casa de forma cauta, como si le tuvieran miedo, esperando a que hablara, entonces la mujer de largos cabellos color rojo fuego miro a su marido unos segundos, ocasionándole a este escalofríos, para luego mirar directamente a su hijo mayor.

Kushina: Llegas 10 minutos tarde!!!! -grito tan fuerte que hizo saltar al resto de la familia, con lo que Minato se dio de cabeza con el marco superior de la puerta. Ella ignorando a su marido, agarro a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta la puerta de la casa-

Naruto: Que ocurre mama?? -dijo alterado el rubio-

Kushina: Como que qué ocurre?? -con ojos de demonio- Llegas tarde, así que coge el coche y corre a la universidad

Naruto: Pero… Pero y mi desayuno??!!

Kushina: No hay tiempo!! Hoy no desayunas en casa!! -Y al jalarlo hacia la puerta, aventándole sus cosas, le cerró la puerta en las narices de su hijo-

Yuko: -Con una gran gota en la cabeza y cara de espanto- Papá... acaso le viste eso cuando eran novios?

Minato: Si... -con ojos de borrego a medio morir- Por eso me enamoré de ella

Yuko: ¬¬ Estás enfermo...

Kushina: -Regresando a la cocina- Y tú jovencita, si no te apuras te pasará lo mismo!

Yuko: -En verdad aterrorizada- Como ordenes mamita querida

Kushina: Nada de querida... ahora ve y come... -Tranquilizándose y escuchando que el auto salía- Creo que me pasé con Naruto...

Minato: Ese joven no tiene remedio

Kushina: Así es...

Minato: -Abrazándola- Se parece tanto a ti

Kushina: Como has dicho? -Miro a su esposo con unos ojos que hicieron que al rubio le saliera una gota de la cabeza-

Minato: Si, igual de... no, es más parecido a mí. Yuko en cambio es igual a ti... Mira, Naruto sacó algo de los dos... tu carácter y mi físico pero este demonio llamado Yuko es igual que tú, en todo!

En esos momentos los vecinos, acostumbrados a este espectáculo, pudieron ver a un hombre, con el traje y un pan tostado en la mano subirse rápidamente a su auto y salir "huyendo". Minato salió corriendo tanto de la cocina como de su casa ya que su adorada y maravillosa mujer, después de escuchar el parecido que tiene ella y su hija llegó al límite y amenazó a su marido de perseguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y darle su "castigo"…

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en otro punto de la cuidad, una joven que descansaba plácidamente en su habitación era despertada dulcemente por su padre, el cual, al ver la hora y saber que su hija mayor aún dormía decidió despertarla.

Hiashi sabía que tenía que despertarla ya que llegaría tarde a su trabajo y con la situación en la que se encontraban, su despido significaría mucho sacrificio para la comida del día.

Hiashi: -Colocando dulcemente su mano en el hombro de la chica- Preciosa, Hinata... despierta, ya es tarde

Hinata: -Entre sueños- 5 minutos más...

Hiashi: Pero si ya son las 6:50

Hinata: -Levantándose de golpe y gritando- 6:50!!!!!!

Hiashi: Hahaha! Así es... Ya está listo tu baño y Hanabi ha hecho el desayuno... así que sólo arréglate y te esperamos en el comedor.

Hinata: Claro, no me tardo -Sale su padre, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente- Dios! Que reguero tengo!

El cuarto era pequeño, blanco en su totalidad. Una ventana de buen tamaño le indicaba que el sol empezaba a salir y con los pequeños rayos del sol se podían ver que era sencillo, no presentaba mucho mobiliario y que estaba lleno de muñecos de peluche.

Tras un desayuno terminado en tiempo record Hinata se despidió con un abrazo de su hermana y un beso a su padre, que la miraba condescendiente. La muchacha de bellos ojos perlados se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de irse, pareció recordar algo, porque inmediatamente dio la vuelta y sin atender a su padre y subió las escaleras para llegar al piso superior, avanzando hasta la puerta del fondo, toco suavemente y entro

Hinata: Madre… puedo pasar..?

Hirako: Claro… Preciosa, pasa… que es lo que quieres...no deberías haber ido ya a trabajar??

Hinata se acerco a la cama, y sentándose al lado de su madre, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y dijo dócilmente

Hinata: No podía irme sin despedirme de ti... -Y entonces la sonrisa de la muchacha se hizo más intensa y pareció brillar con luz propia-

Hirako: Mi preciosa, que te vaya excelente hoy

Hinata: Eso espero mamá... te aviso que llegaré tarde por mis clases de arte...

Hirako: No te preocupes mi cielo. Verás que hoy será un día excelente

Hinata: -Dándole otro beso a su madre, se dirige a su esclavizante trabajo-

Y después de manejar a una buena velocidad, el rubio logra encontrar un espacio libre para poder dejar una de sus posesiones más adoradas: Un audi A3. Ese auto fue su premio por obtener la mejor nota en el taller de diseño 2, ya que su padre se lo había prometido. Era su tesoro y por esa razón se enojaba cada vez que su "monstruo" le robaba las llaves o lo peor, se subía sin su permiso.

Aún estaba molesto, ya que sería su presentación... llevaba trabajando 3 meses en diseñar un zapato deportivo que cumpliera las necesidades del deportista de hoy y siendo aceptado por su padre, abuelo y profesores, lo presentaría enfrente de los representantes de Adidas.

Naruto: No dejaré que esos demonios me arruinen mi día... -Vio a lo lejos a un chico con peinado de piña, acostado en el pasto con la mirada dirigida al cielo- Ese flojo... espero que haya terminado la animación -Toma sus cosas de la cajuela y poniéndole el seguro a su "bebé" va a pasos lentos hacia donde estaba su amigo- Oye tú... deja de hacerte el interesante... Temari no viene hoy

...: Baka, déjame relajarme...

Naruto: Dobe... en verdad que eres un "problema", hahahahaha!

...: Si tú lo dices...

Naruto: -Pensativo, sentándose a lado suyo- Shikamaru...

Shikamaru: Dime

Naruto: Desayunaste?

Shikamaru: Hahahahaha! -Sentándose- Tu madre te corrió de nuevo verdad?

Naruto: Si... y tengo mucha hambre!

Shikamaru: Yo también... compartimos el mismo destino... nuestras madres son problemáticas

...: Y no sólo las suyas...

Naruto: Kiba!

Kiba: Como llegue tarde ayer... mi madre no me dejó desayunar... "Dejándome reflexionar" acerca de mis actos

Shikamaru: Es problemático

Kiba: -Tono pícaro- Pero si tú vas para allá! Temari va que chuta para ser igual que nuestras madres!

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Naruto & Kiba: Hahahahaha!

Shikamaru: Por lo menos yo tengo algo

Kiba: Pero menudo "algo" es eso!

Naruto: Pero nada comparado con lo mío: Una hermana que me hace la vida de cuadritos y una madre que... dios! Las dos son demonios! Te apuesto que mi padre salió corriendo de nuevo

Kiba: Lo imagino

Los tres: -Suspirando, resignados ante todo- Mujeres...

Kiba: Bueno, ya que ninguno ha desayunado, qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería

Naruto: Pero...no deberíamos ir a clase...?

Shikamaru: Nerd! Naruto… eres problemático, seguro que estás enfermo...

Kiba: No morirás por saltarte diseño por computadora, o si?

Naruto: Lo siento...estoy preocupado por la presentación de hoy

Kiba: Pero vas a dejar que la escuela te gane? Si que cambias. Ahora serás el niño nerd que vivirá sólo de la escuela… abandonarás a tus amigos rebeldes y te juntarás con los barrosos come libros!!

Naruto: Ni muerto! Vamos a la cafetería!

Los tres jóvenes, que seguían hablando de lo "problemáticas" que eran las mujeres, llegaron a la cafetería de la universidad, la cual estaba dominada por mesas para cuatro personas y una gran barra donde los estudiantes podían seleccionar sus alimentos. Y así decidieron ir a sentarse en la mesa mas apartada de la barra, para poder echar una partida de cartas mientras desayunaban y seguían despotricando contra sus madres.

Naruto: Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño un momento...

Kiba: No necesito saber a dónde vas marrano! -y tras esto el rubio se marcho al baño dejando a Shikamaru y a Kiba solos que comenzaron a observar detenidamente la cafetería que tanto conocían-

Entonces el chico amante de los perros se fijo en una muchacha de cabellos negro azulados y dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo

Kiba: Mira, camarera nueva -y poniendo ojos lascivos- y además es guapa y joven...

Shikamaru, mirando hacía la joven que Kiba había descrito, pudo apreciar que su compañero tenía razón, por lo que lo retuvo su vista en él y dijo:

Shikamaru: Eres problemático...que importara...no tienes nada que hacer...

Kiba: Pero que dices¡¡¡??

Shikamaru: Y pensé que Uzumaki era el pervertido... le ganaste. Si te fijas un poco, esa muchacha no tiene tiempo para perderlo hablando contigo...es...problemático

Y tras estas palabras del pelo piña, se quedo callado mirando para cualquier lado, sin hacer caso a los alardes del Inuzuka sobre su infalible método de ligar.

Naruto salió del baño con una tranquilidad en su cara que podía ser muy bien apreciada, como si se sintiera más ligero y comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros, la mesa que tenía enfrente suya, unos metros por delante. Cuando llego a la altura de la barra, sintió un choque con su hombro izquierdo, pero consiguió aferrarse a la barra y noto un pelo largo y lacio de color negro y cierta tonalidad azulada.

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con su análisis porque en ese momento, sus zapatos resbalaron con algún tipo de líquido que se había esparcido por el suelo haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, junto con el bulto de cabellos negro azulados, a los que se había aferrado en su intento por no caer.

Cuando se recupero del golpe, abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar que alguien estaba encima de él con las piernas abiertas, presionando en sus partes, logrando así endurecerlo un poco y haciéndole sonrojar de inmediato. Él vio unos ojos perlados, solamente vio eso, antes de quedar sordo debido al grito que la muchacha con la que había caído dio tan cerca de su oído.

…: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pervertido!! -y le asesto una bofetada en toda la cara, haciendo que su cabeza se volviera a pegar contra el suelo de la fuerza del golpe-

Noto que el cuerpo femenino se levantaba y escucho murmullos y noto a dos pares de brazos ayudándolo a levantarse

Kiba: Que demonios haces, Naruto??

Shikamaru: Te encuentras bien?

Naruto: -Recobrando la conciencia y viendo a lo lejos esos cabellos, señalándola- TU! Eres una...

Shikamaru: -Tranquilizando a su amigo- Calma hombre…

Mesera1: Qué demonios pasó aquí?

...: Yo... este se atravesó en mi camino

Mesera1: Hinata, más respeto a los estudiantes... -Al rubio- Qué sucedió?

Naruto: -En verdad molesto- Esa tipa hace mal su trabajo! Mire como me dejó!! Oh no... –ve como su traje quedó desastroso- y hoy es la presentación!!!

Mesera: Hinata, explica esto

Hinata: Pues yo estaba por entregar los cafés y el licuado a la mesa cuando él se interpuso y...

Naruto: Me interpuse... MENTIRA! Estabas coqueteando con un idiota -Sin saber que Kiba la Miraba- y por eso no me viste 

Hinata: -Enojada- No es cierto!!!!

Naruto: -Con poder en sus palabras- Además de caer encima de mí y ensuciarme todo, me golpeas sin razón!

Hinata: Porque tú...

Mesera1: Has golpeado al cliente?!

Hinata: -Viendo a toda la gente reunida, con los nervios de punta- Yo... bueno...

Mesera1: Ve enseguida a la cocina... tú -viendo al encargado de limpieza- Limpia todo esto

Hinata: Espere... pero él me ofendió!

Mesera: He dicho Hinata...

Hinata: -Viendo con odio al recién caído- De acuerdo... con permiso -Y lanzando el trapo que tenía en la mano en la cara de este, sale casi corriendo-

Mesera1: -Al ojiazúl- Lamentamos todo esto... podemos ayu...

Naruto: Ayudarme? Después de esto? Me largo! -Se zafa de sus amigos- Tengo poco tiempo para irme a cambiar... -Suena su celular- Mierda, ahora qué!! -Contesta- Diga... QUÉ?!... Lo siento profe... no se supone que es en dos horas?... -Con una cara de enojo y sorpresa- De acuerdo... en 10 minutos voy... adiós, espere! Es en la aula magna?... excelente, lo veré ahí. Adiós -Cuelga- Me lleva la fregada

Shikamaru: Qué pasa?

Naruto: Ya llegaron los de la presentación... me esperan en 10 minutos!

Kiba: Mierda!

Naruto: Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer?!

Shikamaru: Aunque suene problemático... tienes que ir así

Kiba: Espera, ven te cambio mi ropa

Naruto: Estás loco?! Necesito un traje, no jeans y tu ridícula playera amarilla!

Shikamaru: Eso o lo que traes

Naruto: HMMMM! -Realmente molesto- Kiba, te voy a llevar a comprar buena ropa para que no me hagas pasar vergüenza...

Kiba: Ya que te ayudo...

Naruto: Vamos, he dicho!

Kiba & Shikamaru: Y te quejas de tu madre...

Y con eso el rubio cambio su ropa con Kiba en el baño de la cafetería, y corriendo lo más rápido que podía, se dirigió al aula magna. Al llegar encontró a todos los representantes y a sus profesores, sorprendido ya que, todos estaban vestidos informales. -Eso es una ayuda... creo- Pensó mientras entraba.

Estando frente al pódium todas las das que se dirigían a su persona le intimidaron y empezó a invadirle los nervios.

Naruto: -Para sí- Mierda... odio los Nervios... -Estaba a punto de abrir su ordenador para dar inicio a la sesión y, al hacerlo, encontró que el teclado de su maravillosa IBook blanca había sido pintada casi en su totalidad con un tono rosa fluorescente y en el monitor una nota que decía "Que te vaya súper hermanito hermoso! Recuerda que te amo y no te preocupes, no pude adivinar tu contraseña... así que no pude arruinar nada... suerte! Yuko"

Controlando ahora su ira, respiró profundo y la encendió, no sin antes ver como su asesor se reía por lo pasado y sus dedos se tornaban de ese color que detestaba con toda su alma. Aguantando todo y sintiendo nuevamente esos nervios, ira y dolor por la caída en la cafetería, inició la presentación. Al inicio estuvo sudando frío, pero al pasar los minutos y tomando la seguridad que siempre irradiaba logró, en 40 minutos exponer su producto.

Naruto: -Serio por la expresión de todos los presentes- Preguntas?

Empresario1: Antes que nada señor Uzumaki, qué le pasó a su traje?

Naruto: HMMMMM... Nada que entre dentro de la presentación

Empresario2: En verdad traía traje?

Empresario1: Así es... pero bueno... Espero que no haya pasado nada malo

Representante1: Ha! Dejen al joven en paz!

Empresario1: Lo siento... me dejé llevar por el momento. Uzumaki, nos parece interesante su producto

Representante2: Así es... Tiene ideas innovadoras y llenas de juventud

Empresario2: Sólo necesitamos que entres de lleno a todos los materiales que vas a emplear para su producción...

Naruto: Producción? Acaso ustedes...

Representante2: Estando de acuerdo con mis compañeros, y los promotores de este producto, es aceptado

Naruto: -Controlándose- SI! Gracias¡¡

Empresario1: Sólo que...

Naruto: -Preocupado por ese "solo que"- Qué?

Empresario1: Nos dejaste con la duda acerca de tu traje -Genera en todos los presentes una gran gota-

Naruto: Nada... este... yo...

Representante2: -Despidiéndose de sus colegas y profesores- Dejen al chico, ha hecho un gran trabajo... aunque su presentación personal pudo haber arruinado todo

Naruto: Lo siento... (Esa mesera... me las pagará)

Empresario2: Pero díganos Uzumaki, qué ocurrió?

empresario1: Papá ya déjalo...

Empresario2: No puedo... Minato, me dijiste que vería a mi nieto en traje y no fue así

Representante1: Jiraiya-sama... es joven

Jiraiya: Pero es mi nieto!

Minato: Y mi hijo

Naruto: Ya déjenme en paz!!!!

Jiraiya: Yamato... gracias por aceptar la propuesta de Naruto

Yamato: No me lo agradezcan... el chico tiene talento y por lo mismo aceptamos... Además necesitamos a una gran marca como la suya para realzar el producto y juntando todo eso

Jiraiya: Bueno... Naruto felicidades, recuerda que te amamos... -Al acercarse a su nieto, percibe olores que le recuerdan a un rico café- Naruto, qué te pasó?

En otra parte dentro de la universidad una chica lloraba en la sala de trabajadores, entregando su traje de camarera. Se repetía a sí misma "no es justo!" y "ese maldito rubio me las va a pagar".

Mesera1: Lo siento en verdad, pero has faltado al respeto a ese estudiante y por lo mismo no puedes seguir aquí

Hinata: -Llorando- Es injusto! Yo no hice nada… además sentí su cosa… sabes lo qué es eso!

Mesera1: No lo sé ya que jamás me he caído encima de un hombre como lo has hecho tú. Recoge tus cosas y ve –entregándole un papel- con Sandaime, te dará tu liquidación

Hinata: -Recibiendo el papel y dejando de llorar- bueno… adiós

Mesera: Espera, no quiero que te vayas así, toma… -le da un sobre- Chouji y yo lo recolectamos para tu familia

Hinata: -Al abrirlo- Pero son 300€! No puedo aceptarlos!

Mesera: No los niegues, sé la situación de tu familia y tengo que dártelo… no quiero despedirte, pero si no lo hago las dos…

Hinata: Lo entiendo, gracias… adiós Kurenai!

Kurenai: Adiós!

La pobre chica andaba entre los pasillos de donde alguna vez tuvo trabajo, enojada y triste a la vez. Tenía en sus manos un cheque de 500€, pago por los 3 meses que estuvo trabajando ahí. –Ese Sandaime, es todo un codo, pero igual, eso más lo de Kurenai me alcanza para la medicina de mamá para dos meses- Diciéndolo en voz baja. Camino en dirección a la entrada principal, pasando por los grandes edificios antiguos que albergaban todas las facultades, pensando en que manera podía vengarse del rubio que le hizo la mañana horrible y quitado el único trabajo que tenía en el momento. Y para su suerte, cambiando su expresión de seriedad a una risa maliciosa, lo encontró. Estaba caminando entre los pasillos de diseño con dos hombres a su lado. El ojiazúl parecía feliz, ya que brincaba de un lugar a otro. Ella, al mirar esa sonrisa se llenó de una furia que jamás había sentido en su vida y caminando en dirección a él, lo miró fríamente y teniéndolo enfrente le escupió y antes de que el chico reaccionara le lanzó una patada en medio de sus piernas que lo derribó por completo.

Hinata: -Gritando- Y es lo mínimo que te mereces, Baka!

Y sin más se alejó de lo más tranquila, desquitando así todo el odio que sentía. Mientras tanto el pobre Naruto era levantado por sus dos amigos que quedaron anonadados ante la reacción de la joven.

Kiba: -Con el asombro de ver la fuerza de esa mujer- Naruto, estás bien? Si que te dio duro…

Shikamaru: -Viendo como el pobre de su amigo estaba casi inconsciente- Llevémoslo a la enfermería…

Naruto: -Entrecortadas sus palabras- Esa… maldita… ojiblanco… me… las… va… a… pagar… ahh!

En uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, caminaba tranquilamente una persona, un hombre, oculto debajo de una gran capucha, que le tapaba la cara completamente, haciendo imposible el reconocer a aquel hombre. Él, después de haber caminado durante al menos 15 minutos más, dejando atrás los edificios para adentrarse en la maraña de casas de un piso o dos como mucho.

El misterioso personaje no miraba hacía ningún lado ya que conocía aquella zona mejor que cualquier otra, por lo que siguió caminando hasta el fondo de una estrecha calle, donde se erguía orgullosa una casa de tres pisos de alto.

Sin embargo, aquella casa estaba vieja y descuidada, como si nadie hubiera vivido allí en mucho tiempo. Se acerco a la entrada del jardín de aquella casa y miro hacía la destartalada entrada, al tocar la puertecita, esta simplemente se separo del resto de la valla con un fuerte ruido, debido a lo oxidadas que estaban las bisagras, y al caer al suelo, la madera se rompió, dejando ver que estaban llenas de termitas.

El encapuchado, pasó por encima de la puerta sin reacción aparente, y mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, podía notar el olor a podredumbre que había en aquel sitio. Al llegar al acceso principal, levanto un poco la capucha con una mano, para destapar lentamente su rostro.

El ojo de aquel hombre, con círculos y de color rojizo, miro hacía todos los lados de la calle, y una vez se aseguro de que no había nadie observando, empujo la puerta, que cedió sin oponer resistencia, dejando pasar al individuo rápidamente.

Tras el ingreso en aquella casa, el sujeto no se detuvo y avanzo hacía unas escaleras que subían al piso de arriba; llegando a su objetivo pudo escuchar pequeños ruidos que provenían de la puerta del fondo, una puerta diferente a todas las demás, ya que aquella puerta parecía nueva y en buen estado, de un color caoba muy lustroso.

Se acerco aun con más rapidez a la lujosa puerta y la empujo suavemente, dejando ver una habitación de un oscuro tenebroso, con la única luz de unas cuantas velas.

Se paro en el marco de la puerta y pudo notar el movimiento de varias personas delante de él, dentro de la habitación

…1: Estamos todos -pregunto con una voz que infundía temor-

…2: Así es señor... -contesto una suave voz femenina-

…1: Pues demos comienzo a la reunión... –y tras decir esto, tanto el como el resto de personas que allí se encontraban tomaron asiento.

...3: Tenemos noticias acerca de la empresa de los Inuzuka…

...1: Y de los Uzumaki

...5: Sin olvidar a los Namikaze

...4: La empresa de los Yamanaka ha invertido en el extranjero para incrementar sus ventas...

...1: En donde?

...4: España

...5: Además tenemos noticias acerca del viejo… nos hace la vida imposible. Ha colocado varios espías que nos dan en la torre

...2: No podemos investigar nada... sólo que tienen un proyecto con la pechugona

...1: Otra difícil

...9: Pero el hijo mayor de Uzumaki entra al juego...

...: Danzou, estás diciendo que el idiota ese ha sacado a su hijo a la luz? Pensé que sería el mismo idiota de siempre y lo resguardaría

Danzou: Y no solo eso... el Namikaze lo apoya

...1: Esto no me gusta... hemos destruido muchas empresas, pero con esas no podemos...

...2: Lo lograremos

Danzou: Y tengo un plan para ello... tengo a un elemento que me puede servir como espía

...1: Explícate

Danzou: Si queremos atacarlos tiene que ser desde dentro, y que mejor que utilizar al futuro heredero de los Namikaze y Uzumaki... Infiltraré a uno de mis trabajadores con él y por medio de eso sacaremos información...

...1: Tienes 24 horas para hacerlo

...4: Y yo podré buscar a la joven Ino... dicen que es fácil y puedo sacarle algo para destruir lo suyo

...1: Se levanta la sesión... Danzou, Itachi, hagan lo que tengan que hacer... pero sean precavidos, ya que un error suyo nos costará todo

Todos: Si -y cada uno apagó la vela que tenía enfrente, dejando la habitación en una completa oscuridad-

Una vez hecho esto, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir por la lujosa puerta, sin embargo, en la habitación, aun sin moverse de sus respectivos asientos, se encontraban el líder, el cual era el encapuchado y otra figura, imposible de distinguir bien en aquella oscuridad, pero si podían apreciarse sus bellos ojos azul verdoso y su pelo, también azul.

Este personaje miro intensamente hacía una figura que desaparecía por la puerta justo en aquel momento, una figura de cabellos negros.

…1: Dime como va tu misión especial...?

…2: Creo que conseguiré el contrato esta semana...

El hombre se levanto y se acerco a la puerta, antes de salir por ella, se dio la vuelta y dijo mirando a la presente -Espero que no me falles, sería muy decepcionante...- y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la mujer sintió la puerta de abajo abrirse y cerrarse una última vez, suspiro y su froto los ojos con mucho cansancio, entonces enfoco su mirada en la vela que había tenido delante y sacando un mechero, la volvió a encender, iluminando su rostro. Era el rostro de una mujer joven, de escasos 20 años, y con el pelo azul oscuro y unos ojos color azul verdosos.

La joven, llevaba un atuendo bastante sencillo, un pantalón ajustado de color negro, unos tenis blancos, una camiseta también blanca, y por encima, llevaba una chaqueta de color beige que se le ajustaba a la perfección, dejando ver sus casi perfectas curvas. Miro a su izquierda y alcanzo un pequeño bolso del que sobresalía una revista, un periódico y la representación de un pétalo de rosa blanco.

Tomó los papeles y las coloco delante suya, en una pequeña mesa que allí había, y se levanto para acercarse a un espejo cercano, en el que apenas podía reflejarse debido a la suciedad que tenía, sin embargo, ella consiguió colocarse la rosa blanca en el lado derecho de su pelo, dándole un aspecto exótico.

…2: Bueno, ahora a arreglarme… no debo de… me pintaré de negro… si –Analizaba su aspecto enfrente del espejo- Espero pasar desapercibida… Maldito Namikaze… la venganza será mía…

Y así sale por esa puerta y la cierra. Recorre nuevamente el pasillo que la llevo a ese lugar y al cabo de caminar 20 minutos llegó a la calle principal. Estando en camino encuentra una tienda, en donde compra un tinte negro para su cabello y un lápiz labial rojo. –Esta vez no fallaré- Pensaba mientras pagaba los artículos que había seleccionado.


	2. Mi Mujer!

_**Camino hacia el futuro…** _

(Hecho por Anblud y Dahia… Todos los derechos de autor y cambios son exclusivos de estos escritores)

**Capítulo 2: Mi mujer**

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que desde capítulo aparecerán lemons... así que si lo creen necesario tendré que aumentar la categoría del fic (de lo que yo sé es T)...

Y por medio de recomendaciones he acortado el fic para no ponerlo muy largo y así no hacer la lectura pesada y aburrida...

Gracias por sus mensajes y sin más... dejo la continuación!

* * *

El rubio, al acabar la junta de su hijo y despedirse de su padre, decide regresar a su casa, por el hecho de que detesta dejar a su mujer, a su amada esposa enojada. Y sin más titubeos sale caminando hacia el lugar donde su Kushina estaría hasta la tarde. Decidió Minato ir a pié, deseando convivir con la gente que pasaba y disfrutar del excelente clima, harto de viajar siempre en auto, quitándole la diversión de Konoha. –Pero que tanto habrá hecho Naruto con esa pobre chica… me da pena. Hehehe, en verdad que heredó el carácter de su madre-, pensaba mientras entraba en una de las calles más grandes de la ciudad.

Andando durante algunos minutos logró ver a lo lejos a un hombre alto, de cabello negro largo, el cual poseía un gran maletín y vestido con un traje negro, identificándolo segundos después y caminando más rápido se acerca sigilosamente a él, y estando a unos pasos grita su nombre.

Minato: Hiashi! Hiashi-kun! Espera

Hiashi: -Volteándolo a ver, sorprendido- Pero si eres tú Minato!

Minato: Hombre… -se abrazan- Hace mucho que no te veo!

Hiashi: Así es…

Minato: En verdad que es un milagro verte, cómo has estado?

Hiashi: No me quejo… con trabajo y mi familia

Minato: Me alegra tanto oír eso! Y Hirako, cómo sigue?

Hiashi: Mejor, aunque estos meses ha tenido complicaciones. Sabes lo frágil que es

Minato: -Triste- Verás que se curará pronto. Y tus hijas? Estoy seguro que más grandes y guapas!

Hiashi: SI… andan entre la escuela y trabajo. Y tú, como están tus hijos, Kushina?

Minato: ¬¬ Pues… bien, excelente puedo decir yo... miento: Tengo que aguantar al rebelde de Naruto, las travesuras de un demonio llamado Yuko y –con una sonrisa de lado a lado- lo mejor… el carácter de mi mujer!

Hiashi: Déjame adivinar… saliste hoy corriendo huyendo de ella

Minato: Si…

Hiashi: Hahahahaha! Veo que no cambian las cosas con los años

Minato: Ya son 12 verdad? –Mirando su reloj- Tienes algo que hacer?

Hiashi: Ahora no. Acabo de ver a un cliente y estoy libre hasta las 3

Minato: Excelente. Te invito un café y platicamos cómodamente

Hiashi: De acuerdo, hermano

Y estando en una cafetería cercana al lugar del reencuentro, se pueden ver a dos hombres riendo, obviamente a su manera, de la plática que llevaban desde hace media hora. En la mesa se veían dos pastelillos de queso, los cuales eran acompañados por una rica taza de café, por parte de Hiashi descafeinado.

Minato: -Comiendo de la deliciosa rebanada de pastel- Con que estudia arte?

Hiashi: Si, a Hinata siempre se le han dado la pintura y escultura…

Minato: Tendremos a una artista en la familia, verdad? Me da mucho gusto

Hiashi: Pero ha tenido que sacrificarlo por ayudarme. Está trabajando ahora

Minato: Es una gran mujer… excelente para nuestra promesa

Hiashi: Pensé que lo habías olvidado

Minato: Jamás olvido mis promesas

Hiashi: -Tomando café- Cierto… Y dime, Naruto va a terminar ya la carrera?

Minato: -Comiendo de ese pastelillo- Si… Es su último semestre

Hiashi: Ha de ser tu orgullo

Minato: Así es… y no sólo el mío, mi padre está que no lo cree! Con decirte que empezará a trabajar con nosotros con un diseño de tenis para Adidas antes de graduarse

Hiashi: Me da tanto gusto. Veo que Jiraiya-sama cumple sus sueños: primero verte casado con Kushina, después el nacimiento de tus hijos y ahora verlos crecer…

Minato: -Triste- Pero lo que no esperaba era la muerte de mi madre

Hiashi: Era una gran mujer, tan tierna y dulce… y con un sazón incopiable!

Minato: Si… -melancólico- Recuerdas cuando llegamos y estaba con nuestras mujeres? Por ella es que estamos casados

Hiashi: Hehe, cierto…

Flashback--------------------------

Los jóvenes, con la edad de 19 años, regresaban hambrientos después de su entrenamiento de futbol. Ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad y siendo uno de ellos el más hiperactivo y travieso, invitaba cada viernes a comer a su amigo, el cual accedía sin poner peros. Y la razón? Ambos amaban la maravillosa sazón de la señora Namikaze. Namikaze Tomoe era una mujer elegante, de cabello rubio que llegaba a sus hombros y ojos color miel, siempre vestida a la moda del momento, sin olvidar el estilo elegante y sensual, ya que amaba los piropos y halagos de Jiraiya, su marido.

Minato: -Abriendo la puerta de la gran mansión precipitadamente- Mamá hemos llegado! –Observando el panorama, sin encontrar a su adorada madre- Mamá?

Hiashi: Schhhh! Calla… -Ambos ponen atención y lejos de ahí, en el cuarto de costura, escuchan risas y la máquina de coser funcionando- Está en el taller

Minato: -Con cara de decepción- Al parecer hoy no va a ver comida…

Ambos: ¬¬

Hiashi: Bueno… si es eso, es mejor que me vaya

Minato: Hombre espera –le toma de la mochila, deteniéndolo- Vamos y… -con cara de travieso- y al vernos nos dará de comer!

Hiashi: En verdad que conoces a tu madre

Minato: Como has dicho, es mi madre!

Y acercándose sigilosamente a ese lugar, ambos abrieron la puerta con cuidado de hacer ruido y para su sorpresa la mujer del peliblanco no estaba sola. Estaba junto con dos mujeres, jóvenes, no mayores de 18 años. Una de ellas tenía el cabello corto y rojizo, piel blanca. Su rostro fino, con labios rosas y un par de ojos verdes, llenos de júbilo y desesperación por no poder insertar el hilo en la aguja. En cambio la otra chica, de cabello largo, con un tono negro, haciéndole par a sus ojos, presentaba mucha felicidad por haber insertado el hilo y empezado con la laboriosa tarea de realizar un dobladillo.

…1: Hehe, ves… soy mejor que tú!

…2: ¬¬ No me da gracia eso... –sin poder insertar el hilo-

…3: -Realizando una costura en una falda- Tranquilas, Kushina, Hirako… es su primera clase y lo hacen muy bien…

Hirako: Pero Tomoe…

Tomoe: Preciosas, recuerden que desesperarse no es lo mejor para realizar… -Escucha que la puerta se abre precipitadamente y con ella, dos jóvenes cayéndose por recargarse mucho- Pero… hola muchachos! Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?

Hiashi: Quítate de encima Minato! –Empujando a su amigo- Buenas tardes señora

Minato: Hiashi!! –Cae a un lado del pelinegro- Hola mamá! –Ambos se separan y al observar el panorama no puede más y se ríe- Hahahahaha! En verdad que el coser es complicado… -Se levanta y se acerca a cierta pelirroja- pero para ti es imposible, presta –Dejando a una ojiverde sorprendida, le quita el hilo y la aguja y la inserta con tanta facilidad, generando una cara de enojo en la joven- Ves, es muy fácil

Kushina: -Parándose precipitadamente- AH!!! Pero tú!

Minato: Madre… -de una manera demasiado inocente y regresando el material de costura a Kushina- deberías darle clases a esta joven de paciencia antes de la costura… o si no…

Kushina: -Molesta e interrumpiéndole- O qué?!

Minato: O jamás podrás ser una buena costurera –Empieza a sentir escalofríos al ver la mirada fulminante de esa mujer- Este… yo…

Hiashi: -Aprovechando la situación se coloca a lado de la ama de casa y la chica, viendo como la pelirrojo amenazaba al rubio con ambas manos, haciendo retroceder a si amigo- Qué carácter tiene…

Hirako: -Acercándose al ojiperla- Lo sé… Kushina tiene un temperamento duro… ¬¬ puedo decir que parece hombre…

Hiashi: Hahahahaha! Bueno… y tú cómo te llamas?

Hirako: Sawayama Hirako

Hiashi: -Extendiendo su mano, para recibir la de ella- Hyuuga Hiashi –besándola- mucho gusto

Hirako: -Ruborizada- Es un placer… -Ambos se asombran al ver como el rubio salió gritando de la habitación, siendo perseguido por cierta mujer que se desesperó por los comentarios de él- Espera Kushina!!

Hiashi: -La detiene- Déjalos…

Tomoe: Hahahahaha! Esos dos van a terminar casados! –Generando que los presentes rieran sin parar-

Fin flashback------------------------------------------

Hiashi: Como olvidar que ese día tuvimos que llevarte al hospital por la tremenda caída que tuviste…

Minato: Si, pero sabes, desde ese momento supe que ella era el amor de mi vida

Hiashi: Lo sé… -Ve su reloj- Bueno Minato, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo pero… -saca su cartera- Me tengo que ir

Minato: Espera, yo te invité y yo pago

Hiashi: Pero…

Minato: Mejor llévale esto a tu esposa –Saca algunos billetes de su cartera-

Hiashi: Minato no puedo aceptarlos

Minato: -Ofreciéndoselos con una gran sonrisa- Hombre, no los desprecies, me has platicado tu situación y quiero ayudarte… vamos, no seas orgulloso. Tómalo como el pago por haberme llevado al hospital esa vez

Hiashi: Hahahahaha! Gracias hermano –Toma el dinero- pero lo pagaré cuando…

Minato: Está bien… pero quiero que me lo regreses de esta manera: Lo pagarás si vienes hoy a cenar a mi casa. Trae a tus hijas y a Hirako… harás feliz a Kushina… ¬¬ y puede ser que le bajes el carácter que se trae y por ahí presentaremos a la parejita

Hiashi: De acuerdo… a qué hora llego?

Minato: A las ocho

Hiashi: Pues ahí nos veremos… gracias por todo

Minato: Gracias a ti… hasta la noche… Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, cuál es tu dirección?

Hiashi: Es esta… -le da una tarjeta-

Minato: Excelente

Hiashi: -Viendo la sonrisa de su amigo- Para qué?

Minato: Yo pasaré por ustedes

Hiashi: En verdad eres único…

Minato: Y tú mi mejor amigo

Hiashi: Gracias Minato…

Yuko se sentía dentro de un infierno, sudaba a mares y no podía apartar los ojos de los de su madre, que gritaba tanto que se escuchaba por toda la calle. Llevaban en aquella situación más de 20 minutos, desde que la joven llegara de la escuela con una notificación de expulsión por 2 semanas, por ataque violento a un compañero.

-SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE PENSABAS!!???? ROMPERLE UNA ESCOBA A TU COMPAÑERO EN LA CARA!!! -observando que su "tierna y sosegada" hija no respondía por puro miedo, decidió tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse. Al conseguirlo, le preguntó nuevamente, más pasivamente, aunque todavía podía notarse el enfado perfectamente- ahora dime Yuko…por qué lo hiciste?

-Mama... (No sé cómo es madre en japonés, disculpen) yo…aquel chico dijo cosas que no me gustaron nada… y…pues…

-(interrumpiendo a su hija tajantemente) Y que te estuviera diciendo algunas tonterías era motivo para romper una escoba en sus narices!!?? –Kushina volvió a elevar la voz.

-Es que dijo…dijo… -Yuko no quiso continuar hablando, pero su madre insistió con un mayor tono de voz.

-Que fue lo que te dijo para que hicieras algo así, Yuko!!??

-DIJO QUE PAPA TE DEJARÍA CUANDO ENCONTRARA UN MUJER MÁS JOVEN Y HERMOSA!! -grito la pequeña Uzumaki, impactando a su madre con aquellas palabras, dejándola en silencio durante unos pocos segundos. Cuando la pelirroja miro al demonio nuevamente, podía apreciarse un pequeño brillo, como algo especial, que estaba allí, oculto.

Kushina: Yuko… -y la joven miro a su madre esperando algo- …entiendo muy bien el porqué de tu enfado… pero no puedes caer en provocaciones de ese tipo tan fácilmente… -La ojiverde no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su madre estaba hablándole y mirándola tranquilamente y sin gritarle, aunque el gusto no le duró mucho- Jovencita…ve a tu habitación y no salgas de allí mientras no te lo diga. Queda claro?!

Yuko asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su madre con unos desconcertados ojos, grandes y de un verde esmeralda intenso, como los de su madre. Yuko comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación todavía insegura por la reacción de su madre, pero decidió obedecer para no tentar su suerte.

Kushina, tras ver subir a su hija, se acerco al alfeizar de la ventana y miro con ojos reflexivos la calle, mientras su cabeza era recorrida por distintos pensamientos, siendo uno predominaba: el de agradecimiento a su hija por proteger su matrimonio con el hombre que lo era todo para ella, aparte de sus hijos.

En ese preciso instante y habiendo estado tan ensimismada condigo misma, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en casa, sigilosamente, y que ahora estaba justo detrás de ella, acercando lentamente las manos hacía ella. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, incrementaron la velocidad y se detuvieron delante de los ojos de Kushina, sorprendiéndola, y puso una cara de enojo al escuchar una voz que intentaba sonar ronca, sin lograrlo.

-Quién soy??

-Un imbécil desconsiderado... –y dicho esto, Kushina le asesto un codazo en el estomago a Minato, que se doblo y se comenzó a quejar debido a la fuerza brutal de su mujer, mientras ella marcaba un camino imaginario rumbo a la cocina, con pasos rápidos. Su marido la siguió una vez que se recuperó de semejante golpe. –Sí que pega duro… pero ahora verá!-. Pensó él eso mientras intentaba acercarse por segunda vez a ella, pero, con su mirada fulminante de color verde, fue suficiente para detener sus pasos.

-Qué tal le fue a Naruto con la presentación? –Pregunto la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y comenzando a fregar los platos del desayuno-

-Perfectamente, tuvo un par de inconvenientes de vestuario, pero lo han aceptado –contesto mucho más alegre Minato, sin embargo, se puso serio casi al momento, viendo como su esposa rompía un plato con su tremenda fuerza, y preguntándole- Que te ocurre?

-Nada.

-No me mientas, si no te ocurriera nada, habrías comenzado a gritar de alegría alabando al cielo porque tu hijo por fin hacía algo bueno en la vida… ahora dime que te ocurre, mi preciosa? –la voz de Minato se había vuelto algo imperativa, sin embargo, su esposa, tras dudar un poco, se giro y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido con Yuko.

-Hahahahaha!! –El rubio se reía mientras agarraba una silla para no caerse al suelo y Kushina lo miraba entre enojada y algo triste, al poco Minato dejo de reír, poniendo entonces un acara muy seria, se acerco a su amada esposa y antes de poder hacer nada, la beso, generando un beso lleno de amor que se prolongo durante unos segundos y que dejo un tono rojizo en las mejillas de Kushina que, a pesar de que había recibido infinidad de besos de ese tipo de parte de su marido, continuaba teniendo.

Minato: -Mirando esos ojos que lo mataban y controlaban- Menuda tontería! -estas dos simples palabras produjeron un mayor efecto en Kushina, que siguió sin poder decir nada, debido a la intervención, nuevamente, de su marido- Jamás te cambiaria por nadie… tú eres y serás mi único amor, no lo olvides… O acaso hay alguien más que me ame como tú lo haces?

Tras las palabras de su marido, Kushina se crítico a sí misma, por dudar de su marido de aquella forma, sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos al respecto se esfumaron de repente, y por la actitud que tomaba él hizo que sonriera.

-Ves? Así estas mucho mejor, con una sonrisa… y ahora…no crees que merezco un regalo por ser el mejor esposo del mundo? –Preguntó con claras intenciones de encontrar un momento de intimidad junto a su amada-

Kushina: -Ante la petición, solo entrecerró un poco los ojos y miro muy sensualmente a Minato, y con una mano en el pecho de él, casi susurrándole- Bueno, depende del tipo de regalo que te apetezca…

Minato: Sabes?...Mejor seré yo quien te regale algo a ti… –dijo sonriéndole-

Minato al abrazar a su Kushina, simplemente la acomodó en su cuerpo y la sentó en la mesa marmórea de la cocina, y tirando todo lo que había en ella, generaba poco a poco el despertar del fuego de su mujer, dejándose llevar y disfrutando el momento. Minato comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo escultural de esa mujer que deseaba tanto y por medio suaves caricias por encima de la ropa de ella, provocó que Kushina tomara sus juguetonas manos, las besara y lentamente las paso por su cuello, hombros, pechos, vientre y al último por sus piernas, para dejar así camino libre a su marido de acceder a ese vestido, que poco a poco le quemaba, deseando que Minato se lo quitara, apagando ese fuego que, aunque llevaban 25 años de casados, aumentaba.

Las caricias acrecentaron en ritmo, Minato pasaba sus manos, guiadas por las caricias pasadas, iniciando el recorrido ahora por los muslos torneados de ella. Se detiene y con rapidez, regresa nuevamente a esas dos montañas peligrosas y con la ayuda de sus labios, empezaba a bajar los tirantes de esa prenda que le estorbaba con tanta suavidad y cuidado, generando un gran suspiro a su amada, la cual iniciaba el recorrido e inspección del pecho de él.

El calor que creaban los dos cuerpos hacía que el mármol de la mesa comenzara a empañarse. Kushina se recostó en la mesa, dejando a su marido desabrocharle el vestido y estando a punto de quedar ella en ropa interior, escucharon el sonido del timbre.

Kushina: -Sentándose con ayuda del cuerpo de su marido, besando el ahora pecho desnudo de él- Porqué siempre pasa esto en la cocina?

Minato: -Besando la cabeza de ella- Ni idea… tenemos que romper esa tradición, hehe… -Ambos se pararon y acomodándose su ropa y cabellos, se dirigieron al gran salón.

La recién llegada observaba la casa con una mirada analítica, inspirando oscuridad y sobretodo deseo de venganza. Esa persona que estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta de la casa, llevaba entre sus manos un periódico y un folder, guardando lo que parecía un currículo, vestía un traje ajustado a su hermosa figura.

Escucho como se abría gran puerta acristalada de la casa, provocando que su mirada y su expresión cambiasen a la más parecida de un ángel. Justo en ese momento pudo ver al famoso empresario Minato Uzumaki, anteriormente Namikaze. Para ella fue el inicio del plan para destruir a esa familia, y estando a punto de decir algo, siente como algo muy frío le cayó encima, dejando a aquella mujer totalmente empapada.

Minato: Hola… -Ve como la pobre mujer quedó bañada, arruinando todo su aspecto- Yo… lo… -Entrecierra sus ojos y gritando con todas sus fuerzas logra llamar la atención de todos los presentes y una cara de asombro a la recién llegada- YYUUUUUKKKKOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Kushina: -Asomándose y ve a la chica empapada- Pero que… -Pone una cara de "voy a matarte Yuko"- Pasa, tengo que… ahora regreso con algo para que te seques y cambies… Minato pásala a uno de los baños cercanos y que se meta a bañar

Minato: Como digas, amor… -ve nuevamente a una arruinada figura- Como lo siento, adelante… -Y al entrar guía a la futura trabajadora- Espera aquí mientras te traemos algo de ropa seca…

…: Gracias –Temblaba de frío-

Minato: Y por cierto, cómo te llamas y a qué has venido?

…: Mi nombre es Kawasari Konan… y vengo por la vacante de sirvienta…

Minato: Mucho gusto Konan y antes que nada, en esta casa esa palabra no existe… debes de decir –Sonriendo- "vengo por la vacante de trabajadora doméstica"

Kushina: -Llegando con ropa limpia y seca, una toalla y accesorios para su uso personal- Así es… no nos gusta utilizar esas palabras. Son muy despectivas

Konan: -Ruborizada sin entender el porqué-Gra… Gracias

Minato: Ahora date un rico baño mientras… bueno, te veo aquí… no, mejor en la oficina… -se asoma y deja ver una gran puerta de caoba en el fondo del pasillo- Ahí me buscas

Konan: Excelente, con permiso

Y dejando a la recién llegada sola, esta mordió su labio para evitar generar un grito de desesperación y enojo. Poco a poco se quitó toda su ropa, quedando en una desnudez total. –Maldita sea, aunque no todo va mal… puede ser que este incidente sea la entrada a los Uzumaki…- Abre la llave caliente y tranquilamente se mete a bañar.

-Perdóname mamá! Papá! Pensé que era…- Lo dice con una voz entrecortada, llena de miedo.

-Naruto verdad?- Dijo tranquilamente el hombre, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, abrazando a su mujer. –No quiero que lo molestes hoy, que ha sido un día maravilloso. Ya has hecho mucho con su lap y sus dedos… los tiene todos rosas- Lo dice tratando de esconder la risa que traía entre dientes.

-Que tú qué?! No puede ser!! Trataste de arruinar la presentación de tu hermano?!- Kushina en verdad estaba molesta, jamás se había puesto a pensar lo traviesa que era su hija hasta ese momento. –Contesta!!-

-Pero no lo pude hacer… Su ordenador tiene clave y yo…-

-VETE A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO SALES HASTA NUEVO AVISO!!!!!- Gritó la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su amado se tapara sus oídos por semejante potencial y que su hija saliera despavorida por semejante demonio. –Y tú ve a ver a ver a la chica… Konin

-Se llama Konan… amor… te veo al rato- Sale despavorido, tratando de huir de semejante demonio

-Espera un momento Minato-

-Dime?- Realmente espantado.

-Te amo y te deseo- Kushina se acerca y lo besa con la misma pasión de cuando estaban en la cocina.

-Yo también, ahora regreso… - Minato sale de su habitación, con una cosa en la cabeza: su mujer. La deseaba en esos momentos, pero tenía que atender otros asuntos. –Mierda, ser esposo, empresario, padre y ahora amo de casa… no me da abasto- Y al llegar a la planta baja, ve como la nueva trabajadora estaba esperándolo.

Minato: Lo siento, estaba castigando a la causante de tu…

Konan: No importa –Sonríe-

Minato: Excelente… ven –Y al llegar a su oficina se sientan ambos en sus respectivos lugares, toma el CV casi ilegible y teniendo solo el deseo de su mujer en la cabeza- Bien, tengo que decirte que estás contratada

Konan: Perdone? –Extrañada por la rapidez de su misión-

Minato: Eres buena y por lo que ha hecho mi hija… Empiezas mañana. Estás de acuerdo? Hablaremos de tu salario cuando te instales en tu habitación y se te de tu uniforme

Konan: o.O Gra… gracias. Puedo irme?

Minato: Claro! –Sonriendo- Sólo dale la ropa mojada a la ama de llaves y la tendrá limpia y seca…

Konan: Claro… Hasta mañana

Y nuevamente solo, trata de controlarse para bajar su fuego interno que, con solo imaginar a su mujer, se encendía cada segundo. –Rayos, Minato contrólate… Pero esa mujer me vuelve loco! Como la amo… nunca pude encontrar mejor mujer que ella- Se decía mientras sonreía y veía la foto de ellos con sus hijos pequeños. –La amo y siempre la amaré-

Kushina: -Viendo que salió Konan, se acercó sigilosamente al despacho y con voz sexy toca a la puerta- Puedo entrar?

Minato: Claro, amor… -Ve que pasa esa mujer que momentos antes estaba en sus manos- Amor, tengo que decirte que… Kushina que… MADRE SANTA!!

Minato estaba embobado ante lo que tenía enfrente: Kushina, al ver que su marido había quedado solo en su despacho, entró con el mayor cuidado y quitándose el vestido que le tapaba y quedando en ropa interior, permitió que él observara su cuerpo con embelesamiento y al estar cerca de él, pudo sentir cómo Minato la tomó fuertemente y, quitando todo lo que estaba en el escritorio (sólo movió papeles, una lámpara y estando a punto de aventar el ordenador portátil, miró a su esposa ruborizado y la levantó suavemente para dejarla en el piso) la acostó y se colocó encima de ella.

Kushina: -Acariciando el cabello de su amado, entrelazando sus frágiles dedos entre la selva dorada- Te amo mi rubio

Minato: Yo te amo más mi ojiverde

Y sin más empezaron los besos… la guerra de lenguas sin tregua. Kushina sentía como suavemente las manos de su marido empezaban nuevamente con el recorrido de su cuerpo y a despojarla de esas prendas que ahora eran incómodas. Sin contenerlo más, empezó a suspirar, a hablar en un idioma extraño, ya que entre gemidos y palabras, no se le entendía.

Los gemidos comenzaban a intensificarse, mientras Minato comenzó a moverse y como primer objetivo, besaba el cuello de su esposa con gran delicadeza y tranquilidad, sabiendo que le producía un gran placer y, al llegar a esos montes que lo enloquecían, bajó sus manos poco a poco a la parte sur de ella, quitándole por completo el escudo de su intimidad, colocando su mano derecha "ahí", mientras que la izquierda masajeaba el pecho de ella.

-Ahhh! Mi... Minato…-

-Espera… y… aquí viene… lo mejor… - Ambos estaban con su lujuria a flor de piel.

Kushina se estremecía, cada vez más fuerte, de puro placer. Intentando no elevar el tono de sus gemidos, mordiéndose el labio para que Yuko no escuchase nada, mientras el rubio seguía en lo suyo: ahora su lengua se encontraba jugueteando con la intimidad de ella. El rubor de Kushina estaba en aumento, llegando al punto de detenerlo y estando arriba de él, es Kushina la que, por medio de su boca y suaves manos, desabrocha la camisa de él, lentamente para encender la pasión de este y endurecer cierta parte que, después de ver el pecho desnudo de Minato, la incitaría a desear más a su hombre.

Bajó sus manos y llegando al pantalón de este, ambos sonríen y ella, ahora con una cara de traviesa a morir, desabrocha rápidamente el botón y acercando sus labios toma el zipper de él y lo baja, suavemente, provocando que su hombre encorvara su espalda y gimiera con gran fuerza

Kushina: Schhhh! O acaso quieres que el demonio nos encuentre así?

Minato: Yo… lo… siento… mucho… Ahhh! –Su Kushina estaba en ese momento bajando sus pantalones y trusa… dejándolo desnudo por completo- Yo…

Kushina: Aquí viene tu premio por ser el mejor esposo del mundo… pero antes… -Se detiene y dejando a un Minato completamente asombrado, cierra la puerta por dentro- Grita lo que desees! –Se acomoda nuevamente arriba de él y al ver que su cometido de preparar a su rubio para unir sus cuerpos, tomó suavemente el miembro ya listo para trabajar y, primero lo tocó suavemente, generando gritos de placer y después, lo llevó a su boca, besándolo y jugando con él por medio del movimiento constante de su lengua.

Ella pudo disfrutar como el ojiazúl disfrutaba cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia, al punto de saborear el regalo dulce que, después de minutos de masajeo y besos, dejó salir.

Minato: Lo siento –Entrecortadas sus palabras, con la respiración agitada-

Kushina: -Contenta con lo que provocó en su marido- No te preocupes, te gustó? –al recibir un sí con movimientos de su amado- Bien… eso me agrada

Y sin más ahora Minato, después de recibir nuevamente el premio por parte de su esposa, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y acostándola en el gran tapete de león, localizado cerca de la ventana, se colocó encima de ella y por medio de besos y caricias, se acomodó para unir sus cuerpos y ser uno solo. –Estás lista para recibir tu premio por ser la mejor esposa y madre del mundo?- Y al obtener un sí, toma la cadera de ella y la penetra, rápidamente y profundo. Y con ello se inician las embestidas y el placer en ambos. Estando casados todos esos años se conocían perfectamente y Kushina sabía que él, estando en la intimidad con ella, su carácter tímido e inocente cambiaba a toda una fiera indomable. Las penetraciones eran rápidas y profundas, generándole tanto placer que ella siempre le pedía más y más… incitándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas, y como siempre lo lograba. Ella cruzó sus piernas apresándolo, sintiéndolo más adentro y teniendo sus labios juntos, con la batalla de lenguas que habían dejado, se demostraban cuánto se amaban.

Kushina: Hmmm!! AHHHH!

Minato: Mmmmmgggg! AHHH! Te… a… ahhhmo!

Kushina: Yo… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Y al pasar el tiempo y con los movimientos del vaivén, empezaban ambos a sentir el clímax… el espasmo sublime que, aunque ya lo habían hecho por tanto tiempo, sentían como si fuera el primero…

Ambos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Y al sentir que su mirada se nublaba y deteniendo sus movimientos lentamente, disfrutaron del orgasmo que por millonésima vez sentían juntos.

Ella recostó la cabeza de él en su pecho, esperando que ambos retomaran la respiración, y aprovechándose de su posición, él salió de ella dulcemente y al cabo de algunos minutos pudo recobrar sus sentidos y encaminándose a los labios llenos de miel de su amada, susurró: En verdad que te amo… -serio, acariciando el rostro de la mujer que le hacía el amor como la primera vez- no quiero volver a verte con esos pensamientos absurdos de que te voy a cambiar por alguien más… Has entendido? Eres la única que… bueno… que deseo de esta manera y amo desde que la vi…

Kushina: -Riendo- Sólo con una condición

Minato: -Besando nuevamente esos labios rojos- Cuál?

Kushina: Que repitamos esto… que nos premiemos mutuamente, pero en la cocina

Minato: Hahahahaha! De acuerdo –con cara de travieso y pervertido a la vez- lo intentamos esta noche?... –Recordando la cena de esa noche- Momento, no podemos…

Kushina: -Desilusionada- NO?!

Minato: No me veas con esos ojos… Hiashi y su familia vienen a cenar

Kushina: -Gritando, provocando que su hombre saltara, golpeándose con la silla que estaba cerca- Hirako va a venir?!!! –Viendo el tremendo golpe- Ooppss… lo siento amor, ven –Le acuesta y con besos- Me perdonas?

Minato: NO!

Kushina: Ándale… y si lo haces, repetimos ahora mismo tu premio

Minato: -Con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en el cuello de la presente- Pero ahora en el sofá –Inocente- Siempre he querido hacerlo ahí

Kushina: Hahahahaha! Como quieras… pero después tengo que ver lo de la cena… -Y por medio de un gran beso, lleno de amor y deseo continuaron con los planes que tenían-

Estando en la universidad, Naruto había decidido descansar en su bebé, tratando de recuperarse de la gran patada que había recibido hace horas… evitando ver a los testigos de su vergüenza. –De esta esa idiota no se salva… cuando la vuelva a ver…- Decía mientras tenía la mirada en su parte baja. No solo le dolía esa parte, sino que su orgullo había caído por completo, aunque quedaba satisfecho por lograr introducir su proyecto a la empresa de su padre.

Y rompiendo su tranquilidad, suena su móvil y sin más ganas de contestar, deja que suene hasta que, cansado por escuchar 3 veces seguidas ese molesto sonido. –Voy a cambiarle el tono… ahora lo odio-

Naruto: SI?... INO!... Descanso en el Kyubi… no… Hmmm, esos idiotas no pueden callarse verdad?... Hahahahaha!... Aquí?... –Con voz sexy- Suena tentador… Está bien… Diles que… sí, yo los llevo… Claro, tú adelante… Hahahahaha! Me encantas… los espero… Ciao –Pensando- Esa Ino me encanta… sexy, guapa, coqueta… sí que es una mujer!

Y estando 5 minutos después enfrente del Kyubi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino se reunían con el rubio para ir al bar para celebrar el triunfo de su mejor amigo. Repartiéndose de la siguiente manera: Ambos rubios estaban en el Kyubi, Kiba y Sakura se encaminaban en el BMW Z4 del chico y Shikamaru, que convenció a Temari, iban en su volvo. Alrededor de 30 minutos necesitaron para llegar al lugar deseado y entrando, sorprendieron a Naruto porque habían apartado el lugar más privado para festejar al nuevo diseñador y su nuevo producto.

* * *

Continuará... 


	3. Mi día

_**Camino hacia el futuro…** _

(Hecho por Anblud y Dahia… Todos los derechos de autor y cambios son exclusivos de estos escritores)

**Capítulo 3: Mi día **

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que desde capítulo aparecerán lemons... así que si lo creen necesario tendré que aumentar la categoría del fic (de lo que yo sé es T)...

Y por medio de recomendaciones he acortado el fic para no ponerlo muy largo y así no hacer la lectura pesada y aburrida...

Gracias por sus mensajes y sin más... dejo la continuación!

* * *

Y estando 5 minutos después enfrente del Kyubi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino se reunían con el rubio para ir al bar para celebrar el triunfo de su mejor amigo. Repartiéndose de la siguiente manera: Ambos rubios estaban en el Kyubi, Kiba y Sakura se encaminaban en el BMW Z4 del chico y Shikamaru, que convenció a Temari, iban en su volvo. Alrededor de 30 minutos necesitaron para llegar al lugar deseado y entrando, sorprendieron a Naruto porque habían apartado el lugar más privado para festejar al nuevo diseñador y su nuevo producto.

Naruto: Muchas gracias chicos

Ino: -Colgándose en los hombros del festejado- Lo hacemos porque te queremos mucho

Shikamaru: Le queremos? Tú le quieres

Kiba: Y no solo eso

Sakura: -Golpeando el pecho de su amigo- Y no solo ella

Naruto: ¬¬ Hmmm… metiches

Ino: -Ruborizada- Aunque… -en el oído del chico- No me parece mala idea

Sakura: -No entendiendo las palabras de su amiga- Qué le has dicho cerda?

Ino: Nada que te interese frentuda

Shikamaru: Si que son problemáticas

Naruto: -Abrazando a la rubia- Bueno… A celebrar!

Delante de la automotriz más grande de la ciudad, en la misma puerta, se hallaban dos hombres, mirando silenciosamente hacía el acceso que daba a la calle principal, esperando a algo, o a alguien.

Los dos hombres eran jóvenes, de unos 21 o 22 años como mucho, uno llevaba ropas ligeras, de un azul oscuro en su mayoría, con los ojos negros como la noche, al igual que el pelo, cuya forma era un poco rara, pues había levantado los pelos de atrás con gomina, dejando sueltos y normales los delanteros, de un físico prominente, con marcas de quemaduras en los brazos, en su identificación podía leerse Uchiha Sasuke.

El otro joven tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo tapado por un gran abrigo con capucha, que apenas dejaba ver el negro pelo del joven, también llevaba unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, con una inmensa tranquilidad, en su placa ponía Aburame Shino.

Ambos seguían observando hacía el mismo lugar desde que habían recibido la llamada de alguien muy querido por ellos dos, rogándoles algo de tiempo para hablar.

-Cuanto crees que tarde? –pregunte el Uchiha

-Poco… -contesto simplemente el Aburame, y tras esa grandiosa charla, los dos se volvieron a quedar callados, mirando hacía la entrada.

Poco después, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a buscar una sombra para no tener que soportar el intenso calor en el que se hallaban de finales de verano, sin embargo, el chico de la capucha, seguía en la misma a posición, como si no le afectara el calor para nada.

Tras un rato más, Shino por fin se movió, separándose de la pared donde se había apoyado y avanzó al paso lento tan característico del muchacho hacía la joven que acababa de entrar por la entrada a la fabrica. Sasuke también se levanto y se acerco a la joven

La muchacha, de definidas curvas, con el pelo negro azulado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos perla increíblemente hermosos, era conocida como Hyuga Hinata y se acercaba a sus dos mejores amigos con paso rápido, pero sonriendo, algo que a ninguno de los dos chicos les auguro nada bueno.

-Hola Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun –saludo una sonriente Hinata que les dio un abrazo, al cual ninguno de los chicos supo corresponder de manera demasiado afectiva. Tras el saludo, el trío quedo en silencio, esperando que el otro hablara, hasta que Sasuke decidió comenzar.

-Que te ocurrió, Hinata…para que era tan importante el hablar con nosotros ahora…? –pregunto el pelinegro Uchiha.

En cuanto Sasuke pregunto esto, noto como Hinata se aferraba fuertemente a el, mientras derramaba lagrimas de pura rabia, dejando sorprendidos a los dos muchachos, aunque solo se le notaba ligeramente al Uchiha.

-Me despidieron¡¡¡ todo por culpa de ese becerro¡¡¡¡ -y siguió llorando aun más fuertemente, mientras decía cosas sueltas como "ayudara a sus padres" o "injusticia".

Entre Sasuke y Shino, lograron calmarla…aunque solamente le ofrecieron el hombro para que lloraran y algo de agua. Al relajarse, Shino pidió que le explicara lo ocurrido, e Hinata lo relato con todo lujo de detalles.

Al terminar, Sasuke se había levantado y no paraba de repetir que iba a darle una paliza a Uzumaky. Shino e Hinata consiguieron detener aquella tontería y al final Hinata, intentado sonreír, dijo:

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, no hace falta que te preocupes…ya recibió su merecido –y por primera Hinata sonreía de pura maldad, creando un atisbo de miedo en sus dos amigos.

Pero cuando la conversación iba a proseguir, comenzó a escucharse un teléfono, que resulto ser el de Hinata.

Estaban celebrando de lo lindo. Llevaban 3 horas dentro de ese establecimiento y junto con 7 botellas de cerveza y con sus respectivos litros en el centro de la mesa, poco a poco que los universitarios caían ante la influencia de la bebida, inhibiéndolos.

Ino: -Con un tarro en su mano- quiero brindar por este ojiazúl que triunfará ante todo!

Todos: SALUD!

Sakura: Yo quiero brindar por… -Deja caer un poco del vital líquido- Ooppss! Quiero brindar por el hermano que siempre quise tener!!

Todos: Salud!

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático –Besa a su novia- Brindo por mi!!! –Escucha abucheos por los presentes- Momento, no acabo… brindo por mi mejor amigo!! Compañero de carrera y porque… bueno… porque tenga lo que siempre quiere!

Todos: SALUD!!!

Kiba: Yo no quiero brindar… ya que… lo han dicho todo!

Todos: Hahahahaha! Salud!!!

Naruto: Yo si quiero hacerlo… -Se para y con la botella en la mano- Todos son mis hermanos, mis mejores amigos y brindo porque siempre estemos juntos!!

Todos: SALUD!!

Ino: -Aprovechando de que el rubio estaba más "happy" que ella, logra sentarlo y estando tan cerca empieza a abrazarlo- Eres genial!

Kiba: Oh no! Empieza lo cachondo!

Naruto: Calla idiota… qué cosas dices –Toma un sorbo de cerveza-

Kiba: Nada… y si nos vamos?

Temari: Pero aquí podemos y tenemos que beber

Kiba: Traigo el regalo de Naruto en mi coche…Sake!

Naruto UHHHH!!!

Ino: -Planeando cosas perversas- De acuerdo!

Y así pagaron la cuenta y saliendo en parejas (Ino-Naruto, Sakura-Kiba y Shikamaru-Temari) suben a los respectivos autos y con cuidado de ser detenidos por los patrulleros azules se fueron al bosque central de Konoha. Acomodando los autos de tal manera de continuar con la fiesta, sacaron las botellas y con el estéreo prendido lograron su cometido: seguir disfrutando del momento.

Ino: -Que bailaba muy sexy con Naruto- Naruto…

Naruto: -Con la botella de Sake en la mano, dándole un trago- Dime

Ino: -Colocando sus sensuales manos en el cuello de su compañero- Bésame

Naruto: Que te bese?

Ino: Si –Y sin más acercó sus labios a los de él y mientras bailaban se entregaban a un apasionado beso-

Sakura: -Que bailaba de una manera normal con Kiba- Mira a esos dos…

Kiba: Ya era hora…

Temari: Y si les proponemos irnos?

Shikamaru: Problemática

Sakura: No es mala idea, que la cerda le celebre a su manera… no está nada mal

Kiba: Hecho! –Y apaga su estéreo, provocando que la parejita se separara- Chicos tengo que irme

Sakura: Y yo también… estoy mareada por tanto alcohol y mi abuela me va a matar si me ve en este estado

Naruto: Qué aburridos –Tomando más- Como quieran…

Ino: Yo me quedo contigo

Kiba: Bueno chicos... nos vamos

Todos: Adiós!! – Poco a poco se van, dejando solos a los rubios-

Ino: -Sentándose en el asiento del conductor del hijo del Uzumaki, de una manera muy sensual- En verdad que es un gran auto

Naruto: -Acomodándose en el lugar del copiloto, haciendo para atrás el asiento y dejando la puerta abierta- Lo es…

Ino: -Con una voz tan sexy que ni ella supo como lo logró- Quiero comprobar lo bueno que es

Naruto: -Serio y viendo hacia adelante- No… Nadie lo maneja más que yo

Ino: Bobo, no me refería a eso… -Voltea y sentándose arriba del rubio, cerrando la puerta- Quiero comprobar cómo –Empieza a recorrer el pecho y cuello de Naruto- es bueno para esto…

Naruto: -Disfrutando cada caricia de ella, encendiendo poco a poco la lujuria de ambos-Yo… -Respondiendo a las caricias, empezaba a recorrer primero las caderas y muslos de la chica mientras sus lenguas empezaban a jugar- Eres hermosa… -Pero recordando que es una amiga… sólo eso- Ino espera… Yo no…

Ino: -Callándolo con sus labios- Calla y disfruta –Y lentamente pasa sus labios en el cuello del chico y mordiéndolo, succionándolo, besándolo sentía como poco a poco cierta parte del joven empezaba a endurecerse- Veo que esa idiota no te ha hecho daño y funciona

Naruto: Pero qué demonios pensaste! Ahora te comprobaré lo bien que trabaja –Sus manos realizaban la tarea de desabrochar lentamente la blusa lila de la chica y estando sus dotes femeninos a su alcance, introdujo sus manos abajo del sujetador, estremeciendo a Ino, la cual empezaba a gemir, por los movimientos que Naruto generaba con sus pechos y como su cadera se movía instintivamente para rozar con la parte sur de Naruto, que estaba lista para iniciar su trabajo-

Y estando ambos en un momento lleno de fuego y deseo, son interrumpidos por un tono que estremeció al rubio de tal manera de detenerse precipitadamente, alejar a la chica que estaba encima de él y buscar desesperadamente el móvil que había caído en alguna parte del auto. Ino quedó atónita ante el acto del joven. –Qué sucede?- Se preguntaba mientras se abrochaba el sujetador.

-Es mi madre!- Gritó el chico

-Oh por Dios!! Tenemos que encontrarlo- Uniéndose a la búsqueda de ese aparato.

-Aquí está! Pero… oh no!! Bájale al estéreo Ino… y no hagas ruido… -Suena nuevamente el tono que lo desquiciaba- Hola mamá!... Lo siento… Estaba lejos… YO? Borracho?... No es nada… corrí para alcanzar el… ¬¬No tengo 10 años… Ya puedo tomar… No he tenido sexo… Que no!!!!... Estoy con Ino… -Se escucha un grito que daba mención a la presente- Ahhhh!! Si mamá… Nada… que nada!... Acaso no puedo andar con quien yo quiera?... No me digas!... ¬¬Madre… SOY HOMBRE!!! HOMBRE!!!... Desde cuando… NI A MI PADRE SE LO CUENTO! MUCHO MENOS A TÌ!... No… Ahora estoy ocupado… RAMEN?!... Este… en verdad es ramen? llego en 30 minutos… Adiós!- Cuelga y con un gran suspiro se abrocha su camisa y pantalones. –Tengo que irme…-

-Ya veo que el ramen es mejor que yo… Pero esto no se va a quedar así Uzumaki- Lo dice enojada

-No lo va a ser- Se acerca a ella y la besa –Ven conmigo a la fiesta en la playa-

-Lo dices en serio? SI! Si voy!- Vuelven a unir sus labios-

-Bueno es hora de irnos…-

Y con el cuidado que representaba sentirse mareado al manejar, deja a la rubia en su casa sana y salvo, y después de una despedida llena de deseo, retoma nuevamente el camino hacia su casa. Pasaban de las 9 cuando llegó a la mansión Uzumaki. Aguardó algún tiempo sentado dentro de su bebé calles cercanas a su destino para calmar sus hormonas que estaban a flor de piel por la culpa de Ino y esperando a que el efecto de mezclar sake y cerveza se le bajara. –Mierda, ya debería saber que esa combinación me hace mal…- Pensando mientras apagaba el estéreo y se decidía a salir.

Naruto en verdad estaba mareado, mejor dicho crudo (con los síntomas que cualquier persona tiene después de beber en exceso)… y lo peor, sabía que la gran marca en su cuello, hecha sensualmente por Ino, sería el punto clave para que su maravillosa y tierna madre lo castigara… si bien le iba. Y tratando de acomodar su camisa de tal manera de cubrir cierta marca y evitando así verse "borracho", entró sigilosamente y pasó entre el gran vestíbulo, sala y un pasillo que lo conectaría al comedor, donde estarían reunidos sus padres con sus amigos. –Amigos? Porqué no me quedé con la rubia? Creo que me la estaría pasando mejor… No quiero estar aquí… Aunque hay ramen… SI! Hay ramen y por eso aguantaré este dolor de cabeza que me cargo y ver a esas personas desconocidas…- Y al entrar al recinto, logra escuchar entre varias voces una que le generó un coraje inimaginable y la pérdida de esa sensación de mareo- No puede ser!- Y estando enfrente de la gran mesa y dirigirse las miradas de los presentes al recién llegado sólo se logran escuchar dos gritos, que en unísono dicen: TU?!!! QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!!!!

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Huída

_**Camino hacia el futuro…** _

(Hecho por Anblud y Dahia… Todos los derechos de autor y cambios son exclusivos de estos escritores)

_NOTA: Quiero aclarar que este capítulo lo desarrollé sola por cuestiones técnicas. Espero que el siguiente ahora sí pueda estar Anblud_

**Capítulo 4: Huída**

Gracias por sus mensajes y sin más... dejo la continuación! Lamento la tardanza, y como pago lo pondré largo

* * *

…- Y al entrar al recinto, logra escuchar entre varias voces una que le generó un coraje inimaginable y la pérdida de esa sensación de mareo- No puede ser!- Y estando enfrente de la gran mesa y dirigirse las miradas de los presentes al recién llegado sólo se logran escuchar dos gritos, que en unísono dicen: TU?! QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

Naruto: Maldita sea… En verdad que mi día es patético… tu mesera de pacotilla lárgate de aquí!!

Minato & Kushina: NARUTO!!

Hinata: El que se debe de largar es otro!! Pervertido abusador!!

Hiashi & Hirako: Hinata!!

Naruto: Te tengo noticias tonta… es mi casa… MI CASA!! LARGO!!

Kushina: -Con su tono que la caracterizaba- NARUTO!! CÁLLATE!! –Se para y lo toma del brazo- Ven jovencito!

Naruto: -Con el terror ante esos ojos verdes- Pero mamá…

Hinata: -Burlándose de él- Además de pervertido… mandilón!

Hiashi: Guarda silencio y siéntate, no me avergüences más de lo que has hecho

Hinata: Pero…

Hiashi: -Mirándola con esos ojos que la sometían- O te sientas o te siento

Hinata: -Obedeciendo a su padre- Hmmm…

Minato: -Jalando a su hijo, con la ayuda de su esposa al cuarto de alado- Hehehe, un momento por favor…

Y al cerrar la puerta sólo se escuchaban gritos de: "Por qué llegas borracho?" "Es mi vida!!" … "no puedes llegar gritándole así a la hija de mi mejor amigo" "No me importa"… "Maldita sea, papá esa es la estúpida mesera que arruinó mi traje y por poco la presentación!!" "Tranquilo hombre"… "Me largo!"… "Cómo que te largas"… (PAZZZZZ!!) "O te sientas y te calmas o te…" "Tranquila amor! Déjalo"… "Pero qué es esto?!" … NARUTO!! Es un chupetón… fue Ino verdad?... AHHHHH!! … (Algunos ruidos de golpes, se rompe algo de vidrio)… "AMOR CÁLMATE!"… Y se abre precipitadamente por Naruto que salió corriendo huyendo de su madre.

Kushina: -Que es detenida por los brazos de su esposo- O te sientas o… -Viendo a los invitados con una cara de o.O- Este… Naruto…

Naruto: Ni loco!

Minato: -Con la voz de tranquilidad que siempre tenía- Hazlo por tu padre…

Naruto: ¬¬ No

Hiashi: -Se para- Naruto-san, lamento que mi hija te haya molestado de esa manera… y tienes razón, es tu casa y debemos irnos

Naruto: NO!! –Apenado por su comportamiento- Yo… lo lamento –Asombrando a sus padres y a cierta ojiperla- No debí de haberlos tratado de esa manera… quédense, esta es su casa…

Hirako: No te molesta?

Naruto: No… al contrario. Yo soy el que se va

Hiashi: No puedo permitir eso…

Minato: Pero yo si… -Recibe un codazo de parte de la pelirroja- No… no lo acepto

Kushina: Siéntate a lado de tu hermana –la cual tenía una cara de "Eres un idiota"- que vamos a comer ramen…

Naruto: -Sin poder decir más- Está bien…

Y se sentó para su desgracia enfrente de Hinata. La joven estaba completamente feliz al verle enrojecida la parte central de su mejilla izquierda. –Se lo merece, baka!- Pensó la joven mientras empezaba a comer.  
Durante las dos horas que duró la cena los primogénitos no dejaban de maldecirse mentalmente, con la diferencia que el rubio tuvo a su hermana molestándole todo el tiempo. Por su parte, la hermana pequeña de la Hyuga simplemente veía al chico y a su hermana… pensando que en verdad hacían una buena pareja, extraña pero buena.

Minato: -Completamente feliz- Me da tanto gusto que hayan venido

Hiashi: Al contrario… gracias por invitarnos. No cabe duda que eres un excelente amigo

Kushina: Pero si ustedes no quedan atrás!

Hirako: -Un poco cansada- Muchas gracias por darme esta felicidad!!

Kushina: -Viendo la cara pálida de su amiga- Estás bien?

Hirako: Si… un poco cansada

Minato: Y porqué no se quedan hoy a dormir? –Generando que Naruto escupiera el agua que estaba tomado y que Hinata se atragantara con el pastel de fresas que degustaba-

Hinata & Naruto: Queeeeeeeeeeee?!

Yuko: SI! Hiashi-san, Hirako-san, quédense por esta noche!! (no pude encontrar mejor momento para molestar a Naruto!!)

Hiashi: No podemos aceptarlo… -viendo como la parejita se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras- No es buena idea

Minato: Pero para mí y Kushina si lo es

Kushina: -Viendo a sus hijos- Verdad que no hay problema?

Ambos: -Tomando que uno ni la miró- No lo hay…

Minato: Bien… y para ustedes chicas?

Hinata & Hanabi: No…

Kushina: -Levantándose de la mesa- Está dicho!! Arreglare sus habitaciones…

Hinata: (Maldita sea… caer en la casa de ese idiota)

Naruto: (Tener a esa tarada aquí… sí que mi día es malo… muy malo, tengo que huir) Este… yo…

Minato: Si Naruto?

Naruto: -Serio, generando interés a la pequeña Yuko, mejor dicho un sonrojo- Tengo una invitación de Kiba hoy en su casa… voy a pasarla con él y Shikamaru jugando toda la noche

Kushina: -Enojada- Qué dices?! Crees que tú…

Minato: -Interrumpiendo a su amada- Regresas mañana?

Naruto: Si, en la tarde

Minato: Que te diviertas

Kushina: Pero qué demonios!

Minato: -Mirándola con esos zafiros que la derritieron por completo- Es lo mejor

Hiashi: -Entendiendo el porqué de la huida de Naruto- No quiero causarles molestias… Naruto esta es tu casa…

Naruto: -Levantándose- Que ahora es suya… Ya tenía esta invitación, así que no debe preocuparse… Con permiso, me retiro. Buenas noches –Sale, dejando a todos boquiabiertos-

Yuko: (o.O Pero qué mosca le picó a este?! Educado?!) Se sentirá bien?

Minato & Kushina: o.O Ni idea…

Kushina: o.O Y por qué demonios dejaste que se fuera?!

Minato: -Sin dejar la cara de asombro- Es lo mejor

Hiashi: -A su primogénita- En verdad que me has decepcionado

Hinata: Lo siento

Minato: No la regañes… Naruto no debió llegar así

Hirako: Pero eso no justifica el comportamiento de mi hija… en verdad lo siento

Kushina: Hmmm… no importa, XD ya se le pasará… ahora a descansar Hirako, me acompañas?

Hirako: Pero claro!! –Se levanta y salen-

Hiashi: Minato, me permites hablar con mi hija a solas?

Minato: Adelante… Yuko, vamos a acomodar a Hanabi en tu recámara

Yuko: Si papi!!

Hanabi: Gracias… con permiso padre

Hiashi: -Quedando los dos solos- Hinata, explícate

Hinata: Papá… yo… -con los nervios de punta- yo… bueno

Hiashi: Estoy esperando

Hinata: Pues… él, por su culpa perdí el trabajo

Hiashi: Y eso te da derecho de gritarle enfrente de sus padres y de tu madre?

Hinata: No

Hiashi: Me has decepcionado… te presumí como una joven educada, gentil y sencilla… pero hoy has roto eso… me has roto el concepto en el que te tenía… -Ella sólo bajó la mirada, ya que sabía que su padre tenía razón- Y quiero que le pidas una gran disculpa a Naruto-san mañana

Hinata: PERO!!

Hiashi: Pero nada… -Se levanta- Te prohíbo que lo molestes nuevamente en mi presencia… y en general.

Hinata: Como digas…

Mientras tanto un enojado rubio estaba en su recámara arreglando todo para su huida triunfal, dejando a su pesadilla en la sala y en su casa. –Maldita sea… esa mesera aquí y de pilón hija del mejor amigo de mis padres… MIERDA!!- toma su móvil y marca el número de su mejor amigo. –Kiba? … NO puedes imaginarte lo que pasó… NO IDIOTA!! INO NO ES MÍA!! No aún… no pude… ¬¬ mi madre… si, pero eso no es lo peor… LA MALDITA MESERA ESTÁ EN MI CASA!! … Si, es la hija de los amigos de mis padres… el problema es… SE VA A QUEDAR AQUÍ TODA LA NOCHE!!... Eso te iba a pedir. Les dije que tenía una invitación contigo… ¬¬ sabes que Ino no me va a dejar dormir si me quedo con ella… (Pícaro) Aunque no es mala idea… Pero no! Si… llego en unos minutos, ya tengo todo listo… adiós!-

Y sin más sale de su habitación, topándose con su padre que salía de la habitación del demonio descomunal.

Minato: Ya te vas?

Naruto: Si

Minato: Espera…

Naruto: ¬¬ Dime

Minato: Vas a ir con Kiba o con Ino?

Naruto: ¬¬ Kiba

Minato: No te desveles mucho, que mañana te necesito en la oficia para ver lo del proyecto... no, es en el restaurante del centro la reunión –Sonriendo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo

Naruto: -Ruborizado- De nada padre… bueno ahora me retiro… ah y dile a Yuko –Entregándole una trampa para ratas- que si quiere ponerme una trampa de esas, que no a ponga en el clóset… conozco mi recámara a la perfección

Minato: ¬¬ No caíste?

Naruto: ¬¬ No

Minato: Se lo diré… buenas noches

Naruto: Igual… MOMENTO! Cómo que no caí… Acaso tú…

Minato: Así es… me preguntó cómo hacerlo y… y… -Pudo percibir el áurea maligna proveniente de su primogénito- Este… ve que se te hace tarde

Naruto: -A todo pulmón- SI QUE EN ESTA CASA SÓLO HAY LOCOS!! Me largo!!

Y sin más salió precipitadamente de su casa… quería huir ante todo y sobre todo de la mesera… la odiaba y quería gritarle todo lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo tenía que contenerse ya que era la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre y eso si que era un problema… un punto más para Kushina. Estando en la casa de Kiba pudo al fin tranquilizarse y disfrutar del maravilloso Playstation 3 con el juego de Halo 3… Era completamente feliz ganándole a Kiba y empatando con Shikamaru… ya que la inteligencia del peinado de piña nunca lo permitía.

Shikamaru: Empatamos?!

Naruto: SI!! SI!! SI!!

Kiba: o.O Naruto… en verdad que hoy si que fue un día raro para ti

Naruto: Pero esto es lo mejor de mi día!!

Shikamaru: E Ino?

Naruto: La verdad he de confesarles que no siento nada por ella… es sólo una amiga y por lo mismo me alegro que no pasó nada entre nosotros

Kiba: Y no sientes nada de nada? No crees que eso es malo para ella?

Naruto: No quiero darle alas… Le diré en la playa que no podemos estar juntos porque no la amo… la veo como una simple amiga

Shikamaru: Te recuerdo que ella es todo un problema… y es problemático haberle dado alas

Naruto: ¬¬ Pero si ustedes nos dejaron solos

Kiba: Porque pensamos que te gustaba y querías eso

Naruto: Yo también pensé eso… pero no dejo de pensar que es sólo una amiga… es como mi hermana…

Shikamaru: -Aprovechando la distracción del rubio, ganó el combate… matando al personaje de Naruto- Pues se nota… acabas de perder

Naruto: NOOOOO!!

Kiba: Hahahahaha! Hoy no es tu día

Naruto: No… no lo es

Kiba: -Bosteza- Qué les parece si ya nos dormimos? Ya tengo sueño

Shikamaru: Problemático!

Naruto: Dormilón!

Kiba: Pero si son las 3 de la mañana y tienes que ir a la junta de tu padre… o acaso vas a dejarlo plantado?

Naruto: Hmmm… -Enérgico- Pues que se espere!! El muy padre le dijo a Yuko la manera de cómo esconder una ratonera en mi clóset para que cayera… ¬¬ se los juro que siento que vivo en un manicomio!!

Kiba: Se nota

Naruto: De qué demonios hablas?

Shikamaru: Olvídalo!

Naruto: Hmmm…

Kiba: Bueno… vamos a ver, yo voy a dormir en mi cama y ustedes dos en el sleeping back les agrada la idea?

Shikamaru: De acuerdo, pero quiero estar alejado de esta Baka!

Naruto: Y yo! No quiero que me agarres como almohada como la última vez! O es Temari o alguien más porque no soy gay!!

Shikamaru: Eso sonó problemático!

Kiba: Ya cállense que mi madre nos va a regañar!

Todos: -Acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares- Buenas madrugadas! Hahahahaha!

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana y en la casa Uzumaki se escuchaban algunos ruidos provenientes de una de las recámaras, cercana a la principal, donde dos chicas de aproximadamente 15 años empezaban a generar una lucha sin igual de almohadas. Yuko, por ser la anfitriona le invitó a Hanabi la oportunidad de pelear con sus respectivas almohadas y no solo eso… molestar a Hinata, que dormiría plácidamente en la recamara de huéspedes.

Al principio se dieron suave, con la idea de "no te conozco no te vaya a lastimar", pero al pasar del tiempo y aumentar la felicidad que tenían ambas… se daban con todo. Y al terminarse las plumas del interior de su "objeto de juego" tomaron la siguiente y encaminadas sigilosamente en el pasillo principal para llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, entraron en silencio. Pero lo que no se esperaban es que los padres de Hanabi se habían quedado ahí (Hinata, aprovechando la ausencia del rubio, fue colocada en el estudio bendito del primogénito Uzumaki, por remodelaciones en la casa no había otra y porque Naruto cerró su recámara con llave)

Estando a unos cuantos segundos de abrir la puerta, ambas jóvenes sintieron un gran escalofrió, ya que "alguien" se encontraba atrás de ellas.

…: Qué han ustedes aquí? Hanabi-san, tus padres descansan todavía

Hanabi: -Volteando lentamente, viendo a un rubio en pijama, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca- Este… buenos días Minato-sama

Minato: No me digas así que me siento viejo… con Minato está bien

Yuko: Papá… este nosotras

Minato: -Con una gran sonrisa entendiendo el porqué ellas están ahí- Hinata se encuentra en el estudio de Naruto… Si quieren despertarla ahí la encuentran –Hanabi se sorprendió con tal confesión- Ahhh y Yuko, antes de que se me olvide, tu hermano no cayó con la trampa para ratones

Yuko: Hmmmm… ¬¬ Te lo dije

Minato: Si, tienes razón… Pero ahora –Pensativo y sacando el cepillo dental- tenemos que pensar en la siguiente jugada…

Hanabi: ( Si que es una familia extraña)

Yuko: Pero bueno, -toma la mano de su nueva amiga de juegos- Vamos a despertar a tu hermana!!

Hanabi: -Con cara de demonio, sorprendiendo al dueño de la casa- SI!!

Minato: -Sintiendo un gran escalofrío al ver a las jóvenes salir en estampida planeando la travesura del día- ¬¬ SI que estas dos juntas son un problema. Pero bueno… tengo que despertar al desaparecido para que lo vea a las 10… no mejor a las 9, hehe -Regresa a su habitación y ve como, siendo martes por la mañana su adorada esposa seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como no lo hacía en meses- Al parecer te relajó ver a Hirako… que bueno –Va al baño y termina de arreglarse, dándose 30 minutos entre el baño y vestirse- Ahora sí… -Con la toalla en la cabeza, toma su móvil y marca cierto número- Vamos Naruto… -Suena 7 veces y no contesta- En verdad estará con Kiba? Eso espero… ¬¬ porque si no… nada ni nadie lo va a levantar… -Vuelve a marcar y ahora si tiene suerte- NARUTO!... Lo siento, estabas dormido?...no? Pintándote las uñas? Hahahahaha esas manías tienes con Kiba… Miento… lamento haberte despertado pero la junta es a las 10 y necesito que estés a las 9… Si, son las 8:40… -Se escucha un gran grito, lo cual despertó a Kushina- SCHHH!! –Viendo que su mujer se levantó con un humor no muy bueno- Gracias Naruto por despertar a tu madre… -Enérgico- SI no llegas a las 9:15 haré todo sin ti… Tienes poco tiempo así que, adiós! –Y cuelga-

Kushina: -Parándose con mucha pesadez al escuchar el grito de su primogénito- Y ahora que hizo?

Minato: Pintarse las uñas

Kushina: -Se levanta como estampida- Que hizo qué?!

Minato: Hahahahaha! Nada mujer, no hizo nada… Tengo que irme ya a la oficina… -Se escucha un gran grito proveniente del estudio- hehe! Con que si lo hicieron

Kushina: -Sentando a su amado para abrazarle- Hacer qué amor?

Minato: Ya lo verás! –Le da un tierno beso- Me voy

Kushina: Y sin desayunar?

Minato: Desayunaré con Naruto… -Risueño- La junta es a las 12

Kushina: o.O Y entonces por qué lo citaste a esa hora?

Minato: Ya lo verás amor… ya lo verás

Kushina: Y no puedo saberlo?

Minato: Tsunade-sama quiere ofrecerle un proyecto muy interesante

Kushina: La vieja?

Minato: No le digas vieja

Kushina: Pero en verdad lo es!

Minato: ¬¬ Naruto y tú son igualitos

Kushina: XD SI!

Minato: Bueno ese proyecto, aprovechando que Naruto no tiene muchas clases ahora y puede hacerlo, le dará el dinero suficiente para comprar su departamento en Alemania y…

Kushina: Me quieres decir que…

Minato: Naruto se irá a Alemania

Kushina: o.O

Minato: Hablaremos después, ahora me tengo que ir…

Kushina: Momento, cómo que mi hijo se va a ir a ese país donde los hielos se catalogan personas?!

Minato: Ya lo habíamos hablado amor, es el sueño de tu hijo

Kushina: Pero Minato… -triste- No quiero que se vaya

Minato: No podemos quitarle las alas que tiene ahora. Es bueno que conozca otros lugares, como el hecho de su intercambio a España… ve todo lo que ha logrado por haberse ido a Madrid! Es mucho mejor que los vagos que tiene como amigos. Además la tecnología en Alemania en diseño automotriz es excelente…

Kushina: Si pero… pero… -Seria como nunca- lo extrañamos como locos… Yuko no hacía nada malo! Sabes que significa que se vaya a esa edad a Alemania? Una vieja de esas nos lo va a quitar… ¬¬ y si es como Ino… ME MUERO!!

Minato: Momento, mujer… el ya tiene a su futura esposa asignada. Se irá por algunos meses y como es, no podemos prohibirle que tenga algunos amoríos… pero hasta ahí. Cuando se case regresará con ella a "Deutschland" (Alemania en alemán)

Kushina: Esposa? Hahahahaha! Amor, no puedo creer que eso siga en pié! Cuando Naruto se entere le va a dar un infarto!

Minato: -Parándose de la cama, dándole un beso en la frente a si mujer- Esa es mi promesa… y yo soy hombre porque las se cumplir y las he cumplido… Ahora me voy ya que Tsunade-sama, no vieja nos espera… adiós amor!

Kushina: Que tengan un excelente día y dile a nuestro hijo que lo espero para cenar… haré nuevamente ramen, pero ahora sí… para él solito

Minato: TTTT Sólo para él?

Kushina: Bueno, bueno, tú también cenarás ramen!!

Minato: -En la puerta- Excelente… y te aviso que la nueva chica ha llegado

Kushina: Konan?

Minato. Si… adiós!

Al salir de la habitación donde dejaba a la mujer de su vida se topa con un panorama tan familiar: Yuko y Hanabi siendo perseguidas por Hinata, la cual al ser despertada de un golpe con la almohada de plumas salió tras de las causantes de su enojo mañanero. Minato simplemente marcó una sonrisa en su rostro y pasando ante las creadoras del ruido se despidió de ellas y se fue en su auto.

-Ya estará el rubio allá?- Se preguntaba mientras encendía el auto y salía del garaje.

En esos momentos salía endemoniadamente Naruto de la casa de Kiba. El pobre simplemente no pudo ni despedirse de sus amigos que disfrutaban del sueño reparador después de jugar hasta las 5 de la mañana (se habían levantado 5 minutos después por la tentativa de a ver quién gana esta vez) y no tuvo de otra más que meterse a bañar y correr ante esa cita.

-Mierda, se suponía que era hasta las 12… y mi padre con esa amenaza… PORQUE TUVE QUE DESPERTAR A MAMÁ!! Me odio por eso… ¬¬ y papa igual, nadie puede meterse con ella porque sale muerto… pero bueno, sin mamá el viejo no sería nadie… y yo tampoco!- Y con esas palabras llegaba apresuradamente al restaurante, ya que para ventaja suya, el restaurante estaba cerca de la casa del Inuzuka.

Estando ya en frente de la nueva trabajadora doméstica, Kushina le da los últimos detalles de su trabajo y el recorrido por la casa y, junto con Yuko, le mostraron todo.

Kushina: Como puedes ver está la casa grande y tendremos mucho trabajo con las remodelaciones del primer piso… Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide… no puedes acceder al cuarto de mi hijo Naruto ni a su estudio… después de que te conozca y te diga que sí podrás hacer los deberes ahí, sino puede generarte un gran disgusto y en verdad quiero evitar a toda costa eso… mientras tanto no podrás hacerlo. Esta es la recámara de huéspedes y… -Viendo a su amiga aún dormida, y a Hiashi despidiéndose de ella- Konan, puedes esperarme por favor en la cocina?

Konan: Como ordene, con permiso –Sale-

Kushina: -Preguntándole al hombre que estaba tomando sus cosas para ir a trabajar- Cómo se encuentra Hirako?

Hiashi: -Acercándose a la puerta con cuidado- Más o menos… no puedo escondértelo… eres su mejor amiga y pues…

Kushina: Cuando debe de ir al tratamiento? –Asombrando a la hija menor de ella-

Hiashi: No he podido reunir el dinero suficiente para poder pagarle una cita, pero espero hacerlo dentro de dos semanas… después de la playa

Kushina: Déjame ayudarles… déjame pagarle por lo menos una sesión… por favor

Hiashi: Gracias, pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer los Hyuga

Kushina: Quítate ese orgullo!! Es mi mejor amiga y…

Hiashi: -Interrumpiéndola con la seriedad de siempre- Y es mi esposa… gracias pero ahora tú familia depende de ese dinero… lucharé para poder pagarle yo lo necesario para salvarla. La amo como a nadie y por lo mismo no la voy a dejar morir… Confía en mí

Kushina: Y en caso de que necesites algo, háznoslo saber… por favor

Hiashi: Claro que si… Muchas gracias por todo. Tengo que irme a trabajar

Kushina: No desayunas con nosotras? Hinata y Hanabi preparan el desayuno

Hiashi: Gracias pero no me da tiempo… espero que sea en otra ocasión

Kushina: Hiashi…

Hiashi: Dime?

Kushina: No pueden quedarse algunos días aquí? Me encantaría cuidar a Hirako por este tiempo… antes de la playa

Hiashi: -Sonriendo ante la proposición- Coméntale a ella… su palabra es ley para mí, aunque no creo que a tu hijo le guste la idea

Kushina: A Naruto? Que no te importe ese rubio… con que yo lo diga lo hace… no te preocupes

Hiashi: Bueno, me voy… Que tengas un excelente día

Kushina: Te acompaño a la puerta –A su hija- Puedes ver a las cocineras como van? Y ninguna palabra ante lo que has escuchado

Yuko: Como ordenes mamá… Hiashi-sama, que tenga un excelente día… Adiós!

Hiashi: No es un demonio como Minato lo indicó

Kushina: ¬¬ Te falta conocerla… es un demonio endemoniado!

Hiashi: No sé a quién me recuerda... hehe

Kushina: ¬¬

Hiashi: -Estando en la puerta- Bueno, nos vemos! Te encargo a mi mujer y a mis hijas. Paso por ellas en la noche

Kushina: Adelante!

Y sin más se dirigió a la cocina. En ella encontró que las mujeres de la casa (Yuko, Hinata, Hanabi y Konan) ya tenían listo el desayuno y por lo mismo generó una sonrisa en Kushina. Ella más animada se sentó en la mesa de ese lugar y sin más empezó a tomar el café que le sirvió Konan

Kushina: Konan-san, espero que te guste trabajar con nosotros

Konan: Me encanta… todos son excelentes personas (Y espero terminar con ustedes pronto)

Kushina: Y antes de que se me olvide… quiero avisarte que, como una de las 4 empleadas de esta casa, irás con nosotros a la playa este sábado.

Konan: QUE?! Pero si acabo de empezar a trabajar!! O.o

Yuko: Lo sabemos, pero esa reunión entra toda la familia y por lo mismo tienes que ir… has entendido?

Konan: -Realmente no se esperaba esta noticia- Yo… pero… este… bueno…

Kushina: Hahahahaha! Y lo mismo va para ustedes muchachas, irán con todos nosotros

Hinata: Con ustedes?! No puedo aceptar eso señora… su hijo me odia y yo…

Kushina: Lo sé perfectamente. Pero puedes quitar asperezas con él. No es tan malo como crees

Hanabi: Además es muy guapo… -A su hermana, pegándole en el hombro- No crees que es un buen prospecto para ti?

Hinata: -Realmente molesta por el comentario y las pequeñas risas dentro del espacio- NO!! NO ME GUSTA!!

Kushina: Pero no puedes negar que Naruto es guapo

Hinata: Con el respeto que le tengo, no me pregunte eso, ya que para mí es horrible

Yuko: Oye!! Mi padre es igualito a él… ¬¬ Y mi papá no es feo

Hinata: -Apenada- Lo… lo siento pero yo lo creo así

Hanabi: Pues estás enferma o ciega para decir esas cosas

Kushina: Déjenla, ella tendrá a su novio por ahí

Hanabi: Pero de Sasuke-kun a Naruto-kun, es mejor Naruto… es guapo y se ve que es muy educado y alegre

Kushina & Yuko: o.O Educado?! Hahahahaha!

Hanabi: Bueno eso es lo que vi anoche

Yuko: Vive más tiempo aquí y verás lo que pasa

Hinata: Ya ves? Está mal ese tipo

Yuko: Hmmm…

Hinata: Qué?!

Kushina: Nada… -viendo que su amiga entraba a la cocina- Hirako!!

Hirako: Buenos días… lamento haberme quedado dormida y no haberles ayudado

Hinata: -Con la ternura del mundo- No te preocupes mamá!! Siéntate y te servimos en un momento

Hirako: Puedo ayu…

Kushina: Nada de ayudar… siéntate a lado mío!! Tantas cosas que contarnos!!

Hirako: Así es…

Hinata: -Sirviendo unos ricos huevos con tocino y caldillo de tomate- Aquí tienes mamá, ahora le sirvo a usted

Kushina: Háblame de tú… así no me siento grande

Hinata: Como gustes

Hirako: Amor, no tienes que ir a clases hoy?

Hinata: Así es, pero en la tarde. Ahora tengo que regresar a la casa para cambiarme y buscar nuevo empleo

Kushina: Empleo?

Hinata: Así es… ¬¬ ayer me corrieron del que tenía en la cafetería por cierto rubio…

Kushina: -Levantándose precipitadamente y golpeando la mesa- Pues… no vas a buscar nada!

Todas: o.O

Kushina: Yo te daré una beca… al igual que Hanabi!

Hinata: Lo siento… pero no puedo aceptarlo

Kushina: Orgullo Hyuga… ¬¬ Hirako deberías de darles más de tu carácter y no del de Hiashi

Hirako: Es imposible… son sus hijas

Kushina: ¬¬ Te entiendo perfectamente –A las dos Hyuga- Pero ustedes desde este momento serán becadas por la compañía de mi marido… y sin reclamos. Es importante que terminen su escuela sin preocupaciones

Hanabi: Pero…

Kushina: -Con una gran sonrisa- Pero nada… es más, pasando tu castigo iré a hablar con tus profesores… y tú Hinata... cambiarás tu horario para la mañana, has entendido?

Ambas: o.O Entendido

Hirako: –Riendo- Aún tienes ese carácter sin igual verdad?

Kushina: Si! Son tus hijas… las quiero como las mías propias! Además tú sabes lo que se juraron hace años nuestros esposos… y pues tenemos que ayudarles un poco no?

Hirako: Hahahahahaha! Aún se acuerdan de eso?

Kushina: Si. Hoy en la mañana lo mencionó Minato después de que nosotros habláramos

Hirako: -Interpretando mal eso de "hablar"- Y en dónde "hablaban"?

Kushina: -Sin entender la pregunta con el sentido que tenía- En la recámara… Hirako, no te… -entendiendo la perversidad de la pregunta- AH!! Eso! Hahahahaha! No, hoy no "hablamos", lo hicimos ayer

Hirako: Y en dónde?

Kushina: En su estudio…

Hirako: Hahahahaha! Siempre has querido "hablar" con él en el estudio

Ambas: Hahahahahahaha!

Las hijas & Konan: ¿? O.o

* * *

Continuará...


	5. La verdad entre dos

**_Camino hacia el futuro..._**

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_Hola hola!!_

_Aquí reportándome desde altas horas de la maniana... no podía dormir y me dije porqué no continuar con este fic? Me agradó mucho el capítulo aunque es muy pequenio... pero espero que les guste. Lamento la tardanza y sobre todo pido una disculpa por la demora... espero que ya no pase._

_Nos estamos viendo pronto! AH! y gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuánto los necesito para seguir escribiendo cada una de mis historias..._

* * *

Capítulo 5: La verdad entre dos.

Naruto estaba completamente enojado con su padre. Le había citado temprano para que "hablara" con los representantes del nuevo proyecto, pero se encontró a Minato sonriendo y con su "vamos a desayunar"

-¡¿CÓMO QUE A DESAYUNAR?! ¿Y la junta?- el rubio menor realmente comentó gritando

-^^ es a las 12- La inocencia de esas palabras enojaron aún más a Naruto.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¬¬ Sabes que pude haber dormido más!!!!-

-Lo sé… pero tenemos que hablar con respecto de un proyecto que te tiene Tsunade-sama- Minato se relajó y se desacomodó un poco su corbata.

Okay, tenía que tranquilizarse -¿La vieja?-

-Naruto… ¬¬ No le digas vieja-

- Pero lo es-

-Se nota que son madre e hijo…- Minato no pudo evitar decir eso por el hecho de recordar a Kushina y esos comentarios -Igual… ^^ tiene un proyecto interesante, que te puede dar tu departamento en Alemania-

-Acaso me estás diciendo que…-

-Quiero que hagas tu maestría en "Deutschland", como lo habíamos planeado-

-Pero papá… ¿es verdad lo que me has dicho?- estaba completamente emocionado.

- Sé que te he jugado muchas pero no con algo con lo que has soñado siempre… además veo que vas a terminar el nivel del idioma… y creo que ya estás listo-

-¡SI!- El grito que salió de Naruto provocó que todos sus alrededores voltearan a verlo… y una gran gota en su padre, pensando en qué manera podía ser su hijo tan ruidoso, recordando inmediatamente a su adorada mujer.

-Hehehe, y bueno, ¿qué quieres desayunar?- intentó calmar a su hijo que empezaba a brincar en su asiento.

Pues…- Ve la carta -yo quiero… hmmm… no tengo hambre- y dejó la carta.

-¿Eh?- Con una gran gota en la cabeza- Este… -viendo al mesero- tráigame dos órdenes de hot cakes y café…-

-A la orden –

- Naruto…- Minato comentó preocupado cuando observó que el rubio se puso realmente serio- ¿Qué pasa?

- La noticia de irme a Alemania me agrada, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No sé si pueda irme. He soñado con eso toda mi vida, pero el hecho de que mis amigos están aquí… y el trabajo, la empresa, ustedes…-

- Y siempre estaremos.- acercó su silla a su primogénito y colocando una de sus manos en su hombro continuó -Naruto no debes preocuparte por eso ya que siempre vamos a estar aquí… ^^ además velo como un pretexto para que te vayamos a visitar-

-Eso sí…-

-Y además, tendrás Audi como entrada directa de empleo ^^ te lo puedo asegurar-

-¡Eso es lo que más me agrada!- Más calmado -Gracias viejo-

-¿Viejo? Si él es viejo, ¿yo que soy?- una voz se escuchó tan cerca, generando que Minato riera y que Naruto pusiera una cara de travieso a medio morir.

-¿Aún lo preguntas? Obviamente tú eres un anciano pervertido-

-Si serás… ¬¬ ¿Es así como respetas a tu abuelo?-

-¡Ero-Sennin!- el joven gritó lleno de alegría -No puedes negar la verdad… ^^ ya eres anciano-

-Naruto, vamos no seas así con tu abuelo- Minato reprobó la actitud de su hijo, pero era imposible quitarle esas ideas, culpabilidad sin duda del nombrado "el pervertido de la familia" -Hola padre… ^^ ¿cómo estás?-

- Excelente, sabiendo que mi nieto se gradúa este semestre- se sentó y pidió una taza para degustar un rico café.

-Seeee… ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-No… lo he hecho mientras tú dormías…- con una cara de pervertido a medio morir –Dime que por lo menos fue con Ino ya que si no te diré que eres muy raro… ¡y te voy a desheredar por eso!-

-¡OYE!- ambos rubios le gritaron.

-¿Qué? Vamos Naruto, ya tienes edad de portarte muy bien con las mujeres…-

-¡Papá!- Minato intentó pelear, pero no pudo ya que Jiraiya comentó un sinfín de recomendaciones nada puras a su hijo, haciéndolo sonrojar con cada palabra.

-¡No cabe duda que eres todo un pervertido!- Naruto se volteó y cruzando los brazos –No necesito de tus tontas recomendaciones-

-¿A no?- Jiraiya estaba intrigado… ¡su adorado nieto era todo un hombre.

-Verás…- Se acercó de tal manera que pudo secretearle una que otra cosa, generando un pequeño hilillo de sangre en su abuelo.

-¡¿Y dices que yo soy el Ero-Sennin?! ¡Madre santa! Voy a escribirlo en mi nuevo libro…-

-Naruto, no le des idea a tu abuelo- Tratando de calmarse, Minato sobó sus sienes y tomó más de su café. SI que esos dos eran imparables… sin olvidar las miradas de asombro de los presentes a los alrededores (y rubores en algunas jovencitas que no dejaron de mirar a Naruto de una manera no tan apropiada).

-Oye! Recordando- el peliblanco detuvo la gran explicación que le estaba dando su nieto, dejándolo con una cara de duda -¿es cierto que la hija de Hiashi es la mesera que te arruinó el traje

-¬¬ Así es…- riéndose inmediatamente sus acompañantes, generando en él un mal humor que pocas veces lograba sentir -¡No es gracioso! Esa tía me las va a pagar… Lo siento papá pero voy a vengarme de la hijita de tu amigo-

-Pero hijo, fue un accidente- apenas pudo parar de reír.

-Sí, cómo no. La odio... no la tolero y mucho menos quiero volver a ver a ese esperpento. ¿Saben lo que hizo después? ¡ME PATEÓ AHÍ! Y lo peor es que fue enfrente de mis amigos… pasé una gran vergüenza por ello

-¿Ahí?- Jiraiya preguntó tratando de aguantarse la risa que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Si!-

-¡¿"Ahí"?!- Minato quiso cerciorares de los hechos, sin disimular ni un poco, viendo esa parte en su hijo.

-Si-

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que fuertes e imparables carcajadas se escucharon por todo el restaurante. ¡Si que Hinata había heredado el carácter de su madre! Naruto mientras tanto se ruborizó hasta no poder y gritando les pidió que se calmaran, sin obtener algo favorable.

-¡No se rían!-

-Hahahahahaha! Lo siento hijo pero… Hahahahahaha! – ¡Dios! Pobre de su hijo, ahora entendía parte de su coraje ante la Hyuga… ¡atacar a su "amigo" era lo que marcó el semejante sentimiento!

-Hahahahahaha! Ahora sí que te dio en el orgullo! Hahahahahaha- Pobre de su nieto. Entendiendo lo de la apuesta de su padre y del compromiso con los Hyuga, si que Naruto estaba en problemas.

-¬¬ Gracias por su apoyo-

-Pe… pe- El rubio mayor trató de contener su risa- ¿Pero, cu… cuándo fue eso?

-Después de la presentación… la odio-

-¿Y ahora cómo estás?- Jiraiya paró de reír cuando observó detenidamente como una de las buenas meseras se agachó, dándole una excelente vista.

-¡Excelentemente mal! Gracias por sus comentarios…-Se voltea, evitando mirarlos.

-Vamos hombre, ya pasó. Ahora debes de tranquilizarte para la junta- Minato se acomodó el saco y… hehe, pobre de su hijo.

-Qué fácil es hablar-

-Tsunade te va a dar el proyecto que necesitas para irte-

-Lo sé abuelo, lo sé- y con una sonrisa franca (N/A: que idiotizó a la mesera que traía su desayuno) comenzaron a platicar acerca de todos sus planes.

Y así, después de desayunar y empezar a planear el nuevo proyecto, Tsunade llegó tan puntual como siempre. Todos quedaron asombrados por notar que era una mujer hermosa a pesar de su edad, algo que realmente no reflejaba. Estaba vestida con traje sastre color gris Oxford y con una mascada en el cuello acompañaba su aspecto personal… ¡algo que todas las mujeres envidiaban! Esa mujer sí que tenía un cuerpazo.

Sin embargo no llegó sola, dos hombres se encontraban caminando detrás. El primero, el cual reconocieron al instante era un hombre maduro, de cabellos cafés y una mirada color negro. Su piel era bronceada y lo característico en él era un color rojizo en sus mejillas. El otro era un joven, no mayor a 25 años, alto, con una piel pálida, sus ojos y el color de cabello era completamente azabache.

-Buenas tardes- Tsunade sonrió y abrazó a su amigo Jiraiya que se había levantado para recibirla.

-Buenas tardes- todos contestaron en unísono.

-Hola Nawaki-san- Naruto saludó cordialmente al hermano de la "abuela pechugona", pero miró serio al hombre que estaba a su lado. ¿Lo había visto antes?

-Quiero presentarles al nuevo representante de los servicios publicitarios de la empresa, Torei Sai- Tsunade se sentó, con la ayuda de su fiel amigo y con eso empezaron la junta.

Durante dos horas la empresa Haruno INC. Discutió acerca del nuevo proyecto que tenía en manos para crear un nuevo automóvil para Volvo, el cual tenía que ser una minivan que tuviera como finalidad captar a jóvenes empresarios, ya que este tenía que amoldarse a sus necesidades de acuerdo con las nuevas tecnologías y elegancia que presenta la casa automotriz.

Y tomando en cuenta al primogénito de los Namikaze-Uzumaki como vivo ejemplo, este tendría a su mando a todo un equipo de diseñadores y técnicos. Naruto no dejó de irradiar felicidad al escuchar toda la parte del contrato y de los puntos que tendría que abarcar durante todo su trabajo y al aceptar el contrato, el pago y la fecha de inicio ambas partes, como dueñas de las casas de diseño y construcción más importantes en toda Konoha y del país mismo, firmaron comprometiéndose una vez más.

-Entonces, empezarás al regresar de la fiesta en la playa- Tsunade le extendió la mano al nuevo empresario –No sabes que felicidad me da el que estés aquí hijo-

-Y a mí el que me tomes en cuenta para algo tan importante- Naruto contestó con su gran sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Y lo prometido es deuda…- se quitó el paliacate y dejó ver el collar que le había pertenecido a su abuelo –Sabes, creo que has ganado tu apuesta y es tiempo que te entregue tu premio-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- El rubio menor no cabía de felicidad… ¡si que ese era su día!

-Totalmente- y levantándose, dejando sin habla a Jiraiya y Minato (N/A: XD Nawaki estaba enterado, por lo que se limitó a reír) –Puedo aceptar que seas el futuro Hokage (N/A: Esta mención se le da a la persona que comanda a todas las empresas importantes de Konoha. Ahora Tsunade es la que tiene ese poder… INNERDahia: y es por ello que nuestro querido rubio adorado y sexy lucha para conseguir ese título en este fic XD), Naruto-

Y sin más preámbulos le puso el collar y le dio un beso en la frente. ¡Sakura estaría tan orgullosa de su amigo! Ahora pasarían a un aspecto mucho más importante… ¡cómo odiaba tantas formalidades!

-Dime Minato… me han dicho que piensas irte de viaje estos días… ¿es cierto? –pregunto Tsunade. Ante la pregunta, Naruto soltó un casi inaudible gemido demostrando su disconformidad con la idea.

-Así es, Tsunade-sama… nos vamos en un par de días –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja el mencionado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Estamos organizando una semana, pero ya sabes cómo es Kushina… ^^ por lo que creo que van a ser dos –y la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho, en proporción a la de su hijo, que cada vez se asemejaba más a una mueca.

-Y más porque Hiashi va a venir con nosotros- Jiraiya solo comentó eso para ver la reacción de Naruto… ¡bingo! Se vengaría por lo de "Ero-Sennin".

-¿Hyuga Hiashi?- Nawaki sonrió igual que su hermana -¡Pero qué gusto! Hace mucho que no sabíamos de él-

-Tienes razón. Me lo encontré ayer y pues… ¡Kushina nos lo dejó salir después de la cena familiar que tuvimos!-

-Que gusto me da… ¿y cómo sigue Hirako?- la rubia sonó preocupada. Y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Naruto. No es que fuera mucho de su importancia, pero saber que alguien "cercano" estaba enfermo no era algo que le gustaba escuchar.

-Dice que bien, pero creo que no está con sus tratamientos- Minato se puso serio, igual que los demás.

-Yo les ofrecí ayuda, pero sabes cómo es ese cabeza hueca… agregando que dejaron la ciudad. Dile que estoy dispuesta a atenderla en alguno de mis hospitales sin costo-

-Sabes que no lo va a aceptar- fue el turno de Jiraiya –ni siquiera quiso que le ayudara su hermano… mucho menos aceptará la tuya Tsunade-

-Pero…-

-Le comentaré- Minato tomó de su café –pero no creo que quiera…-

Y la plática continuó. No obstante Naruto se perdió ante la mirada fría de Sai que le daba a su padre. Desde que empezaron a platicar de esas cosas el chico no dejo de verlo, como si estuviera analizándolo. Intentó descifrar algo en él, pero solo se encontró con una expresión neutra. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué veía tan feo a Minato Namikaze? Después, cuando Minato comentó algo acerca de los problemas que presentó uno de los socios en la empresa, Sai sonrió de una manera tan sádica que molestó a Naruto completamente. Algo extraño pasaba con ese chico y lo notó más cuando chocaron miradas.

¡Ese idiota se enfrentaba directamente y sin descaro! Esa mirada estaba llena de desprecio y rencor. Naruto le regresó el acto inmediatamente. A los pocos segundos se generó una guerra entre los dos, la cual paso literalmente desapercibida por los presentes que estaban entretenidos con la plática familiar.

-Vámonos hijo- Minato rompió la tensión que promocionaba futuros golpes entre los jóvenes en cualquier momento. –Tengo que regresar a la empresa-

-Si papá…- el rubio se levantó rápidamente y sin dejar de mirar a Sai tomó su saco.

-En verdad fue un placer conocerte a ti y a tu maravilloso padre, Naruto-kun- Sai respondió inmediatamente y con una sonrisa que hizo que el coraje en el mencionado creciera hasta un punto que, dejando a todos asombrados, él tomó de la camisa al ojinoche y lo alzara fuertemente.

-¿Qué demonios buscas idiota?- Naruto respondió con odio. –¡Contesta!- y lo alzo mas, enojándose más al no ver respuesta en ese imbécil.

-¡NARUTO!- ambos Namikaze se acercaron y con mucho trabajo lograron separarlos.

-¡Sai! ¿Qué está pasando?- Tsunade sonó alarmada, nunca había visto a su "segundo nieto" de esa forma.

-No lo sé Tsunade-sama.- al quedar libre se acomodó la camisa y corbata -Ha de tener problemas masculinos, ya que no dejaba de verme… puede ser que le haya gustado, ¿no es así Naruto-kun?- y volvió a sonreírle de esa manera hipócrita, probando hasta dónde podía llegar. Los informes que llegaron a sus manos mencionaban que el primogénito del enemigo era demasiado idiota…

¡Dios! Ni siquiera Tsunade pudo detener semejante puñetazo que recibió Sai en su mejilla izquierda. Naruto se zafó de su padre y abuelo para darle un gran golpe con puño cerrado a ese maldito insolente. Todo el restaurant estaba viendo la acción y sin que lo pudiera evitar, Tsunade levantó a Sai (el cual parecía contento por alguna circunstancia) y se disculpó por el humor tan pesado de su nuevo trabajador. Ella sabía perfectamente como era Sai, pero jamás se imaginó que insultaría a Naruto de esa manera. Hablaría con él sin dudarlo. No podía correrlo ya que era excelente en su trabajo, no obstante el humillar al nieto de su mejor amigo no ayudaba a su causa… ¡Nunca había visto tanta rabia en Naruto!

-Era una broma- comentó Sai al estar apoyado en Nawaki –No pensé que te molestara tanto-

-¡Mejor lárgate de mi vista o no respondo!- aún era sujetado por su familia

-¡Naruto basta!- Minato aún lo sostenía. ¿Qué demonios pasó entre ellos?

-Nos vemos después- Tsunade salió rápidamente del restaurante, y con ella Sai y Nawaki.

Sin embargo Sai paró de pronto en la puerta y buscando esos cielos inició con su plan. Ahora tenía que hablar con Danzou-sama… todo había salido a la perfección…

&&&

-Es mejor que me apure, al fin que se encuentran en la estancia- Konan estaba a punto de entrar al despacho del señor de la casa. Había tardado más de dos horas intentando escaparse de la sesión matutina entre Kushina y Hirako, pero fue imposible. Después de lavar los trastes y recoger (algo que realmente odiaba) la sala y el comedor, por fin entraría al espacio donde se encontrarían los papeles importantes de la familia Uzumaki.

Entró sigilosamente y "limpiando" algunos muebles se acercó primero al escritorio para después intentar abrir uno de los cajones. –Demonios- el primero se encontraba cerrado. Siguió con el segundo y corrió con la misma suerte. No obstante los cajones que se encontraban a su izquierda estaban libres de seguro.

-Bien- y estando a punto de tomar un sobre naranja se abrió precipitadamente la puerta, dejándose ver la segunda hija de ese matrimonio, haciéndola saltar por el susto.

-¡Hasta que te encontré!- Yuko comentó gritando, haciendo que Konan cerrara rápidamente el cajón y fingiera estar limpiando esa zona.

-Señorita Yuko… me ha espantado- maldiciendo mentalmente a esa mocosa… ¡Ya la había fastidiado dos veces en menos de 48 horas! Sería la primera molestia que eliminaría en su oportunidad.

-Yo… bueno…- la pelirroja agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pies –lamento haberte mojado ayer-

-¿Eh?- ¿Para eso la había interrumpido? Si que Konan se estaba conteniendo para guardar compostura.

-Yo quería molestar a mi hermano, pero te metiste en el camino del agua y pues…- mirándola a los ojos -¿puedo tutearte?-

-Claro-

-¡Bien!- Yuko brincó de felicidad –Mi mami quiere que la veas en la sala, necesita que le ayudes con algunas cosas-

-Voy enseguida, solo termino aquí y…-

-No te preocupes, mi mami se encarga de este lugar junto con Soma. Así que no te preocupes, es más- la joven se acercó a la pelinegro (recordando que se lo pintó) y tomándola de la mano la jaló hacia la salida –como pago a mi falta te ayudaré el resto del día-

-¿el re… resto del día?- Konan casi de cae de la impresión… ¡Por qué no podía deshacerse de la maldita escuincle!

Y de nuevo la vengadora tuvo que callar y guardar su enojo ya que tendría que ayudar a Kushina a preparar todos los instrumentos necesarios para la fiesta de la playa…

-Vamos Konan, cambia esa cara- Kushina comentó alegre, viendo como su nueva trabajadora doméstica intentaba desesperadamente coser el mantel, pero no lograba insertar el hilo en la aguja.

-Lo siento, no puedo-

-No te preocupes, para mí también lo es-

-Es cierto… ¡recuerdo el día en que mandaste al hospital a Minato!- Hirako comentó riendo, asombrándose por ese rubor en su amiga.

-¡VA! Él tuvo la culpa-

-Pero si lo mandaste al hospital-

-¡¿Mandaste al hospital a papá?!- Yuko estaba completamente asombrada… y temerosa.

-Eso fue hace muchos años… pero ahí supe que Minato era el amor de mi vida-

-Sí que eso suena algo loco- Hinata estaba arreglando la canasta que utilizarían en el picnic de la tarde.

-Aunque no lo creas hija, el amor puede nacer de un accidente-

-No me digas madre… yo no creo en esas cosas- terminó tajante y seria.

-¿Lo dices acaso por el accidente que tuviste con Naruto?- Kushina y Hirako comentaron al mismo tiempo, provocando un rubor extremo en Hinata, agregando que tiró la canasta y jugó con sus dedos.

-No… no… ¡no es eso!-

-Vamos, confiésalo… te gustó mi hermano- y para rematar Yuko.

-¡Él no me gusta!- se levantó rápidamente –Lo único que siento por él es odio… ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas!-

-Vamos hija, no importa lo que pasó. Olvídalo-

-¿Olvidarlo? No madre… por su culpa perdí mi trabajo-

-Pero ahora tienes una beca y ya no tienes que trabajar- Kushina suspiró resignada… necesitaba hablar con Minato acerca de esto, ya que pueden ambos generar un paro cardiaco en su hijo y en la primogénita de Hirako por la "gran noticia".

-Eso no arregla la vergüenza que pasé y…-

-Dejémoslo hasta ahí. Necesito ir al centro y comprar algunas cosas… ¿me acompañan?- la ojiverde sonrió a su amiga, la cual interpretó un "di que si".

-Bueno… ¿Hinata puedes despertar a tu hermana?-

-Claro- la ojiperla se paró y estando cerca de la puerta, el ama de la casa la detuvo.

-Déjala dormir, no vamos a tardar-

-Pero…- Hirako miró con sorpresa a su amiga.

-No nos vamos a tardar-

-Bien, me parece una excelente idea… así hará la tarea que tiene por el castigo que le pusieron-

-Oh no- pensó la ojiverde al ver como su madre sonrió maliciosamente… ¡No quería quedarse para hacer tarea de castigo!

-No es mala idea, ¿No es así Yuko?-

-Este yo… mamita… yo- intentó justificarse, pero calló al sentir como Hinata la abrazó tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Quiero que vaya con nosotras, déjala ir- Esos ojos perla tan llenos de ternura callaron a Kushina, la cual aceptó con una gran sonrisa. No todo estaba perdido después de todo.

-¡SEEEE!- y ante eso se fueron a la ciudad para disfrutar de un día sólo para mujeres…

&&&&

Después de todo si se pudo quedarse sola para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Ahora se encontraba en camino al despacho. Había tenido que arreglar algunos pendientes con sus compañeras de trabajo y ahora necesitaba arreglar su gran pendiente. Caminó por todo el pasillo y al entrar a la sala respiró tranquila, ya que no habría nadie que la molestara…

Que equivocaba estaba.

-¡Ya llegué familia! –Entra Naruto a la casa y al no ver a nadie vuelve a gritar, deteniendo todos los pasos de Konan- Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?

-Buenas tardes, joven- Konan suspiró resignada… ¡demonios!

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Konan, soy la nueva sirvienta de la casa-

-Eres la nueva ayudante de mi madre… esa palabra es despectiva-

-Lo siento…-

-No importa. ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

- SI, la señorita Hanabi descansa en su recámara-

-Ah bueno… me da mucho gusto conocerte… ^^ espero que te guste trabajar aquí… Y hablando de eso, ¬¬ no sé que haya dicho mi madre… pero puedes entrar a mi recámara-

-o.O Claro (si que esta familia está loca)-

- Bueno, me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame- y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Al parecer tendría que esconder el rencor hacia esa horrible muchacha y tratar bien a las visitas. Si Hanabi, la hermana de ese monstruo, estaba en casa sola significaba dos cosas: se sentía mal y no quiso salir… o estaba castigada… ¡que Dios lo ayudase! No quería ser molestado por un demonio como la Hyuga, pero necesitaba comer algo y no deseaba hacerlo solo, no después de ser literalmente acosado por 8 chicas en ese HORRIBLE restaurant, ya que lo vieron tan molesto por el estúpido de Sai… ¡¿Cómo era posible que desearan llevárselo a la cama solamente por verlo enojado?! Con decir que una de ellas le insinuó, sin importarle la presencia de su padre y abuelo, que podía ayudarle en ese asuntito en el hotel de la esquina.

(N/A: lo que nunca sabrá nuestro protagonista es que el verdadero problema de ese acoso fue la plática tan enriquecedora con su abuelo pervertido… haciendo que esas chicas babearan por tener a cierto rubio en su lecho… Inner: quién no lo haría XD… N/A: Sabes perfectamente quién lo detesta… XD. Inner: cierta ojiperla… cierto XD … ¿Ustedes creen eso? Yo no XD)

Naruto entró tranquilamente a la recámara de Yuko y ve dormida a la hija menor de Hiashi. La presente dormía tranquilamente y en su rostro el rubio no encontró maldad y fealdad. Notó que la odiosa mesera (que agradecía al cielo de no recordar su nombre) era completamente diferente a esta chica de 15 años. Se acercó lentamente para taparla y cuando estuvo a unos pasos ella despertó.

-Buenas tardes Hanabi-chan- comentó el rubio en voz baja, regalándole una gran sonrisa. Se agachó y al tomar la cobija caída, tapó a una somnolienta Hanabi.

-Buenas tardes Naruto-san– se estira y se sienta al lado de Naruto… notando que el chico era realmente apuesto. Si tan solo no fuera tan pequeña…

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, gracias… ¿y mi madre?-

-No sé, cuando llegué no estaban… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Claro! Sólo que estaba cansada ya que Yuko no me dejó dormir en toda la noche–Ambos se ríen ante lo obvio- ¿Y mi hermana?

Genial. Tenía que mencionarla. Naruto puso una cara de malos amigos, haciendo reír fuertemente a la ojiperla -¬¬ No me lo tomes a mal, pero no lo sé ni me importa-

-Lamento todo lo que te hizo Hinata-Baka, no tenía derecho-Bosteza -Hehehe, te cae muy mal… no sabes cuánto te comprendo… ¡pobre de mí! ¡De nosotros!- ambos ríen y cuando apoya sus pies en el suelo cambia su semblante a triste, mejor dicho resignada -Lo han hecho de nuevo-

-¿Hecho de nuevo?- Naruto se levantó y yendo a la ventana observó detenidamente a Hanabi... al parecer era una chica tierna y sencilla. ¡Por qué Yuko no podía ser como ella!

-SI, siempre que me quedo dormida mi madre me deja descansar… pero no me pregunta si quiero ir con ella y realmente me pone triste-

-¿En verdad? Pues te envidio mucho- rió y al verla contrariada ante su comentario –No te puedes imaginar cuánto-

-¿Y eso? –viendo con cierto interés al rubio.

-Mi madre me despierta siempre… no me deja dormir cuando yo quiero hacerlo… e inclusive me destapa o manda al demonio para que logre pararme… y siempre he soñado que me dejen dormir cuando tengo posibilidad, pero eso es sólo un hermoso sueño que jamás se hará realidad-

-Pues a mí me encantaría que eso me pasara… Y lo peor, me dejó para que hiciera mi castigo-

-¿Castigo?-

-Tarea de biología- su expresión era molesta… ¡odiaba esa materia!

-Pues…- pensando un poco -¿quieres venir conmigo a comer algo para después ir por un café? Y ahí hacemos nuestros respectivos labores, yo trabajo en el proyecto que tengo pendiente y tú en tu tarea, ¿te parece?-

Realmente estaba asombrada. Yuko le había dicho que era un desconsiderado y monstruo lleno de codicia- Este… yo…-

- Vamos, conozco un lugar genial donde podemos trabajar y platicar cómodamente… sin mi hermana o la tuya ^^, ¡ándale vamos!- Esa sonrisa realmente era maravillosa… ¡Naruto era realmente genial!

-¡Excelente! ¡Si, si voy!-

-¡Bien! Mientras preparas tus cosas yo hablo con mi madre, ya que conociéndola han de estar juntas… te espero abajo –sale de la recámara completamente feliz. Hanabi no es como la odiosa esa y lo hacía feliz ya que encontraría, gracias a ella, el punto débil de esa tal Hinata ^^.

La pobre Hanabi quedó pasmada por la reacción del rubio -¿Este… él es Naruto? El chico que es un rebelde y tonto en esta casa… voy a decirle a Yuko-chan que está completamente equivocada… ¡ÉL ES TODO UN AMOR!– y sin más fue a preparar su mochila.

El día era excelente, no comería solo y tendría un rato agradable con una personita interesante. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras mientras sacaba su reciente adquisición… su adorado Iphone -Vamos a ver… -marca ese número que se prohibió nombrar, sólo en casos de urgencia, como ese. -Contesta… ¡Hola madre!... Bien, no lo puedo negar… -contento- Así es, la vieja quiere que lo resuelva en 3 meses y con ello podré irme!... luego hablamos de eso, te aviso que me voy a llevar a Hanabi a comer y de ahí al "café de la esquina" para que trabajemos juntos… -sorprendido- ¿En verdad? Gracias… dile a Hirako-san que la regresaré a salvo… Si, y te aviso que iré a una fiesta mañana… ¿En serio? ¬¬ Perdóname madre, te conozco demasiado y esta amabilidad es por algo… ¿que quieres?... siempre que quieres algo me tratas así… ¡¿QUE SE VAN A QUEDAR HASTA QUE REGRESEMOS DE LA PLAYA?! … ¬¬ ¿Tengo de otra?... con dos condiciones… la primera será que el castigo que me has puesto me lo quites… si, el de no tomar…. Tómalo o déjalo… excelente… el segundo será que yo dormiré en mi cuarto… nadie puede invadir mi espacio… he dicho nadie… No soy malo, cuido mis derechos… ^^ excelente, sabía que aceptarías… por eso me encantan los tratos contigo… bueno, llegamos en la noche… si, la invitaré a comer y a cenar probablemente, así que no nos esperen… ¿ramen?... bueno, llegamos a cenar… gracias… ¡adiós! –Cuelga-

-¿Y bien?- comentó la ojiperla al bajar las escaleras.

-Podemos irnos tranquilos-

-Muchísimas gracias Naruto- lo abrazó fuertemente y rogó al cielo el que él fuera su hermano mayor… si tan solo Hinata fuera tan comprensiva y linda como Naruto… momento, ¿y si Hinata enamoraba a Naruto y así ellos se casaban para jamás separarse? ¡Genial! Muchos planes comenzaron a formarse mientras sonreía.

-No hay de qué– sonriéndole, provocándole un sonrojo -Es todo un placer… ¡bueno vámonos que muero de hambre!-

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital de Konoha…

-Maldita sea… ese Naruto me volteó todo y he caído en su juego- Kushina acababa de colgar con Naruto. ¡si que era inteligente su hijo cuando lo necesitaba!

-¿Es porque nos quedamos en tu casa verdad?- Hirako sonrió al ver el puchero que hacía su gran amiga.

-Así es-

-No cree que es mucho? Yo no…- Hinata suspiró molesta, intentando buscar la manera de alejarse de ese lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

-No digas nada mujer, es mejor que empieces a conocerle. Mi hijo tiene su carácter pero no es malo-

-En verdad no lo es- Yuko ayudó a su madre con el comentario. No es que apoyara a su hermano, pero el pensar que Hinata pudiera ser su hermana mayor gracias a su hermano motivó a un sinfín de planes para unirlos. ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

-¿No es malo?- nunca había contestado con ironía -Perdone pero gracias a él no tengo trabajo y además… -ruborizada- sentí su "amigo" despierto y no… ¡Ah! No quiero recordarlo-

-¡Hinata!- su madre interpretó las palabras y se espantó.

-Su ¿"amigo"?– sorprendida -Acaso tú y él…-

-NO!!! Este… lo que pasa es que caí encima de él, pero el muy… su hijo disfrutó eso y pues…-

Digamos que las presentes esperaron 2 segundos para después reírse hasta cansarse… ¡ahora entendían el odio que tenía Hinata hacia Naruto! Si que era un pervertido ese rubio.

Obviamente a Hinata no le gustó esa burla e intentó pararlas, pero hizo todo lo contrario cuando les dijo lo que le hizo al verlo después en el pasillo… ¡Que Dios la ayudase! La pena y vergüenza estaban a flor de piel… ¡maldijo a Naruto y buscaría la manera de poder vengarse de una manera que él jamás olvidaría su nombre!

Continuará...


	6. Imprevistos

**_HOLA!!!_**

**_Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios... pero en verdad he tenido problemas con este fic. No me he comunicado con Anblud y pues... _**

**_Pero aquí tengo la continuación. Espero que les guste, ya que a mi me encantó. Sé que no es muy larga, pero tiene de todo XD. ASí que sin más, esperando que aún les interese leerla... y por supuesto, más reviews, ya que un review es igual a una palabra de inspiración._**

**_CApítulo 6: Imprevistos_**

_-Entendido… ¿Qué más sabes del heredero Uzumaki?-_

-No mucho. Por desgracia no pude sacar más información. La pelea matutina generó que Tsunade-sama cambiara el tema cada vez que lo mencionaba- su voz se escuchaba neutra.

_-De acuerdo. No le pierdas de vista y cualquier cosa que puedas tener para mí, envíala sin chistar… confío plenamente en ti Sai-_ la voz se escuchaba molesta, no obstante la satisfacción por comenzar el plan era toda una delicia.

-No le fallaré…- y colgó.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes tranquilo?!- comentó uno de los presentes en el recinto -¡Tobi del demonio! ¡Te mataré si vuelves a hacer esos comentarios tan estúpidos!-

-Pero Tobi no tiene la culpa que Deidara-sempai pueda parecer una mujer… ¡eres demasiado atractivo para cualquier hombre!-

-Como siempre, par de imbéciles…- acabando de terminar la llamada, Danzou caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, evitando ser golpeado por un rubio enfurecido.

¿Acaso no podía trabajar con gente normal? Aunque… la misión que tuvo ese tarado con falda fue el extremo a su carrera. Esta vez le daba la razón al idiota del grupo. Nadie tenía la culpa de que Deidara con falda pareciera una mujer escuálida pero sexy. Cuando llegó al cuartel, por poco ríe (por muy poco) por escuchar que 15 hombres le invitaron a comer, 2 le insinuaron temas sexuales y 8 le nalguearon... y todo eso en solamente dos horas, en las cuales esperaba a su "pareja", el cual era nada más ni nada menos que Tobi.

Dejando que esos dos arreglaran sus problemas de la manera que siempre lo hacían, él se dirigió a su líder. Se ubicó enfrente de una puerta de caoba negra, la cual tenía el número 0 colgado. Tocó tres veces y recibió respuesta inmediatamente. –Adelante-

Entró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Observó el panorama y encontró que no estaba solo. El chico tiburón se encontraba ahí. –Lamento interrumpir, regresaré cuando se desocupen-

-No importa- el pelirrojo contestó inmediatamente. –Puedes entrar, lo que tengas que decirme lo puede saber Kisame… en sí aprecio tu presencia ya que tengo planes que tienes que cumplir-

-Perfecto- y se puso enfrente de ese gran escritorio de cristal, al lado de Kisame. –Mi espía ha tenido su primer contacto con el primogénito Uzumaki y su padre…-

-¿Y?- su voz denotaba asco.

-Por desgracia no pudo averiguar mucho, sin embargo tenemos que ese tal Naruto es un impulsivo… responde a cualquier agresión-

-Eso puede servirnos- alegremente continuó Kisame –ya que…-

-Aún no- le interrumpió el líder –Eso será después que regresen de lo que les asignaré. Mientras tanto controla a Itachi, necesito que termine con lo que está haciendo y así apoderarnos de la empresa Yamanaka-

-Sabes cómo es…- el cara de pescado intentó justificar a su compañero. No obstante la negación de su patrón le hizo callar.

-Me vale una reverenda mierda- contestó Danzou –yo solo quiero vengarme de Tsunade-hime- suspiró realmente molesto –Así que dime Pein lo que tengo que hacer-

El mencionado simplemente sonrió.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-¡SCH!- intentó calmarle pero fue imposible. Su nueva amiga andaba como loca… y comenzó a decir cosas que no entendía. ¿Eso era francés? ¿Italiano?

-¡No…. ¡No puede ser!- Yuko comentó en un estado de histeria total -¡¿Qué mi hermano te invitó un helado de "la esquina"?!-

-Así es…- comentó como si nada -¡Y estuvo delicioso!-

Se encontraba en shock. Cada palabra que había escuchado la dejó out. ¿Acaso su hermano estaba loco? ¿Se había enfermado? O… ¿Le gustaba Hanabi? ¡¡KYYYYAAA!! ¡Su hermano no era asaltacunas!

Hanabi mientras tanto, observaba con asombro como la pelirroja la miraba. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa loca? -¡Deja de mirarme y dime qué rayos pasa!-

-¿Le gustaste a mi hermano?- apenas pudo decirlo.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… la pequeña Hyuga contó hasta diez para calmar su coraje… ¡Cómo era posible que esa tonta dijera eso! –Eres una reverenda tonta Yuko… ¡No le gusté a tu hermano y él no me gustó!- calló por algunos segundos y después se ruborizó, levemente –bueno, es muy guapo y caballeroso pero… ¡Cómo crees eso! Vamos mujer, es un gran amigo-

-¿Pero… ¿por qué te invitó a esa heladería?- aún no podía creer lo dicho.

-Ash… ¡entonces a mi hermana le encantaste, ya que convenció a tu madre para que te comprara los pantalones que traes ahora! Tú no me engañas… esas cosas cuentan 60€- bufó molesta -¿Acaso son noviecitas?-

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Tarada!- ahora sí que estaba enojada. -¿Cómo puedes burlarte así de tu hermana? ¡Ella es todo un amor!-

-Ash- se ruborizó ante lo dicho -¿Hinata-baka un amor? ¡No me hagas reír!- se levantó y yendo a la ventana. –No puedo entender como le dices tonto a tu hermano si es todo un amor… no te imaginas cómo me encantaría que él fuera mi hermano…- voltea a ver a unos asombrados ojos verdes –Si tanto quieres a Hinata… ¡Te la regalo!-

¿Ella como hermana de Hinata y Hanabi la de Naruto? ¡Eso era! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? -¡CIERTO!- se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Hanabi, la cual no pudo moverse por la impresión -¡Está hecho!-

-¿Qu… qué?- si que esa mujer le daba miedo…

-¡Cambiemos hermanos!-

-¡¿EH?!-

-Sí Hanabi- se separó de ella y sentándose en su cama –has demostrado que tú quieres a mi hermano como tuyo y yo a tu hermana, así que… ¿por qué no los cambiamos por un rato?-

-Estás demente- el tonito fresa que empleó, le puso piel de gallina a la anfitriona.

-¡Vuelve a hablar así y te aviento mi almohada más dura que tengo!-

Bingo. Comenzaba a entender los puntos débiles de su nueva amiga. Suspiró nuevamente y viendo el gran jardín que se encontraba enfrente de ella meditó las palabras anteriormente dichas. _"¡Cambiemos hermanos!"_ Realmente no era descabellada la idea, al contrario. Ella no soportaba a Hinata y deseaba tener a Naruto como hermano… y con Yuko pasaba el viceversa.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que yo me una al bando de Naruto y tú al de Hinata?-

-¡Y no solo eso!- se levantó y le tomó de las manos –Sé que suena una idea descabellada sabiendo lo "bien" que se llevan esos dos pero… ¿no te parece que hacen una bonita pareja?- observó como la ojiperla se asombró, y continuando –Así no perderemos a nuestros hermanos…-

-Yuko…- sonriendo maliciosamente –Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo- dándole el dedo menique –trato hecho. Les uniremos y así no los perderemos nunca-

-¡Trato hecho!- y cruzaron ambos dedos -¡Plan de unir al día y noche ha iniciado!- lo que siguió fue con voz de odio, desprecio –y así me ayudas a separar a tú hermano de la resbalosa de la cerda esa-

-¿Cerda?- Hanabi se alertó ante esa amenaza.

-Una resbalosa facilona anda tras los huesitos de Naruto… (Dahia: gracias mi adorada Laura, no sé qué haría sin tus correcciones y palabras mexicanas XD) ¡Y vieras lo ramera que es!-

-¡Oh NO!- ni siquiera deseó imaginarse ver a Naruto besando a otra que no fuera la ahora hermana de Yuko –Tenemos que hacerle algo en la playa… ¿Va a ir verdad?-

-Obvio. Mi hermano se lo dijo antier a mi papá… ¡La odio con todas mis fuerzas!-

-Y yo, aunque no la conozca-

-Después de lo que vamos a hacerle… ¡no va a olvidar quiénes son Hanabi Hyuga y Yuko Uzumaki por el resto de su vida!- Yuko parecía que sacaba fuego por los ojos… no cabía duda, daba miedo…

-Eso me encanta… ^^ sabes, tengo de conocerte 4 días y puedo asegurar que eres mi mejor amiga-

-Lo mismo pienso yo- y bajo un abrazo, seguido de cosquillas y guerra de almohadas, sellaron esa promesa. Primero se cortaban el cabello antes de ver a sus hermanos con otras parejas…

.

.

.

.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!- Una molesta… mejor dicho, una enojadísima Hinata que se había encerrado en el baño de la sala. Por desgracia no podía montar una escenita de esas enfrente de sus padres. ¡Pero de esas no se salvaría ese demonio del mal! ¿Cómo fue posible que siquiera se atreviera a robarle su… su… ¡Ah! ¡Su **primer** beso!...

%%% Flash back %%%

_Todos se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de un momento de té. Obviamente todos tendrían que estar presentes para planear los días que estarían en la playa. Hiashi y Minato platicaban acerca del trabajo diario mientras Kushina y Hirako comentaban alegremente de todo lo que llevarían. En el caso de Yuko y Hanabi, simplemente sacaron temas banales de chicas de su edad… mientras Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata y viceversa. Cada uno analizaba cada una de las características de su enemigo. _

_Por una parte la ojiperla realmente se molestó consigo mismo al pensar que eran los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida… ¿cómo pensaba esas cosas mientras la batalla de miradas aún no terminaba? Cambió el tema inmediatamente y notó que el rubio realmente no tenía defectos físicos (Dahia & INNERDahia: ¡Gracias Kishimoto!), generando un problema al intentar encontrarle un punto débil. Tenía un porte tan masculino y sexy, dándose cuenta que hasta ella caía ante semejante hombre. Sus facciones eran muy de hombres y… ¡por qué tenía que oler tan delicioso! Además esas franjas en sus mejillas le daban un aire alegre y sensual a la vez… ¡Y ni se diga de sus labios! Lástima que lo odiaba tanto… ¡Tenía que buscar su punto débil! El primero y el que conocía perfectamente sufrió una patada fuerte, y rogó al cielo de que "eso" no le funcionara más… ¿se le cumpliría su deseo?_

_En cambio Naruto se maravillo al encontrar esas perlas tan… tan… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que atacarle su lado masculino y ver tanta belleza en esa muje? A comparación de Hanabi, Hinata era demasiado hermosa. Sus facciones finas y delgadas… esas curvas peligrosas y… ¡DIOS! No evitó pensar en probar esos labios tan carnosos, tan rojos. Si la comparaba con mujeres que había conocido, realmente ganaría. Sensual, inocente y femenina eran las palabras que él tenía para describirla. Su piel blanca como la nieve era única y su cabello parecía tan sedoso como la seda misma… ¿acaso no podía pensar en cómo destruirla? No cabía duda alguna. Era un pervertido. ¿Pero qué hombre racional y lleno de testosterona dejaría pasar a semejante mujer? Por desgracia él no caería ante la feminidad y hermosura de esa mujer. Le dio en su orgullo y jamás se lo perdonaría… le miró de nuevo y riendo internamente encontró la clave de su venganza y así se quitaría un poco su tentación, al fin y al cabo, era hombre…_

_-¿Qué opinas Naruto?- su madre, sin darse cuenta, rompió la guerra que tenían ambos primogénitos._

_-Discúlpame madre, no te escuché- sonrió maliciosamente sin dejar de ver a Hinata, para cambiar su mirada a su madre._

_-Pues… por cuestiones de espacio, te llevarás a alguna de las tres en el Kyubi-_

_-¿De las tres?- no entendió lo que quiso decir Kushina._

_-Naruto… ¬¬ hablo de Yuko, Hanabi y Hinata-_

_¡¿Qué?! Tener que llevarse a alguna de las tres era más que imposible. Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura se irían con él… ¿Acaso su madre estaba loca? Bien, pregunta estúpida… era un hecho._

_Con Hanabi no tendría problemas… pero con Yuko si y ni se diga de esa Hinata… _

_-Que ellas decidan- esperaba fervientemente que Hanabi se ofreciera, así que la miró y le sonrió (algo que dejó desarmada por completo a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga)._

_-Pues… ¡Yo me quiero ir con mis papás!- comentó supuestamente molesta Yuko. –Ni loca me meteré en tu apestosa nave hermanito-_

_-¡No es apestosa! Y… ¡No es una nave! Qué ignorante eres…-_

_"Su auto… perfecto" otro punto débil, según Hinata._

_-¡Basta los dos!- Kushina detuvo el encuentro tan peculiar de sus hijos -¿Y ustedes qué opinan?-_

_-Yo…- Hanabi le ganó a su hermana –yo quiero irme con…- miró a Yuko y ambas sonrieron –Naruto-kun, quisiera irme contigo pero…- oh no… -no quiero despegarme de Yuko y hacerle muchas travesuras- todos los adultos que irían con ellas se preocuparon. En esos días habían conocido al dúo dinámico destructivo y les dio miedo viajar con ellas._

_"Estoy en problemas" pensó Naruto al ver la sonrisa triunfal de la Hyuga… ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Pero ya pagaría caro su descaro._

_-Entonces así quedamos…- Hirako bostezó –Nos reuniremos mañana a las 8 para salir temprano.– a sus hijas –Su padre me comentó que ya tienen sus cosas listas-_

_-Así es- Hinata comentó alegre –y he preparado las tuyas-_

_-Gracias- le contestó su madre con una de esas sonrisas que le encantaban._

_-Pues no se diga más- se levantó Minato, seguido de Hiashi –Vayan a dormir que los levantaremos temprano…- a su hijo –y que no se te ocurra escaparte de nuevo, no se me ha olvidado lo del miércoles-_

_-No te preocupes padre…- sonriendo –hoy no hay fiesta a cual ir- esperó que todos se levantaran y así pudo despedirse de todos. Cuando se iba a su recámara, vio que Hinata se alejó para dejar los vasos sucios en la cocina ya que recogió la mesa de centro... ¡esa era la oportunidad perfecta! Caminó silenciosamente tras de ella y, estando a unos pasos de la Hyuga del mal, se puso rápidamente enfrente de ella y tomándola desprevenida, sin que nadie se diera cuenta (teniendo experiencia en ello), le quitó las cosas que traía en la mano, la tomó de la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella. _

_De acuerdo, lamentablemente tenía que aceptar que esos fueron los labios más deliciosos que había probado… así que, importándole si ella forcejeaba o no, le tomó de la nuca y así profundizó el beso. Al principio hubo batalla por parte de ella, sin embargo disfrutó de uno de los besos más inocentes y electrizantes de su vida… que ironía de la vida. Al principio ella fue torpe con sus movimientos, pero fue amoldándose a Naruto y así degustaron de un beso cargado de todo. Con gusto Naruto mordió su labio inferior y así adentrarse ante deliciosa caverna… y con gusto ella hizo exactamente lo mismo._

_Cuando se separaron, por falta de oxigenación, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Con lo que el rubio aprovechó para darle otro beso fugaz y acomodar su frente cerca de la mejilla de ella –Mmmm… para ser un monstruo besas muy bien… cuando quieras lo repetimos, al fin, sabes donde duermo. Adiós Hyuga- y sin decir más la dejó sola. _

%%% Fin Flash back %%%

**_Camino hacia el futuro..._**

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

* * *


	7. Camino a la playa

Capítulo X: Camino a la playa

-¡LISTO!- todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze. Habían guardado gran parte del equipaje en la camioneta, dejando que el Kyubi transportara los elementos indispensables para las fiestas y uno que otro elemento extra para los jóvenes amigos (llámense botellas y demás accesorios llenos de alcohol). Cuando Sakura dejó que Naruto le ayudara con su equipaje, gritó llena de felicidad.

-Veo que estás más histérica de lo normal, frentuda- Ino estaba más juntita de Naruto, el cual simplemente sonrió ante esos comentarios que eran única y exclusivamente de ellas para continuar con lo suyo.

-Claro cerda, se nota que jamás has ido a la playa…- caminó para ponerse entre los rubios –y deja de asediar a mi hermano, ya que pareces un chicle en forma de cerdo-

-Eso a ti no te importa… y a él no le molesta, ¿verdad amor?- le miró coqueta, por lo que Naruto le sonrió a ambas y se alejó de ellas para guardar el equipaje restante.

-¡HEY!- Sakura se asombró por lo anterior. ¿Acaso Naruto ya era pareja de Ino? Normalmente él hubiera peleado por su espacio vital, pero ahora –Ino, ¿tú y Naruto son algo ya?-

-Pues no lo sé exactamente… pero espero que en este viaje logre ser su novia…- se acercó a la pelirrosa y susurrándole –casi lo hacemos en su auto, por eso digo yo que vamos a ser algo-

-¡¿Qué?!- estaba de a "6". Normalmente el rubio no hacía nada malo en su auto, solamente si estaba realmente necesitado y su PAREJA igual…

-Así es. Pero su madre nos interrumpió y pues ya no pudimos continuar. Y lo peor fue que en la semana casi no nos vimos por los preparativos de la universidad y del viaje-

-Espera Ino- por alguna razón se preocupó por Naruto. No es que le molestara que sus mejores amigos fueran pareja, pero conocía perfectamente a Ino y ella no era la mujer más fiel existente en la faz de la Tierra -¿estás segura que quieres salir con Naruto?-

-Completamente- sacó de su bolso una botella de agua- es más, pienso ganarme su confianza y así ser algo más en el fututo ya que estoy…- calló y continuó arreglando sus palabras –que me gusta mucho y espero que pueda enamorarme de él en serio-

-¿Enamorarte o acostarte con él?-

-Las dos cosas… le tengo unas ganas al condenado- Ino miró a Naruto y le encontró completamente apetecible con esa camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver tan buen trabajado cuerpo.

-Ino, no quiero que juegues con él- Sakura le miró seria –ya que eso jamás te lo perdonaría-

-No lo haré tonta, además de que le he mirado como hombre… es mi amigo y no pienso perderlo- sonrió –pero no por ello voy a dejar que se me escape de mis garras-

-De tu cama dirás- le escupió con desprecio. No entendía como Ino podía pasar de cama en cama y ser feliz por ello.

Después de eso guardaron silencio y fue hasta que una tos fingida les interrumpió sus pensamientos. -Me da la espina que ninguna de las dos han hablado de cosas puras y santas para que guardaran silencio como dos santas puritanas rezando- Shikamaru llegó a su lado y apagó su cigarrillo. –Y tampoco quiero saberlo-

-Te aprovechas que Temari no está para fumar, ¿cierto? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hagas?- Sakura miró resignada del como su amigo desperdiciaba su vida con el tabaco.

-Deja de ser problemática con mi tabaco… y tú Ino, deja de ser una perra con Naruto. Te vi desde lejos y hasta su madre se dio cuenta-

-¿Su madre?- Ino se puso pálida y se preocupó. Por desgracia sabía que a Kushina Uzumaki no le agradaba que ella tuviera una relación con su hijo…

-Así es. Y yo que tú, mejor me buscaba a otro prospecto. Dudo que ese problemático sea más que tu amigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices Shika?- Sakura de alguna manera pensaba lo mismo. Fue un hecho que les dejaron solos ya que pensaron que era lo mejor, no obstante cuando llegó a su casa se dio cuenta que ellos dos no deberían de estar juntos. Por una parte Naruto no era de los hombres que se enamoraran y buscaran estabilidad en esos momentos… e Ino era la mujer "de todos". Nunca le había conocido un novio más de dos meses. En pocas palabras, ambos terminarían una relación extra rápida de una manera tal que su amistad se perdería por completo.

-Sólo digo lo que veo-

-Eso lo veremos tonto… eso lo veremos- Ino contestó con burla. Jamás ha encontrado a un hombre que se escape de sus encantos femeninos, y Naruto no será el primero.

-Bah, yo siempre tengo la razón, ya te darás cuenta Ino…- Shikamaru le miró con burla y guardó para él la plática que tuvo con Naruto la noche anterior…

…Flashback…

_Estaba completamente aburrido en su habitación, gracias a que su problemática madre le regañara nuevamente ante la peda (Dahia: borrachera, tomada… es una expresión mexicana de los jóvenes ante una noche llena de alcohol XD) que habían tendido el miércoles en la noche. Su padre realmente no le hubiera dicho nada ya que se sentía orgulloso que su hijo fuera responsable y no tomará de más, pero gracias a su adorada madre, estaba encerrado en su recámara… _

"_sólo porque Minato es mi amigo te dejo ir, pero si sales por la noche, no verás a los Uzumaki en dos semanas completas, jovencito"._

_¿Por qué siempre los Nara tenían a mujeres problemáticas a su lado? Desgraciadamente él no era la excepción. Temari iba para allá, y lo peor era que estaba tan enamorado que no le importaba. Tomó con flojera su móvil y le marcó a la única persona que podía entenderle a la perfección… _

_-¡Naruto!- hasta que ese molesto se le ocurrió contestar -¿En dónde demonios estabas metido? Te he marcado 5 veces-_

_-Eso no… no te importa- la manera tan agitada de su amigo le preocupó realmente._

_-¿Qué tienes?- se levantó de su adorada cama y dejó de ver esas hermosas nubes para concentrarse en el malestar de su amigo._

_-Nada-_

_-Pues ese nada sonó a algo… cuenta antes de que sea más problemático y te friegue con mis preguntas-_

_-Estoy su-subiendo las escaleras… eso es to-todo-_

_-Naruto…- sabía que a ese rubio le pasaba algo, así que no viniera con mentiras como esa –somos amigos y puedes contarme lo que te ocurre-_

_-¡Maldito Shikamaru!- la respuesta dada era más que obvia, él sabía perfectamente que Naruto odiaba que le descubrieran…_

_-Lo que quieras, pero dime lo que te pasa-_

_-De… de acuerdo, espera- se escucharon ruidos y un azotó de puerta. –Te lo diré, pero prometes que… que no juzgarás nada y… y que no le dirás a… a Kiba-_

_-Lo prometo- ¿Qué había pasado al chico para tenerlo tan alterado y que le hiciera la promesa de no decirle nada al perro ese? _

_-Verás…- se escuchó que el rubio se arrojó a su cama –quise vengarme de la mesera esa… pero me salió el "tiro por la culata" (Dahia: otra expresión que me encanta, que expresa que un plan salió mal, que la venganza se nos regresó y más fuerte)- calló por algunos segundos hasta que salió de Shikamaru un gran bostezo. –Shikamaru… la besé-_

_3, 2, 1… _

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- no pudo cumplir la promesa y gritó ante el asombro. Se levantó rápidamente y supuso que el rubio separó su móvil de la oreja por la potencia de su voz._

_-¡PROMETISTE QUE NO ME GRITARÍAS!- otro que se escuchaba histérico._

_-¡PERO NO ME ASEGURASTE QUE PROBLEMÁTICO SERÍA TU CONFESIÓN!- no podía creerlo… ¡Era imposible! Tuvo que esperar algunos segundos para calmarse –Perdona, ¿puedes explicármelo mejor? No quise gritarte-_

_-Idiota… ni madres. Eres un mentiroso burlón y ahora quédate con la duda-_

_-Vamos Naruto, ya te pedí perdón- se volvió a sentar –y eso de que yo soy burlón… mejor preguntémoselo a Kiba, verás que en eso me ganas-_

_-Okay, por fin aceptas que soy mejor que tú. Pues tú escucharás, hubo una mini reunión con mis padres y los de ella… yo estaba intentando encontrar algún punto débil en esa fémina tan problemática. Ante todo no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que vengarme de esa manera. Por el adorado destino quedamos solos y pues le robé nada más ni nada menos que su primer beso- suspiró –y si, fue una buena venganza… pero no conté que me gustara…. ¡maldita bruja! Por su culpa necesitaba un baño urgente-_

_-No me jodas… ¡lo tienes parado mientras hablamos! ¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO!- asqueado, realmente se encontraba asqueado…_

_-Tú eres el único culpable… ¡YO NO TE MARQUÉ IDIOTA!- suspiró –además te dije que NECESITABA un baño, lávate tus pinches orejas o deja de tener sexo con Temari… andas más sordo de lo normal-_

_-Eres un pinche pervertido- Shikamaru no encontró otra descripción para su amigo. Lo bueno fue que ya no tenía la preocupación de escucharle con ciertas molestias masculinas._

_-Lo sé idiota. ¿Acaso dudas que desconozco esa parte de mi psicología? Si lo haces, me quitarás la idea que eres un genio-_

_-Ni en tus sueños de superación personal lograrás decir eso- rieron ambos para después continuar –pero ya en plata… ¿te prendió tanto la mesera?-_

_-Demasiado- suspiró nuevamente –Para mi desgracia, jamás me había gustado un beso de una mujer y mira… con la tonta esa fui a probarlo-_

_-¿E Ino?- necesitaba comprobar lo que pasaría entre sus amigos después de su "casi contacto íntimo"._

_-Deja de joderme con eso. Como te dije la otra vez, no me interesa ni me interesará… dudo que desee ser un hombre más en su lista. No quiero perder su amistad con un buen acostón-_

_-¿Acostón? Vamos Naruto, no me chingues con eso… sabes perfectamente que te quieres tirar a la rubia-_

_-No. Es cierto que se me hace muy guapa y que todos los hombres que la conocen tienen ganas de tirársela, pero yo ya no. Me agarró pedo y por eso casi lo hacemos… pero si antes no me interesaba, ahora menos-_

_-Le has dado alas… le dolerá la caída-_

_-Es por ello que necesito hablar con ella. Me conoces y seré un cabrón con muchas, pero no quiero lastimarla. No dudaría ni una semana por Dios… no me interesa una mujer como Ino, con ella es solo sexo y tú mejor que yo lo sabes-_

_-Esas hormonas tuyas van a traerte problemas… a ella no le gustará que la menosprecies, te lo digo por experiencia-_

_-Lo entenderá y si no, pues ni modo. Soy hombre y sabes perfectamente que tengo la debilidad de todos gracias a la testosterona, pero simplemente no voy a salir con ella porque no me interesa ser "uno más"-_

_-¿Y con la mesera si?- _

_-Chíngate cabrón- ¡Ha! Entonces ese contacto cambió al rubio hiperactivo de manera de pensar… sí que es tan predecible._

–_De acuerdo Naruto, te ayudaré con Ino, pero por tu bien, haz que se aleje de ti ya que va a estar pegada como chicle-_

_-Hn… no había pensado en eso-_

_-Lo sé y por lo mismo, yo me iré de copiloto durante el viaje. Sé que eso la molestará demasiado, pero si tenemos que alejarla de tus huesos, empezaremos a trabajar en ello, ¿te parece?-_

_-Perfecto. Gracias Shikamaru-_

_-Aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿no quieres que la mesera vaya a tu lado?-_

_-Pendejo...-_

_No había duda alguna, ese contacto prendió a Naruto de la mesera esa…_

… Fin Flashback…

-Ni quiero escucharte Shikamaru…-

-Bah, déjense de peleas ahora… mejor disfrutemos de este tiempo ya que no hay nada mejor que ir de vacaciones con los Uzumaki- Sakura estaba harta de las peleas tan comunes con ellos dos.

-Y Namikaze… ¡no me quiten crédito!- Minato llegó con otra caja para Naruto, con Naruto y contestó con una molestia fingida –tengo en mente que mi amada esposa logró su cometido como siempre y ahora yo soy el Uzumaki… pero por favor chicos, hija mía- mirando a Sakura -no se olviden quién construyó la casa de playa… así que, durante este viaje, somos la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze… ¡más Namikaze que Uzumaki!-

-Papá…- se acercó Naruto y se colocó al lado de Sakura para abrazarla –Ni lo sueñes, U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - más lagrimales generaron que el pobre hombre se recargara en la espalda de una Kushina sonriente que se encontraba guardando lo último. -¡AMOR! Tu hijo ha… ha renegado ser Namikaze…. ¡BUAHH!-

-Oh Minato…- Kushina volteó lentamente y primero se encontró la sonrisa de su hijo, por lo que le guiñó el ojo para expresarle "bien hecho hijo mío" para después consolar a su marido –Sabes que eso pasaría… sin embargo te adoran completamente por el ex Namikaze que eres-

-Pero… pero… ¡pero es mi hijo! ¡ES TODO UN NAMIKAZE!- y se afianzó del pecho de su mujer. –hasta es rubio como yo… ¡BUAAHHH!-

-¡Déjate de tonterías hijo! Tenemos que irnos y ya se nos hizo tarde- Jiraiya llegó y se acercó por semejante ruido y encontró a su hijo sonrojado por estar cómodamente entre los pechos de su mujer… sí que había heredado su parte pervertida, y lo mejor era que Kushina ni en cuenta.

-Padre… no me molestes- y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, sintiendo como la feminidad de su mujer se aplastaba a su paso. –No ves que estoy sufriendo-

-No sabes cuánto se nota- Naruto contestó riendo y yéndose con Sakura entre sus brazos (dejando a Ino completamente celosa y a Shikamaru con una sonrisa) abandonaron a esos tres adultos solos…

Mientras tanto en la casa, especificando en la estancia…

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Te lo juro! Ahora menos que nunca tendremos oportunidad… ¡Ese molesto Uchiha se meterá entre nuestro maravilloso y perfecto plan!- Hanabi abrazaba a una desolada Yuko. La buscó corriendo al escuchar la llamada de su "adorada" hermanita con ese bruto muerto de hambre.

-Quiero matar a Hinata en estos momentos… ¡no después de que mi hermano la besó!- la pelirroja estaba desconsolada, no era posible que su hermana postiza se le ocurriera llevar a un hombre después del beso descomunal que tuvo con el idiota de Naruto… ¡No podía creerlo!

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Hasta mi padre está feliz de que Sasuke-Teme venga y esté con nosotros. Bajo su _"Sasuke es como un hijo para mí, así que no le molestes"_ me ha desarmado por completo…- dijo asqueada –y lo peor fue que tuve que ver como esa resbalosa cerda abrazaba a Naruto… ¡no la soporto!- Hanabi miró a Yuko –más que nunca tenemos que separarlos-

-Claro, tendrán 4 horas de viaje completamente juntos y SIN nosotras para molestarles. Ino aprovechará cualquier momento para atrapar a mi hermano y ni se diga cuando ese tal Sasuke llegue a la playa… no cabe duda que nuestro plan se ha destrozado-

Ambas suspiraron rendidas. Por desgracia Ino y Sasuke les traerían grandes problemas…

-Vamos chicas, no se depriman por eso- ambas adolescentes saltaron horrorizadas y pálidas ante la presencia de esa tercera persona. Cuidaron el momento para poder hablar, pero no contaron que cierta amiga de Naruto llegara y les escuchara. Desconocían cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí ni mucho menos cuánto había escuchado.

-¡De qué hablas!- Yuko comenzó a hablar evadiendo el comentario –Nosotras no estamos preocupadas-

-¿A no? Entonces porqué comentaron que Ino, alias la "cerda anoréxica", estaría tan cerca de Naruto y que ese chico se acercaría más a Hinata-

-Bueno Sakura, verás que…- Hanabi no podía hablar, se encontraba completamente nerviosa y controló el movimiento de sus dedos.

-Hahahahaha- la recién llegada estalló en risas. No podía creer que esas dos buscaran la manera de juntar a esos dos hermanos suyos.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Yuko se acercó lentamente, intentando comprender el porqué de esa risa.

-¿Quieren emparentar a Naruto y a Hinata?- aún riendo recibió un "sí" tímido.

-Es que se ven tan tiernos… y la verdad es que ellos ya se besaron, por lo mismo no lo vemos tan mal, al contrario-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora tenía un asombro desmedido Sakura… ¡Cómo que se besaron y Naruto no le contó nada! -¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Qué…?-

-Espera Sakura… tranquila y te lo explicaremos todo…- Hanabi miró con una sonrisa traviesa a Yuko y ambas sacaron sus respectivos móviles…

…Flashback…

_Ambas adolescentes se encontraban preparando el plan perfecto para acercar a sus hermanos y así generar que ellos se hicieran pareja. Pero antes necesitaban ir por agua mineral para Yuko y un poco de leche descremada para Hanabi. Caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo y fue en el momento en que vieron a Naruto con una gran sonrisa cuando decidieron esconderse. _

_Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como él se interpuso entre el camino de Hinata hacia la cocina. Y lo mejor vino después con semejante beso de película. Tanto Hanabi como Yuko se miraron con una gran sonrisa al ver como Naruto besaba a Hinata abrazándola de la cintura mientras ella le acercaba más por el cuello. Sin dudarlo sacaron su respectivo móvil y fotografiaron ese momento histórico familiar._

_Al separarse sus hermanos y ver la huida triunfal de Naruto contra el enojo descomunal de Hinata, decidieron que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro…_

…Fin Flashback…

-Y desde ese momento, generamos tantos planes… pero ahora se han destruido por completo- estaban mostrándole las fotografías a una sonriente Sakura. –Si Sasuke se mete entre los dos que será lo más probable, estamos eliminadas…-

-Agregando el problema de la cerda esa- Yuko estaba más que molesta.

-No puedo creer que haya sido él el que la besó- Sakura no podía dejar de ver las fotos incriminatorias. Conocía perfectamente a Naruto, pero esto le había sorprendido demasiado… ¿desde cuándo Naruto era tan impulsivo?

-Yo lo creo y mucho- Yuko la contradijo –cuando Naruto-Baka busca una buena venganza hace hasta lo imposible para concretarla… pero yo creo que le gustó tanto ya que se encontraba tan sonrojado como ella-

–Vale… pues tengo que informarles que ya tienen a un tercer miembro en su club-

-¡¿QUUEEEEEEEÉ?!- las dos tuvieron sus ojos como platos y sus quijadas caídas… ¿Habían escuchado bien?

-¿De qué se sorprenden? Conozco a Naruto de años y puedo decirles que Ino no es más que una amiga para él y un posible romance pasajero… y de lo muy poco que he conocido a Hinata, sé que es un amor y es un buen prospecto para mi amigo- cruzó los brazos –y con estas imágenes lo compruebo… ¿me dejan entrar a su club?-

-¡CLARO!- ambas estaban tan felices por saber que nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Hatake estaría de su lado.

-Y ahora, tienen que pasarme esas fotos. Prometo que se quedarán solo conmigo y mientras viajemos, planearemos la manera de separar al amigo de Hinata de ella y yo me encargo de Ino-Cerda, ¿les parece?-

-¡PERFECTO!-

No podía creer que esas adolescentes se le adelantaran… ¡y tuvieran tan geniales ideas! Ahora ella tendría que alejar a Ino de Naruto y qué mejor que mandándola atrás del lado del copiloto. Ella estaría detrás de Naruto y, suponiendo el enojo del rubio, Hinata iría en medio…

-¡¿Qué demonios me has pedido Sakura?! ¡Olvídalo!-

_De acuerdo, una cosa era planearlo y otra cosa hacerlo._ Sakura, después de hacer nuevos planes con esas asombrosas adolescentes, buscó rápidamente a Naruto, el cual estaba con los últimos preparativos junto con sus padres. Cuando analizó la situación, Ino estaba cruzada de brazos molesta escuchando a Yuko acerca de "la vida en rosa" que había tenido gracias a las compras hechas en Kitycity, haciendo reír a Shikamaru fuertemente.

Se acercó como si nada a su hermano y al ser abrazada, fue testigo del mayor bufido en la historia Uzumaki: Kushina y Naruto se quejaron molestos (y al mismo tiempo) al escuchar que un tal Sai fue invitado por Tsunade para arreglar algunos pendientes y llegaría en 5 días a la playa.

Ahí fue donde se enteró del maldito desgraciado que le dijo "gay" a su hermanito rubio en el desayuno del otro día… ¡No pudo más que gritar furiosa por ello! Al ser calmados por un alegre Minato, todos se enlistaron para salir. Y sin más retrasos, en ese momento cuando ella le comentó el inicio del plan…

Cuando la pelirrosa le explicó a Naruto que, por cuestiones técnicas, era mejor poner a Shikamaru de copiloto (no escuchó reclamos, un punto a su favor), sin embargo cuando le propuso que estaría en la parte de atrás ella misma a su espalda e Ino en la de Shikamaru, fue donde gritó el rubio como el histérico que era.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Vamos monstruo, no es malo lo que te he planteado- Sakura intentaba esconder su estridencia y así no arruinar el plan que habían formado minutos atrás.

-Si claro, como tú no vas a manejar y tener que utilizar el retrovisor, el cual te mostrará el rostro de esa asque…-

-¿Acaso te desagrada tanto Hinata?- Sakura le interrumpió con un abrazo, notando cierto rubor en sus mejillas –De acuerdo, ella detrás de ti y yo en medio, ¿mejor?-

-Me… mejor- idiota, casi se auto descubre…. ¡Demonios!

-¡Pues qué esperas monstruo-Baka!- Sakura le abrazó fuertemente y con ello, fue arrastrada de mala gana por cierto rubio que, al disponer de los lugares, no tuvo de otra que aguantar una gran sonrisa de Shikamaru, un "no puede ser" de Ino y un simple "¡Hn!" en esa mesera.

.

.

.

-Así es, Danzou-sama. Han aceptado la propuesta-

_-Me parece perfecto. ¿Cuándo vas a llegar?-_ la voz gruesa que salía por el otro lado se escuchaba molesta. Esperaba que no le hiciera nada por la noticia dada.

-El martes por la tarde. Por desgracia mi trabajo en la empresa es más largo de lo que yo había calculado. Lo siento.-

_-No hay problema esta vez, pero que no vuelva a pasar o ya sabes lo que te va a suceder-_

-Entendido- y cortó la comunicación.

Para esos momentos, Sai se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la silla de su escritorio observando los estúpidos promocionales que había tenido que estudiar. Era una verdadera lata fingir ser una persona normal. Esperaba que esa pechugona loca no se acercara de nuevo ya que por poco le descubrió la última vez. ¿Acaso no le pudieron dar una misión menos aburrida como esta?

Suspiró y ante el trabajo pendiente, decidió terminarlo ya antes de que le llevara más días terminarlo…

.

.

.

.

Pasaron 4 horas y el camino estaba ya por terminar. No podía creer que falló al no poder cumplir su misión de quedarse en la mansión y encontrar algo que hundiera a la empresa Namikaze, pero ahora se encontraba escuchando las estupideces de ese par de adolescentes que tanto deseaba exterminar. ¿Acaso el color rosa y la moda era un tema para platicar más de dos horas? Eso sí que era el colmo.

-Entiéndelas, son simples adolescentes- la voz tranquila de Hirako la despertó.

-Lo siento señora, no fue mi int…- Konan se ruborizó por completo al sentirse descubierta.

-Nada de perdón, tienes razón de sentirte así.- ahora fue Kushina que comentó desde el lugar del copiloto -¡Ustedes dos pueden dejar de hablar de esas cosas! Me duele la cabeza de escuchar tanto rosa-

-Amor, no las molestes- Minato rió fuertemente al ver como su mujer perdió la paciencia ante la plática tan enriquecedora entre sus adoradas hijas –son chicas jóvenes que aman el rosa-

-¡PERO YO LO ODIO!- tanto Kushina como Konan gritaron en unísono, haciendo que los demás rieran a carcajadas.

-Kushina, tu nueva ayudante tiene algo en común contigo… odia el rosa- Jiraiya comentó apenas ocultando su risa. Observo a todos y hasta las demás trabajadoras domésticas se reían de la nueva… y Hiashi no fue la excepción.

-¡Es que es horrible!- Kushina se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, observando el relajo que se traían en el Kyubi, bueno casi todos… Hinata estaba solamente observando la ventana.

-Ahora entiendo porqué jamás me compraste el camper de barbie mamá…-

Y más risas se escucharon por burlarse de la ama de casa, mientras tanto en el kyubi…

-¡Eso es más que la verdad!- Naruto estaba más que divertido. ¿En qué momento el molestar a Ino fue tan entretenido?

-Si claro, como no fuiste tú el que lo besó- Ino cruzó los brazos y miró la ventana. ¿Por qué Shikamaru ni siquiera le permitía tomar el hombro de Naruto?

-¡OBVIO QUE NO TONTA!- Tanto Shikamaru, Sakura y Naruto le gritaron, guardándose una de sus tantas carcajadas.

Y así siguieron por 15 minutos más. Solamente que Sakura no encontraba el momento en que comenzara su plática con Hinata. La pobre chica había guardado silencio en todo ese tiempo, suspirando sin dejar de ver la ventana…

¿Acaso podía acercarse a ella sin molestar a Naruto? Bueno, eso de que ese rubio no se molestara sería un lujo que nunca tendría… sin embargo, no podía fallarle a esas dos que ahora estarían haciéndoles la vida imposible a todos los adultos de la camioneta.

-Hem…- la ojiverde, decida a recibir miradas asesinas y gritos después, tocó el hombro de Hinata y así buscarla con la mirada. -¿Por qué tan callada?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Hinata no supo qué hacer o que contestar. Estaba más que segura que sería un cero a la izquierda en ese viaje y ahora era buscada nada más ni nada menos que la mejor amiga de ese rufián roba besos.

-Hinata, creerme que estás en confianza- acercó sus grandes uñas al brazo de Naruto mientras soltaba esas palabras, y en el preciso instante en el que se escucharía un reclamo de cierto monstruo, simplemente lo cambió a un quejido lleno de dolor por pellizcar una parte sensible del conductor.

-Así es. Lamento que seamos tan problemáticos…- Shikamaru volteo a verla, no sin antes mirar a Naruto. –Mi nombre es Shikamaru-

-Hi… Hinata- supuso que el color de su rostro era uno rojo, agregando que el juego de sus dedos era símbolo de pena, sin lugar a dudas.

-Y el mío es Ino- con desgana comentó. No es que fuera importante presentarse, pero la clase que la caracterizaba no podía ser descortés con nadie.

-Mu… mucho gusto- y sonrió, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Así está mejor. Después de esta mini presentación, no nos queda más que… ¡juguemos a pregunta y castigo!- Sakura observó a Shikamaru y sorprendiéndose encontró que en él estaría en apoyo a su plan.

-¿Pregunta y castigo?- Shikamaru siguió. No supo el porqué Sakura buscó a la Hyuga, pero si quería que ese idiota cara de zorro tuviera una oportunidad con la mesera tímida, tenía que ayudar un poco.

-¡NO!- Naruto, aprovechando el alto que se encontraba, simplemente observó con odio a Sakura para pasar con Shikamaru. Esos dos lo pagarían muy, pero muy caro.

-¿Por qué no?- para Ino, esas fueron regalos para sus oídos. Así le sacaría todo a Naruto y por fin serían novios.

-No quiero- simple respuesta al arrancar.

-De acuerdo, tú no juegas monstruo- Sakura rió y al acomodarse preparó la primera pregunta –A ver…- observando a Hinata –este juego consta en que cada uno hace una pregunta y solo debemos contestar la verdad. Eso sí, todos juntos. El que no conteste o simplemente evada la pregunta, le haremos un castigo, que consistirá en delatarle algún secretillo de más o sacarle algo realmente interesante… ¿juegas?-

-De… de acuer… acuerdo- ella sonrió un poco… por lo menos no sería un "nada" en ese auto.

-Y Naruto, deja de ser energúmeno y juega, o suelto lo que me has dicho por teléfono- Shikamaru le miró con advertencia.

-¡HN! Desgraciado maldito…- ¡no volvería a confiar en nadie nunca más!

-¡SIIII! La primera pregunta es… ¿Tienen novio?-

Tanto Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata contestaron al mismo tiempo un rotundo NO, en cambio Ino simplemente dijo "quizás", generando que todos rieran por su "gran historia masculina"…

-"¿Les gusta la pasta? ¿Patearían a Naruto? ¿Comen espárragos?"- con esas preguntas tan banales que poco a poco los cinco fueron haciendo, rompieron el hielo presente. Hasta cierto punto, gracias a ese tonto juego, lograron conocerse de manera menos superficial: por una parte, aguantando el rubor de Sakura, se enteraron (nuevamente) que ella estaba en busca de su "príncipe azul" mientras que Shikamaru se lamentaba por tener una mujer en extremo problemática, pero la amaba así como era… e inclusive se asombraron por conocer que Hinata era en realidad estudiante de arte.

Hinata supo, por la indiscreción de Ino, que Naruto era diseñador industrial como Shikamaru y que no era el bárbaro que pensaba… ¿acaso esa cicatriz en su mano derecha por salvar a un pequeño niño de apenas 5 años de ser asesinado por un tráiler no era la muestra viva de su bondad?

-¡HEMOS LLEGADO!- tanto Minato como Naruto, artos de tanto manejar (digamos que también por escuchar una plática femenina ente las integrantes de sus autos, siendo apoyados por los hombres restantes) gritaron al encontrar la desviación a la playa… estaba tan hartos de escuchar puras sandeces y de manejar… bueno, de eso no. Pero sí el de llevar tan molesta carga (Minato con las palabras tan "femeninas" de Yuko y Hanabi con respecto a "su futura primera vez", provocó que su furia creciera por pensar que un hijo de vecina le quitaría la pureza a sus hijas, y Naruto se sentía desfallecer ya que por poco sueltan su punto débil… ¡EL RAMEN y la música clásica! No deseaba que su enemiga supiera esos dos aspectos ya que se burlaría de él y podría matarle sin que se diera cuenta)

Era realmente hermoso. Nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar tan bello espectáculo natural. Hinata estaba contemplando el panorama que, por su situación económica y restricciones de su padre, nunca pudo visitar. ¡La playa de Konoha era magnificente! Ni siquiera las fotos que le había mandado Shino alguna vez podían explicar ni plasmar la belleza de este lugar.

Las calles mostraban grandes coloridos y la construcción era tan diversa, rompiendo la monotonía de la ciudad, agregando los puestos de la calle y un sinfín de habitantes caminando alegres por las banquetas.

-Es hermoso- comentó apenas en un susurro.

-Así es, amo venir aquí… es tan relajante- Sakura se asomó por la misma ventana que Hinata y le sonrió –verás que no te vas a aburrir-

-Ya lo creo-

Unos 15 minutos más y lejos de toda civilización, llegaron al territorio Namikaze. Los primeros en salir obviamente fueron Minato y Naruto, estando cansados y requiriendo estirar las piernas. Todos desempacaron casi inmediatamente y quedando heladas, tanto Hanabi como Hinata no podían dejar de ver la gran mansión, la cual les albergaría por dos semanas completas… ¡Era tan grande como la casa de la ciudad! Con la diferencia de las grandes albercas y la entrada directa a una playa privada.

-Es completamente hermoso este lugar- Hanabi abrazó a su hermana, sin darse cuenta de los celos nacidos en Yuko, la cual corrió para intentar separarlas.

-No cabe duda Hanabi… ¿qué te…?- no pudo terminar ya que fue derrumbada por cierta pelirroja que, a los segundos, separó a Hanabi de ella para ser abrazada nuevamente. -¿Yuko-chan?-

-¡Te extrañé mucho!- la ojiverde se abrazó fuertemente y al notar que Hanabi la miraba con asombro, le indicó que mirara hacia su derecha, marcando el camino que estaba tomando la cerda para interceptar a Naruto.

-¡Me voy!- la menor Hyuga se levantó fingiendo enojo -¡Iré con un mejor hermano!- y corrió para evitar que esa maldita tocara si quiera a su nuevo hermano. ¡Y lo logró! La empujó y sin que Naruto se diera cuenta de la gran y graciosa caída de Ino (que le dejarían una fuerte marca en su trasero XD), le abrazó fuertemente y así ganarse de una de las maravillosas sonrisas en él.

-¿Yuko-chan?- Hinata se sentó jalando a la recién llegada y contestándole el abrazo -¿sabes lo que le pasa a Hanabi?-

-Simplemente hemos decidido que, por cuestiones técnicas, me ayudes con el equipaje de tu madre mientras ella ve qué puede hacer con tu papi-

-Okay, vamos- y levantándose, Hinata ayudó a su mamá mientras Yuko a la suya.

Teniendo la última maleta en mano, Hiashi encontró el equipaje de cierto azabache que les encargó horas antes de su salida. ¿Por qué ese chico era tan obstinado y no quiso irse con ellos? Era un hecho que no era un estorbo y con gusto sería acogido por los Namikaze (él apoyaría siempre a su mejor amigo XD). Con la preocupación que siempre tiene un padre con sus hijos, se acercó a una sonriente Hinata y con voz baja le llamó. -Hinata-

-Dígame padre- no podía creer que estuviera en un lugar tan hermoso. Le pediría a Sasuke que vieran el anochecer juntos.

-¿No te ha hablado Sasuke?-

-Sí, y me dijo que llegará en cualquier momento. Estoy esperándolo- sonrió completamente feliz por el hecho de que su hermano estaría con ella nuevamente -¿Le molesta que vaya a esperarlo a la puerta?-

-En lo absoluto, solo avísame cuando llega, por favor-

-¡Claro!- y dejando las últimas cosas, se fue corriendo a la puerta, sin darse cuenta que tres pares de ojos la veían atentamente.

-Supongo que ese tonto va a llegar- Hanabi entrecerró los ojos completamente molesta.

-¿Ese tal Sasuke?- Sakura estaba divirtiéndose de lo mismo al escuchar semejantes amenazas de esas dos hacia esa pobre alma.

-¡Así es!- Ahora Yuko contestó. -¿Quieres verlo? Hana-chan me ha enseñado una foto de él… no es nada feo, pero… ¿Sakura, me estás escuchando?-

_No, la verdad no._ Sus ojos esmeraldas se perdieron en el momento donde un chico de 1.85 se asomó por el gran portón de la mansión y sonrió al encontrar a una Hinata llorosa. Realmente jamás encontró un ser tan más guapo como ese. ¿Acaso era él el monstruo y despreciable ser humano Sasuke?

Pues no lo parecía.

-¡Llegaste!- Hinata le abrazó fuertemente, siendo correspondida al acto -¿Se te hizo difícil llegar?-

-No- se separó de ella –Nada más mencioné mansión Namikaze y todo mundo me dijo como llegar-

-¡LO SABÍA!- Saliendo de la nada, Minato se acercó al recién llegado, seguido de Kushina, Hiashi y Hirako –Hasta que por fin alguien entiende que esta es la casa NAMIKAZE… ¡No Uzumaki!- mirando a Sasuke -¡Eres más que bienvenido a mi casa!-

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata le miraron asombrados. ¿Desde cuándo eran observados?

-¡Minato!- Kushina le dio un leve golpe en su cabeza y rodando los ojos de indignación –Lo lamento tanto Uchiha-san, pero mi marido puede ser algo loco cuando escucha su apellido.

-No importa- el azabache no entendía nada, sintiendo que todos los presentes, exceptuando a Hiashi-sama, su esposa y Hinata, eran unos lunáticos.

-Me da gusto que llegaras hijo- Hiashi se acercó y dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda, le indicó al Uchiha que era bienvenido.

-Al contrario, gracias por invitarme- Sasuke hizo una reverencia a los adultos y se colocó a un lado de Hinata.

-Bah, déjate de todas esas formalidades y vente- Kushina le miró de pies a cabeza para encontrar a un mozo guapetón, pero no lo suficiente como su hijo. Le abrazó de sorpresa –de ahora en adelante eres solo un miembro más de esta familia… ¡así que nada de llamarnos de usted o cosas de ese estilo!- y así lo llevó con los demás.


	8. Planes hacia el… ¿futuro?

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**¡HOLA, HOLA!**_

_**Sé que no tengo perdón ni de Dios ni de ustedes… pero la justificación es: trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, monstruo, trabajo, trabajo, monstruo y más trabajo. ¿Dije trabajo? ¡Dios! El monstruo me ha secuestrado el ordenador y no he podido sentarme tranquila a continuar el fic, aunque no puedo darle toda la culpa, ya que el trabajo acumulado me ha dejado OUT. YA saben, se acerca dezember…**_

_**Ahora bien, sé que no es largo ni muy explicativo, sin embargo en el siguiente capítulo (que tengo el borrador T-e-r-m-i-n-a-d-o) va a ser muy largo y divertido. Espero que me sigan y se diviertan tanto como yo.**_

_**Los amo demasiado y agradezco su paciencia. Espero no tardarme tanto esta vez y prometo subir también capitulo nuevo de "Destino quizás?" YA lo tengo con detalles finales.**_

_**¿Me regalan un review. Aunque no lo merezca? Acepto cualquier comentario.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Planes hacia el… ¿futuro?**

No había duda que ese era el hombre más sexy y varonil presente ante sus ojos. No era por exagerar, pero no era el monstruo y molesto hombre que le decían esas dos. ¿Desde cuándo su corazón latía a mil por hora solamente por ver un par de ojos negros tan profundos y ese cabello azabache movido por el viento?

Kushina, soltando al recién llegado, llamó a sus dos hijos y así presentarles al amigo de Hinata para después dejarles el cuidado de ese nuevo integrante familiar, aunque como siempre sus planos fueron arruinados por un esposo completamente emocionado y alocado por escuchar su apellido… en pocas palabras, sus pies fueron separados del piso y su peso fue literalmente soportado por esos brazos sobreprotectores que tanto amaba.

-¡Minato!- intentó refutar, pero como siempre, no lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Acaso no puedes dejar que ellos se arreglen como los jóvenes que son?- Minato besó su frente y seguido de sus amigos y padre, se dirigieron a la estancia, planeando las actividades de la noche.

En cambio, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a los amigos de los papás de Hinata… ¿estaban locos? Demasiado. ¿Deseaba permanecer en ese lugar? No era mala idea, sólo esperaba que ese demonio con cara de ángel no hiciera de las suyas como siempre.

-¿Có… mo estuvo tu viaje, Sasuke-kun?- Hinata se tomó del brazo y suavemente le sonrió.

-Como siempre… aburrido- sacó su Ipod y haciendo una cara de reproche –se le acabó la batería a medio camino-

-Oh…- rió levemente, entendiendo el terrible cataclismo que tuvo su mejor amigo ante ese ataque de su Ipod. -¿Y Shino-kun?- ambos se dirigían a la "casa", buscando a Hanabi para ir con sus padres después.

-Tenía mucho trabajo- y guardó nuevamente silencio.

Hombre de pocas palabras, pero así era su hermano. Hinata se aferró más a su brazo, recibiendo un pequeño "Hn", símbolo de agrado. Tanto Sasuke como ella habían crecido juntos y realmente el separarse tanto tiempo era mortal. Fue por ello que, sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, el último Uchiha se dirigió al lado de Hinata, resguardándola de un peligro mayor.

Cuando encontraron a Hanabi, esta se encontraba cómodamente hablando con Naruto, Sakura y Yuko. Para Hinata fue algo extraño ver la sonrisa en su hermana ante los "desconocidos", sin embargo para Sasuke fue el colmo… ahora ese demonio se llevaba excelentemente bien con ese hijo de vecina (con todo respeto para la señora Kushina), así que le miró realmente feo. Se vengaría como bien sabía de ese rubio con cara de idiota, de eso no había duda alguna.

Y la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

-¿Acaso vas a quedarte ahí parada hermana-tonta?- Hanabi recorrió con molestia al recién llegado mientras él se colocaba a unos pasos cerca de ella.

-No le digas tonta- respondió el azabache continuando con la batalla mantenida con el rubio.

-Pero sí lo es… ¿desde cuándo un tonto defiende a otro? Cierto… ¡Los dos son un par de iguales! ¿O me equivoco, Sasuke-Baka?-

-¡Hanabi!- Hinata, Sakura y Yuko la reprendieron inmediatamente. La primera no entendía el porqué esos dos se llevaban tan mal; la pelirrosa no comprendía el apodo de "monstruo desconsiderado y sin educación"… era algo que, bajo esa belleza, no entraba en el concepto; y Yuko pensó en la manera de separarlos. En estos segundos notó la gran diferencia existente entre su hermano y el recién llegado, diciendo que Sasuke era feo a comparación de Naruto… y eso que su hermano era un caso para lo anormal XD.

-¿Qué?- como si no hubiera dicho nada malo, la segunda hija de Hiashi observó a su nuevo hermano y se juró que alejaría a esa escoria Uchiha del lado de Hinata-baka y así realizar todos sus planes.

-No importa chicas…- Naruto, zafándose del tremendo agarre de Sakura (Dahia: la cual por poco tiraba baba por perderse en tanta belleza masculina XD) -mucho gusto Uchiha-san… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- y le extendió la mano.

Y…

3, 2, 1…

¡¿QUÉ?! O.o

No fue hasta esos momentos donde entendió Sakura el porqué de todos esos apodos hacia el recién llegado. ¡Era tan grotesco y sin educación! Sasuke, el ahora re-nombrado "idiota Uchiha", miró despectivamente a _**su**_ hermano Naruto y… y… ¡el muy idiota se dio la media vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra!

¡Lo mataría! ¡NO! Mejor le daría en donde más le doliera… ¡Sí! Eso haría… el cariño y gusto por ese chico murió inmediatamente. No había duda que era una reverenda idiota y como la buena vengadora que era, le haría pagar ese descaro tan ruin y vulgar.

-¿Eh?- al parecer el único que no entendió nada fue Naruto, el cual simplemente observó su mano con asombro y después buscó a Hanabi -¿Y ahora?-

-No te preocupes hermanito hermoso- le abrazó fuertemente –ese es un reverendo igualado, de la misma manera que Hinata-

-Ahora entiendo todo- comentó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa, intentando burlarse de una de sus hermanas, la cual parecía una tonta enamoradiza. Para la desgracia de Sakura, él se dio cuenta de su "nacido" interés por el recién llegado –Pues… sólo espero que la baba derramada, mi querida Sakura, la recuperes antes de la cena-

No lo hubiera dicho. Después de ese comentario tan alegre y del gran sonrojo en la pelirrosa, las tres mujeres persiguieron a Naruto hasta que lograron derribarle y hacerle bolita (Dahia: juego muy divertido donde un pobre caído es masacrado por su grupo de amigos, que se le avientan arriba XD). Mientras tanto, detrás de uno de los coches a unos metros del pobre aplastado…

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-

_¡Ash! No de nuevo_… ¿por qué le llamaba por su nombre y de esa manera tan dura_?_ –Hn- rodó los ojos por tercera vez en menos de un minuto. Tiempo récord.

-Una cosa es que te conté lo que me hizo…- se ruborizó completamente al recordarlo –y… y otra muy diferente que le hayas tratado así-

-No me importa-

-Pero a mí si… ¿qué dirá nuestro padre al saber que despreciaste al hijo de su mejor amigo?- supuso que por ese gran "¡HN!" molesto, le dio la razón. -¿Ahora me entiendes? Una cosa es que YO lo odie, a que tú lo hagas-

-Tengo que vengarme por eso-

-Nada de venganzas ni esas ideas raras tuyas- le abrazó –vamos Sasuke-kun… ¿entonces lo harás?-

No tenía de otra. Con más que desganas, fue jalado por Hinata hasta la posición exacta del rubio, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Yuko y Hanabi. Con cuidado de no molestar el ahora juego de "molestar al anfitrión" por aventarse arriba de él, se acomodaron de tal manera que, pasadas algunas carcajadas y golpes, les notaran.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Hanabi, como siempre, comenzó a fregar a Sasuke… ¡eso era el mejor pasatiempo del mundo! Y se lo mostraría a Yuko, para que entendiera el porqué lo hacía. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Sakura tendría planes más macabros ante esas circunstncias..

-Pues…- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Con ello todos se levantaron y Sakura, la cual fue la primera en aventarse hacia Naruto (alejando toda posibilidad que Ino hiciera de las suyas XD), ayudó a Naruto para ponerse enfrente de los recién llegados. –Pues no… nosotros…-

-Sasuke Uchiha- con toda la molestia nacida por romper sus maravillosas promesas y venganzas, tuvo que bajarse al nivel de ese rubio con cara de idiota y ofrecerle su mano para un "saludo agradable".

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿O.o?!

¿Y ahora qué quería ese tarado con cara de ángel caído? A Sakura se le evaporaba la sangre por el coraje. ¿Qué se creía ese cretino? Observo el panorama y, después de encontrar la cara de estúpida en Ino por lo que ella pasó por tarada, rió internamente ante esa gran idea, propuesta por su INNER maravillosa…

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso le reganarían por eso? Obviamente _**no**_, al contrario.

Al notar que Naruto le daría la mano de mala manera, evidenciando su buena educación, se colocó entre los dos y dejando a todos sin habla, acercó fuertemente su pié derecho exactamente a la parte intermedia de las piernas del azabache, provocando que este gimiera de dolor y cayera de rodillas por la suculenta patada regalada con tanto gusto en la parte más sensible de su anatomía. -¡¡¡Primero aprende modales, inculto incivilizado!!! ¡Hasta ese entonces, podrás saludarnos!- mirando seriamente a Hinata, la cual no pudo moverse por el asombro –Te recomiendo que elijas mejor a tus amistades… ya que _este_ es más puerco que los indios, por el simple hecho que ellos SI saben saludar como es debido-

Jaló a Naruto de su camisa y se alejó riendo de ahí. ¡Nunca había hecho algo así en su vida y ahora lo disfrutaba al máximo! ¿Arrepentida? No ¿Lo volvería a hacer? CLARO. Entendió a Hanabi hasta esos momentos… ¿acaso no molestarle era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida? Hasta lo disfrutaba más que golpear a Naruto, y eso YA era mucho decir.

-Momento… Saku-chan, espera- Naruto intentó detenerse, pero lo único que ganó fue besar la arena.

-¡¿Acaso no fue genial?! ¡Me vengué por los dos!- y la ojiverde saltaba de felicidad.

-¿Te había dicho que juntarte con mi hermana Hanabi y el monstruo de Yuko sería un peligro para tu salud mental?- se levantó, escupió arena cuanto pudo y después rió fuertemente -¿Desde cuándo eres tan… tan…?-

-¿Atrevida? ¿Genial?- Sakura se sentó a su lado, abrazándole fuertemente.

-Exacto- él contestó el acto y sonriendo –Muchas gracias por esa venganza-

-No hay de qué hermanito, así sabrá Hinata lo que yo sentí cuando me enteré que te dio duro ahí- le miró sin disimulo, haciendo que Naruto se ruborizara y pusiera ambas manos en su "amigo".

-¡HEY!- entre el rubor y tapar cierta parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, ganó más burlas de la pelirrosa.

-Tranquilo… no fue mi intensión molestarte- de pronto se puso seria, aprovechando su distancia ante esa cerda del mal –Naruto…- inmediatamente buscó al grupo de amigos y sonrió con malicia.

-Dime- Al principio no entendió el porqué ella reía de esa manera, sin embargo suspiró resignado a los segundos por entender la razón. Buscó con la mirada a ese pobre hombre castigado por "su flor de cerezo", y con ello observó a sus hermanas tiradas en el piso por la risa, a Ino (como era de esperarse) ayudando a la monstruo Hyuga a levantarle y Shikamaru se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¿Qué buscas con la cerda pecaminosa?- Sakura lo sacó de pronto. Con la seriedad dicha, simplemente le lleno de alegría por sentirse protegido por esa mujer gruñona pero tan especial.

-Nada tonta- Naruto contestó sonriendo –realmente nada más que amistad-

-Pero ella me dijo que…-

-No pasó nada gracias al cielo y no pasará nada- no dejó que hablara por colocar su dedo índice en sus labios y al llegar Shikamaru continuó –a Ino la veo como una amiga, nada más-

-¿Seguro?- Sakura se levantó con la ayuda del Nara.

-Completamente- Ahora Shikamaru completó la respuesta de Naruto.

Y así se dirigieron a la casa Namikaze para ayudar a los adultos, dejando que ciertos azabaches les mirara con odio puro…

¿Desde cuándo esas dos se hicieron tan unidas? Ni Hiashi ni Minato entendieron el momento en el que sus segundas hijas se volvieron las mejores amigas. Eran las 8:45 de la noche y para esos momentos habían realizado más de 4 travesuras, en donde Sasuke y Shikamaru habían sido los más afectados. Por un lado era comprensible que el más serio del grupo fuera molestado, pero el inteligente Nara había caído ante el poder adolescente y eso sí que era mucho.

-¡Tienen que dejarles tranquilos!- Kushina había separado a las demonios de los demás para "darles a entender" que no debían de generar caos entre los mayores.

-Es imposible- Yuko contestó de lo más natural –Madre querida, no te imaginas lo divertido que es escuchar bufar al Uchiha ese-

-Yuko…- El tonito de su madre se hizo más agudo… primera advertencia.

-No la regañe señora Kushina, Yuko no dice más que la verdad. Ese importuno es más que un tal por cual y no se merece estas vacaciones. ¡Es un grosero!-

-No es grosero- intentó justificarle Hirako –más bien es su carácter serio, ya lo conoces-

-Pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente- Hanabi tomó de la mano a Yuko y la levantó del sillón. –Pues no dejaré que su carácter arruine la felicidad de mi hermanito, así que nos vamos- mandaron besos a cada uno de sus padres y sin más salieron, planeando la manera de unir a esos dos hermanos suyos que, por desgracia de ellas y por placer de ellos, mantenían una gran distancia.

Sin embargo los cuatro adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿En qué momento perdieron el liderazgo de esas dos adolescentes que hacían lo que se les regalaba la gana? (Dahia: XD)

-¿Creen que aguantemos estas dos semanas?- Jiraiya comentó con una gran sonrisa en la cara al entrar a la estancia con Tsunade y Dan.

-Yo digo que si… pero eso es sólo una suposición- Dan observó el panorama y no pudo más que reír. ¿Desde cuándo su amada nieta generaba tanto caos en un desconocido? Su amada esposa le pidió que hablara con ella regiamente, no obstante la felicitó. Ese Uchiha era un tal por cual.

-Bah, olvidémoslo y dejemos que esos adolescentes se diviertan como puedan.- Jiraiya suspiró contento y buscó un lugar al lado de su hijo. ¡Estas serían las mejores vacaciones de la familia! Por una parte tenía el plan de analizar cada uno de los movimientos de su nieto y de su "tormento", sacar de ello su respectiva hipótesis y así darle una respuesta acerca de esa promesa que causaría unos paros cardiacos y uno que otro desmayo. Ahora bien, también intentaría encontrar algo acerca de ese Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso hubo algún sobreviviente de la masacre Sharingan? No recordaba que Fugaku y Mikoto tuvieran un segundo hijo…

_¿O sí?_

-¿Eso esperas papá?- Minato no dejó su cara de asombro. -¿Recuerdas que tú mismo bautizaste a tu nieta como el demonio Namikaze?-

-Más les vale a esas dos no hacer algo malo- Hiashi frunció el ceño y mirando a su mujer –Ya que si sigue Hanabi con esa hostilidad…-

-El señor Namikaze tiene razón, mi cielo- como siempre la voz tranquila y un tierno beso de Hirako, calmó a ese Hyuga regio.

.

.

.

.

¡Maldita sea! Trabajaba arduamente y al parecer sus colaboradores eran unos reverendos idiotas. ¿Por qué lo mejor hecho es cuando uno mismo lo hace? Se encontraba molesto con Danzou por el retraso de su contacto y por la falla que tuvo ese idiota Uchiha. ¿Acaso tenía que hacer su trabajo?

-Lo lamento Pein, pero…- El azabache estaba escuchando el pretexto que daría Kisame a su "falla". ¿Por qué le justificaba tanto?

-¿Te es difícil poner en horizontal a esa perra, Itachi?- Pein habló regio -Eres el único que puede meterse con la mujer que desea y así no pudiste hacerlo con esa estúpida… ¡Es una prostituta! ¿Qué, acaso te volviste gay?-

-¡HN!- ¿Dudaba de su sexualidad? Se vengaría por ello en otro momento. –No idiota. Ella está en la casa de los Namikaze- Itachi comentó con el tono tranquilo de siempre –Por eso no puedo acercarme… ahora bien, si necesitas un gay, para eso está Deidara-

-Oh… cierto.- después de todo, no estaba perdido ese "punto" del plan. –Entiendo. Hablaré con Danzou, mientras tú conversa con el infiltrado y coméntale que los problemas en esa constructora deben de iniciar de inmediato. Sin Minato es más fácil generar los destrozos "monetarios"-

-Como ordenes…- y sin más palabras salió, dejando a su compañero de trabajo. No era nada personal ni el quejarse de su trabajo, pero el ir a esa casa no era algo que deseaba hacer. ¿Por qué de pronto sintió miedo? Itachi caminó unos pasos y se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo. Sacó su cartera y mirando la vieja foto que albergaba en un espacio secreto, se juró que vengaría cada una de las gotas de sangre derramadas y el dolor que sintió por haber perdido al ser que le había llenado esa soledad y frustración en su infancia.

-Me vengaré por los dos… _Sasuke-chan-_

Los dos quedaron solos y ahí quedó todo en silencio. Cada uno planeó sus respectivas acciones y en el momento en que el jefe suspiró, Kisame sonrió de tal manera que llenó de felicidad a Pein. Por lo menos no de sus colegas era tan servicial. -¿Quieres que haga algo antes de ir con los Namikaze?-

-_Elimina _al ángel negro, ya no lo necesitamos más.- Pein se levanto de su silla y se colocó enfrente de un cuadro oscuro. Apenas podía reconocerse de la oscuridad del recinto la silueta de una mujer con un vestido negro.

-Hehehehe, hasta que me lo ordenas- y con una gran carcajada, tomó a su amiga inseparable, la colocó en su espalda y salió con solo algo en su mente: disfrutar el momento.

.

.

.

.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Estaba todo saliéndole mal. Konan estaba caminando sola en la playa, molesta por estar en esos momentos con esa odiosa familia y fallar ante la misión que le dio Nagato. ¿Acaso su vida empeoraría? ¡Dios! Sí que era complicada su misión.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando ni el cuándo el sol comenzó a guardarse en el horizonte. Lo único bueno y agradable que sentía en esos momentos era refrescarse en la arena blanca y en el mar salado. Traía un vestido blanco ligero y como siempre la flor blanca que estaba atorada con su cabello suelto.

-Rayos. ¿Y ahora que haré?- suspiró cansada y encontrando un buen lugar, se aventó a la arena -Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada y Nagato está molestándose. Yo no quiero perder la oportunidad de…- aunque no pudo continuar con sus auto lamentos, ya que su mirada se perdió en un puesto de bebidas a unos metros de su localización. Allí encontró a un chico de cabellos castaños riendo por haber tirado sin querer la botella de un cliente- ¡No puede ser que…!- Se encontraba atónita. ¿Desde cuándo no le veía? -¡Kensaru!-

Muchos sentimientos se encontraron dentro de su ser. Simplemente se levantó y se alejó de ese lugar, evitando a toda costa ser observada por ese hombre que alguna vez fue alguien importante en su vida…

.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto!-

-¿Ahora qué?- el rubio observaba sin entender _nuevamente_ a ese par de mujeres atrabancadas y locas.

-¿Eres más idiota de lo normal?- Yuko comentó molesta -¡Deja tu estupidez en otro lado!- todos rieron por el comentario, mientras el nombrado bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos –Vamos Naruto, no es nada difícil el hacerlo-

-¡NO QUIERO JUGAR A ESO! Es demasiado… ¡FEMENINO!- gritó exasperado -¡Y yo no soy gay!-

-Oh vamos Naruto-kun- Hanabi se acercó a su lado y susurrándole algo, generó que este riera maliciosamente y observando a los demás (es decir, Shikamaru, Sakura y Yuko) rió -¿Qué dices?-

-El plan "molestar al naco y a la mesera" no suena nada mal…-

-Y no solo eso, Baka- se levantó Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –Creo que esto hará que Ino no vuelva a molestarte-

-Me parece per-fec-to… ¡Vamos!-

Y así todos iniciarían con la tarea propuesta: _generar la tercera guerra mundial con los indeseables…_

En la cual, Yuko, Hanabi y Sakura intentarían ejecutar el verdadero plan: _hacer que el águila blanca (Hinata) se enamore del zorro rojo (El Baka de Naruto XD) y viceversa…_

_CONTINUARÁ---_


	9. Travesuras pArt OnE

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Sé que fue mucho tiempo, pero estoy en espera de la inspiración como hoy me atacó. Sé que este capítulo no es lo suficientemente largo, pero sé que les encantará y será este el detonante para lo que será una gran… ¿pelea? ¿Amistad? ¿Enemistad? ¡Tienen que leerlo ene l siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Agradezco cada uno de los review que me han dado y pues, sin más y en espera de que les guste y me den su opinión (más ideas o algo que me motive, ya que minaruhina y sasusaku anda tras los suelos :() apretando el botoncito de hast abajo XD**_

_**Saludos y que tengan unexcelente momento…**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 9: Travesuras (Parte 1)

La vida no era nada fácil y mucho menos con esas dos que no dejaban de fregarle la vida. ¡Qué molestas! Ahora resultaba que tenía que regresar a su "habitación" para cambiarse por tercera vez de ropa gracias a que fue literalmente aventado a la alberca por los demonios de la casa, agregando que Hinata esta vez no quiso ayudarle por estar muerta de risa… ¡HN!

-¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!- corrió Hinata para alcanzar a su hermano, lamentando el reírse de él de esa manera.

-HN…- se detuvo y viéndola de mal manera -¿Qué quieres?-

-Pedir-te una disculpa-

-Hn…- retomó su camino y fue seguido por ella…

…Mientras tanto, en la alberca de la casa…

-¡NARUTO!- esta vez, la venganza sería completa.

¡Splash! Ahora tuvo él la tortuosa suerte de ese miserable de Sasuke. Por poco se libraba, sin embargo sus adoradas y tremendas hermanas –llámense Yuko, Hanabi y Sakura- le aventaron sin compasión por un simple y estúpido comentario: "¿Por qué tardan tanto en arreglarse si ocupan esos mini trajes?".

-Se nota que las mujeres son tan, pero tan problemáticas- Shikamaru se encontraba en un camastro disfrutando del delicioso sol de la tarde, lastimosamente no se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas de todas las mujeres a su alrededor. Dos segundos después acompañó al rubio en su desgracia.

-¡ESO LES ENSENARÁ A NO METERSE CON NOSOTRAS, IDIOTAS!- todas las mujeres conocidas y presentes gritaron al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué lástima! Tan hermosas y tan oscas…

-Mejor vámonos- sentenció Sakura ante un gran puchero y las miradas asesinas de esos dos hombres. Al final de cuentas ya se había vengado de cierto moreno que le parecía tan enigmáticamente molestable.

-¡SI!- Yuko estaba tan alegre por salirse una vez más con la suya.

-Pero…- Hanabi se acercó, dejando a Ino lejos de su plática, a sus nuevas dos mejores amigas y comentó lo más bajo que pudo -¿Y el plan?-

-Tranquilas- Sakura sonrió al ver como Ino se dirigió hacia Naruto, el cual estaba completamente empapado, atrayendo la mirada pervertida de su amiga. –Yo me encargo de ella mientras que ustedes alejan a ese "monstruo amargado" de Hinata, ¿vale?-

-¡VALE!- y con algunos pasos, Sakura aventó a Ino a la alberca para irse corriendo con Naruto dejando a Shikamaru la misión de recoger a esa "cerda-voladora-mojada". Así observó con malicia como a Sasuke-baka se le cayó "sin querer" (queriendo por Hanabi XD) su zumo de tomate encima de su recién playera cambiada. ¡Esas dos eran perfectas! Y más cuando Yuko tomó la mano de Hinata y la jaló hacia la casa.

-¿A dónde demonios me llevas Sakura-chan?- Naruto no entendió la razón del porqué ella intentaba a toda costa separarlo de todos… mejor dicho, de Ino.

-Vamos tonto, espero que no te enojes de que quiera separar tus huesos de Ino. Anda más zorra que antes-

-Oh vamos Sakura- él se detuvo -¿Acaso crees que no puedo tenerla alejada?-

-No- ella le tomó la mano y continuó su camino hacia la cabaña en donde no estarían esas dos. –Tienes algo llamado "testosterona" que hace que pienses con la "otra cabeza" y no con esta- le golpeó la frente levemente. –Por única vez en tu vida, hazme caso y déjame ayudarte-

-No tengo de otra al parecer- sentenció Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Sakura dudaba de su poder masculino? Aunque no le desagradó la idea de separarse de Ino. ¡Era un hecho de esa mujer le hostigaba hasta cansarle! Lo bueno fue que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Ino entró a su habitación la noche pasada… ni mucho menos cuando salió eufórica ante su "no tengo ganas Ino más que dormir… ¿puedes dejarme solo?".

Con ello se fue a cambiar y así degustar la comida que le esperaba…

.

.

.

.

Estaba más que enojado. ¡Qué pasaba hoy en el mundo empresarial! Minato estaba en su oficina junto con su padre, Dan, Tsunade y Kushina escuchando como su adorada secretaria le informó que cierto inversionista comenzó a dar pelea ante una de las obras que ya han iniciado.

_-Eso es lo que me ha informado, señor Uzumaki-_

-Gracias por avisarme Tarako, espero que se solucione solamente con una llamada- Minato suspiró pesadamente. No tenía ni una semana fuera y ya se iniciaban todos los problemas en la empresa. Lastimosamente Yamato no podía arreglar esto. ¡Demonios!

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a salir bien- Jiraiya se acercó a él y le sonrió. –mejor veamos lo que los demonios de mis nietos hacen… no sé si Hirako y Hiashi puedan hacer algo contra sus travesuras-

-¿Acaso dices que mi nieta es un demonio?- Dan tomó la mano de Tsunade para besarla después. –Dudo que esta vez le haga algo a Uchiha-

-Yo también lo espero, ya que esos andan desatadamente mal- Tsunade rió como los demás al recordar ciertas cosillas transcurridas en toda la semana…

¿Desde cuándo Sakura se ganó el odio de Sasuke? O, ¿desde cuándo Hinata sacaba un sinfín de "palabras negativas" hacia un Naruto completamente feliz de realizar sus travesuras? y lo más intrigante, ¿desde cuándo Hanabi y Yuko se hicieron las amigas inseparables, causando un terremoto en la casa Uzumaki-Namikaze? Que Dios les ayudase… hasta Dan, que se catalogaba como un hombre "no-amante-de-las-travesuras", se había unido a su nieta y planear uno que otro despapalle familiar (Dahia: AMO esa palabra XD)

Esa noche estaba Naruto acostado en la arena completamente relajado después de escaparse de todos y así darse un tiempo para él. Aunque siempre salen mal sus planes… -¡Naruto!- la voz de Ino generó que suspirara pesadamente. Sí que cometió un gran error al dejarse llevar esa tarde en el Kyubi.

-Hn…- estaba tan cómodo en su soledad y esa mujer que portaba una mini falda con un escote muy llamativo de color negro le interrumpió con su melodiosa voz... lástima que no le interesaba más que como amiga.

-¿Qué haces?- Ino estuvo buscándole por toda la casa y si no hubiera sido porque vio una pequeña luz, no le hubiera reconocido.

-Disfrutaba del anochecer… a _solas_-

-Pues ahora no estás solo- se acomodó a su lado muy pegadita. Sí que era sexy ese rubio y deseaba meterlo a su cama… ¡Ya que le apetecía pasar a un segundo nivel con él!

¡NOOO! Eso era lo que MENOS deseaba. ¿Por qué siempre cuando pensaba de "otra" manera, todo le salía mal? De ahora en adelante, haría todo lo que Sakura le dijera para alejar a Ino de su lado. -¿No tienes algo que hacer con Sakura-chan? Me comentó que sería un "_ladies night"_-

-¿Acaso crees que me importan sus cosas femeninas? ¡Vamos Naruto! Soy lo suficientemente fémina para tener recomendaciones, agregando que Yuko y Hanabi invitaron a la mesera esa… ¡cuánto la odio!-

-Ya somos dos- el rubio lo soltó sin pensarlo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer después?- se acercó aún más a Naruto, intentando fallidamente llamarle la atención con su vestuario. Deseaba desaparecer unas horas con él.

-¿Vamos?- la miró con una gota en la cabeza… a esa mujer qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Sí, ya que los…-

-Ino, tenemos que hablar- Harto de esa situación, Naruto quiso arreglar el ambiente y dejarle claro a la rubia que no tendrían algo más que amistad entre ellos. Se sentó mejor en la deliciosa arena, estando a una buena distancia de Ino. –La verdad es que yo… ¡OH!-

¡Splash! Ni siquiera pudo cerrar la boca ante el sorpresivo ataque de Hinata. ¡Ella les lanzó arena con su pie! Ahora sí que ambos quedaron empanizados. ¿Cómo pudo juntar tanta arena en un solo movimiento?

-Lo siento par de tórtolos… pero la cena está lista y Minato-sama quiere que estén los dos presentes- sonrió maliciosamente, sintiéndose victoriosa ante su travesura. –No tarden ya que tengo mucha hambre- y les dio la espalda.

Odio. Una oleada de coraje le llenó todo su ser. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer en hacerle tal puchero? Primero fue la vergonzosa patada en su entrepierna enfrente de sus amigos (lo que causó que su orgullo cayera hasta los suelos y el problema "sexual" con Ino), después fue el empujón hacia el estanque de la casa donde un pez mordió algo que no debió (noquéandole por algunos momentos) y ahora resultaba que le metió arena hasta por los h… ¡Se vengaría!

Así que, sin decir nada más y dejando a Ino sola (completamente sorprendida por la falta completa de atención de Naruto), caminó rápidamente hacia Hinata, la cual ya estaba cerca de la alberca.

-¡Gracias por avisarnos!- escupiendo arena y odio, le comentó estando a unos pasos de ella.

¿Eh? ¿Y a este qué le pasaba? -No lo agradezcas… tuve que hacerlo por obligación- Nunca en su vida sintió el desprecio que sentía por Naruto. ¡Le robó su primer beso! Jamás se lo perdonaría… aunque pensándolo bien, realmente no estuvo nada mal, muy al contra… ¡OMG! O.o ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? El recordarlo generó que sus nervios le atacaran nuevamente…

¿Por qué se ruborizó de pronto? Para Naruto, esos cambios de humor eran demasiado extraños, sin embargo no le importaron en ese momento. Simplemente deseaba vengarse, por lo que, sonriendo maliciosamente, la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, la besó "fugazmente" (algo que deseaba hacerlo sin saber el porqué) y en el preciso momento en que se separaron por falta de aire, la empujó hacia la alberca. –No llegues tarde, mesera. Yo también muero de hambre- y entró triunfante a su casa.

¡AHHHH! Lo mataría por eso… ¡arruinó su vestido nuevo! ¡Tanto que le costó ahorrar para comprarlo y…!

-Hn, te lo ganaste- Sasuke, que observó absolutamente todo decidiendo no meterse entre ellos dos y notar lo que realmente deseaba ese idiota de mierda con Hinata, se acercó a la alberca. Lo que le dejó sorprendido fue que ella respondió a ese fugaz beso.

Sasuke se arrodilló a la orilla de la alberca para brindarle ayuda.

-¿Qué me lo merecía? ¿Por qué lo dices?- se sintió frustrada y más molesta ante las palabras de su hermano. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo!

-Estaba lleno de arena y ni niegues que tú lo causaste-

De acuerdo, si se había pasado pero no pudo evitarlo. El interrumpir la declaración de ese tonto fue más que necesario… pero que no se mal interpretara su acción. Odiaba a Naruto, pero odiaba aún más a esa resbalosa. Si no hubiera sido que Sasuke ni siquiera la peló, serían esos dos ahora amantes. –Ya no le molestes Hinata-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque repetirá lo que acaba de pasar- la mirada de duda le hizo sonreír, un poco. Le encantaba la inocencia de su hermana. –De acuerdo, sigue molestándole… veo que te encantan sus besos-

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!- ¡No le gustaban los besos de ese hombre…! ¡NO!

-Entonces explícame porque no le alejaste cuando te…-

-Momento, ¿Viste todo lo que…?

-Si-

-Ahora empiezo a dudar de tu hermandad, Sasuke- se separó de él y suspiró molesta al ver como su vestido estaba empapado.

-Hn-

-Me encantaría que alguna vez dijeras algo más que "Hn"- rió resignada. Y sin más se fue con Sasuke hacia la mansión. Aunque tuvo que parar por el ataque de risa que le abrumó al ver como el cabello de su adorado hermano fue alumbrado por la lámpara de la entrada.

-¡Aún no se te quita!- y rió más fuertemente.

-¡HN!- ¡Maldita sea! Estuvo como loco intentando quitarse con desesperación ese maldito color, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba a su lado.

Sakura cambió su shampoo masculino por una sustancia completamente desconocida que no solo le dejó un extraño olor, sino que, después de mirarse en el espejo del baño, encontró un espantoso color rosado entre su naturalidad. ¡Odiaba el rosa! Y… ¡odiaba a Sakura!

Sin duda su grito descomunal en la ducha le dio a entender a esa pelirrosa que había ganado.

-Creo que ambos debemos de alejarnos de esos dos- cuando Hinata se calmó, abrazó a Sasuke mojándole.

No, no era su día de suerte.

Ni mucho menos el de Itachi. Llevaba ya más de 20 minutos hablando con esa perra que no dejaba de hablarle de cosas tan banales y sin sentido. Esa era la parte que odiaba más de su trabajo, aunque la información que necesitaba no tardaría en llegar.

_-¿Tú qué opinas, Itachi-kun?-_

-Sí que es una molestia esa mesera, Ino-chan-

_-¡Lo sé! Pero qué más puedo hacer-_ la escuchó reír _–Lo bueno es que estamos todos muy felices-_

-¿Con los Uzumaki?-

_-Claro. Es más, hasta hoy un trabajador de la abuela de mi amiga tuvo su "recibimiento" de esas dos- _

-¿Y eso?- Hasta que por fin sacó lo que realmente le interesaba. Ino Yamanaka era tan hueca como las demás mujeres que pasaban en su cama.

_-Es un chico llamado Sai. Al parecer tienen cosas que tratar y por lo tanto ha llegado para trabajar, pero dudo que lo hagan por el simple hecho que son vacaciones familiares-_

-Oh…- con que había llegado ese idiota. Al jefe le encantará esa noticia.

_-Lo único malo es que no ha dejado de fregar a Naruto desde que llegó. Nadie le dice "gay" a mi amigo-_

-Ino, tu amigo es un maricón por no querer hacerte lo que yo deseo hacer- Itachi estaba asqueado con sus palabras, pero era su trabajo. -¿Por qué no te escapas y me dejas pasar por ti?-

_-¡Itachi! No puedo. Te lo expliqué la otra vez…-_

-Oh vamos Ino, ¿acaso no te gustó como la pasamos la otra vez? Paso por ti y te regreso mañana mismo, lo prometo-

_-Pero yo…-_ calló, dándole a entender al moreno que lo estaba pensando _-¿Estás seguro que mañana regreso?-_

-Si tú quieres regresar, claro-

_-De acuerdo. Te veo a las 10 en la entrada, sólo avisaré a Minato-san-_

-Me parece perfecto… te deseo tanto mujer- tomó las llaves de su auto. No podía perder más tiempo.

_-Nos vemos al rato, guapo_…- y colgó.

¡Sí que era idiota! Le daba igual en estos momentos el trabajo. Apagó el ordenador ante la protesta de su jefe, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su departamento en búsqueda de un rato de placer. Hasta eso esa rubia era excelente en la cama… Se la pasaría bien y sin gastar un solo euro.

-¡Sakura!- Ino estaba tocando como loca la puerta -¡Ábreme!

-¿Qué pasó cerda? ¿Se te fue tu corral?- Sakura estaba cómodamente acostada con las muchachas ideando el plan perfecto para fregar a Sasuke y acercar más a Hinata con Naruto, pero esta bruta interrumpió tan buenas ideas. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!- entró sin siquiera pedir permiso y se sorprendió al ver esos dos demonios -¡¿Qué hacen aquí, monstruos infernales?!-

-Algo más educativo e interesante que tú, zorra- Yuko fue la primera en contestar, ganándose risas de las demás.

-¿Desde cuándo dices esas palabras tan ofensivas?- Ino se sintió frustrada. Nunca se había llevado bien con ella y, si mal no recordaba, ella adoraba a esa mesera asquerosa.

-Desde que molestas a mi hermano como una verdadera pu…-

-¡YUKO!- Hanabi y Sakura la detuvieron a tiempo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- intentó justificarse. ¡Odiaba a esa horrorosa!

-Hn, como si me importara- Ino cruzó los brazos indignada.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que no la quería? ¡Si fuera por ella la mandaría a la Patagonia! -¡Qué bueno que no te importe! Ahora déjanos solas ya que es más importante lo que estábamos diciendo que tenerte aquí por no sé qué-

-Oh Yuko, no seas tan mala- Sakura se sintió un poco culpable por como trataban a Ino, pero solo un poco. Era un hecho que se volvió odiosa desde que Naruto y ella tuvieron su encuentro. -¿Qué pasó Ino?-

No les hizo caso a las dos adolescentes y yendo a su amiga, suplicó con voz suave. -¿Puedes prestarme el vestido negro? Voy a una fiesta y…- escucho dos hurras más un ¡¿Qué?! Desesperado. –Sakura yo…-

-De acuerdo- la ojiverde rodó los ojos –Sólo prométeme que no vas a hostigar a Naruto más. Y que me permitirás hablar contigo después-

-¡Hecho!- tenía que arreglarse rápido porque si no llegaría Itachi.

Sakura se acercó a su ropero y tomó ese mini negro que tanto le gustaba. Era un hecho que deseaba utilizarlo pero no encontraba la ocasión. Se lo dio en mano para que las dejara solas nuevamente. ¡Lo logró! En tiempo récord Ino salió de la habitación.

-Esa odiosa me cae tan mal- Hanabi se tiró a la cama.

-A mi también, no entiendo como tú y mi hermano la aguantan tanto-

-Necesitan conocerla más, no es tan mala como crees-

Y con ello hicieron los planes necesarios.

Y si, la batalla entre el rubio y la peli azul dio inicio. Desgraciadamente, para Yuko, Sakura y Hanabi, el odio de esos dos incrementó en vez de disminuir y todo gracias a su culpa. Por una parte, Hinata fue completamente bañada de cerveza gracias a que Naruto, teniendo que Yuko se metió en su camino "sin querer" o Naruto fue derrumbado por las escaleras gracias a que Hinata le dio un "derechazo" en su mejilla por estar jugando con su hermana a la pelota… y ni que decir de Sasuke con Sakura. Lastimosamente, nadie estaba a su favor y ahora no solo tenía su cabello un maldito color rosado, sino que su bloqueador tuvo un "color" azul claro y él ni en cuenta. ¡Si Hiashi-sama no le hubiera dicho que era un pitufo, él seguiría con esa crema! La venganza que eligió para la pelirrosa, fue que, estando un chico "guapo" (según las palabras de esa molesta) intentando sacarle una cita, él se acomodó a su lado y le dijo: "Si te acercas a mi molesta mujer, prometo que no volverás a tener un rato de placer"… ¡Fue perseguido por toda la playa! Para terminar su travesura, la cargó como un costal de patatas y la aventó al frío mar.

Hinata tuvo que ayudarle a levantarse y no ser objeto futuro para las algas del lugar gracias a que Sakura le estaba ahorcando. ¡Tenía una fuerza monstruosa!

¡En fin! Tuvieron que esperar a que esos cuatro se le bajara el coraje (y que a Naruto se le despertaran las piernas gracias al golpe) para irse a la playa.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice- Hanabi estaba al lado de Naruto, el cual tenía hielo en sus rodillas. ¡Le dolió ese golpe! Desgraciada mesera, se las pagaría fuertemente.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tú no hiciste nada-

-Eso no es cierto- agachó la mirada realmente resignada. ¿Por qué su vida estaba en su contra y no dejaba que él fuera su cuñado?

-Bah, no importa- El rubio se levantó y, moviendo sus pies, le dio la mano para así salir a la playa y degustar del resto de la tarde. Ambos salieron juntos hacia el patio trasero de la casa para reunirse con los demás.

Hasta eso tuvo suerte y Hinata estaba demasiado lejos de él, gracias a que sus padres estaban hablando con ella y con ese Uchiha de mierda. Ahí se a acercó su padre y le comentó que irían al otro extremo de la playa para comer en el restaurant "sureño". Lo bueno fue que dejó al Kyubi y se fue con sus padres, Sakura y Hanabi, mientras que los otros se fueron con Dan y Tsunade… ¡ese maldito de Sai no se le acercaría nuevamente!

Pero para su desgracia, nuevamente, no le salió su plan como era medido. ¡Ese Uchiha idiota se metió en sus planes! ¿Por qué le amedrentaba tanto? ¡No había hecho nada malo esta vez! Ni siquiera Sakura. Era su juego y este se metía en donde no le llamaban. Todos se encontraban relajados en la playa, gracias a que Ino no estaba, y de pronto apareció esa mesera con él y comenzó a molestarle así de la nada. ¿Desde cuándo un desconocido le llamó llorón? ¡Dios! Tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Desde esos momentos, su pelea dio inicio y no daba indicios de que terminaría pronto. Ni siquiera ese mocoso aceptó la apuesta de "veamos quién es el mejor".

-Hn…- y por centésima vez en ese momento, Sasuke se sintió ofendido por la presencia de ese rubio tarado. Solamente le dijo llorón y este se soltó como el niñetas que era.

-¡Eres un…!- estuvo a punto de contestarle negativamente, sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sorprendiendo hasta a Hinata. –Entonces sí eres el marica que tanto muestras al público. Lo único bueno que te puedo recomendar y ofrecer de mi casa, para complacer tus deseos homosexuales, ¡es a Sai! En verdad que los dos son el uno para el otro…- miró a Sakura maliciosamente, la cual entendió a la perfección sus malas intenciones. -¿Tu qué opinas, Sakura-chan?-

-No cabe duda. Sasuke sería perfecto para Sai. ¿Los presentamos personalmente?-

-¡…!- Oh-por-Dios… ¡Le dijeron maricón! Sasuke presentó una gran vena en su frente. ¡ÉL NO ERA MARICÓN! De esta ese rubio y esa zorra no se salvaban. Volteó hacia Naruto y con la furia naciente en su ser, dejó que sus pies le colocaran a escasos centímetros de Naruto y tomándole del cuello de su playera, comentó irritado. -¡Vas a perder, pedazo de mierda!-

-Eso lo veremos, _ma-ri-cón_- y se soltó lo más fuertemente que pudo. Ante la sonrisa victoriosa de su mejor amiga y de sus hermanas, le dio la espalda y estando a punto de salir hacia la playa, volteó para enfrentarse a esos ojos rojos. –En 20 minutos en la embarcación… y entenderé que si no apareces, eres toda una gallina- y desapareció.

No era posible. ¡Estaba furioso! Nunca, y nunca es un hecho, un estúpido le insultaba de la peor manera posible. Por un lado dudó de su masculinidad y por el otro le dijo gallina. Ahora si ni siquiera Hiashi le pararía esta vez. Tomó sus cosas y siguió a Naruto, el cual sonrió satisfecho de salirse con la suya. ¿En qué momento Sasuke mostró su lado débil? Lo bueno es que fue tan perspicaz para darse cuenta de ello y atacarle como era merecido XD.

A los minutos, ambos estaban en su designada moto acuática, esperando la señal de Yuko, siendo la única animada ante esta apuesta…

…_Flashback…_

_Todos se encontraban tirados en la playa, recibiendo un grandioso sol. Hasta eso fue bueno con ellos ya que no les quemaba y les regalaba un ambiente cálido, confortable._

_-¿Entonces su abuelo se las regaló?- Sakura no entraba en su asombro. _

_-Sip. Mi abue es todo un amor.- Yuko sonrió mientras abrazaba a Naruto, el cual bufó molesto ante la acción. _

_-¿Y cuándo las estrenarán?- Hanabi, en cambio, pensó en el plan de unir tanto a Naruto como a Hinata con ellas. ¿Qué cosas entraban en su cabeza?_

_-¡HOY!- Gritó la menor Uzumaki._

_-Lamento informarte cabeza de zanahoria- Naruto le tomó del cabello y le hizo cerilla. –No puedes tú por ser menor, pero yo lo haré, y como eres linda y buena, le prestarás la tuya a Shika-Baka-_

_-¡HEY! ¡NO SOY ZANAHORIA!- intento zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero la fuerza de él fue mayor a la de ella. –¡NARUTO!-_

_-¿Qué no eres zanahoria? ¡Pero mira tu cabello!- Naruto sonrió por lo dicho y, dejando a Yuko sin movimiento, le abrazó suavemente y le sonrió al oído. –Pero eres la mejor zanahoria hermana que pude haber tenido-_

_-¿De veras?- la pequeña le contestó el abrazo sintiéndose extraña pero feliz a la vez._

_-Si. ¿Quién mejor que tú como hermana?-_

_-Tonto…-_

_-Entonces, ¿si le prestas tu motoneta a Shikamaru?_

_No. Realmente su hermano era un reverendo demonio. Se separó de él y señalándolo gritó. -¡BAKA! ¡Me dijiste eso solo por la moto!-_

_-Sí y no… ¿acaso no crees que eres mi zanahoria favorita?-_

_-Más bien yo diría que eres el niño llorón que cree que todos son vegetales. ¿No existe la madurez en tu cabeza?- Sasuke se metió en la plática sin ser invitado, ganándose miradas de odio puro._

_-¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?!-_

_-Niño llorón-_

…_Fin Flashback…_

Desde ahí, esos dos no pararon. Naruto le retó a unas competencias de motos, pero el azabache rosado (Dahia: XD) no parecía interesado hasta que le dijeron gallina y dudaron de su sexualidad.

Lastimosamente, dos horas después, todo el panorama les cambió…

…Continuará…


	10. Travesuras PaRT TWo

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Realmente no tengo perdón de Dios ante mi desaparición. No es justificación lo que voy a decir y quizás ya lo hayan leído, pero la inspiración murió por todo este tiempo. Me abandonó y si no hubiera sido por sus mensajes, estaría aún en la lucha de encontrar un momento de escritura. Gracias por su espera y si aún quieren seguirme, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. También estoy trabajando en las demás y así no dejarlas pendientes. Estoy comprometida con ustedes para darles un final que tengo planeado así que seguiré con la escritura.**_

_**Gracias por sus mensajes y prometo el que les contestaré sus reviews como se merecen. **_

_**Los adoro y pues, sin más palabras, les dejo la continuación. Espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier reclamo, ideas y demás cosas que les pasen por la cabeza, háganmelas saber, ya que eso me hace una mejor escritora para ustedes.**_

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 10: Travesuras (Part two)**_

¿En qué momento pasó de ser una competencia perfecta a una desaparición desoladora? ¡Doblemente rayos! ¿Desde qué momento tuvo que escuchar los chillidos de ese rubio de mierda? ¡Triplemente demonios! Vaya que su suerte andaba por los suelos… y lo peor, es que aún tenía rosa entre su cabello. ¡Ahora sí que su día estaba arruinado! Y venía a empeorar gracias a los quejidos que no dejaba de hacer ese rubio de mierda.

-Cállate idiota, llorando no lograremos salir de aquí- Sasuke estaba realmente exasperado.

-Oh claro, maricón… ¡gracias a tu real estupidez estamos aquí!- Naruto, en cambio, intentó por todos los medios hacer reaccionar alguna de las motonetas. Por desgracia, el idiota azabache giró mal y por cuestiones de agua, ambos aparatos chocaron y por lo tanto dejaron de funcionar.

-Hn…- Nunca admitiría un error ante ese rubio quejumbroso. Suspiró molesto y estando harto de tan fea presencia, aventó a Naruto para jalar una de las motonetas y así revisarla.

Naruto en cambio no entendió la habilidad de ese mocoso para poder abrir el compartimento de la mecánica de su nuevo juguete. -¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Arreglándola, idiota-

-¿Ah sí? No me digas-

-Para tu estúpida presencia, soy mecánico… así que mejor cállate y ayúdame a…-

-¡Mecánico! Te juro que pensé que ni siquiera sabías leer-

-No me digas que eres más idiota de lo que pensé- Sasuke le miro con un ceja alzada. –No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que o me ayudas o te…-

-¡Oh Uchiha! Mejor no hables, ya que te vas a quemar. Si hablamos de idiotas…- Naruto cruzó los brazos. Si creía que podía insultarle así de más, pues estaba completamente equivocado. –…yo si sé manejar este tipo de vehículos y no finjo hacerlo, agregando que sí se de mecánica ya que sé que el mojar un motor a lo idiota es lo peor que puedes hacer. Lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo y gracias a tu ignorancia estamos aquí…-

-¡HN!- Demonios. Ese rubio desgraciado era algo inteligente… ¡lo odiaba!

-Tenemos que dejarlas aquí e irnos- Con una seriedad rara en él y con un micro asombro por parte de Sasuke, Naruto comentó levantándose completamente. –Va a anochecer y si no nos acercamos a la casa, tendremos que quedarnos aquí y ni loco me quedo con un marica a solas- sonrió maliciosamente. –No me vayas a vio…-

Pobre, apenas pudo terminar su frase, ya que de pronto apareció un puño cerca de su mejilla izquierda intentando callarle. Hasta eso pudo moverse rápidamente y con ello esquivar el golpe, sin embargo no pudo detener la pelea que inicio Uchiha. Realmente ambos se dieron duro, sacando toda la furia que ambos guardaban.

Por un lado, Sasuke quería quitarle esa sonrisa idiota y vengarse por la burla que le hizo a Hinata; y por el lado de Naruto, deseaba hacerle justicia a Sakura ante la pérdida de su sostén gracias a ese monstruo Uchiha que, vengándose de ella, se metió al mar y le desamarró su sostén. La pobre no dejó de llorar por un par de horas. Gracias al cielo no mostró nada gracias a que corrió con una toalla, pero eso si… ese idiota sangraría.

-¡HEY!- una tercera y estridente voz apareció de pronto en la playa, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran levemente. Cuando vieron a un chico con un peinado súper anticuado y lleno de glicerina, decidieron regresar a su pelea. No perderían tiempo con un mocoso con un traje espantosamente verde y un peinado de nerd tarado.

-¡Gai-sensei!- El recién llegado gritó con todas sus fuerzas. –Esos dos sí que tienen un gran poder de juventud-

-Lástima que la desperdician a lo tonto- Otro hombre del mismo estilo comentó. –Lee, recuérdame que a esos dos les muestre el verdadero valor de la juventud- sonrió con esa pose tan way, que hasta destelló uno de sus dientes, haciendo que su discípulo, se emocionara de tal manera que sacó una micro libreta de su bolsa del pantalón y anotó sus palabras.

-¡Usted es tan sabio!-

-Lo sé Lee-

Suspiró pesadamente y por todo el amor que tenía a la disciplina y a la vida, tomó fuertemente a Naruto, mientras que Lee logró detener hábilmente el puño de Sasuke e inmediatamente detenerle.

-¡Suélteme!- Sasuke estaba más que enojado. No podía creer que ese idiota con cara de niña pudiera controlarle de esa manera.

-¡Cálmense los dos! Así no van a arreglar nada. Y les recuerdo que si van a gastar su tiempo y energías en algo, mejor ayúdennos a anclar sus motos acuáticas e irnos de aquí. Se va a hacer de noche y no es bien visto que dos chicos estén solos…- Gai miro con duda a ambos chicos. -¿O es que si lo desean? Podemos pasar por ustedes mañana-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Tanto Naruto como Sasuke dejaron de pelear e inmediatamente salieron rápidamente para hacer lo que esos dos locos ridículos les dijeron. Para nada estarían solos. Ambos eran demasiado adictos a las mujeres como para perder esa reputación.

.

.

.

.

Aunque le dijeran palabras de aliento, no podía dejar de llorar. Era una tonta, una idiota que se dejo llevar por la ira y el desprecio haciendo que Naruto odiara a Sasuke sin una verdadera razón. ¡No debió de haber permitido que esos dos salieran así como así! ¡Era una malísima hermana postiza!

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, van a regresar- Hanabi, un poco más animada sabiendo, desgraciadamente, que Sasuke era lo suficientemente astuto para salir adelante ante cualquier circunstancia y no era tan animal para dejar a Naruto solo.

-Así es, nada malo les va a pasar- Ahora fue Yuko la que habló. Ella también estaba temerosa por su hermano y ese monstruo, sin embargo ese cabeza de elote (Dahia: XD Muchas gracias por el dato, IECS… ¡Excelente idea! hahahahaha XD) era experto con las máquinas y saldrían adelante con todo.

-Pero yo… ¡soy tan mala!- la pobre estaba como magdalena.

Y de la misma manera estaba Hinata.

Lloró desconsoladamente cuando no regresaron después de una hora. No quería que por su culpa Sasuke hiciera algo indebido y que su padre se enojara… sonretodo que le pasara algo. Y ahora estaba muerta de miedo de perder a un ser querido por el simple hecho de que Sasuke había sido un hermano para ella y no podía perderlo…

-Hermanita, no llores por favor- Hanabi, desconsolada por ver a su hermana así la abrazó fuertemente para impregnarle un poco de fuerzas. –Verás que esos dos van a llegar-

-Oh Hanabi…- La abrazó fuertemente.

-No deben de preocuparse por ellos- Ahora fue Shikamaru el que comentó resignado._ Mujeres problemáticas. _¿Acaso su vida tendría que estar llena de este tipo de féminas? Y lo peor de todo es que esos dos eran tan idiotas que le dejaron solo con ellas. ¡No deseaba estar ahí! Negando con la cabeza, rió fuertemente cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el mar y recibiendo las miradas femeninas confundidas, comentó lo más sereno posible (es decir, con mucha flojera) –Chicas, no sean tan melodramáticas (Dahia: palabra nueva e interesante… ¿yo seré melodramática? Le preguntaré a mi monstruo XD), mira quienes vienen por ahí-

Todas miraron hacia la playa y encontraron que un pequeño bote de color terriblemente verde, estaban dos hombres extremadamente extraños acompañados de los desaparecidos. Todas sonrieron así sin más y, dejando a ambas adolescentes anonadadas, tanto Hinata como Sakura corrieron a la ubicación de esos dos.

-¡Oh por Dios, Naruto!- Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo a centímetros del mencionado, se aventó de tal manera que cayó a la arena con él. -¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, shannaro!- y lloró en su pecho.

- Perdóname, Sakura-chan…- Enternecido por esa acción, la abrazó fuertemente. Ella era sin lugar a dudas, su mejor amiga.

Y Hinata en cambio, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, al rubio, al flojo y a la pelirrosa, le lanzó un fuerte golpe en el rostro del Uchiha, tirándolo por completo. -¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO Y MAL HERMANO! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!-

-…- el pobre Sasuke no pudo decir ni una palabra. Estaba tan asombrado ante la reacción de su hermana… ¿dónde había quedado la dulzura y la paz de ella? No le dolió el golpe, pero si esa mirada llena de preocupación y desconcierto.

-o.O- Ni Hanabi ni Yuko cabían en su asombro. Nunca esperaron que ella le diera semejante golpe a Sasuke. Si que estaba preocupada.

Sasuke, en cambio, no dejaba de verla. Nunca la había visto así. -…Hinata…- no pudo moverse ni siquiera para quitarse la arena que tenía en el pequeño rasguño que tenía en la espalda.

Eso sí que era de película. Cuando escuchó un extraño ruido a su lado, Sakura se separó de Naruto y al ver como Sasuke fue "recibido" de esa manera por Hinata, realmente se sintió mal por él. Ni en sus mejores planes para fregar a ese vulgar, le deseó eso. Ambas miradas estaban tan dolidas que, en un impulso que salió realmente del corazón, se separó de Naruto y suspirando con una leve sonrisa, se arrodilló al lado de Sasuke y, haciendo que Naruto tirara su quijada y pusiera su mirada de platos, abrazo fuertemente a un sorprendido Sasuke, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él. –No te enojes con Hinata, es sólo que estábamos tan preocupadas por ustedes que el verlos aquí nos ha liberado de un gran peso- y se aferró más a él.

OMG! No pudo moverse. Su cuerpo se tensó ante ese contacto tan… tan… su corazón latió fuertemente y realmente sintió que sus mejillas ardían y pesaban. Nunca, y decir nunca es relevante, una mujer ajena a su familia le abrazaba con tanto amor, paz y tranquilidad. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo responderlo? Si no hubiera sido que Hinata, al arrepentirse de su gran error corrió a su lado y le abrazó de la misma manera, le hubiera respondido el acto a Sakura.

Sakura se separó de él con una sonrisa y dejó que Hinata le pidiera perdón. Ella miró a Naruto y con un "leve" zape, le hizo reaccionar.

-…no me toques- Naruto intentó molestarla, pero la mirada fulminante de su amiga le hizo callar.

-Vamos a curarte esas heridas, monstruo… dejemos que esos dos se arreglen como deben-

-¡PERDONAME SASUKE-kun!- Hinata lloró en su hombro fuertemente. Cuando Naruto se alejo con Sakura para ir por las motos acuáticas, tuvo el valor de hablar. ¡Había reaccionado de la peor manera! Y lo más probable, es que Sasuke no la perdonaría nunca más y lo perdería para siempre. –No debí de pegarte… yo lo… sie-siento-

-No pasa nada, Hinata. Perdóname tú a mí- la abrazó también y aún en confusión total, dejó que ella le mimara.

-Saben una cosa, esos cuatro están muy locos- Shikamaru prendió uno de sus cigarrillos y le dio una leve fumada. Primero lloraban por su ausencia, y ahora hasta recibían golpes.

-Yuko…- Hanabi miró a la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Yuko le comentó en voz baja, eludiendo asombro.

-Oh por Dios… esto es…-

-Es…-

Las dos se miraron y con una gran sonrisa, tomaron sus manos y brincando de alegría, gritaron fuertemente. -¡Pero esto es fantástico!- Ambas adolescentes tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, alertando al Nara. Esas dos habían visto algo realmente tentador en la extraña escena que tuvieron hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué es fantástico?- Minato apareció de la mano con Kushina.

-Papi, mami… ¿ya está la cena?- Yuko se acercó a ellos y dejó que su madre le abrazara fuertemente.

-Desde hace una hora. Les hemos estado buscado por toda la playa, ¿pues en dónde estaban?- Minato sonrió al ver como sus hijas estaban felices, agregando ese abrazo de hermanos de Hinata con Sasuke, sin embargo se puso serio al ver como Naruto estaba ayudando a dos hombres con las motos. ¿Qué había pasado? –Chicas…-

-Es una larga historia que estaremos felices en contarles, pero en otro momento. Morimos de hambre- Yuko interrumpió a su progenitor y decidió que era mejor guardar la historia de la pérdida de esos hombres. Que ellos se arreglasen como pudieran…

-Muchas gracias, Lee, Gai- Naruto les extendió la mano y rió como loco al ver como esos dos sonreían de tal manera que un extraño brillo salió de sus dientes.

Gai dejó el lazo en su bote y miró a ese par de locos peleoneros. -Nada que agradecer Naruto-kun, solo recuerda que el poder de la juventud no debe de perderse a lo idiota-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque no aseguro nada de ese tarado-

-Bah, lo importante es que tú quieres cambiar y es el primer paso para una excelente amistad-

-Como digas, Lee-

-¡Nos vemos y espero que pasen por nuestra pizzería!- Lee se subió al bote mientras que Gai lo empujaba hacia el mar. –Nos dará mucho gusto el que ustedes cuatro vengan…- Miró intensamente a Sakura y ella con horror, logró desviar un beso que le mandó ese loco. Una cosa es que estaba agradecida por haber salvado a esos dos, a que tenía que aceptar semejantes insinuaciones de ese tarado.

-¡La casa invita!- Ahora Gai comentó alegremente.

-¡Adiós y gracias por todo!- Sakura les despidió con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a Naruto.

-En verdad que esos dos están realmente locos, pero son neta y eso nos ayudó a regresar- Naruto giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, seguido de Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke.

-Me tienen que contar la historia completa… pero antes vamos a curarles esas heridas que tienen por todo el cuerpo… ¿pues qué les pasó?- Sakura miró a Hinata y por primera vez, ambas quedaron de acuerdo en una cosa: no provocar peleas innecesarias entre esos dos. –Así que mientras los curo usted…-

-Ni lo sueñes, rosada- Sasuke le contestó, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza y le sacara la lengua.

.

.

.

.

La playa era sin lugar a dudas, un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz. ¿Desde cuándo ese sentimiento dejó de ser sentido en su ser? Recordó el momento que su padre le prometió ir a la playa cuando cumplió 7 años… algo que jamás pasó.

-Cuánto les extraño…- pensó Konan al ver como el sol se perdía en la infinidad del mar. Nunca había podido ver uno en persona y ahora que lo logró, movió una parte de ella que pensó que no tenía. Se sintió con tanta paz que ni siquiera le importó pensar en su venganza, en Pein o en la llamada que recibió dos horas atrás con respecto a que Itachi por fin había sacado a esa rubia zorra de la mansión y así continuar con lo planeado. Lo único importante para ella era recordar esos momentos de felicidad que tanto amó y que tanto necesitó para salir adelante.

Y para ella, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, graciosamente provocado por su propio enemigo. ¿Cómo imaginar que la familia que tanto había despreciado, le estuviera regalando una gran oportunidad por recordarse y añorar la felicidad perdida? Había tanto en que pensar y mucho que desear…

Ante todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, jamás se imaginó que la vería ahí. Esa hermosa mujer que le robó el corazón con el cabello ahora negro sujetado con una flor blanca y con ese vestido blanco estaba a unos metros de él. Su asombro no tenía niveles contables y dejándose llevar ante los recuerdos y las vivencias, caminó hacia su dirección.

-Si que el mundo es demasiado pequeño, mi pequeña Nan-chan-

No podía ser. Volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección de esa voz y lo que encontró le dejó sin habla. –Kensaru…-

-Es increíble volverte a ver y aquí- Kensaru sonrió de lado a lado, sintiéndose realmente feliz.

-Puedo decir lo mismo… ¡por Dios! Kensaru, es increíble... yo, no puedo creerlo- ella le regresó el gesto. –Me da tanto gusto verte-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, no puedo quejarme-

-Eso me da mucho gusto…- se agachó lentamente. -¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado Nan-chan?-

-Para nada- cuando él se colocó a su lado, sonrió libremente -Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…-

-¿Ya son 5 años, verdad?

-Cinco largos años.- Konan contestó con cierta melancolía. Sí que era mucho tiempo -¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-

-Pues, de un lugar a otro trabajando y viviendo… ¿y tú?- Antes de que ella le contestara, colocó un dedo en su boca –pero antes de que me contestes, ¿aceptarías una soda mientras nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas?-

-De acuerdo-

.

.

.

.

Era más de media noche y aun así no tenía sueño. Había sido un día asombroso y lleno de travesuras, siendo esto lo causante a la falta de sueño. Cuando estuvieron con todos, hasta el abuelo pervertido sacó lo de las motos. Tuvo suerte de que Sasuke con su "Fue un accidente y no hay problema, lo arreglaré" logró calmar todas las dudas y la tarde siguió su curso. La velada termino con una fogata y una historia de terror contada por su abuelo Dan. ¡Todo perfecto!

-Hn…- suspiró Sakura mientras abrazaba sus pies. Estaba en la estancia disfrutando del clima y de la luz de la luna que entraba gracias al gran ventanal del lugar. Hasta eso estaba sola y con ello, pudo deleitarse tranquilamente de tan bello escenario. No cambiaba ese momento por nada. –Qué bonita luna hay hoy…-

-Hn, eres demasiado ruidosa y no me dejas descansar a gusto- la voz de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ante la voz de su archienemigo, ella le buscó y encontró que cierto Uchiha estaba en uno de los camastros localizados detrás de ese micro muro de bambúes.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? No te oí llegar- estiró sus piernas pero no se movió del sillón. Esta vez, tenía que decirle adiós a su libertad nocturna.

-Yo llegué antes que tú, para tu información- Sasuke se levantó de tan cómodo lugar y se dirigió a la sala. Con el descaro de siempre se colocó en el sofá en dirección de la chica.

-Oh- Rodó los ojos resignada a romper su estado de paz. No deseaba pelear por el momento.

En cambio, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. -Hn…-

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… ¿cómo te sientes?- ella le preguntó al mirarle una venda localizada en su mano izquierda. Si que Naruto pegaba duro. Esos dos se habían lastimado a lo tonto.

-Hn- Sin comentarios.

-¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea ese ridículo "hn"?- resignada a tener que levantarse, giró su rostro hacia la luna y suspiró pesadamente. Después negó con la cabeza y por último intentó levantarse. –Que decepción, nuevamente-

-Sakura, espera- Sasuke entendió las intenciones de ella por irse y le entraron unas tremendas ganas de detenerla.

¿Le llamó por su nombre? Y a este qué le pasaba. -¿Si?-

-Hn…- dirigió la mirada a la luna y en esos momentos Sakura se preguntó porqué un hombre tan atractivo como él era tan grosero y pedante. –Gracias-

Y se asombró la mujer por ello. -¿Perdona?-

-No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo- Se tocó la pequeño rasguño que tenía en su mejilla izquierda. Para su mala suerte, Hanabi fue la causante de esa herida y con una cosa tan tonta como el "moverse" educadamente como le enseño Yuko. ¡Se vengaría por eso!

-De acuerdo, Gargamel- sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia él. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, sacó de la bolsa del pantalón un curita y de una manera maternal, se la colocó en su mejilla. –Sí que te dieron una paliza esas dos chamacas- rio levemente al escuchar nuevamente un "Hn" incómodo. –Pero creo que valió la pena. Descansa y nos vemos en el desayuno- le besó la mejilla lastimada rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación sin darse cuenta del gran sonrojo que nunca había tenido ese hombre de hielo.

.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde, pero no deseaba irse. ¡Se la estaba pasando de pelos! Estaban sentados enfrente del mar, observando el movimiento tranquilo del agua y sobre todo refrescándose con el ambiente cálido. Ya tenían rato hablando acerca de lo que habían hecho durante todos estos años.

-Gracias por la bebida y por esta velada- Konan comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Me dio mucho gusto el que podamos estar juntos después de tanto tiempo…- Teniendo la vista al hermoso espectáculo natural, suspiró pesadamente- Con que sigues con tu venganza-

-Y tú con tu sueño-

-Konan, sabes perfectamente que no deberías seguir con eso, puedes morir-

Kensaru seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: preocupón hasta por los huesos. Ella le miró con una leve sonrisa. -No puedo detenerme ahora que estoy tan cerca. Quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre y la destrucción de la empresa de mi familia y como sabes el Namikaze y su familia lo han…-

Kensaru desvió su mirada y con cierta melancolía le intentó expresar su tristeza. -¿Sabes? Antes no podía comprender el porqué fracasó nuestro matrimonio y ahora lo entiendo-

Konan se sorprendió ante esas palabras. -Pensé que lo habías olvidado-

-¿Olvidarlo? No Konan, es más, en cada momento que veo esto…– dirigió su mano dulcemente a su cabello hasta llegar a esa flor blanca de papel -te recuerdo y me odio por haberte dejado ir…-

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y ante la mirada tan penetrante de ese hombre, decidió que el mar era un excelente entretenimiento. –Tonterías-

-¿Estás completamente segura de que son tonterías? Yo no lo creo así…- de un solo movimiento, logró acercar peligrosamente su rostro al de ella- Te demostraré que no son tonterías…-

Y después de tanto tiempo, la besó.

La joven no se movió y recibió ese beso que, de alguna manera, deseaba al reencontrarse con el que fue alguna vez el amor de su vida. Rogaba diariamente volver a sentir su cuerpo cerca y esa tarde, por los Uzumaki, lo había logrado. Kensaru la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la acostó suavemente, quedando él arriba de ella.

El beso empezaba a tener un roce de deseo y lujuria, gracias en parte al pequeño recorrido que empezaba a hacer el peli café en el cuerpo de ella, generándoles un sinfín de sensaciones que, al pasar de los años y de su alejamiento, podían sentir como siempre. Konan, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, se acomodó de tal manera que le dejaba a Kensaru más acceso a ella y lentamente empezó a despojarlo de su playera blanca, para poder sentir nuevamente esa piel dorada que amaba con toda el alma y que hoy, en ese momento, quería probar nuevamente.

Aunque no era muy adecuado el hacerlo ahí. Kensaru ya había ganado terreno ante el vestido de ella, dejando en libertad esas piernas y pecho que lo traían loco, bajó la intensidad de sus besos y caricias. -Espera… aquí no-

Konan, que sujetaba la espalda del joven con tanta fuerza, le abrazó con más fuerza para pegar su cuerpo al de él y así tener a su disposición su oreja derecha. -No importa…- Y lo volvió a besar.

La deseaba de verdad, pero no quería que fuera ahí, por lo que acomodó nuevamente su vesido. Cuando se separó de ella, encontró una mirada extrañada y sobretodo decepcionado. -Tengo una idea… ven conmigo-

-Iré yo…- trató de regular su respiración, ya que los besos de él la habían dejado muy extasiada -a donde tú digas-

-¿Y no te vas a arrepentir?

Konan se sentó con la ayuda de él para ser cargada segundos después. Ante ese acto tan cálido, ella se acurrucó en su cuerpo para no dejar de sentir el calor de él. –nunca, Kensaru. No puedo arrepentirme de estar en estos momentos a tu lado-

El sol por fin había salido y con ello iniciaban sus planes. Lastimosamente tendrían solo dos días más para ejecutar sus planes yaque regresarían a la ciudad yo con ello a sus actividades personales. Yuko caminó al lado de Hanabi, quien traía un zumo de tomate y una soda light. -¿Crees que funcione?- cuestionó la Hyuga un poco dudosa.

-Oh vamos Hanabi- contestó por enésima vez la pelirroja. -¿No ves que está funcionando a la perfección? Hinata ya tiene iniciativa propia para molestar a mi hermano y Sakura ya no necesita planear algo para molestar a Sasuke. Así que mejor vayamos y dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso-

-Pero mujer, dudo que ese pelado azabache merezca ser el novio de Sakura-chan… ¡ni siquiera ha de estar interesado en ella!-

-Yo si lo creo- Yuko sonrió de lado a lado al ver como Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura, quien leía cómodamente su libro de medicina. –Solo obsérvalos-

Y como lo dijo su amiga, ahí estaba Sasuke buscando a Sakura.

-¿Y qué se supone que intentas leer?- Sasuke comentó con esa seriedad de siempre.

-Algo que no podrías entender aunque quisieras…- ella dejó de leer para verle. –Porque estoy segura que ni leer sabes- sonrió ante el bufido de ese adonis. -¿O me equivoco?

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-La verdad, lo dudo, pero quien sabe- regresó su mirada al libro. –La vida da muchas sorpresas y tú eres una de ellas-

-Hn- Sasuke rodó los ojos derrotado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le encantara molestarle y aunque sonara extraño, le agradaba eso.

Sakura, en cambio, estaba extrañada ante su presencia. Desde que se quedaron solos esa noche, él había cambiado de tal manera que estaba a su lado y dejó de decirle rosada o cualquier intento de insulto. Y hasta se interesaba por lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer. -¿No tienes a alguien mejor a quien molestar?-

-No. El idiota de Naruto está aguantando a Hinata, así que no tengo a nadie a quien fregar…-

-Eres un mal hablado- Sakura le miró con seriedad. –En verdad que eres una lástima para la humanidad-

-¿Y eso?-

-Lo que tienes de guapo, lo tienes en grosero, pedante, egoísta y sobre t…-

-¿Te parezco atractivo?- Con unas ganas tremendas de molestarle, se acercó aún más a ella y le quitó el libro de sus manos. Ante eso, acercó su rostro al de Sakura intentando comprobar algo. -¿Acaso te sientes atraída por mí?-

-Mucho- Sakura contestó sinceramente. También se sorprendió por el acto de él y como siempre supo que, como el mujeriego que era, intentaba confundirla… ¡Oh que gran decepción! Ella había sufrido por alguien como él y no volvería a pasarle. Ya no era la tonta que se enamoraba por el físico, ya no. –Sin embargo, mr. Mujeriego- Ella terminó de cortar la distancia que existía entre ellos y tomó la mano de Sasuke, la que tenía su libro. –Yo no soy quien tú crees…- sonrió deliberadamente y notó que el azabache intentaba hacer algo de más por su cercanía. –Yo no soy como las mujeres con las que estás acostumbrado a salir…- se separó de él rápidamente y con cierta agilidad, le robó su libro. -…así que no pierdas tu tiempo. No soy estúpida para creer en un hombre como tú está interesado en alguien como yo- se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento e ignorando la cercanía de ese hombre, continuó con su lectura.

-…- Sasuke por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir. Y no solo eso, se sintió extrañamente frustrado. Jamás le habían rechazado y esto era algo a lo que jamás se enfrentó. La miró y con la frustración a flor de piel, se quedó sentado en la banca sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba decidido a conocer más a fondo a esa molesta que, de alguna manera u otra, le había demostrado que era el desear luchar por alguien externo a su familia. Era cierto que no le interesaba como mujer, no obstante, la gran amistad y amor que tenía con Naruto le cautivó. Esa noche cuando le encontró en la sala y le colocó el curita, le miró con tanto cariño y sinceridad que le cautivo.

-Buenas tardes chicos- Yuko se acercó a los dos y con su gran sonrisa les ofreció las bebidas que traía en la charola. –Y no te preocupes, Sasuke… no le hemos puesto nada-

-…- tomó el vaso con duda y antes de probarlo, le dio un pequeño sorbo. ¡Estaba delicioso! No dijo nada de más para no alentar a esas muchachas a que le dijeran algo que le molestara nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias preciosas- Sakura, en cambio, tomo su bebida como si nada y lo probó con gusto. -¿Ya les dijeron cuando regresamos?-

-En dos días-

-Ah bueno- Sakura les sonrió y dejó su libro a su lado. –Entonces tenemos más tiempo de lo que pensamos-

-No del todo- comentó Hanabi –El señor Namikaze se tuvo que ir esta mañana a la ciudad. Nos dijo que regresaría por nosotros-

-¿El tío Minato se fue?-

-Si Sakura-chan. Mi papá se fue con mi abuelito, tu abuelo Dan y ese extraño tipo llamado Sai. Al parecer la empresa tuvo problemas-

-Hn…-

-Rayos… no puedo creerlo…- Sakura apretó las manos molesta. Sospechó que su tío tuvo los mismos problemas que presentó su abuelo por ese grupo de estafadores. Deseó de todo corazón que esos tipos no lastimaran a su familia.

Y Minato también. ¡Ese desgraciado se las pagaría todas!

-Lo encontraremos Minato. Estoy seguro que lo hizo sabiendo las consecuencias- Jiraiya se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Lo odio más que antes, papá-

-Lo bueno es que Tsunade y Dan van a ayudarnos, junto con los Sabaku. Akatsuki no va a salirse con la suya esta vez- entró Kakashi sin llamar a la puerta. –He encontrado indicios que ese grupo anda nuevamente tras nosotros y Sai, por órdenes de Tsunade y Dan, se encargará de que la publicidad de la empresa no sea negativa-

-Mierda- Minato llevó su mano derecha a su cabello, como símbolo de desesperación. Las inversiones en su compañía habían bajado un 40% y la obra del conjunto habitacional había sido cancelada por ese imbécil. ¡Desgraciado! Eso significaba una gran pérdida.

-He llamado a reunión a todos. A la una iniciará todo y si sale como lo planeé, destruiremos los planes de esos tipos. No permitiremos que ellos nos destruyan como lo han hecho con los Yamanaka- Kakashi se acomodó su máscara y suspirando, se recargó en la puerta.

-¿Ya lo sabe Ino?- Jiraiya comentó frustrado.

-Obvio no, está desaparecida con quien sabe quién. Cuando lo sepa, espero que vaya con sus padres y les apoye como se debe- Minato no pudo entender como su hijo era amigo de ella. No quería parecer grosero ni mucho menos, pero era un hecho de que Ino no era una mujer responsable ni mucho menos estable. Su reputación como "mujer de cascos ligeros" tuvo como consecuencias que su mujer intentara alejar a toda costa que su hijo tuviera alguna relación con ella y que él también.

-Pues bien caballeros- Kakashi retomó su camino. –Es tiempo de patear algunos traseros molestos-

Y los tres salieron de la lujosa oficina con la frente en alto. Nada ni nadie destruiría su legado…

.

.

.

.

Lastimosamente, su marido no pudo regresar por ellos y ahora tendrían que irse de tan maravilloso lugar solitos. ¡Cuánto le extraño! Cuando le habló en la noche y le dijo que necesitaba quedarse en la ciudad, las vacaciones terminaron. Habló con todos en la mañana y unánimemente (sorprendiéndose ya que Naruto y Hinata no tuvieron alguna pelea y estuvieron trabajando en equipo para guardar todas las cosas en los respectivos automóviles) estaban listos para regresar. Kushina tenía todo listo y, con nervios a flor de piel, se sentó en su camioneta lista para volver a casa.

-¿Segura que no quieres que yo me la lleve?- Naruto le cerró la puerta y se recargó en la ventana. –Es más fácil que manejes el Audi-

-No Naruto- la mujer le sonrió tiernamente a su hijo. Estaba asombrada por la preocupación de su hijo y las ganas que él tuvo para romper su promesa y dejar que ella manejara su más preciado tesoro. –Es tu Kyubi-

-Pero tú eres mi madre y aunque no lo parezca, me preocupo por ti-

-Gracias hijo, pero yo manejaré, prefiero seguirte-

-Hn, no me convences- Naruto habló unas horas atrás con su padre y este le pidió ayuda con Kushina. Ambos sabía que ella presentaba nervios al manejar en carretera y no deseaba exponerla a ello, por lo que se ofreció a cambiarle el coche y así hacer su viaje más tranquilo ya que no era lo mismo manejar un auto que una camionetota para 12 pasajeros.

-Naruto…-

-Yo puedo ayudar, si lo desean- Sasuke, quien estuvo callado todo el tiempo, se acercó colocándose al lado de Naruto. Se bajó de la camioneta motivado por Hirako, quien le miró con su clásica y tierna sonrisa.

"_Puedes hacerlo, yo lo sé"_

-¿Manejarías por mi?- Kushina le miró sonriente. Hiashi le comentó que su hijo adoptivo era mecánico y sin presumir era un excelente conductor.

-Claro, si no le molesta-

-Para nada…- Kushina suspiró aliviada, no obstante miró a su hijo y encontró desconcierto. -¿tú qué opinas Naruto?-

Al principio se sintió incómodo con la proposición, sin embargo pensó que así su madre no tendría que manejar ninguno de los dos autos. Miró sin sentimiento a Sasuke antes de continuar. Al final de cuentas Sasuke no era tan malo como él creía. –Como tú desees madre-

-¡Perfecto!- Kushina se pasó al lugar del copiloto. –Pues vámonos que se nos hace tarde y no puedo vivir más sin tu padre-

-Sasuke…- antes de que Sasuke se subiera, Naruto le habló.

-¿Que quieres Naruto?- rodó los ojos molesto. Una cosa fue que quisiera ayudar a sus padres y a la señora Kushina, a muy diferente el tener que escuchar el sermón de ese idiota tenía para él.

-Gracias- Le sonrió y le entregó las llaves. –Te los encargo mucho-

Y le dejo para dirigirse a su Kyubi.

…CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Acontecimientos para el futuro

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Es un hecho que mi retraso se debe al trabajo, la familia y mi propia falta de inspiracion. Tengo tiempo de que he querido subir conti en todas mis historias pero no he podido. la inspiracion esta leeejos... sobretodo en "Destino Quizás?" _**

**Pueden ayudarme? Acepto ideas, comentarios y sobre todo sus reviews para lograr que mi Inner despierte de nuevo.**

**Les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Ha tenido un giro inesperado y bueno, no les interrumpo más...**

**Pueden perdonar mi retraso? Me seguirán? Me ayudarán? Me dejaran un review con cualquier tipo de amenaza o idea positiva?**

**Xoxo und bis bald! XD_  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Acontecimientos para el futuro**

Estaba eufórico y mal humorado. Tenía ya algunas horas así e iría para largo. ¿Por qué no pudo zafarse de todo e ir a casa? Minato coloco sus manos en las sienes y comenzó a sobarse, resignándose a escuchar muchos más problemas de los que ya tenía. De estar cómodamente acostado al lado de su mujer escuchando todas las travesuras de sus hijos pasó a tener una jaqueca insoportable y escuchar un sinfín de quejas por parte de los inversionistas. ¡Qué espantosa situación!

-Minato-sama, es mejor que descanse. Ha estado todo el día con nosotros y su familia ha de estar a punto de llegar a su casa.- Yamato comentó en voz baja al notar al rubio con cara de "malos amigos". –Deje esto en mis manos-

-No puedo Yamato, ese desconsiderado ha parado las inversiones y…-

-Nada que podamos solucionar si se encuentra en un estado de total enojo. Yo puedo hacerme cargo mientras descansa, le informaré todo lo que sucede.-

La idea no le desagradaba del todo. Siempre el estar con su amada esposa e hijos le era de ayuda para resolver cualquier problema, y antes de que pudiera contestar algo positivo, la puerta se azotó fuertemente, distrayéndoles.

-¡MINATO!- Azotando la puerta de la sala de juntas, Dan entró como si nada con una gran sonrisa. –Vamos gente, dejen esa cara de mal genio y sonrían que la vida es bella y más la de hoy. Después de tanto tengo buenas noticias-

-¡Dan!- Jiraiya, que estaba casi en las garras de Morfeo, dio un brinco tal, que la pluma que tenía en las manos cayó en el vaso de coca del inversionista que tenía enfrente. -¡¿Acaso Tsunade no te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Eres un idiota-

-Vamos Pervertido, traigo buenas y así me tratas. Que desconsiderado y mal amigo eres.- como buen hombre paciente, se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Minato, correspondiente a Kakashi. –pues verán. Yo estaba cómodamente con mi mujer esperando la solución a nuestros problemas y cuando salí por una bebida… ¡Pooooooohhhhhmmmmmm! Me encontré a alguien muy conocido, le atrapé al desgraciado este y me firmó esto…- le dio los papeles a Minato, el cual puso una risota tan grande que todos se acordaron del joven heredero Uzumaki cuando estaba a punto de hacer una maldad. -¿Qué te parece?-

-¡EXCELENTE!- Minato le miró agradecido y primeramente le pasó el documento a su padre y este obtuvo el mismo comportamiento. A los minutos todos los presentes festejaban alegres. Dan trajo the news: Kira Otoke, el traidor #1 de la empresa había regresado el capital de esas acciones a la empresa y que además las puso al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki a voluntad propia. No pudieron estar más de acuerdo y mientras las botellas de sake eran sacadas y se reestructuraba el trabajo en toda la empresa, Minato hizo la llamada correspondiente a su amigo Kakashi.

¡Un hurra para Dan y su mujer!

_-Bien Minato, Akatsuki no se salió con la suya… aunque tengo que sacarle más la sopa a ese desgraciado. Esto no se va a quedar así-_

-Lo sé Kakashi. Lo bueno es que no pudo destruir la empresa. Ahora a ayudar a Inoichi, no pueden ganar esos idiotas-

_-Es un hecho…-_ El peliblanco suspiró pesadamente. _-Pero ahora lo importante es liberarte de su acoso y a mi suegra_-

-No puede ser… ¿Qué le han hecho a Tsunade?- sonó realmente preocupado. Esos malditos no dejaban las cosas en paz.

-_Amenazaron al hospital de una bomba hoy. No te imaginas la movilización que tuvo que hacer en su área por una estúpida falsa alarma. Pobre, hasta Shizune sufrió las consecuencias-_

-Lo bueno es que Sakura ya viene en camino-

¿Sakura? Kakashi alzó la ceja. Su hija tenía planes de estar mas tiempo con los Uzumaki antes de entrar nuevamente al hospital de lleno por su servicio social. _-¿Ya? No lo entiendo… ¿no se quedarán hasta el fin de semana?-_

-No. Kushina dijo que sin mí, las vacaciones terminaron-

Predecible. Sonrió por saber que esa familia era tan unida y se sintió orgulloso de pertenecer parte de ella. _-Y los problemas regresan. Dan me comentó que Sakura anduvo desatada molestando a ese Uchiha-_ Sonrió _–Pobre_-

-No solo eso amigo mío, la hija de Hiashi le hizo la vida imposible a Naruto, aunque la revancha fue equitativa-

_-¿Y no les han dicho nada?-_

-¡Oh no! nunca esperamos que se llevaran tan mal. Ahora preparamos una fiesta para presentarlos oficialmente…-

_-Pobre de ti, te encanta vivir en problemas-_

-Lo sé y no pienso cambiar por nada del mundo, Hehehe-

_-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Me tengo que ir, pero de todas maneras te informo todo lo que sepa y felicidades por recuperar parte de la empresa-_

-Gracias… hasta pronto…-

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta eso el manejar fue una excelente terapia, más cuando ese rubio de mierda fue un buen guía y no le causo problemas. ¿Por qué pensó que el idiota de Naruto sería un completo desorden al manejar? Sasuke decidió no molestarle ya que esta vez le había callado la boca. Aunque eso sí, se vengaría de esa pelirrosa desgraciada que no dejaba de hacerle señas obscenas por la ventana.

-¡Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun!- Kushina salió de la camioneta completamente feliz de regresar a casa.

-Hn, de nada- Le entregó las llaves para dirigirse con Hiashi. Ante la actitud seria y alejada de ese chico, sonrió. Inmediatamente se reunió con su amiga para ayudarla con todo el equipaje. -¿Cómo te pareció el viaje?-

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias por invitarnos- Hirako le comento con una gran sonrisa. –En verdad fue relajante y estimulante para continuar con nuestras labores.-

-Eso sí…- Kushina abrazó fuertemente a su amiga completamente feliz de estar con ella. ¡Cuánto la extraño! Gracias a que la conoció en la universidad, logró conocer al amor de su vida y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cuando se separaron ambas miraron asombradas como, de la nada, Hanabi aventó "accidentalmente" su botella de agua, mojando indiscutiblemente a cierto moreno que corrió tras de ella para hacerle pagar la molestia causada.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea un Uchiha?- Preguntó la pelirroja sin más. –Estoy segura que nadie sobrevivió al ataque…-

-Yo también estoy sorprendida. Sin embargo cuando Hiashi le encontró en el orfanato tenía en su poder un dije que tenía su nombre, agregando parte de su acta de nacimiento- Hirako sonrió melancólicamente- Desgraciadamente esta estaba en tan mal estado que no pudimos dar con sus verdaderos padres. Lo adoptamos así sin más y decidimos dejarle su apellido intacto.-

-Es una verdadera lástima, aunque no te puedo esconder que él se me hace conocido- comentó Kushina a Hirako una vez que ellas se quedaron solas gracias a que Hiashi se llevó molesto a Hanabi después de ver lo que le hizo a Sasuke, y Hinata fue en auxilio de su hermano mayor mientras que Sakura era sostenida por un alegre Naruto ya que, como parte de su reluciente venganza Uchiha, Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la abrazó fuertemente mojándola.

-Lo sé. Cuando lo conocí años atrás pensé exactamente lo mismo…- ambas mujeres no dijeron más, ya que el triste recuerdo de sus amigos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha era aún demasiado doloroso…

-Muchas gracias por todo, Naruto-san- Hiashi se acercó a un alegre Naruto, que estaba abrazando a Hanabi y a Yuko después de que estas corrieron para jugar con él. Inmediatamente ambas adolescentes huyeron ante el posible regaño ante todas las travesuras que le generaron a Sasuke mientras manejaba y se acercaron a sus respectivas madres.

-No hay de qué, Hiashi-san. Espero que se haya divertido mucho-

-Lo hice. Muchas gracias.- Hiashi, que pocas veces sonreía, lo hizo con Naruto, teniendo una respuesta idéntica.

-Me gustaría que este contacto no se rompiera, mis padres están muy contentos y eso es algo muy bueno... créame si se lo digo- era tan cierto. Su madre estaba muy angelical y la sonrisa de su padre antes de que se fuera a la empresa fue tan franca que le gustó.

-Lo sospeche desde que vi a tu madre con mi mujer. Como puedes ver, no están separadas ni siquiera en el regreso- ambos hombres las miraron y cierto, estaban arreglado las cosas del coche.

-Y señor, sé que no debo meterme pero…- Naruto sacó su cartera y con una sonrisa agregó. –Sé de la situación de su esposa y en verdad, si requiere algo, llámeme. Estaré muy feliz si toma en cuenta nuestra oferta de pagar el tratamiento de Hirako…-

-Eres igual que tu madre, no quitan el dedo del renglón- aceptó con gusto la tarjeta. Ese hombre cuidaría bien de su hija, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-No, la verdad no por el simple hecho que usted y su familia es parte de la mía ahora-

Hiashi, recordando cierta promesa que le hizo a su amigo rubio, necesitaba probar algo. -¿Aunque mi primogénita te esté molestando?-

Y la respuesta fue un gran bufido. -¿No puedo hacer una excepción ante su primogénita?-

-Creo que no- ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos se odiaran tanto en tan poco tiempo? Tenía que hablar con Minato y solucionar su problema.

-Bueno, no todo es perfecto, ¿no lo cree?-

-No Naruto-san, no lo es-

.

.

.

.

.

-¡MIERDA!-

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de la oficina principal del recinto logró llamar la atención de algunos de los miembros reunidos esperando la siguiente orden. Todos se miraron y resignados supieron que esa posible mala noticia les traería momentos nada gratos.

-¿Ahora qué?- Comentó Kisame realmente molesto. Había cumplido parte de su misión exitosamente y ahora resultaba que su felicidad pasaría a ser un enojo más del día. Lo único bueno fue el momento que disfrutó con una de las prostitutas amigas de Itachi mientras este se perdió con la Yamanaka estúpida. Para esos momentos, esa empresa estaría en grandes problemas.

-No me mires, yo no tuve nada que ver- Deidara, en cambio, sonrió mientras su micro-obra de arte estaba lista. ¡Amaba su habilidad con la masa plástica!

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- Sasori reganó a Deidara, el cual estaba nuevamente con esos monitos detestables de arcilla que solo le desesperaban. –No lograste nada con la misión que realizaste-

-Te equivocas amigo mío…- El rubio dejó lo que tenía en las manos y, dejando ver el tatuaje de lengua de su mano derecha, hizo un movimiento indicando negatividad. -¿Acaso no logré robar archivos de pacientes importantes de la pechugona esa? ¡Fue todo un éxito mi obra de arte!-

-¿Y por eso tenías que vestirte de mujer?- Como si nada, Tobi habló completamente alegre, haciendo que el mencionado se ruborizada hasta morir. –Ya te dije que de travesti si la haces… ¡Tendrías muchos novios!-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO D….!-

-¡A callar!- La voz del jefe se escuchó después del portazo. –¡QUIERO QUE BUSQUEN A KIRA OTOKE Y LO TRAIGAN CON VIDA! Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos-

-Como ordene, señor- Konan, quien estaba callada y en espera de lo que le dijera Nagato, contestó decidida.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba realmente furioso. Decidió relajarse ya que, estando a punto de estar solo de nuevo, detuvo a sus secuaces. Era mejor planear un ataque frontal y no desesperarse ya que él tenía que ganar a cualquier costo. Respiró y pasando 5 minutos de puro silencio, miró a todos y sonriendo logró encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas. -¿Quién falta a la reunión?-

-Itachi- Habló rápido Kisame. –Está con la ramera Yamanaka-

-Bien.- Nagato se acomodó en su sillón favorito antes de continuar. –Aunque no estemos todos los miembros, hablando por Danzou y quien más falte, vamos a asaltar el banco Nacional de Konoha dentro de dos semanas. El capital que acabamos de perder nos ayudaría con el contrabando y pues, requerimos un movimiento rápido.- sacó de su saco una pluma negra con oro de Mont Blanc y firmó varias actas y documentos, dentro de los cuales estaban los respectivos pagos de sus miembros. –Solo requiero que Konan e Itachi se mantengan alejados de este asalto. Son personas públicas y no puedo destruir su buena imagen, ¿cierto?- Nagato miró serio a Konan, quien se sintió incómoda por la indirecta. Se enteró que ese hombre la estuvo vigilando en la playa… ¡qué horror!

-¿Algo más jefecito adorado?- Tobi, ganándole a todos, sonrió detrás de su máscara.

-No, pueden irse y por favor, no pueden fallar esta vez.-

-¡No debe de preocuparse!- Deidara se levantó y sonriendo tomó su avecilla recién hecha. –Tengo muchos planes artísticos qu…-

No pudo terminar por el fuerte zape que recibió de Sasori.

Sin más palabras se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivos puntos…

Y con ello ella regresó con los Uzumaki. Konan tenía ya semana y media de trabajo y estaba más que acoplada a la vida familiar. Era extraño que, como sus enemigos, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en servir la cena y cumplir con su labor de "ayudante de la ama de casa". ¡¿Qué le pasaba? No era posible que su misión de buscar información para Nagato se fuera destruyendo al pasar de los días… ¡Oh claro! El principal culpable fue Kensaru… cómo podría olvidar lo que pasó en la playa esa noche.

Para Konan, era un hecho que "sentía algo" por Itachi, sin embargo se llevó la desilusión de su vida cuando vio que él no tomaba nada en serio. Salía con cada tipa y solo las utilizaba para que, una vez que él estaba satisfecho, las botara… ¡ella no buscaba eso! En cambio Kensaru le despertó todo lo que creyó muerto y olvidado…

-¿Cómo estará ese hombre?- susurró mientras se recargaba en la pared de la cocina…

…FLASHBACK…

_El camino hacia la cabaña no pudo ser más mortal. ¡Estaba tan desesperado en llegar y, aunque estaba a unos cuantos minutos de donde comenzaron el deseo de hacerse uno solo, no arribaba! Y lo peor fue que Konan estaba tan entretenida en sacarle de quicio con suculentos besos en su cuello mientras la cargaba. Estaba besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, avivando su fuego interno y el deseo de poseerla. Estando ya en la puerta,-¡Que buen Dios!- Konan fue la que, haciendo que Kensaru se estremeciera por completo, introdujo su mano en una de las bolsas de la bermuda y sacó las llaves, pidiendo que la bajara para poder así abrir la puerta._

_Una vez que se salió con la suya, el chico no pudo más y la abrazó por atrás para besar su cuello dulcemente. Esta vez se daría el tiempo de recordarle sus buenos tiempos y, aunque estaba a punto de explotar, disfrutaría pacientemente la lujuria que le provocaba sólo ella y, aprovechándose de su posición, Kensaru tomó dulcemente el hombro de ella y sin despegar sus labios del cuello esbelto de Konan, bajó los tirantes del vestido y con la otra mano empezó a desabrocharlo… _

_-¡Kensaru!- Cuando logró abrir la puerta, entró rápidamente y sin más se entregaron a la pasión. Kemura aprovechó el momento para dejarla a los segundos después solamente con sus pantaletas. Como revancha ante lo anterior, Konan observó su alrededor y sonriéndole pícaramente después de robarle un beso electrizante, lo aventó fuertemente al sillón que estaba detrás suyo, dejándolo asombrado y sobretodo feliz, ya que ella se sentó arriba de él y besándolo de una manera fuerte pero sensual, logró dejarlo completamente desnudo... _

_-¿Acaso los años no pasan por ti, Kensaru?- Konan acarició su pecho, disfrutando nuevamente del ardor de ese cuerpo masculino._

_-Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo, mi Konan divina…- La tomó de los hombros para acercarla nuevamente a él y así degustar de tan adictivo sabor. Y sin más él la despojó de su última prenda, quedando ambos en la misma condición. Ahora es el ojicafé el que empieza a recorrer el bello cuerpo de su mujer y sin más la besa… generando en ambos sensaciones que, aunque estuvieron juntos y en muchas ocasiones, únicas y nuevas._

_Kensaru la besaba apasionadamente en cada parte de su cuerpo y, con deseos de recorrer y conocer más, la acuesta y colocando las manos de ella a la altura de su cabeza, toca suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el cabello, la frente, los labios color carmín que besaban esos juguetones dedos; cuello y llegando a sus pechos los toma suavemente y empieza a masajearlos… con una dulzura y lujuria sin igual._

_-¡Keee….aaahhhh!- Konan estaba a punto de explotar. ¡Era maravilloso! El estar con ese hombre era una adicción que fue despertada desde que lo vio en la playa._

_-Y lo mismo pensó él. ¡Cómo pudo haberla dejado ir! Ella era suya y por tonto e ingenuo la perdió, sin embargo encontró en ese encuentro un camino de reencontrarse y demostrarle que siempre la amó. -¿Te gusta? – Se apoderó con sus labios de uno de sus senos mientras atendía el otro con su mano libre y sonrió satisfecho cuando recibo un si entrecortado -Excelente…-_

_Y esa noche se dedicó a llenarla de amor. No pararon hasta que el amanecer llegó para darles el descanso merecido…_

…Fin FLASCH BACK…

Lastimosamente ella abandonó la cabaña dejándole dormido. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a él y por esa razón huyó. Tenía tanto miedo a caer nuevamente en las garras del amor y por esa razón se dedicaría solo a su venganza.

-¡Konan!-

Un grito lejano la hizo reaccionar. Cuando vio a la recién llegada, se ruborizó completamente y siguió lavando los trastes.

-¿Qué te tiene tan atontada? ¡Vamos Konan, dímelo!- Yuko, quien se había acercado a la cocina por un poco de leche light, encontró a la pobre Konan suspirando nuevamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Estaba ida desde la playa! Sobre todo después de que regresó al día siguiente de quien sabe dónde.

-No me pasa nada, Señorita Yuko. ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Rayos, de todas sus posibles opciones, tenía que ser la hija chismosa… ¡Que espanto! ¿Por qué esa chiquilla quería ser su amiga? ¡Ella no lo deseaba!

-De acuerdo, si no me quieres decir no hay problema. Sólo te deseo lo mejor y lo que te tiene así es un amor, lucha por él… no hay muchos hombres buenos en estos días.- de la nada comentó Yuko, dejando asombrada a la nombrada.

No podía ser. Esa mocosa estaba leyendo su mente o… ¡la estaba investigando! Konan miró despectivamente a la recién llegada, quien estaba entretenida por conseguir su preciada bebida. -¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Mi mami siempre me ha dicho que el amor hace tontas a las personas, y pues…- calló de pronto y miró asombrada a Konan. -…no me mal interpretes, lo que quiero decir es que…-

Yuko no pudo decir más por el hecho de que Konan comenzó a reír fuertemente. ¿Qué había dicho? Lo bueno es que la sintió por primera vez humana y no un ser que buscaba solo venganza o algo parecido.

La dejó completamente feliz y se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con Hanabi. ¡Era urgente contarle las nuevas! La muy zorra de Ino estuvo llorando en el hombro de su hermano la perdida de la empresa de sus padres, lo bueno fue que Sakura no les dejó solos… aunque esta vez ella notó un "real" sufrimiento y no un momento para amarrar a su hermano… ¡Dios bendito!

.

.

.

.

Estaba sombrado del avance que tuvo Itachi con respecto al poderío Yamanaka. Kisame estaba convencido que ese chico tenía potencial para poder destruir o crear lo que quisiese. ¿Ese era el talento Uchiha que fue destruido años atrás? Lastimosamente él no fue partícipe activo de esa masacre, pero de lo que si supo, fue que se dejaría a un solo sobreviviente para que en el futuro este buscara venganza.

Voilà! Estaba Itachi en plena venganza de los asesinos de su pequeña familia. ¿Quién le diría que él se encargó de su cuidado cuando le encontró en las calles de Konoha escondiéndose de quien sabe quién? Ahora bien, era un hecho que ese joven moreno le causaba grandes molestias por su forma de ser tan liberal y enigmática. No lograba averiguar lo que él escondía en su interior y muchas veces tenía que justificarle sus faltas o cosas que él no deseaba hacer como asesinar o robar… aunque no le era tan pesado como él mismo decía. Itachi era para él como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Estos perdiendo el tiempo. Tienes que irte ya antes de que Pein se enoje contigo nuevamente, ¿no lo crees?- Itachi, que había sacado la llanta de refacción, le habló con el tono de siempre.

-Bah, como si me importara. Recuerda que Deidara tiene todo bajo control y yo tengo que llegar al último- Kisame terminó de levantar el coche y así permitir que el moreno se acercara con lo que tenía en sus manos.

-No tienes que ayudarme, sabes que puedo cambiar solo la llanta-

-Lo sé idiota, lo único que deseo es ayudarte antes de divertirme-

-No necesito ver tu cara de satisfacción por verme aquí. Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa que no viera semejante hoyo en el pavimento.-

Kisame rió fuertemente. Él tenía razón. –Ok, tu ganas. Me voy para que no me diga nada nuestro jefecito. Toma- sacó de su maleta unos paquetillos de condones. –Arréglate y apúrate, tu cita de las cuatro ha de estar mojada por esperarte-

-¿Tengo que decirte gracias?- los tomó negando con la cabeza.

-No, solo nos vemos para cenar. Necesito especificarte algunas cosas de Pein-

-Vale, vale, ya vete o me harás pensar mal con respecto a tu interés sobre mi- Itachi, quien rodó los ojos resignado a hacerle caso a ese hombre, sonrió antes de comentar. Tenía perfectamente el conocimiento que lo que más odiaba Kisame era que le dijeran "gay" y al insinuarlo recibió una mirada asesina y un sinfín de maldiciones.

-Eres un maldito mal agradecido… pero como si me importara- El mencionado solo sonrió y se alejó para tomar un taxi. –Hasta después mocoso-

Y le dejó solo. Itachi cambió la llanta rápidamente y se dirigió a su departamento. Aunque decidió cambiar su destino ya que él jamás tenía que verse mal ante sus citas…

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- Una joven morena le habló coquetamente intentando llamar su atención.

_Ilusa._

-Muy buenas tardes, señorita- Itachi tomó suavemente la mano de la pobre recepcionista y dejando un beso en ella, sonrió. La pobre se derritió ante el contacto suave. –Tengo un serio problema y creo que usted puede ayudarme…-

-Este…. ¿en qué _puedo_ ayudarle?- La chica, no mayor a 25 años, le sonrió seximente para mostrarle un poco de carne. Itachi se sintió asqueado por semejante escena pero no tenía de otra. Quería hacer eso y rápido.

-Pues verá…-

-Disculpe las molestias, no es nuestra intención quitarle el tiempo.- Un chico de lentes completamente serio y lleno de aceite se acercó al recién llegado y con fastidio interrumpió la escenita. –Jaki, el jefe te está buscando- La mencionada bufo molesta y se alejó de Itachi no sin antes sonreírle. –Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Mi llanta se ponchó y vengo a arreglarla, pero quisiera saber si lo pueden hacer en media hora. Estoy corto de tiempo-

-Claro, espere un momento por favor. Tengo a la persona indicada para eso.- dio algunos pasos y volteando al taller gritó como pocas veces lo hacía. -¡Uchiha te necesito para un cambio de llanta!

Y si mundo tan aburrido y monótono se le vino abajo en el momento en que, alrededor de un minuto después y de que ese joven le intentara pedir sus datos y lo que le pasó a su auto, un chico no mayor de 23 años manchado de aceite y con un trapo sucio en sus manos intentando quitarse el residuo de gasolina, se presentó ante sus ojos. Se quedó sin habla al reconocer ese color de ojos tan negros como el ébano mismo.

-Buenas tardes- Sasuke, que estaba luchando por no explotar con el cliente recién llegado ante la travesura de cierta pelirrosa que le mandó un mensaje nada femenino insultando su masculinidad diciéndole "maricón"… ¿Cómo obtuvo su número telefónico? ¡Ni siquiera Hanabi lo tenía!

-¿U… Uchiha?- Itachi no podía salir del shock… ¡Uchiha! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Simplemente no podía ser… no. él era el único sobreviviente de su familia y… No podía hablar ni siquiera pensar. El hombre que estaba enfrente suyo era tan real que… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Era Sasuke!

Mientras que Sasuke simplemente explotó. Ese cara de idiota no dejaba de verle con cierto… ¿asombro? ¡Que Dios le ayudase! No solo tenía que aguantar sus problemas personales, sino que tenía que arreglar lo de los otros. Rodó los ojos antes de contestar. -Así es señor, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Puedo ver su llanta para poder entregársela a tiempo y así no tener quejas? Ninguno de los dos puede qued…-

-¡UCHIHA!- Y ambos morenos rodaron los ojos cuando Jaki se acercó corriendo. –No trates así a nuestros clientes- ella se colocó al lado de Itachi sin notar la tensión que tenía este ante la presencia de Sasuke.

-Hn, ¿Cuál es el auto?- no podía perder más tiempo. Su humor andaba por los suelos y terminando ese trabajo podía ir a su casa y descansar…

-E… el rojo…- Itachi ignoró olímpicamente a la chica recién llegada y sin una sola palabra más, con un rápido latido del corazón vio como ese desconocido trabajaba… Tenía que investigar a este Uchiha antes de emocionarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Salió corriendo completamente feliz. Había sido la distracción para la policía y así su equipo sacaría el resto del dinero sin problemas. Esperaba que ese maldito de Deidara no empezara con sus estúpidos aires de artista y lo arruinara todo. Era ya el segundo auto que robaba y requería de un tercero… ¿pero de dónde escoger? Había muchos y como él era selectivo, necesitaba uno lo suficientemente grande para escapar desapercibido. Manejando encontró entre camionetas, Suv's y crossovers… ¿cuál era el mejor? ¡Estaba tan indeciso! Eso sí, tenía que ser azul. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de encontrar el coche perfecto. Era un Passat completamente cuidado y con el símbolo de una empresa. ¿Quién sospecharía de ese auto? ¡Nadie! Con un buen movimiento de volante, estacionó la camioneta recién robada, acomodó el cuerpo del antiguo dueño y antes de bajar, se aseguró de que nadie notara el pequeño detalle del muertito. Se bajó como si nada, le puso el seguro y caminó para enfrentarse a su nuevo coche.

En verdad era perfecto el auto. Lo malo fue que el dueño estaba bajándose de él… ¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué tenía que asesinar a cada rato? No le molestaba en lo absoluto deshacerse de un humano más que le quitaba el aire, sin embargo eran distractores a sus planes.

Lo bueno fue que, aprovechando la gran cantidad de gente presente en la gran plaza del centro, logró sin problemas meter nuevamente al individuo ese con un buen golpe en su quijada noqueándole por completo y robarse el auto. ¡Sí que era su día! Un banco robado y autos robados… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¡Qué bonito día!- Kisame estaba manejando cuando de pronto notó cierto detalle en el que sería un próximo muerto. Ese rostro lo había visto alguna vez… ¿pero en dónde? Manejó alrededor de 20 minutos como un buen ciudadano y, en el momento en que se alejó lo suficiente del área del crimen, se estacionó en una calle casi vacía y sin más intentó reanimar a su "invitado de honor". Kisame, una vez que logró su cometido, se juró que no había mejor día que este. Encontró ciertos ojos perla que le indicaron que una excelente jugada de Akatsuki se acercaba…

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche y no había podido librarse de la entrega de los nuevos prototipos y estaba exhausto. Lo bueno fue que tenía un delicioso café y excelente música. Y no fue hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar que paró para darse un break. Se estiró y quitándose los audífonos tomo su Iphone y contestó animado por el ritmo musical. -¿Diga?

_-Buenas noche y disculpe la molestia… ¿Es usted Uzumaki Naruto?-_

-Sí, ¿para qué puedo servirle?- Naruto se extrañó ante esta llamada. Normalmente los clientes o socios de su padre no le marcaban después de las 6 y ahora…

_-Lamento importunarlo tan noche pero… Soy la Dra. Hammilton y le marco desde el hospital estatal y…- _guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Para Naruto fue una eternidad… ¿Qué había pasado? _ -…mi llamada es porque encontré su tarjeta en uno de los paci… ¿usted conoce a Hyuga Hiashi?-_

Continuará…


	12. La promesa

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**Hola hola!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado hermanits del fic? Espero que estén bien y sobre todo descansen después del trabajo o de la escuela. Les mando muchos saludos y espero que puedan disfrutar de esta continuación. Estoy trabajando en las demás historias y con ello quiero decirles que NO voy a dejar mis fics, sólo espero que me perdonen ya que no he tenido el tiempo para sentrame frente al ordenador y seguir con ellas…**_

_**¿Me regalan review con cualquier amenaza, apoyo, idea y queja?**_

_**Xoxo!**_

* * *

Capitulo 12: La promesa

Desgraciadamente el hospital era enorme y ni porque ambos corrían, lograban llegar. Después de la llamada de Naruto que no había llegado a casa siendo ya más de las once, salieron literalmente volados al hospital, sin embargo el tiempo ni el tráfico estuvo a su favor. Tardaron lo suficiente para dejar solo a su hijo cuarenta minutos al cual, pasando por la tercera sala de espera, le encontraran.

¡Estaban tan preocupados por él! Deseaban con todo el corazón que no le hubiera sucedido algo y verlo ahí calmo su ajetreado corazón. ¡Oh si! Su cielo se tranquilizo cuando le encontraron sentado con la cabeza agachada, sostenida por ambas manos... realmente dolido. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Habrá sido alguno de sus amigos el del problema?

-Naruto, hijo...- Minato se acercó lentamente a él, y poniéndose a su altura, notó el verdadero estado de Naruto.

_Estaba llorando._

-Lo siento mucho...- Comentó el rubio menor con voz débil, pensativo e ido. -...y ahora no sé cómo se los voy a decir-

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto?- Kushina se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle su espalda. Cuando él les llamó, les dijo que era urgente que llegaran al hospital pero no les dijo el porqué. Al parecer fue algo muy grave para verle en ese estado.

Estaba destrozado. Jamás se imaginó que su día terminara con tan cruel fin. ¡No pudo hacer nada de nada para evitarlo! ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle este tipo de cosas a gente buena y agradable? Hasta eso le agradeció a sus padres y a Dios por el amor que le profesaban sus seres queridos y ahora tenía que ser fuerte por lo que iba a venir. -Yo...- Naruto secó sus lagrimas con la manga se su saco y con fuerzas recuperadas miró a su padre, quien le ayudaría como la familia que eran. -Lo siento mucho-

-¿Qué pasó mi cielo?- Kushina estaba impactada de la misma manera que Minato. Jamás habían visto tanta seriedad y determinación en su primogénito.

Aunque la respuesta tuvo que esperar ya que Naruto tuvo que dejar un minuto para recuperar el habla. -Es Hiashi-sama- Como sus padres no dijeron nada por la sorpresa, siguió. -me llamaron diciéndome que él estaba aquí...- cerró los ojos -le asaltaron dejándolo mal herido...-

-¿Hi... Hiashi?- Ahora Minato estaba anonadado, sin habla.

-Si...- Cómo decírselo a sus padres sin que se sintieran como él. No quería ser la voz de tristeza, pero no tuvo de otra ya que desde esos momentos los Hyuga eran su responsabilidad. Ante el recuerdo volvió a cerrarse su garganta y lagrimas escapistas salieron al encuentro. -Él...- Agachó la mirada para observar que sus manos estaban hechas puños en sus rodillas. La impotencia y el enojo consigo mismo era realmente aterrador. -...no pude hacer nada y... y Hiashi-sama murió en mis manos...-

No podía ser. ¡NOOO! Minato se dejo caer mientras que Kushina se recargó sin fuerza en el asiento.

La doctora Hamilton se acercó con varios documentos. Al principio quiso llamar la atención de ese joven rubio, pero dejo que esa mujer pelirroja, quien sospechó que era su madre, consolara tan joven corazón. El pobre chico tuvo que soportar como ese hombre no pudo ser atendido a tiempo y muriera en esos moentos. Kushina abrazó fuertemente a su primogénito intentando consolarlo y consolarse a la vez. Naruto sacó ahí toda la frustración por no haber podido salvar a un gran hombre.

Inmediatamente los tres estaban juntos. Tanto Minato como Kushina no encontraron palabras que decir ya que ellos mismos no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Minato estaba destrozado ya que, diez horas antes había hablado con su padre para buscarle un puesto en la empresa a su amigo y así estar con él como en los viejos tiempos.

No podría estar con él después de tanto tiempo y lo realmente preocupante sería decírselo a Hirako y a sus hijas.

-Disculpen las molestias...- No deseaba interrumpir la escena, sin embargo tenía que checar algunos papeles con Naruto y ya no podía retrasarlo más. -Necesito que el Sr. Uzumaki me llene algunos papeles para poderles entregar el cuerpo después de que los peritos terminen el análisis-

-Claro.- Naruto se seco las lágrimas y sonrió levemente al ver como su madre lo hacía con su padre. Ahí entendió que el que más sufriría seria su viejo. Suspiro una vez más y levantándose les solicito a sus padres apoyo con respecto a Hirako y sus hijas. Él se haría cargo de todo lo demás por el simple hecho que era un hombre que tenía que cumplir todas sus promesas.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sasuke ayudó a Hinata a convencer a Hirako que se acostara mientras ellos esperaban a Hiashi. Estaban muy preocupados porque normalmente él avisaba si alguna junta se atrasaba o tenía que salir tarde del trabajo.

-Estoy muy preocupada- Comentó Hinata una vez que estuvieron solos en la sala.

-Yo también. No me contesta el móvil- Sasuke tomó su chaqueta y mirando a su hermana, sonrió tiernamente. -Voy a salir a buscarle. Cualquier cosa te aviso-

-Pero...- Hinata estaba consciente que era ya más de la una y era algo peligroso salir solo por las calles. Esa fue la razón de que su padre pidió a préstamo el auto de la empresa.

-Si sabes algo, llámame- Se acercó a Hinata y abrazándola dulcemente, deposito un beso en su frente y se encaminó a la puerta. No contó con que, abriendo la puerta, apareciera el señor Minato junto con su esposa.

-No puede ser... mi Hiashi no...- Hirako, que no pudo ni siquiera permanecer en cama por la preocupación de su marido, se levantó en el momento que escucho a Sasuke, sin embargo la fuerza en sus piernas desapareció al ver a sus dos amigos con semblante cansado y dolido.

Sasuke ayudo a Hinata a cargar a su madre desmayada, mientras los recién llegados sabían que lo que vendría sería lo más doloroso.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hasta que uno le da y hace bien su trabajo!- La noticia le cayó de maravilla. Una de las grandes empresas que ni siquiera había podido tocar por su estructura, tuvo un gran golpe sin siquiera planearlo. -¡tres hurras por ti!

-Te dije que eran buenas noticias- Kisame estaba más que feliz por lo hecho. Si que fue su día y para rematar, encontró a una ex virgen en su cama que ahora estaba pasando por otro de los miembros de Akatsuki. ¿Quién iba a decir que Deidara podía tener una erección?

-Por el momento te doy lo que me has pedido y el resto será cuando el imbécil de Itachi decida atacar a los Nara. Recuerda que él es tu responsabilidad y no podemos perder más tiempo. Tu movimiento afectó a todos los Kage- Pein disfrutaba de su deliciosa copa de vino tinto alemán festejando semejante hazaña. ¡Si! Todo estaba poniéndose a su favor.

-No te preocupes. Déjalo en mis manos- el hombre le dio la espalda y estuvo a punto de salir, pero fue detenido por una gran carcajada. -¿Qué piensas, desgraciado?-

-Ah Kisame, eres sin duda lo mejor de lo mejor. Otra cosa antes de que vayas a descansar. La noche del domingo será una fiesta en donde estarán los mejores y más ricos empresarios de todo Japón. Prométeme que vas a poner en ridículo a Minato-

-Solo si se presenta. Recuerda que va a haber funeral-

-Tiene que ir Kisame, tiene que ir...-

.

.

.

.

Todo le daba vueltas y lo peor de todo es que el dolor de cabeza no se iba. La luz estaba realmente tenue, sin embargo le era demasiado incomoda y por más que deseaba acostumbrarse, le era imposible.

-No se preocupe, pronto estará mejor. Es por la medicina- la voz suave de Naruto la hizo reaccionar, agregando las suaves caricias que recibía en su mano.

-Na… Naruto...- Hirako tardó más de dos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando lo hizo, miro su alrededor y se encontró en un lugar desconocido. -¿Dónde estoy?- comento en voz baja.

-En la casa de mis padres-

-Naruto...-

-Antes que nada quisiera pedirle que no se preocupe. A partir de estos momentos esta casa es suya y de sus hijas. En sí, de ahora en adelante esta será su habitación- Naruto, que estaba más relajado al verla despierta, se acomodo mejor en su asiento para observar como esa mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y… y mis hijas?- La pobre mujer no tenía fuerza para nada. Estaba tan triste y deprimida que la voz no podía salir.

-Están con mis padres y Sasuke-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente no. Su marido siempre fue un hombre de bien y estuvo a su lado demostrándole todo su amor, importándole nada lo demás... y ahora un ser malvado se lo había arrebatado. Apenas una noche le había "hecho el amor" con tanto amor y ahora...

…No lo volvería a ver.

-¿Como murió?- lo soltó de pronto, haciendo que el rubio agachara la mirada. Necesitaba saberlo, aunque le calara aun más su alma. -Dímelo por favor-

¡Dios! Como decírselo sin causarle dolor. Él aun no podía borrar de su mente la sangre que estuvo en sus manos ni su estado. Se aclaro la garganta antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, no le daría detalles funestos. -Lo asaltaron dejándole muy mal herido...- Naruto hablo con voz suave, débil, enterneciendo a la Hyuga. -...no se los detalles pero cuando llegue al hospital pude verle aun con vida. Lo siento mucho, en verdad-

-Oh Naruto...- como pudo se levanto de la cama y notando las lagrimas de él, le abrazo fuertemente.

-Juro que si estuviera en mi poder... el haber evitado esto...- El la abrazo fuertemente y decidió terminar lo que tenía que decirle y así prepararse y prepararla para el funeral. Ya no podía ser débil para ellos, ya no. Se separo de ella y sonriéndole, le quito las lágrimas con su pañuelo que guardaba en su camisa. -Les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran cuidarla ya que tengo que decirle que no está sola. Yo la ayudare en todo lo que necesite-

Hirako le regreso una leve sonrisa por la actitud del chico. Si que este muchacho era un tesoro. -No es necesario, en verdad-

-Lo es ya que su propio esposo me lo pidió- esas palabras hicieron que Hirako le mirara asombrada.

-¿Ha… Hablaste con mi Hi-Hiashi?-

-Así es y antes de m... irse, me pidió que le dijera que usted fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle y no se arrepiente de nada- a cada palabra, las lagrimas femeninas salieron fuertemente, al compas del latido de su corazón. -y me dio esto...- saco de la bolsa del pantalón la argolla de bodas. Se la dio a Hirako antes de continuar. -Me dijo que usted tenia razón y que le daría un muy buen uso... que nunca se rinda y que la esperara pacientemente ya que usted tiene que disfrutar a sus nietos por los dos-

-Lo amo tanto...- Miro la joya como un gran tesoro y la acomodo en su pecho.

-Y él a usted-

-Muchas gracias...-

-Es un placer ayudarles ya que son parte de esta familia y no dude que todo saldrá bien, se lo prometo-

Y con un último abrazo, la dejo sola solo unos minutos, ya que Kushina entro con ella y le ayudo para prepararse e ir al funeral.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- Minato se acerco a su hijo, quien estaba viendo el nada a través de su recamara. Ambos portaban un traje negro y, como emblema de la familia, un pequeño remolino estaba bordado en el pecho, frente al corazón.

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando hiciste semejante promesa?- Naruto pregunto con voz neutral. Si que tener que madurar de golpe era doloroso. –Sólo espero que no haya sido por culpa del alcohol porque perderás mi respeto y tomaré a mis anchas en la casa-

-¿De qué me hablas?- Al principio no entendió de que estaba hablando su hijo, pero a los segundos comprendió todo. -Naruto...-

-Y lo peor de todo es que, meditándolo mejor, es una loca idea que yo tendría con mis mejores amigos si me pasara por la cabeza- Naruto no se movió de su posición y fue su padre el que puso a su lado. - Como tú, también se lo prometí a Hiashi-sama y no descansare hasta cumplirlo- fue hasta esos momentos que vio a Minato y le sonrió -Pero bajo mis términos-

-¿Tus términos?-

-Así es. Mis términos-

-Naruto, no puedo permitir que...-

-No papá. Me involucraste en algo que realmente no deseo ya que es mi vida. No he podido decidir a cuenta propia y ante eso no puedes entrometerte más. Así que será con mis deseos para que esto no sea una carga-

-Sé que es algo que no te gusta y más porque se arruino el momento que habíamos esperado Hiashi y yo... pero no es mala la intención hijo mío-

-La verdad papá, no sé qué pensar…- Miró su reloj y enfrentando la mirada triste de su padre, le indicó que era hora de retirarse.

El día estaba acorde a los sentimientos de la familia. No se podía dar crédito a semejante barbarie. ¿Por qué la injusticia tomó a un inocente de tal manera? Hirako no pudo soportar el ver a su marido en esa caja, se desarmó por completo y lloró con toda la tristeza de su ser. ¡No podía pasarle a él! Tuvo que ser abrazada fuertemente por su mejor amiga Kushina para no sucumbir ante la desolación y tristeza presente en su ser. Ella había perdido años atrás a su familia por un accidente y lo único que le ayudó a salir adelante fue el amor de Hiashi, que en ese entonces era su mejor amigo. ¡Se quedó sin nada a los 20 años! Él fue su sostén y la acompañó en todo momento.

Hiashi le ayudó como ningún otro pudo haberlo hecho. Fue su confidente, su mejor amigo. Le enseño lo bello que es vivir y el valor que tiene el poder despertar y sentir la luz del sol en el rostro… también fue, tiempo después, su pareja, su primer amante –y único-, mostrándole la grandeza de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo por el simple hecho de recibir tanto de ese hombre que dejó a su propia familia y amigos para estar a su lado. Se enfrentó a todo y, cuando supo de su enfermedad, no la abandonó como ella pensó… más bien se unió a ella y por eso tuvo la familia que tenía. Él le regaló el mayor tesoro que una mujer pudo tener en la vida: el ser madre de dos hermosas jóvenes… ¿Y ahora? Un desarmado destruyó lo construido en años tan maravillosos. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para sus hijas, sin embargo ¿podría hacerlo sin su Hiashi? No encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que no podía estar sin él…

¿Cómo ser fuerte si se fue su fuente de poder?

Y eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke pensó. Para él, la perdida nuevamente de su padre fue un golpe duro. Estaba desolado e impotente ya que no pudo hacer nada para proteger a su familia. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo consolarlas: por un lado estaba Hirako estaba abrazada por Kushina, Hinata con Minato y Naruto mientras que Hanabi lloraba en el hombro de Yuko...

-¡Maldita sea!- Cerró los puños fuertemente, impotente ante lo acontecido.

Se recordó lo huérfano que era y lo doloroso que sintió nuevamente de que el jamás seria parte de algún lugar... sentimiento que erradico Hiashi con todo su amor y cariño. No sabía nada de sus orígenes y por lo mismo le era indiferente, sin embargo esta vez una llama de furia dentro de su ser le pedía venganza y, sin importarle ni el tiempo ni el método, vengaría al único hombre al que le dijo padre. ¡No permitiría que le quitaran un ser querido nuevamente!

Haría pagar cada lágrima de su madre y hermanas…

Suspiró pesadamente y después de dejar a Hanabi con Yuko y Naruto, observó a Sasuke. Él estaba viendo el nada con su mirada vacía y por primera vez en su ser nació un sentimiento de protección. Él estaba solo en un momento doloroso y no era justo. Se acercó sin pensar otra cosa que consolarle. Todos los posibles rencores y jugadas sucias estaban olvidados.

-Sasuke...- la voz llorosa de Sakura le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-...- No deseaba hablar. Se sentía tan amargado que el estar aislado de todos era lo mejor. La miró solo unos segundos para perderse nuevamente en el nada.

Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna de ese moreno, simplemente se acomodo a su lado. El dolor que todos los Hyuga sentían en ese momento no podía ser consolado con palabras y, aunque no conoció verdaderamente a ese hombre, estaba urgida por demostrarle que no estaba solo. –Yo…, bueno, entiendo que no quieres hablar y...- calló por algunos segundos antes de continuar. ¿Cómo expresarle lo mucho que le apreciaba? Cierto que no eran los mejores amigos o ni siquiera podía llamarlo así, no obstante no le odiaba y admitía que le encantaba que la molestara. Lo único que su corazón atino a hacer, fue tomar las manos tensas de ese hombre para, en un rápido movimiento, lograr abrazarle. -... No estás solo, Sasuke-kun, todos estamos contigo también-

El chico no supo qué hacer. Nunca en su vida una mujer ajena de su familia le había demostrado cariño en un abrazo tan sincero. Aún sin comprender lo que realmente sucedía, abrazó a la mujer como respuesta y dejó que toda su tristeza saliera a flote. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor como el de esos momentos, pero tampoco se sintió tan bien al ser vulnerable y ser ayudado por una molesta mocosa que, sin desearlo, le caía bien…

Todos regresaron a la media noche. Sasuke esta vez aceptó quedarse con los Uzumaki y, después de que se fue la familia Hatake y Haruno, acompañó a Kushina para acostar a Hirako mientras que Minato acomodaba las cosas junto con Jiraiya.

Naruto bajó a la estancia después de dejar en su habitación a Hanabi. De ahora en adelante ella compartiría con Yuko la habitación mientras lograba encontrar una casa para ellos. Se sentía cansado y desolado, sin embargo necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de leche y así conciliar bien el sueño que tanto necesitó. Lo que le detuvo fue ver a cierta molesta sentada en el sofá agachada completamente derrotada perdida tanto en sus pensamientos como en su llanto. Se acercó lentamente a ella y, colocándose frente a ella, se agachó para estar a su altura. -Hinata…-

-No… no lo entie-endo- La voz de la mujer era tan desgarrantemente triste, que le conmovió. –Un…nunca hizo ni un ma…mal-

-Lo sé, era un gran hombre- Acercó su mano y la apoyó en su hombro. Ante eso Hinata no pudo más y sacó su tristeza siendo apoyada por Naruto. Al verla tan frágil y desolada no pudo más que abrazarla fuertemente. –No es justo- ella mencionó en el momento que se afianzó a la espalda de Naruto.

-…- El rubio dejó que ella sacara todo lo que tenía por dentro.

Estuvieron así hasta que ella cayó perdidamente dormida. Naruto no quiso separarse de ella y cuando notó que ella estaba perdida ante Morfeo, la cargó suavemente y la llevó a su habitación.

Y sintió como de su ser nacía un extraño pensamiento al ver como ella dormía profundamente, simplemente necesitaba urgentemente protegerla…

…_3 semanas después…._

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Azotó ambas manos en el escritorio y con ello, los papeles que tenía sujetados cayeron por todo el piso.

Estaba más que furioso. No tenía palabras para describir lo que en todo su ser se presentó. Itachi por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer. Toda una vida para vengar al único ser que realmente amó y que le fue arrebatado para que, en tan solo unas semanas, le derrumbara cada cosa que creyó.

Su hermano estaba vivo. Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo chico de la mecánica automotriz lleno de aceite, era su hermano a quien tanto amó e intentó vengar.

¡Se lo escondieron por tanto tiempo! Jamás se lo perdonaría… ¿Él siendo el último Uchiha? ¡Blasfemia! Su hermano fue el último Uchiha planeado para la venganza de los Uchiha. Todos esos papeles le delataban y le daban un amargo sabor de boca. Mientras él creció con lujos y cuidados, su hermano vivió en la pobreza y soledad… mientras él obtuvo la valentía de seguir adelante y vengar a sus seres queridos, Sasuke fue adoptado por el bastardo Hyuga y le dio una familia, la que él tuvo que haberle ofrecido.

Se perdío de todos los momentos de Sasuke y eso lo pagarían muy caro todos los que estuvieron inolucrados en la masacre Uchiha.

-¡¿Itachi qué demonios estás haciendo?- Kisame entró rápidamente al estudio en el momento en que escuchó semejantes golpes, encontrando que Itachi estaba hecho una furia, como nunca, destruyendo parte del costoso espacio.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!- Como respuesta, esos ojos rubíes estaban encendidos y llenos de rabia.

Decir que ver a un hombre de hierro como él en un ataque de histeria no era tan común. -¿Itachi?-

-Lo… lo siento- Tenía que tranquilizarse o podría verse demasiado obvio y no podía poner en peligro a su hermano. Ahora sí que tenía por quien luchar. –Maldita Yamanaka, me hizo enojar- Se justificó ante su enojo. Tomó rápidamente los papeles regados para evitar que Kisame los leyera y sin más, los puso en la chimenea para que la evidencia se quemara. Él lo tenía en su memoria y ahí permanecería permanentemente.

-¿Todavía sales con esa puta?- Ante la contrariedad, intentó saber qué contenía esos papeles, pero no pudo por el acto de Itachi.

-No exactamente. Me mandó todas estas cartas de amor y me encabroné, perdóname Kisame, no debí de desquitar mi ira contigo-

-Bah muchacho, no importa. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto?-

Realmente, eso ya estaba en duda para él. -Completamente-

-Para que se te baje el coraje, ¿qué te parece si te invito a tomar unas buenas copas y de ahí a un excelente club donde te vas a divertir de verdad-

-Me parece excelente-

Y antes de salir, dejó que todo el fuego se extinguiera. ¡Sasuke estaba vivo! Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su madre realmente, ya que no sería esta vez una venganza, más bien demostrar el amor que le tenía su difunta familia.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco. Por un lado estaba Minato y la empresa. Los malhechores no lograron destruir nada y es más, recuperaron poderío al obtener el proyecto de la nueva sede de gobierno de Konoha; y por el otro, Hirako comenzó sus terapias y con ello su salud obtuvo una mejoría increíble, lástima que sus ánimos aún estaban bajos. Por otro lado, tanto Hanabi como Hinata continuaron con sus estudios de la misma manera que Yuko y para terminar, Naruto consiguió titularse gracias al proyecto que terminó con Tsunade y Volvo, de tal manera que ahora si podía comenzar a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Hiashi.

Lo que nadie de la familia esperó, fue que ese sábado apareciera el abogado Schiller con una orden para la familia Hyuga.

-¿Pero a qué se debe este citatorio?- Minato, que atendió al hombre, estaba asombrado ante tal llamado. A su lado se encontraba Kushina, Kakashi y Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero esta información es clasificada para la señora Hyuga. Se les espera mañana en mi despacho-

-Lamento interrumpir…- Naruto se acercó a su padre y se interpuso entre este y el recién llegado. -…Yo soy el representante legal de los Hyuga y exijo saber la razón de esta visita. La señora Hirako no está en condiciones para estar saliendo o enfrentarse a situaciones que le amedrenten- con esas palabras todos los presentes estaban asombrados, nunca le habían visto tan serio y tan regio.

-¿Usted?- el Sr. Schiller observó con burla al joven Uzumaki, pero tuvo que corregirse al encontrarle una seriedad tal que no tuvo de otra que creerle. Le dio la respuesta sin decir palabras. -¿Tiene algo que compruebe lo anteriormente dicho?-

-Sí, mire…- de su cartera sacó una carta que pidió Hiashi antes de morir que escribiera el enfermero que le atendió. Gracias al cielo tuvo el poder para poder firmarlo antes de su colapso. -…aunque él no lo escribió, un trabajador del hospital fue testigo por el hecho que él anotó el deseo del señor Hiashi. ¿Para qué quiere que…?-

No necesitaba más explicación. –Se leerá el testamento de Hiashi Hyuga y con ello se hará su última voluntad-

-¿Qué?- Minato miró a Kakashi y ambos estaban sorprendidos. Se supone que Hiashi fue desterrado por su familia por casarse con Hirako y ahora leerían un testamento que tenía muchos años invalidado, simplemente no podían creerlo.

-¿Qué posibilidades existen en que el testamento se lea aquí?- Naruto sabía el estado delicado de salud de Hirako-san (hablando de salud espiritual-mental) y deseaba mantenerla en un terreno conocido. Desconocía completamente a la familia de Hiashi, pero prefería mantenerse en calma y qué mejor que en su hogar. Miró a sus padres y encontró una gran sonrisa… ¡le apoyaron completamente!

-Todas. Me encargaré ahora mismo de organizar todo… ¿está bien que lo organice a las dieciocho horas?-

-Ninguna, tendremos todo listo- Kushina tomó fuertemente la mano de su amado esposo, orgullosos de la gran madurez que presentó su hijo en tan poco tiempo.

-Perfecto, buenas tardes y hasta mañana.- el hombre se despidió y con ello les dejó solos.

-Esto no me da buena espina- Kakashi comento una vez que llegó Konan con las bebidas.

-A mí tampoco, sobre todo por el cómo lo tomaran las chicas. Supongo que esa parte de la vida de Hiashi la desconocen por completo- Kushina le sonrió a Konan, quien se ruborizó quien sabe por qué y se alejó sin dejar de escuchar. Podría obtener información valiosa para Pein.

-Y no solo eso mujer, me preocupa más la reacción de Hirako. Ella tiene que ser informada cuanto antes-

-Yo le digo, mientras ustedes ayúdenme con lo demás. Tenemos que demostrarle a Hizashi que no puede salirse con la suya- Kushina miró a Minato y este respondió con la mirada, algo que Naruto no entendió.

-¿De qué hablan?- El rubio menor preguntó.

-Naruto, la promesa que has hecho cuidará a su familia más de lo que tú crees.- comentó Kakashi guardando su seriedad bajo su máscara. –El que hayas hecho legal tu poder evitará que los Hyuga se salgan con la suya. Hiashi realmente perteneció a una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón. Y digo perteneció por el hecho que fue desterrado de esta por su propio hermano por haberse casado con una simple ciudadana-

-¡ ¿Qué?-

-Así es Naruto. Hiashi se robó a Hirako y se casaron a escondidas, bueno, de su familia ya que todos le apoyamos sin chistar. Ella jamás fue aceptada por no tener familia o dinero, pero eso a Hiashi jamás le importo y prefirió el amor que el poder, algo que su hermano gemelo, Hizashi Hyuga, jamás le perdonó-

-Por eso estamos sorprendidos de que se vaya a leer un testamento que Hizashi mandó anular-

-¿Gemelo?-

-Si hijo, gemelo.- Minato sonrió levemente. –Pero como lo hicimos hace años, no permitiremos que él vuelva intentar separar a Hirako de su verdadera y única familia. Ahora todos estamos juntos y tu mi querido hijo… ¡A punto de declararte!-

Kakashi puso los ojos como platos mientras Kushina se ilusionó por tener a Hirako aún más cerca de ella.


	13. Testamento

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**Hola hermanitos hermooossoooosss!**_

_**¡Esta vez me gané una estrellita llena de harta baba en la frente XD! Mi Inner está trabajando al por mayor y espero darles continuación pronta en todas las historias.**_

_**Agradezco que estén conmigo con todo esto y, si aún no se han aburrido de esta escritora loca, tendrán muchhhhooooo más. Este capítulo me costó trabajo unirlo ya que requería que ambas parejas tuvieran sus "momentos", sin embargo el encontrar el como fue lo duro. ¿Les gustó? He de decir "gracias" a sus reviews (y espero leer muchos más), y sobre todo a los que tienen historias llenas de NaruHina y SAsuSaku ya que me han ayudado a salira delante y motivar a mi amada Inner a salirme con la mía y publicar hoy la continuación de este fic.**_

_**Besoss y hasta !**_

_**Nota: Si ven publicada alguna de las historias de esta humilde escritora, háganmelo saber. ¡no al plagio!**_

_**Danke sehr und bis bald!**_

* * *

Capítulo 13: Testamento

Ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó que algo así pasara. Se encontraba leyendo por centésima vez el documento y no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Se dice que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y él lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. ¿Para qué tener todo los lujos y comodidades cuando le robaste a tu sangre lo que por derecho le correspondía? Y no solo eso, ¿por qué permitir que el orgullo le ganara al corazón?

No tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Señor?- La voz de su asistente le hizo reaccionar. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí. ¿Todo listo?-

-Como ordenó usted. Su hijo le espera en el auto junto con el abogado y el representante de la empresa-

-Excelente. Cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil-

Con unas cuantas indicaciones más, dejó su oficina para dirigirse a la mansión Namikaze. ¿Quién diría que ese hijo de vecina lograría todo lo que soñó? Esta vez, le daría la razón a ese rubio de mierda a sus palabras dichas anios atrás…

"_No sabes lo que estás haciendo Hizashi, te arrepentirás si dejas que tu orgullo gane"_

Bajó lo más lento que pudo para encontrarse con Neji en la entrada de las oficinas. Al parecer estaba afectado de igual manera.

-¿Listo?- Neji, su orgullo y fuerza, estaba nuevamente a su lado. Lo que vendría no era para nada de su agrado. Odiaba admitir una derrota y que se había equivocado, pero era la único que le quedaba para respetar la memoria de su hermano.

-Completamente…-

Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que Hirako fuera un mar de nervios. ¡No podía ser! Aunque su mejor amiga estaba en la búsqueda de tranquilizarla, no había poder humano que lo lograra, es más, estaba tan asustada por lo que le diría ese hombre y sobre todo, lo que le dirían sus hijas. Hiashi y ella habían quedado que jamás hablarían de su familia para no contaminar a su familia, agregando que Hizashi haría todo lo posible para destruir su pequeña familia.

-¿Todo bien?- Naruto entró a la sala con algunos papeles en mano.

Ambas mujeres le miraron para sonreírle. El chico era único y más con lo pasado dos horas antes. Hirako simplemente dejó de jugar con sus dedos. -Si, es sólo que los nervios me comen-

-No dejaré que nada les pase. Ahora son parte de esta familia y no están solas-

-Lo sé hijo- Se acerco a él y abrazándole, continuó. –Pero tengo que pedirte que el anuncio de… bueno, de lo que sabes, sea después de la visita de mi cuñado. No quiero que tenga poder alguno en la decisión de mi amado Hiashi-

-Haré todo lo que pueda- Naruto suspiró resignado. –Pero todo dependerá principalmente del abogado. Si él lo arruina, no podré hacer nada más que seguir adelante-

-¡Rayos!- Kushina bufó molesta. ¡Ese desgraciado abogado la tenía harta! No dejó de llamarles para preguntar si ya todo estaba listo, aumentando considerablemente los nervios de Hirako.

-Es mejor que lo hagamos ahora- La voz de Minato hizo que todos voltearan pare verle. –Ya que así podremos tener todo bajo control.

-¿A-Ahora?- Naruto se puso pálido, con unos nervios jamás seguidos. ¡Por Dios santo! Necesitaba más tiempo.

-Lo siento hijo, pero es mejor agarrar esta vez al toro por los cuernos. Toma- Se acerco a él y con una sonrisa melancólica, le entregó una cajita negra. –Le pedí a Hanabi que fuera por Hinata para llevarla al jardín… te están esperando- le colocó la mano en su hombre. –He hablado con Hanabi y te ayudará-

¡No! Ahora sí que su propio padre lo mandó a la horca. Sin más palabras y con sus nervios a mil, se dirigió a su destino. Era un hecho que en esas tres semanas su odio por ella había desvanecido, convirtiéndose en un respeto y admiración ya que ella tomó el papel de cuidar a su madre y a su hermana, agregando al tonto de Sasuke, dejando todo por desvivirse por ellos… además tenía que admitir, doblegando su orgullo, que su estómago le traicionó ya que, la verdad, nunca había probado en toda su existencia un excelente y maravilloso Ramen de pollo tan exquisito hecho en casa. ¡Era la mejor cocinera del mundo!

Camino lentamente y cuando la vio sentada cómodamente al lado de Hanabi, su corazón latió como nunca. ¿Qué decirle para que no tuviera el shock que él tuvo? ¡Tenía pánico! Volviendo a suspirar, logró estar a unos pasos de ellas. –Hola chicas- comentó lo más tranquilamente posible.

-Hola Naruto- Hanabi comentó más animada ya que, sin querer queriendo, logró su cometido. Lastimosamente su padre no estaría para verlo, pero como le prometió en silencio, sería una excelente hija y cuidaría de su hermana mayor más sus hermanos, aceptando a Sasuke en el camino.

-Hola. Bueno yoo…- se ruborizó de pronto, logrando que ambas le miraran extrañadas. La poca seguridad desapareció en el momento en que Hinata le miró a los ojos. –Yo, necesitooo hablar coooon, bueno, coooon Hi-Hinataa-

-¿Co-conmi-migo?- La pobre Hyuga estaba tan nerviosa porque Hanabi le había dicho que Naruto tenía algo importarle que decirle. ¿Qué buscaba? Admitía que en esas tres semanas había conocido a un hombre completamente diferente al que ella pensó. Naruto no era arrogante y pedante, más bien era sencillo y honesto. El querer ayudar a su madre de esa forma le provocó un sentimiento de respeto.

-Sí, los veo dentro- Hanabi salió rápidamente del lugar.

Naruto, estando un lugar libre en la pequeña banca al lado de Hinata, se sentó a su lado. Por los siguientes 5 minutos, ni uno dijo palabra alguna. Por un lado, Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que Naruto estaba haciendo lo mismo con la cajita negra. Lamentablemente el tiempo estaba en su contra y tenía muy poco tiempo antes de que el abogado del tío de Hinata llegara.

-Hi…Hinata- Era ahora o nunca. Tragó saliva y así logró obtener un poco de la seguridad perdida.

-¿Hnn?- Ella le miró de reojo y encontró un gran sonrojo en ese hombre ahora indescifrable.

-Como sabes, pu-pude hablar con tu padre antes de que… bueno, tu sabes- al no escuchar sonido en ella, le miró y la encontró mirando el suelo con la mirada agacha. Continuó para evitar mal entendidos y terminar con todo de una buena vez. –Y le prometí que protegería a su familia en su nombre con todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance…-

Volvió a guardar silencio y alrededor de un minuto, Hinata le miró, encontrando que él estaba viendo el movimiento del agua del espejo meditando lo que quería decir. Esperó a que él continuara y lo hizo. Naruto suspiró pesadamente antes de ver de nuevo la extraña cajita negra. -…pero no puedo hacerlo solo-

¿Por qué tanto misterio? Empezaban sus nervios a aumentar considerablemente. -No te entiendo-

-Hinata, la única manera de tener la protestad de tu madre y de tu familia… es que, yoo…- ¡¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto decirlo? ¡Rayos! Su corazón latió fuertemente, como nunca. Realmente desconocía la razón de sus nacientes nervios si realmente esto no sería real, nada real. -…que tú y yo…-

-¿Tú y yo qué?-

-Hn- Suspiró nuevamente para soltarlo de golpe, no podía posponerlo más tiempo. –Tenemos que estar _casados_-

Solamente le tomó medio segundo a Naruto para cubrir sus oídos con ambas manos e intentar contar hasta diez por sentirse colérico consigo mismo por tener tremendos nervios por nada. ¡Hinata casi tiene un paro cardiaco ante esas palabras! Se levantó completamente ruborizada y estupefacta… ¡¿pero qué le pasaba a ese idiota? ¡Casarse! Eso jamás lo aceptaría… ¡se aprovechaba de la memoria de su padre para jugarle una broma tan macabra y sucia! –Escúchame bien Naruto, ¡no juegues con eso! Entiendes, ¡no lo permitiré!- y se dio media vuelta con la cabeza en alto.

Caminó como si le llevara el diablo hacia la casa, pero la mano de Naruto le detuvo. -¡Suéltame patán!- peleó completamente indignada, sin embargo él era más fuerte que ella y logró calmarla unos momentos después.

-Escúchame Hinata, ya que esto es muy importante. Para mí no es nada fácil aceptar… ¡no quiero casarme contigo, caray! Estoy atado de igual manera por nuestros padres. ¿Crees que utilizaría semejante sandez para hacerte daño? ¡No soy ese tipo de hombre! Admito que no me caes bien, no obstante tu madre no merece que le haga algo así… ni tú.- La voz regia de ese hombre la detuvo completamente. ¿No estaba jugando?

-¿Ganas algo en hacerme estas bromas?- Para esos momentos, las lágrimas estaban corriendo libremente por las mejillas femeninas, generando en Naruto una nueva fuerza para seguir adelante con eso. Realmente le dolía verla llorar.

Ante eso, Naruto sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y le secó pacientemente las lágrimas mientras le hablaba serio pero tranquilo. -Para nuestra desgracia, no estoy jugando.- La pobre se puso más pálida de lo normal al notar coraje en esos ojos azules. –Tu padre y el mío hace años tuvieron la estúpida idea de unir en matrimonio a sus primogénitos para formar una sola familia, algo que les uniera como hermanos.-

-No… no puede ser-

-Yo estaba igual que tú. Al parecer los dos tenían planes de presentarnos y así formalizar esta sandez, sin embargo se les salió de control cuando nos vieron peleando y personalmente puedo decirte que jamás les perdonaré que hayan jugado con nuestro futuro-

Y ambos guardaron silencio. ¡Era una pesadilla! Hinata se dejó caer en el pasto completamente derrotada. ¡Su padre le condenó! ¿Por qué jamás le dijo eso? Ella deseaba enamorarse perdidamente de un chico que la amara de la misma manera para después unir sus vidas… pero ahora tenía que cumplir una promesa de su padre casándose con un chico al que no quería.

Naruto se agachó para continuar el relato. Se sentó al lado de ella y colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.-Lo peor de todo es que el testamento de tu padre fue modificado con esa idea absurda.- Ella le miró asombrada, por lo que él simplemente agachó la mirada. –Me rogó que te ayudara ya que su hermano es poderoso y puede alejarte a ti y a Hanabi de su madre y eso es algo que no voy a permitir ya que un "lo prometo" fue lo último que escuchó tu padre de mi parte y no pienso romper mi palabra, aún en tu contra.- Ella intentó calmarse y así entender un poco más la situación.

-Quieres de-decir que, tenemos que ca-casarnos pa… para lo…-

-Para que el amor de tu padre hacia ustedes no muera con él- Acabó de decir él serio. –Supongo que piensas igual que yo al no desear esta unión ya que no tenemos un vínculo entre nosotros más que la amistad de nuestras madres y hermanas… por lo mismo te propongo un trato, para que esto no nos pese y logremos cumplir nuestros sueños-

-…- ella ya no sabía que más decir. Estaba anonadada ante todo esto. Sólo le miró dándole a entender que siguiera.

-Es un hecho que tenemos que casarnos, pero que sea sólo por el civil. Tenemos que fingir ante los ojos de ese hombre que esta unión la deseamos realme…-

-¡Pero no te amo!- Ella habló fuertemente, generando en Naruto un sentimiento raro. ¡Le dolieron sus palabras sin entender la verdadera razón!

-Ni yo a ti, pero es necesario hacerlo por la memoria de tu padre. No sé bien que rayos dice el testamento de tu padre, sin embargo lo que quería decirte es que duremos en esta farsa el tiempo que sea necesario. Así una vez solucionado todo, nos divorciaremos y haremos como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que necesitamos en que tengas mi apellido mientras esto dure-

-¿En se-serio-o pod-podemos hace-cer eso?-

-Sí, lo hablé con mi padre y estuvo de acuerdo.- sacó de la cajita negra un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes dándole forma de una rosa. –Sé que esto no es real, pero…- Por vez primera el rubio le sonrió sinceramente, ganándose uno de los rubores más tiernos dados por Hinata en toda su historia. Le tomó suavemente la mano izquierda y preguntó lo más suavemente -¿Puedes fingir ser mi esposa hasta que estos problemas resueltos nos separen?- Ella le miró aún con dudas, por lo que él siguió. –Nada de dormir juntos ni cosas de esas de pareja. Dormiremos en cuartos separados y cada quien tendrá su espacio… ¡Ni siquiera tendrás que hacerme de comer! Sólo seremos esposos de apellido, te lo prometo, ya lo tengo todo arreglado- Escondió su rubor espontáneo por recordar cierto "guiso expectacular" –bueno, si haces ramen algún día puedes compartirme un poco…-

Ante eso, Hinata sonrió complacida. Tenía la oportunidad de salvar a su madre dando un sacrificio más. Sólo tendría que aguantar un poco y ya. Dejó que Naruto le pusiera ese hermoso anillo y con una sonrisa de igual manera sincera, le respondió. -De esa manera, acepto- De igual manera se ruborizó y con voz baja le dijo. –Y claro que te daré Ramen-

-¿Tomaste las fotos necesarias?- Kushina preguntó con lágrimas en sus mejillas completamente emocionada por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. ¡Su hijo le pidió matrimonio a la hija de su mejor amiga! ¡Ahora serían una familia completa! De igual manera, Hirako le agradeció a Dios que Naruto fuera un hombre honesto y que le ayudara mantener la familia que tanto amó con su amado esposo. Esos dos estaban hablando de lo lindo de quién sabe qué tema, pero se veían relajados.

-Si mi vida, pero te recuerdo que…- Minato, en cambio, supo que su hijo realmente estaba tomando una gran responsabilidad por su culpa. Al principio pensó que unir a su hijo con la primogénita de Hiashi sería estupendo, pero ahora comprendió que sólo fue un gran error. Eso no debió de pasar. -…no es una boda de verdad- Minato con tan simples palabras, mató la ilusión de las dos mujeres.

Era cierto. Hirako agachó su mirada y acarició su anillo. Lamentablemente esos dos no se llevaban nada bien, sin embargo juró proteger a su familia y eso sería darle a Hinata el hombre que le cuidara y la amara con todo su ser, sabiendo que Naruto cumplía con todas las expectativas. ¡Tenían que enamorarse y formar una gran familia! Ya que el "Hinata Uzumaki" no se escuchaba nada mal. -Pero eso es algo que podemos arreglar y si todo sale bien, serán el matrimonio que siempre soñamos y que tanto desearon tú e Hiashi-

-Eso espero mujer, eso espero…-

Lastimosamente, estando ya a punto de retirarse para recibir al abogado que acababa de llegar, vieron como Hinata gritó fuertemente y soltándole una buena bofetada al rubio menor, se metió corriendo a la casa, sin dejar de decir cosas como "estúpido pervertido" "¿Yo desearlo?" "Que desaparezca de mi vidaaaaa".

Los tres tenían una gota en la cabeza. Esperaban que todo esto saliera bien… ni siquiera tenían cinco minutos y ellos dos había peleado de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

De la misma manera, Sakura estaba deseando que todo saliera bien. ¡Estaba muerta! El regresar a la universidad para cumplir con el internado era más que pesado, agregando el trabajo extra que tenía en el hospital era extenuante. Lo bueno es que mañana tendría un día de descanso. ¡Bendito Dios!

-¿Y entonces vas a quedarte en tu casa?- Rika, la mejor amiga de Sakura de la carrera, caminaba por la explanada de la facultad yendo hacia la calle principal.

-¡Sí! La verdad estoy muerta y mi madre me dio permiso de faltar para descansar y así prepararme para tomar el día completo para mi-

-¡Oh! Qué bueno-

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, nerdercitas lésbicas?- Una voz masculina llena de burla, se entrometió entre ellas, empujando fuertemente a Rika para colocarse al lado a la fuerza. –Hola Rosadita, ¿me extrañaste todo este tiempo?-

-Piérdete desgraciado- Sakura rodó los ojos molesta. ¡Qué estúpida fue al pensar que Kaito era un hombre hermoso! Mil veces tonta. Tuvo que aprender a lo malo esa lecci´n. los hombres guapos no son honestos y solo juegan con

-Oh vamos mujer, ¿no quieres acompañarme a mi departamento para gastar tus energías un poco más interesantes que perder el tiempo leyendo un libro?- él miró a sus amigos que estaban riendo –Como lo hicimos la otra vez… nos la vamos a pasar muy bien-

-¿Cómo la otra vez?- La _Inner_ de la pelirrosa estaba furiosa. ¡Ese maldito regresaba a las andadas! Ella, estúpidamente ilusa, a los 4 meses del inicio de su carrera se le declaró al chico que estaba a su lado y él, sorprendiéndola, le dijo que sentía lo mismo… sin embargo la desilusión se dio cuando él, citándola en un cine dejándola plantada, se fue a acostar con la zorra de la carrera y, dejándola con el corazón roto no solo por el hecho que él la engañó sino porque dijo que ella había estado en su cama completamente extasiada de su sexualidad infalible.

-¡oh Si!- Experimentando una sensación de satisfacción, se acercó a él aprovechando el espacio que él estaba dándole y haciendo que RIka y que todos los amigos del desdichado, le dio una gran rodillazo en el punto más sensible de su anatomía con tanta fuerza que el pobre individuo quedó noqueado al instante. -¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Nunca perdería mi tiempo con un asqueroso como tú! ¡Shannaro!-

-¡Bravo!- Rika no dejabna de reír y celebrar la libertad de Sakura. Ella consoló tan ajetreado corazón junto con Naruto después de que Kaito se burla de su amiga. Y en esos momentos la ojiverde se sintió liberada.

Para eso, un par de ojos negros miraron asombrada la escena.

-Gracias, gracias- Sakura hizo reverencia a todos y se alejó del pobre caído mientras la gente aledaña aplaudía como loca por la escena y felicitaba a tan fuerte mujer. Con eso caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia la entrada del estacionamiento. Rika se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y se alejó mientras Sakura caminó hacia la parada del bus y formarse en la gran fila. Sacó si Ipod para colocar "Someone like you" de Adele para a los segundos comenzar a tararearla mientras acomodaba sus libros en su bolsa.

Hasta eso tuvo suerte y alcanzó un lugar hasta la última fila al lado de la ventana. Se acomodó como siempre y continuó escuchando su música mientras que se llenaba el bus. Arrancó a los minutos y con ello podría llegar a su casa a descansar. Lo que le molestó fue que el individuo que se colocó a su lado, empezó a codearla. -¡Hey!- Ya molesta por estar así cinco minutos, volteó a ver a ese desgraciado/a que le quitaba la paz.

Sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al ver esos ojos azabache con una sonrisa burla en su rostro. –Sa…-

-Hasta que reaccionas, molesta. Pensé que tendría que ser más rudo- Sasuke, que observó todo la escenita del chico ese, esperó pacientemente –raro en él– a que se quedara sola para molestarla, no obstante se quedó sin palabras al ver que se formó en la misma fila que él tomaba para esperar al bus. -¿Es costumbre tuya patearle a cualquier hombre que se te acerque en sus partes?-

-¡…!- ¡OMG! ¡Sasuke vio todo! Se quitó los audífonos sin decir una sola palabra asombrada aún de tenerle a su lado.

-Sé que soy muy atractivo y seductor, pero no tienes que verme así- Al notar el rubor en esas mejillas llenas de pecas, rodó los ojos indignado. De plano, jamás entendería a las mujeres.

Estaba en shock. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese molesto a su lado? ¡AAHH! -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó después de que su _Inner _ la cacheteó mentalmente para reaccionar. Sasuke y Kaito eran igualitos, así que no debió de sentir esos nervios y mariposas del estómago. Que chistoso, ambos habían recibido el mismo trato, hehehe. Cruzó los brazos completamente enojada.

-Esa pregunta te la hago yo Sa-ku-ra- El moreno entrecerró los ojos e igual manera, cruzó los brazos. -¿Dónde quedó tu chofer para llevarte a tu casa?-

-No tengo chofer, no me gustan- La pregunta le sorprendió. Cuando él alzó la ceja dudando de sus palabras, continuó más segura de sí misma. -¿Acaso no creías que conozco y sé moverme en transporte público?-

-La verdad no, como eres tan fresa y molesta, estaba seguro que eras la "hijita de papí" y que el chofer era más que requerido en tu vida personal o por lo menos su coche-

-¡Oh!- Ella rió fuertemente ante las palabras de ese tonto. –Vamos Sasuke, no requiero a un chofer para ser feliz, agregando que no me gusta manejar. Prefiero moverme en este transporte para así evitar horas de tráfico y al mismo tiempo convivir con la gente… lastimosamente en estos momentos no puedo decirlo ya que estás tú arruinando mi viaje, pero en general es así-

-Qué bueno que te arruiné tu viaje-

-Muchas gracias, Shannaro- Bufó y sin más se colocó nuevamente sus audífonos. Sólo pasaron dos canciones antes de que el idiota este le arrebatara su audífono y escuchara su música. ¡Eso era privado! -¡Sasuke!-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Sasuke, al escuchar la melodía, la buscó con la mirada realmente asombrado. Nunca, y decir nunca, pensó que esa "rosadita" no fuera tan fresa como él erróneamente creyó. ¡Escuchaba nada más ni nada menos que _The trooper_ de Iron Maiden!

-¡Dame eso!- Como pudo le arrebató su audífono con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Escuchas a Iron Maiden?-

-¿No es obvio baka?-

-Hn…-

-Hn…-

-Es mejor _Fear of the Dark_-

-Nop, lo mejor de lo mejor es _the Number of the Beast_- Ella contrarrestó en el momento en que él la miró de nuevo.

-Hn…- ¡Rayos! Esa canción también era su favorita.

-También escucho Depeche Mode, Nirvana y Metallica… entre otros, Uchiha-

Guardaron silencio nuevamente y, en el preciso instante que ella observó que Sasuke buscaba algo en su Ipod, él le ofreció su audífono. La mirada de ella hizo que él rodara sus ojos. –No tengo piojos ni soy sucio-

-Idiota- Puso en pause su canción y tomó el audífono masculino (Dahia: negro para variar). Sonrió abiertamente al reconocer la melodía.

–_Nothing Else Matters_- Ambos comentaron y sin más guardaron silencio mientras duró el camino. Hasta eso Sakura bajó primero, por lo que le regresó el audífono a Sasuke mientras que guardaba los suyos junto con su Ipod en la bolsa. Se despidió de él y dejo que una señora adulta ocupara su lugar. Sasuke simplemente la dejó ir no si antes repetirle que era una rosadita pedante.

Como respuesta Sakura le mostró su dedo medio a todo esplendor al colocarse enfrente de la ventana.

-Adiós Sakura- se despidió en silencio para seguir con lo suyo.

Otras cinco semanas pasaron y no hubo ni un cambio. Por un lado estaba intentando fallidamente buscar información con respecto a su enemigo pero nada… ¡nada! Por el otro, Kensaru le había llamado diciéndole que estaba en la ciudad y deseaba hablar con ella. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Además, la casa Uzumaki estaba de locos. Con eso de la boda todos estaban en movimiento continuo.

-Patrañas- Konan bufó molesta haciendo un pastel de nuez.

Para eso, Kushina le había pedido de favor que le ayudara a hacer el pastel que sería para anunciarles a los amigos de su primogénito el compromiso con la Hyuga, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Estando a punto de sacar las nueces y comenzarlas a pelar, el día estuvo a su lado ya que los gritos lejanos provocaron que dejara todo para "rescatar" la situación _nuevamente_.

-¡TE ODIO NARUTO UZUMAKIIIIIIII!-

El grito de Hinata se escuchó kilómetros a la redonda, espantando a toda ave existente en árboles y postes de luz.

El grito de Hinata despertó al pobre Minato que llegó de la oficina con una jaqueca espantosa. Sin embargo imaginó quien fue el causante de ese enojo, por lo que regresó a lo suyo y dejó que Morfeo hiciera de las suyas, ya hablaría con Naruto después.

El grito de Hinata generó que la pobre de Konan corriera a su auxilio ya que esta vez, sería ella la única que le diera su hombro a la pobre Hyuga para llorar.

El grito de Hinata, generó en un empapado Naruto carcajadas fuertes después de encerrarse en su recámara. ¡Se salvó esta vez!

…_**Flash back…**_

_Eran ya las tres de la tarde y para su desgracia tenía que salir con Hinata para hacer algunos trámites para empezar así con el tormentoso papeleo para la boda, pero no contó que la señorita estaba completamente acostada en su recámara con ganas de no salir a ningún lado. Hasta Hanabi no logró sacarla de la cama._

_¡Estaba harto! La Hyuga de plano le colmó la paciencia. Él tampoco deseaba casarse, pero no se ponía de berrinchudo y deprimido. Ella simplemente hacía cualquier cosa para evitar esa boda que tenía que hacerse como dé lugar… ¡hasta le lloró a su madre! La pobre de Hirako no pudo consolarla y ante eso, Hinata hizo un berrinche digno de una niña de 5 años. Con un coraje naciente en su ser, entró sin previo aviso a la habitación temporal de Hinata, exactamente la que se encontraba al lado de la suya._

_-Párate ya- Naruto encontró que todo estaba en penumbras y el bulto de la cama solamente se encogió envolviéndose con todas las cobijas _

_-¡Lárgate de aquí!- Fue la única respuesta que tuvo._

_-Tienes que arreglarte ya que se nos hará tarde- Naruto, que estaba conteniendo su enojo, se acercó a la cama. Tomó las cobijas y sin más comenzó a jalarlas, pero obtuvo una buena lucha, haciendo que su coraje realmente fuera grande y notorio. -¡Hinata! ¡No seas infantil y párate! Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo-_

_-¡Pues ve tú solo!- Ella logró tomar la almohada al verse derrotada con las cobijas y cubrió su cabeza con ella, poniéndose boca abajo. -¡idiota!-_

_Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Como alma hecha fuego, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al baño de la recámara para tomar agua en un vaso y así levantarla a la fuerza, pero lo que encontró generó que su sonrisa traviesa apareciera de pronto. ¡Eso era! Al parecer Konan había preparado la ducha para la señorita, y con su necedad dejó que al agua caliente de la tina se enfriara._

_Sin hacer ruido, tomó rápidamente a Hinata de tal manera que ella era un costal de patatas completamente molesta y asombrada. Dio tres pasos rápidos y antes de que la Hyuga lograra lastimarle algo de su cuerpo, él la lanzó de tal manera que la Hyuga cayó exactamente al centro de la tina helada. Gracias al cielo esa era grande, haciendo que ella se hundiera sin poder hacer nada._

_-¡AAAAHHHH!- Hinata gritó fuertemente ante el contacto tan helado del agua. Cuando pudo salir a la superficie, notó las estruendosas carcajadas del rubio._

_-Apúrate ya que salimos en veinte minutos- Naruto intentó fallidamente guardar su risa, pero al ver a esa mujer completamente empapada y con todo su cabello pegado a su rostro tipo "The Grudge" , estalló de tal manera que tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer._

_-¡Eres un idiota!- Ella logró pararse en la tina y tomó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance y se la lanzó al rubio, el cual apenas pudo esquivar el shampoo._

_Con eso, la guerra comenzó. Perfumes, toallas, botellas de Shampoo y demás objetos encontrados en ese espacio volaron por todos lados. Naruto y Hinata estaban completamente empapados y llenos de diversos olores. La batalla al parecer no tendría fin… ¡oh no! Hinata estaba más que furiosa por la actitud de Naruto por obligarla a casarse, recordando la plática de su tío con respecto a la empresa que le correspondía a su padre, para tener un poder que ella no deseaba. _

_Lo último que pudo hacer para desquitar un poco su ira, fue agarrar desprevenido al rubio y, teniendo un jabón de barra, tomó la toalla que estaba empapada gracias a la tina que dejó de albergarla y que la tiró de tal manera que su retaguardia le dolería por un buen tiempo (más las carcajadas inolvidables de ese idiota), tiró el jabón y en un rápido movimiento, logró darle un buen golpe al estómago del rubio._

_-¡AWA!- Naruto se quejó por la jugada realizada. Resignado a terminar tan buena diversión, de la nada logró tomar fuertemente a la Hyuga y al ponerla enfrente de él para cargarla, calló cualquier queja o insulto mandándola nuevamente a la tina._

_No tuvo de otra más que salir corriendo de la habitación y encerrarse en la suya evitando así la tercera guerra mundial._

…_**Flash back…**_

Sonrió el rubio alegre por lo anteriormente pasado.

Para él, sería un verdadero reto el convivir con ella hasta que lograra terminar el proyecto que el tío de ella en seis meses partiendo de su regreso "de la luna de miel"… sin embargo también podría decir que eso sería demasiado divertido. Ella era realmente una nueva experiencia en su vida ya que nunca, y decir nunca era muy cierto, ni una mujer había resistido a sus encantos masculinos o le rechazaba de esa manera, algo que le parecía muy interesante y sería una meta quitarse esas tremendas ganas molestarle… y de robarle un beso.

-Rayos…- Naruto recargó su cabeza en la puerta, intentando borrar de su mente la imagen tan sexy de Hinata con toda la ropa mojada ceñida en su cuerpazo del delito. ¡OMG! Ahora sí que requería un baño con agua helada… tenía a una mujer hermosa y a la vez no. ¿Quién diría que le interesaría una mujer como ella? Ni siquiera él se lo creía.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Sakura buscó en su Ipod la canción de Aerosmith _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ que le gustaba a su acompañante, mientras que Sasuke intentó empujar a un tipito idiota que deseaba pegarse más a Sakura con intensiones nada santas, quien ni se daba cuenta por intentar agarrarse y navegar en la lista musical. ¡Maldito bastardo! Sasuke le miró realmente mal al pobre cristiano que, al notar el cambio de esos azabaches a un rojo sangre, se movió de tal manera que a la siguiente bajada huyó del poder Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó molesto porque no podía disfrutar de ese pequeño momento con Sakura. Para su desgracia, ese día había mucha gente y por lo tanto no consiguieron lugar. Aunque eso sí, doblegando su orgullo, por nada del mundo cambiaría todos los minutos que convivió con esa _molesta_ mientras esperaban en la gran fila un espacio para subir al bus. ¿Quién diría que ella podría ser tan interesante con temas tan banales?

-¡Listo!- La Hatake sonrió como últimamente lo hacía junto con Sasuke a su lado y le miró. –Después te toca a ti-

-Hn- Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos mientras se acercó más a Sakura, colocando su mano derecha muy pegadita a la izquierda de ella. El "pretexto" fue la diferencia de alturas y el cable tan corto de los audífonos.

Después de encontrarla por primera vez en esa parada de autobús, se veían en la parada puntualmente a las catorce horas cada martes, jueves y viernes para irse juntos hasta que sus caminos se separaban. Al principio no habían muchas palabras en inclusive les tocó dos veces estar separados, sin embargo después de que Sakura le pusiera la mejor canción del mundo: _Ohne Dich_ de Rammstein, se hizo un "rito sagrado" ir escuchando la música del otro, presumiendo los diversos gustos musicales.

Aunque había algo que Sakura desconoció realmente. Sasuke corría esos días para lograr alcanzarla, teniendo que trabajar una hora extra por haber hecho cambios en su horario laboral. Esa vez que la encontró pateando los huevos de ese idiota (que, al enterarse de la verdadera historia y del porqué ella rechazaba a cualquier "cara bonita", logró general en él un odio tan grande que, sin que Sakura lo supiera, logró que el tipo este dejara de molestarla con su pequeña amenaza… "si vuelves a verla o siquiera dirigirle la palabra, te juro que te patearé donde ella lo hizo de tal manera que hasta tus bisnietos sentirán dolor") fue porque salió temprano para llegar a una cita de trabajo. ¿Quién diría que ella estudiaba en una universidad pública? Eso fue algo que realmente cambió el concepto que tenía de ella.

Sakura, aunque era una chica realmente rica, tenía gustos demasiado simples. Era un hecho que vestía ropa de marca, sin embargo no era nada ostentoso y caía en lo "normal"… ¡Hasta traía un celular de lo más básico! Además no le importaba si iba parada o no en el transporte público ni que estuviera luchando por un espacio vital con tanta gente; ayudaba a cualquiera que le pasaba enfrente o luchaba por algo que ella creía justo. Estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría el round que tuvo con un tipo por venir molestando vulgarmente a una pobre chica. ¡El desgraciado no pudo con la fuerza de esa mujer!

Agregando que odiaba rotundamente el manejar, sobretodo autos grandes y demasiado lujosos. "Mi padre no comprendió que mi primer auto debió de ser un "escarabajo" y no un "Beetle cabrio" Aún no he llegado a los 50 000Km y creo que jamás lo haré, tomando en cuenta que el auto tiene 5 años…" estaba buscando la manera de convencer a su padre para vender semejante auto y donar el dinero al hospital.

-¿Te gustó?- La voz chillonamente feliz de ella le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hn- la miró y ella pudo entender que realmente dijo "mucho".

-Ahora te toca- Ella le sonrió nuevamente. Despejo sus audífonos del aparato y tomando la cintura de Sasuke, dejó que él tomara cómodamente su reproductor y seleccionara con paciencia la canción. Le soltó cuando él regresó su mano derecha al barandal.

-Hm… sólo no me golpees ni me digas _"Gay incomprendido"_ como la otra vez, ¿entendido?- Sasuke la miró de reojo con una micro (Dahia: pero micro) sonrisa antes de ponerle play después de escuchar un "Lo que digas gargamel".

Ella abrió los ojos completamente asombrada por la nota iniciada. ¡No podía creerlo! Miró a Sasuke completamente anonadada ante lo que acababa de seleccionar ese hombre. _With Arms Wide Open_ de Creed. ¡Él odiaba el grupo!

-Pero Sasuke-kun…-

-Sch, no digas nada- Y regresó su mirada a la ventana.

Sakura realmente no encontró palabras ante eso. Podría decirse que era una simple canción y sorprenderse por escucharla por tres minutos para cualquier persona era estúpido, pero para ella no lo fue así. Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso y no daba su brazo a torcer a nadie. Realmente los gustos de Sasuke tiraban a lo pesado, teniendo sus pequeñas escapadas a lo alternativo y compartía muchos grupos y estilos, no obstante él odiaba profundamente al grupo _Creed_ por recordarle cosas desagradables (que jamás imaginaría que fueran provocadas por una mujer) y saber que sólo bajó esa canción para ella, después de que continuamente le decía "siguiente", significó mucho.

El poco tiempo que llevaba con él descubrió que realmente agradable su compañía, desechando el disgusto y demás palabras negativas dadas por Hanabi con respecto a él. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que ese ser frio, grosero, déspota, amargado, gruñón, rufian y pedante tenía corazón? Una de las veces donde los dos decían _muchas cosas_ (innerDahia: valga la ironía) y escuchaban la ronda completa de _Die Toten Hosen_, él le cedió sin más palabras su lugar a una mujer embarazada o cuando, dos semanas después de su encuentro "clandestino en el bus", le ayudaba a cargar sus cosas mientras esperaban en la parada o le cedía a ella misma el lugar.

Sasuke era realmente masculino lleno de orgullo, pero de igual manera era un hombre justo y honrado. Lo notó en la casa de sus tíos Minato y Kushina al encontrar la cartera desaparecida del chofer tres semanas atrás (hallando que el jardinero la había tomado) o el saber que le gustaba hacer su trabajo bien para que las personas tuvieran que regresar pasado mucho tiempo a checar su auto, ahorrándoles un buen capital. Además el amor hacia los Hyuga era realmente puro.

Terminó la canción en el momento en que ella tenía que bajarse, sin embargo no se movió cuando el bus se paró.

-¿Hn?- Normalmente ella corría aventándole los audífonos o le arrancaba su audífono para lograr bajar a tiempo siempre y cuando había una canción entre ellos, sin embargo Sakura no se movió nada, generando que él la mirara con el ceno fruncido.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que comamos juntos y que después te dejes invitar un café después de tu hora de trabajo?- la pobre estaba tan apenada por la idea fugaz que apareció en su mente y sus labios.

-¿Hn?- Nuevamente no dijo palabra alguna ya que estaba intentando descifrar semejante pregunta.

¡Dios! Casi se carcajea por voltear a ver a Sasuke y ver su rostro. ¡Eso era de fotografía! El pobre la miraba entre "no te entiendo" y "¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?" -Te dije que si tien…-

-No estoy sordo, molesta- Él simplemente dejó de mirarla para perderse en el nada a través de la ventana mientras el bus arrancaba.

-Oh perdón señor Uchiha, pensé que sería agradable ir a tomar un café en la noche, al fin hoy es viernes-

-Hn…-

-¡Vamos hombre! Espero que no te moleste ser invitado por una mujer a tomar un café-

-Tonta- La miró de nuevo antes de guardar su Ipod, al final estaba a punto de morir y requería hablar con Sakura. -¿Segura que quieres tomar un café después? Salgo a las ocho-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Y dónde vas a quedarte mientras?- Miró su reloj encontrando que eran las 3:15 –Aún es tempr…-

-Pues contigo idiota, ¿dónde crees más?- Esta vez no pudo más y rió como loca (Dahia: haciendo que medio camión la mirara raro) al ver la cara desfigurada del "sexy del pueblo"

-¿Se… segura?-

-Es más, en la siguiente parada hay un restaurante donde la señora cocina muy rico y te va a encantar ya que sus postres no son nada dulces y sus guisos son solamente "de tomate"… ¡Ándale! Te encantará- le guiñó el ojo –Y me explicas porqué los mecánicos son tan pervertidos que tienen pósters de mujeres semidesnudas en sus oficinas (Dahia: Mando a arreglar mi auto y encontré eso tan gracioso que tuve que ponerlo en el fic. ¿Se imagina a Sasukito-kun con un póster de alguna mujer? Yo digo que tiene el fotomontaje de Sakura… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? XD) -

-Hn…- movió la cabeza negativamente ante su imposibilidad de decirle que no. Ese día tenía planeado ver a Hinata y hablar con ella con respecto al "problemita" del testamento, sin embargo sintió por primera vez curiosidad de llevar a Sakura a su mundo bajándose de ese bus. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él cuando le viera trabajar o que le explicara la verdadera razón de esos pósters estúpidos? Le encantaría escuchar esa respuesta. –De acuerdo, pero yo pago TO-DO-

-¡¿EHHH?- Aceptó con alegría. -¡Ah no! ¡Yo te invité!-

-Pero seré yo el que te tenga que aguantar todo el tiempo-

-Tarado- Entrecerró sus ojos indignada, sin embargo sonrió completamente satisfecha. –Tú ganas Uchiha… tú ganas-

Y como dijo Sakura, bajaron para ir a comer una suculenta pasta (donde Sakura reconoció que ese Uchiha era un barril sin fondo con el tema "tomates") para, entre empujones y más música, llegar al trabajo del azabache.

Continuará…


	14. Encuentros

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

**_Hola hermanito/as del fic!_**

**_Ahora si que me he pasado demasiado con las actualizaciones, sin embargo tengo una buena razón: Mi vida personal necesita un poco de tiempo para organizarme mejor. en verdad siento mucho hacerles esperar... :(_**

**_No les quito mucho el tiempo de lectura y aunque este pequeño capítulo sea realmente corto, espero que les guste._**

**_Saludos y hasta pronto. _**

**_Gracias por todos sus bellos mensajes :D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Encuentros**

La suerte no estaba de su lado ni mucho menos tenía las ganas de continuar en ese lugar. Para su desgracia tuvo que asistir a una de esas juntas exasperantes en la empresa de su tío… ¡no podía soportar verle! Por un lado estaba el parecido físico a su difunto padre. Simplemente era matador; por el otro, su tío Hizashi era déspota, grosero y controlador y sólo luchaba vehemente por tener su custodia. Era ya la décima vez que tenía que estar ahí sólo para perder el tiempo por el simple hecho de que ese hombre sólo quería molestar a Naruto, quitarle a su madre y llevarlas a vivir al barrio Hyuga. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ni ella ni Hanabi deseaban dejar a los Uzumaki? ¡Estaba harta de todo eso!

Sin embargo no tenía el poder para detenerlo. Ella siempre fue débil y lo demostraba a cada momento. ¿Ahora no estaba el propio Naruto poniendo su presencia por ella? ¡Estaba tan deprimida! Agachó la mirada completamente derrotada. No era buena hija, hermana o mujer…

-No puedo permitirlo- La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. En esos momentos el rubio tomó su Ipad y lo apagó como restándole importancia al archivo que le había dado su tío a leer. Con toda la calma del mundo, lo guardó en su portafolio y suspiró como si no pasara nada. Después miró a Hizashi completamente serio. -¿Para esto hiciste que perdiera mi tiempo y el de Hinata? En verdad que te encanta ser redundante y necio. No y la respuesta vuelve a ser la misma: _**NO**_. ¿Acaso no entiendes el español? ¿Eres idiota o qué?-

Neji, que se había mantenido en silencio, no pudo más ante la grosería de ese imbécil. Se levantó de su asiento completamente cabreado. –Bájale a tu tono, Uzumaki-

El mencionado rodó los ojos molesto. Estaba harto de poner la cara de buenos amigos que no deseaba, escuchar sus estupideces y sobre todo, quería sacar a Hinata de ahí ya que estaba completamente desarmada y triste. Para él era _doloroso_ ver como ella perdía ese brillo especial en sus ojos por la culpa de ese hombre sin corazón. -¿Acaso tienes derecho a hablar? Te recuerdo Neji que este asunto es entre tu padre, Hinata y yo… así que sal de esta oficina cuanto antes aprovechando que estás parado. Solo tu presencia me disgusta- Naruto se mostró grosero ante el chico. No quería ser así ya que no era una característica suya, sin embargo de igual manera estaba tan molesto con la estúpida idea de Hizashi de pelear la custodia de Hinata y Hanabi después de este tiempo. ¿Para qué quería quedarse con ellas? ¿Qué buscaba realmente?

-¡Tú!- Neji se levantó de su asiento cabreado. –No vu…-

-Neji, calma- Hizashi detuvo fuertemente la necedad de su hijo con el tono de su voz, haciendo que el mencionado se sentara nuevamente y le mirara asombrado. –Ve por los papeles que le encargué a Sarah. No podemos perder más tiempo con estos dos-

-Pero padre…- él solamente intentó defender a su padre y él mismo le callaba y ponía en vergüenza enfrente de ese idiota rubio.

-Por favor. Tenemos la junta con los inversionistas y debemos salir lo más pronto posible- mirando a Naruto después de que su hijo abandonó la oficina.–como bien dices, me vale una reverenda mierda tu respuesta tan inmadura, lo que hagas tu o tu patética familia con Hirako, pero mis sobrinas es otro tema completamente diferente. La pelea sigue en pie Uzumaki y no pienso perderla-

-Ya lo veremos- se levantó y tomó suavemente el hombro de Hinata indicándole que era hora de irse. –Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa para que lo tomes en cuenta antes de llamarme y hacerme perder tiempo valioso- el rubio sonrió maliciosamente. –Nadie se mete con mi familia y esta vez no será la excepción y si lo sigues asiendo tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas…- Ayudó a la ojiperla a levantarse y estando frente a ella, sonrió maliciosamente. -¡Ah! Claro, se me olvidaba decirte algo realmente importante. Como bien debes de saber ya, mi familia tiene una muy buena situación económica y por lo mismo yo no… cómo decirlo, no estoy necesitado. Evítate la pena de que vuelva a rechazar tu cheque con tantos numeritos que me enferman. Mi familia, a comparación a la suya, no tiene precio y yo no me vendo como la puta presencia que tienes. Espero que no vuelvas a llamarme en mucho tiempo-

Tomó la mano de Hinata y salió con la frente en alto sin escuchar la respuesta. Ya no tenía miedo.

-Na… Naruto- Hinata, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en horas, habló en voz baja cuando se quedaron solos en el elevador. –Gra… gracias-

Él la miró y encontró ese sonrojo característico más el movimiento gracioso de sus dedos. ¡Le encantaba! Admitía que al principio era más que molesto por la inseguridad que tontamente pensó que irradiaba, pero ahora simplemente lo adoraba ya que era el símbolo de ternura de esa chica. ¿Quién lo diría? -No tienes nada que agradecerme Hinata. Es una promesa que voy a cumplir y lo hago con gusto- con esas palabras se ganó una de esas sonrisas que le embrujaban. Continuó hablando después de llegar al lobby del edificio, dándole tiempo a la mujer de recuperar la paz que requería… su tío sí que podía ser demasiado molesto. -Desconozco el porqué tu tío no deja de fregarnos la vida, pero estoy completamente decidido a detener a ese hombre cueste lo que cueste- Suspiró pesadamente antes de detenerse y esperar su auto, ella le siguió. –Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?-

-Claro- No entendía el porqué se sentía tan cómoda y segura al lado de Naruto. Durante esas semanas habían tenido verdaderos momentos de paz (exceptuando algunas peleas claro) y con ello conoció a un chico completamente diferente. Naruto era realmente simpático y se ganaba a la gente con esa sonrisa extraña pero llena de vida. Además que era demasiado sencillo a pesar de su riqueza…

Eso le _gustaba_ mucho y no lo podía negar.

-¿Por qué no te niegas a la custodia de tu tío? Eres ya mayor de edad y puedes hacerlo sin problemas-

Ante la pregunta, ella negó con la cabeza por la idea. -Si lo ha-hago, Hanabi que… quedaría en s-sus manos. Eso es lo que quiere ya que él me-e lo dij-dijo la junta ante pa-pasada-

Con que era eso. Ahora entendía el porqué se negaba rotundamente a contradecir a su tío. Naruto se acomodó mejor a su lado y le sonrió antes de hablar. -No Hinata, ella no caería en sus manos ya que yo soy su tutor oficial-

-Pero…-

-Piénsalo ya que sería una gran arma para tu tío. Él cree que tiene el poder suficiente para alejarlas de tu madre, pero no sospecha que lo único que está haciendo es perder realmente dinero y tiempo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le miró de reojo mientras caminaban de nuevo.

-Por el simple hecho de que tú vas a ser una Uzumaki y gracias a eso legalmente serán mi responsabilidad- Como no recibió respuesta volteó y encontró que ella se había detenido algunos pasos atrás. -¿Hinata?-

-¿Serás responsable de las tres?-

-Pues… algo así-

-Pero…-

-Neee, nada que decir Hinata, simplemente ya no puedo pensar- Naruto la interrumpió rápidamente ya que no deseaba indagar más en el tema. Inmediatamente tocó su barriga y con picardía comentó. -No sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre. Así que, ¿se te antoja una rica pasta italiana para después degustar un necesario chessecake? Ya que tengo el deseo de ir contigo a degustar semejante manjar- el tono pícaro más la cara de travieso a medio morir, generó que ella sacara una buena carcajada. Se le había olvidado el hambre cuando entró a la oficina, pero la palabra "pasta" abrió su apetito.

-Oh claro, se… se-e me antoja-a mucho-

-Pues no hay que perder el tiempo- le sonrió nuevamente y le abrió la puerta del Kyubi. Subieron al auto rápidamente y se dirigieron al Italianni's más cercano (Dahia: Amo ese restaurante: D) con un silencio demasiado cómodo. Lastimosamente la paz entre esos dos murió cuando un loco desesperado molestó a la Hyuga. Naruto no supo realmente el porqué, sin embargo se le fue encima al pobre cristiano que no tuvo de otra que salir huyendo ante el poder Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Después de ello Hinata batalló y aguantó los mil demonios de ese chaval infantil que no dejaba de echarle la culpa a su ropa… ¿qué tenía de malo su saco de pana negro y pantalones de mezclilla? Su propia madre se lo regaló por haber sacado buenas notas…

Lo que ella realmente desconoció fue que se "trajecito" no solo marcaba más su cuerpo, sino que aplastaba sensualmente sus pechos, llamando la atención de Naruto, "Narutito" y cualquier otro hombre lleno de testosterona. Ante eso, el rubio decidió llevarla a su oficina y presentarle a algunos de sus trabajadores, a su secretaria y así encerrarse un rato en su estudio para planear un buen golpe para su tío.

No perdería la oportunidad de patearle el culo a ese demonio. ¿Acaso no entendía que no ganaría? ¡Ha! Esta vez se sintió poderoso al tener todo en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

¡No podía creerlo! Apenas podía controlar su risa ante las locas explicaciones de ese moreno. No pudo más y simplemente se dejó llevar por la alegría sentida. ¿Quién iba a decir que Sasuke "el macho todo poderoso" odiaba rotundamente a las operadas ya que no eran nada naturales? Todos sus compañeros tenían a esas diosas en póster para animarse y seguir trabajando en espera de que algún día llegara a su vida una mujer como esa.

Sin embargo Sasuke comentó que él no necesitaba de esas "ideas" ya que él podía tener a la chica que quisiese. Y en eso tenía _razón_. Para Sakura le pareció ese hombre realmente atractivo con ese traje espantosamente sexy y sus manos llenas de aceite. ¡Qué horror! Se lamentaba mentalmente por pensar siquiera que Sasuke era guapo... sin embargo su propia _Inner_ traidora pecaminosa no dejaba de insinuarle que Sasuke era un lindo caramelo amargo que deseaba probar. ¡Ni loca! La suerte que tenía con los hombres era comparable con la inteligencia de Naruto: era mínima o, atreviéndose a decirlo, inexistente.

-Sasuke, en verdad que eres tan pedante. No dudo que las mujeres se "arrastren" a tus pies- Enfatizó la palabra haciendo el símbolo de comillas con los dedos. –pero debe de haber alguna que te haya hecho la vida imposible, ¿no?-

-Hn…-Rodó los ojos por centésima vez en menos de diez minutos. ¡y lo peor es que no se callaba! –No molesta, para nada-

Sakura resultó ser más molesta y curiosa de lo que él mismo pensó. No dejaba de hablar e intentaba a cualquier costa saber todo. "¿Cómo funciona el radiador? ¿Para qué son esos cables? ¿Qué pasa si lo toco?" ¡Que Dios le ayudase! ¡No sabía si soportaría otra pregunta con tanto rosa pegado en él!

Aunque, pasando el tiempo en la vulcanizadora, descubrió algo que a él mismo le sorprendió. Esa mujer con todos sus problemas y "cosas de mujeres", no solo le había intrigado, sino que realmente le gustaba, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. ¡Eso jamás! Por algo tenía orgullo masculino. Eran ya las 8:30 y la señorita se veía demasiado intrigada ante la actitud de él. Pensó erróneamente que Sakura huiría al ver como trabajaba después de comer en tan peculiar lugar, sin embargo no solo se adecuó al ambiente, sino que hasta hizo "reír" (Dahia: llámese un "Ha, ha" demasiado bajo) en Shino, el cual había sido ayudado por ella en el cambio de una llanta.

Ninguno de sus compañeros pudieron con su asombro y ante eso definitivamente Sakura llamó la atención de todos. ¿Acaso no había dicho en la playa que le disgustaba el trabajo de un mecánico? Ella era una reverenda mentirosa como buena mujer. ¡Estaba fascinada! Con decir que dejó calladita a Jaki después de insinuarle "sutilmente" que dejara de ser una perra con los hombres y se pusiera a trabajar.

Simplemente sin palabras…

Estaba observándola de reojo mientras le ayudaba a "parchar" una llanta (Dahia: ¡HA! Esa palabra está en el buen significado de la palabra. No sean mal pensados XD) y notó ciertas cosas que no estaban cuando llegó. La "pelos de chicle" había decidido aprender un poco más de su mundo obligándole en el hecho y no tenía derecho alguno de reclamos por lo sucedido: su ropa blanca de hospital estaba llena de aceite, además perdió un arete al que ella llamó "caballito dorado de mar" y finalmente tenía impregnado en todo su ser el olor a mecánico.

-¿Y ahora? Se supone que tu turno acabó hace media hora. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Sakura le codeó las costillas levemente rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y regresándole a su realidad.

-¿Tu qué crees?-

¡Se había divertido de lo lindo! Sí que su _Inner_ podía ser una gran aliada cuando quería… -Sasuke, nunca se contesta con otra pregunta, es de mala educación-

-¡Hn!- Quería estrangularla.

Ella se acercó más a él y le miró con una ceja alzada. -¿Si?-

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa- Él comentó con voz baja. –Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos-

¿Ir a casa? ¡No quería! Estar al lado del azabache era mucho mejor que estar con sus padres y ver una de esas aburridas películas antiguas. El molestarle era una de sus nuevas adicciones. -¡No!-

-¿Hn?- El grito de ella le detuvo. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? La miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Realmente no podía entender a las mujeres ni mucho menos a esta.

-¡Oh vamos, Gargamel! ¿No crees que sea demasiado temprano para ir a casa? Mira, sé que eres tan amargado y tan antisocial para desear encerrarte en casa, pero debes de vivir la vida hermano… ¡Qué es eso de ir a casa temprano en viernes!- Sakura se sentó en el escritorio de la secretaria del jefe de Sasuke mirando esos ojos negros que no reflejaban realmente nada. ¿Cómo hacerle enojar durante el resto del día sin la necesidad de moverse por toda la ciudad? Sakura pensó en mil y una maneras de entretener a este pervertido evitando exponer su cuerpo (Dahia: Como su muy buena Inner le exigía), y de pronto, por arte de magia, sonrió abiertamente por una idea macabra. Sin decir más tomó rápidamente su bolso y buscó algo ahí sin decir nada más. –¡Rayos! Aunque me duele admitirlo y gracias a eso mi ego ha decaído un poco, Sasuke-kun creo que tienes razón. Vamos a casa… sólo déjame hacer una llamada mientras vas por tus cosas y te comentaré mis planes- Al principio no tuvo el visto bueno de su idea, pero con unos cuantos tonitos y pequeños caprichos, logró su cometido.

Con una gran gota en su cabeza Sasuke se alejó de la pelirrosa mientras que esta llamaba a su padre. A lo lejos pudo ver como esa chica tenía un comportamiento multifacético: primero sonrió abiertamente, después frunció el ceño y terminó parando el pico como niña mimada. ¡Qué horror! Cuando regresó, dos minutos después, encontró que la susodicha andaba felizmente platicando con Shajiro. ¡No podía ser! Ese idiota le había puesto los ojos a la molestia desde que la vio entrar y ahora estaba coqueteándole _**sin**_ que ella se diera cuenta.

Diciéndose que no eran celos ni que estaba molesto, se acercó a ellos con una paciencia jamás sentida y se colocó al lado de Sakura. –Hn… Vámonos-

-Bueno Shajiro, tengo que irme. Fue un gusto conocerte- Sakura, quien simplemente fue amable con el chico ya que la vio sola esperando a ese lento Uchiha, se despidió de un beso sin siquiera sospechar de las intenciones del tipo este ni de Sasuke, que deseaba estrangularlo.

Sin más palabras, ambos caminaron por las grandes calles de Konoha. La princesa de Kakashi decidió ir caminando mientras le explicaba los maléficos planes que tenía para esa noche. En cuanto a Sasuke, sentía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. ¡En qué endemoniada cabeza había confiado! Ahora resultaba que no solo estaría en la casa de esa mujer extremadamente problemática, sino que conviviría con el idiota de Naruto. ¡NOOOOO!

Lo único bueno y punto a su favor, es que la propia Hinata estaba invitada.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos derrotado. Simplemente no podía hacer nada por el momento y eso era lo que le estaba matando. ¿De qué le servía todo lo que tenía en sus manos si no podía compartirlo con su hermano?

¡Dolía mucho! Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan grande como ese y ahora no podía con él. Era cierto que él vio aterrado como sus padres fueron asesinados a unos metros de él y con ello la desaparición de toda su familia, sin embargo encontrar que Sasuke estaba vivo y que caminaba tan normal con esa Hatake tan lejos de él le caló el alma.

Si tan solo supiera que él mismo era su hermano mayor…

Itachi no pudo más ante la desesperación de no saber nada de Sasuke y le siguió. Estuvo estacionado enfrente de la vulcanizadora desde temprano y no fue hasta pasadas de las 4 cuando visualizó a su hermano con esa mujer problemática quien, en todas esas horas laborales, le sacó unas pequeñas pero gratas sonrisas a su hermano menor. –Oh Sasuke-

Con melancolía sonrió al encontrar que Sasuke era un hombre digno del apellido Uchiha: orgulloso, fuerte, serio y enigmático, carácter heredando sin duda de su padre, sin embargo existía dentro de esa faceta regia la sonrisa franca de su madre… ¡Oh si! Recordó el día cuando llegó al cumpleaños número 1 del pequeño Sasuke y lo cargó completamente orgulloso por primera vez después de regresar de ese endemoniado internado en Austria. ¡Jamás lo olvidaría! Su hermano le sonrió con cariño reconociéndole inmediatamente. Ahí supo que sería todo un rompecorazones... Lastimosamente, ese gran momento quedó olvidado ya que no estuvo con él después de la masacre, algunos meses después. No pudo darle una carrera o ayudarle a poner su propio negocio… no pudo darle el amor que tanto necesitó.

Sasuke ahora pertenecía a otra familia y eso marcó la gran diferencia. Al ser adoptado por los Hyuga "pobres", tenía ese rasgo amable y simple característico; en cambio si hubiera vivido con sus padres, él tendría esa arrogancia sin igual.

¿Por qué jamás se le informó de eso? ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que un Uchiha había sido registrado en la ciudad? ¡Se odiaba a si mismo! Pero eso sí, de ahora en adelante tenía que defenderle y darle lo que por derecho merecía: El poderío Uchiha.

Sin que Kisame o cualquiera supiera, él mismo se había hecho cargo de todo para que el dinero de su padre pasara a sus propias manos intactas. Trabajó por años completos ya que deseaba recuperar un poquito de su familia, sin embargo no había cosa más importante ahora que el bienestar de su hermano menor ya que él sabía que pronto saldría a la luz su existencia y que Akatzuki intentaría deshacerse de él antes de mover las cartas que estaba preparando. Era un hecho que tenía cierta ventaja, pero no podía confiarse ya que Pein era muy peligroso si se lo proponía y por nada del mundo le tocarían un cabello.

Primero moría él antes que Sasuke.

-Te estaré observando Sasu-chan- Con una sonrisa melancólica, observó como su hermano rodó los ojos realmente molesto y como la rosadita se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. –Cuídate por favor-

Supo que ella ganó la disputa que tuvieron en el camino ya que fue perseguida por un Sasuke completamente rabioso que le tomó de la cadera antes de que lograra llegar a la esquina y evitar que esa molesta huyera.

.

.

.

.

.

-No-

¿No? ¿Por qué? -Pero…-

-No y no hay nada más que decir- Lo mencionó tan seria que ni siquiera pudo haber respuesta ante su negativa.

¡Ash! No podía ser. ¡Estaba tan desilusionado! Casi todo el día con esa mujer, complaciéndola por primera vez en todo lo que deseaba y para que, lo único que se ganó fue un simpe y rotundo _no_. ¿Acaso no podía hacer algo para él una sola vez en su vida?

-Oh vamos, no tiene nada de malo- Naruto sonrió abiertamente mientras giraba hacia la derecha intentando de nueva cuenta librar el trafico de la noche. -¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder _algo_ realmente valioso? Sé que lo vas a disfrutar y yo me encargo de ello-

-No es miedo, es que no quiero y ya- Hinata tenía un rubor completamente notorio en sus mejillas y los brazos fuertemente cruzados en su pecho. ¡Cómo se atrevía a pedirle _eso_! Ese rubio no tenía descaro, por Dios.

-Ándale_ Hina-chan_, hazlo por mí, ¿siiiiiiiiii?- Naruto, deteniéndose en un alto, la miró con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, haciendo que carcajadas salieran de la pobre mujer que no podría más ante sus nervios.

¡Estaba loco! ¿Desde cuándo alguien le rogaba de esa manera para hacer un simple Ramen de pollo? Recordó el mal momento en que le dijo que le encantaba estar en la cocina y por desgracia, esa era una excelente arma en contra de su persona. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle que no iba a prepararle nada ya que acababan de comer algo y realmente no tenía ganas de cocinar, sin embargo ese "Hina-chan" le conmovió terriblemente, agregando que realmente no le desagradaba la idea de hacer algo por él.

Suspiró pesadamente y antes de ver esa sonrisa de idiota satisfecho, comentó con voz baja. -De acuerdo, tú ganas…-

-¡HURRAA!- celebró por solo 2 segundos, ya que de la nada se puso serio y hasta frunció el ceño. –No puede ser, ¡lo olvidé!-

-¿Hn?- la pobre Hyuga no entendió el qué pasaba por esa cabeza masculina.

-Vas a tener que cumplir tu promesa mañana ya que hoy vamos con Sakura-chan y el baka de Sasuke. Hoy es noche de "chicos"-

-¿No-noche de chicos?-

-¡Sí! Sakura-chan va a darnos asilo para divertirnos toda la noche, en verdad que te va a encantar- continuó su camino con seriedad, haciendo que Hinata le mirara dudosa. -¿Si vas a cumplir tu palabra y cocinarme semejante manjar, verdad?-

-Solo si… si dejas de decirlo-lo- Ella cruzó los brazos exasperada. ¿Qué era lo que no entendía ese rubio? ¡Tenía palabra!

-¡De acuerdo!-

.

.

.

.

.

Desgraciadamente tuvieron que tomar un taxi a los tres minutos para llegar a casa. Por un lado Naruto andaba en la calle con Hinata y estarían en menos tiempo que ella y a Sasuke-baka le "ganaron las ganas" por querer caminar (Dahia: valga la ironía) y la subió a fuerzas al vehículo público. ¡No!

Aunque bueno, tenía algo positivo todo esto: llegaría antes de que esos dos "futuros esposos" y continuar así con los malévolos y encantadores planes de Yuko y Hanabi para unirlos…

-Sakura, hasta la una puedo quedarme, no más-

-¡Qué ñoño eres!-

-…-

Sasuke comentó sin siquiera verla, haciendo que ella inflara sus cachetes. ¡Qué desesperante ser vivo! –Uchiha, eres un bebé llorón- Sakura cruzó los brazos para recargarse aún más en el respaldo. Se perdió la cara de desesperación de Sasuke. –Pero bueno, a las niñas pequeñas tenemos que tratarlas con cariño y con respeto… ¿necesitas otra cosa, Sissi*-kun?- Pero lo que el tonto jamás sospechó, fue que su propio padre le dijo que estaban preparando la recámara de huéspedes para él, aprovechándose que los sábados no trabajaba. ¡Ha! Sí que se salía con la suya siempre.

-Hn…-

-¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea ese ridículo "Hn"?-

-Hn-

-No, creo que no, cabeza de gallo.- Sakura rodó los ojos nuevamente ante lo pedante que era ese hombre mientras que él frunció el ceño por semejante apodo. Después de que él le dijo rosadita lesbiana, ella le sacó semejante comparación, haciendo que su orgullo cayera un nivel porque la muy no le dejó contrarrestar semejante ataque. –Ya que no sabes hablar, te prometo que te llevaré a tomar unas clasesillas de literatura de 1° grado. Estoy segura de que ahí la maestra te enseñará que existen las palabras "si" y "no"-

-…- Realmente sin comentarios.

-¡Ash! Te voy a cobrar por ser tu intérprete, caray- Sonrió libremente ante la mirada asesina de ese chico guapetón. –En serio Sasuke-kun, a ver, dime… ¿te gustan las palomitas de maíz?-

-Hn-

-No me "HN-nés" y contesta a la pregunta-

-..Hn…-

-¡Ash! No entiendo como una mujer como Hirako-san pudo tenerte como hijo. ¡En verdad eres un naco!-

-¡Hey!- La miró fulminantemente. Una cosa era que ella le insultara personalmente, a que meta a la mujer que más respetaba en el mundo en la ofensa.

-Lo tomaré como un sí, Emo-kun- Sonrió libremente. Al parecer ese hielito no era tan iceberg después de todo.

-Tonta-

-¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke-kun, era una broma...- ella regresó la vista al camino sintiendo como esos azabaches la observaban -bueno, lo de que eres un reverendo naco, pedante, vulgar y prosaico no, es pura verdad-

-No me digas-

-¡Oh pues sí, fíjate!-

Y el silencio apareció para ellos, calmando el ambiente.

-Entonces, ¿suena bien unas palomitas de mantequilla con salsa valentina*, verdad?-

¿Por qué no podía callarse ni siquiera dos minutos? -…-

Sakura dejó escapar una entrecortada risa. No sabía por qué realmente, pero le encantaba molestarle.

-Sasuke, te juro que uno de estos días voy hacer que admitas que tengo razón sobre tus problemas del habla- Para continuar con su misión diaria, le volvió a mirar. -¿Acaso tienes algún problema cerebral? ¡Si, ha de ser eso! Puedo hacerte una cita con uno de mis profesores especialistas en ese tipo de discapacidades, así…-

-¿No puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada por un solo mísero minuto?- Sasuke bufó fuertemente y Sakura le dio un codazo.

-Nop, ya que tú mantienes tu bocota cerrada, tiene alguien que dar el ambiente-

-Hn-

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-

-…-

-Sasuke, sin duda eres un reverendo idiota orgulloso- Lo dijo con un tonito tan serio que hasta el conductor del taxi rió levemente. –y no entiendo el porqué en verdad me caes demasiado bien- murmuró finalmente en tono alegre.

La Hatake observó de reojo que en ese rostro masculino unos labios surcarse en una sonrisa arrogante.

-En la siguiente esquina nos quedamos, por favor- Sakura le indicó al taxista que habían llegado. Cuando Sasuke pagó la cuenta quitándole la cartera a Sakura, salió rápidamente para evitar un golpe y realmente se sorprendió. Sospechaba que Sakura era una chica con buen poderío monetario, pero se equivocó al decir "bueno". Ella vivía en uno de los barrios más ricos de toda Konoha.

-Vamos —dijo ella, dándole un ligero codazo para que se moviera. -Ya llegamos- como el hombre parecía no reaccionar, le dio un buen zape, provocando que él frunciera el ceño realmente molesto. –No te preocupes Baka, tu gallito quedó intacto-

¡HA! Gracias a eso ella logró entrar corriendo a la mansión seguida de ese mocoso, extrañando a los guardias. Pasaron quince minutos y entró Naruto seguido de una tímida Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

Para su desgracia no había nada peor que tener un trabajador tan impertinente como ese… ¡Cómo era posible que la información que le pidió a Konan aún no estuviera terminada! Pein, quien estaba completamente escondido en esa penumbra dentro de su oficina, miró como Konan simplemente bajó la cabeza derrotada.

-¿Acaso ahora piensas con tu vagina?- rompió los papeles que ella le entrego demostrándole a la mujer que no estaba haciendo nada bien. -¡Deja de pensar en el miembro de tu estúpido amante y ponte a trabajar!-

-¡Hey!- La mujer realmente se enojó con su comentario. Por lo que azotó las manos en el escritorio. -¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso! Te he traído lo que he investigado. Te recuerdo que esa familia es muy cuidadosa con su privacidad… ¡todo los papeles primordiales están en su oficina! Tienen como ley no trabajar más que lo necesario en casa. Así que no me friegues con semejantes comentarios tan idiotas si no sabes nada-

-¿Todo el papeleo primordial lo tienen en el edificio Namikaze?- el hombre sonrió por semejante información. ¡Eso era! Tenía la respuesta a algunos de sus problemas. -¿Y por qué no estaba ese pequeño detalle en el reporte que me diste? Konan querida…- se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella de tal manera que la pegó a su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo ante el asombro y sin más la besó.

Su tacto fue tan asqueroso que provocó que ella se separara fuertemente de él después de morderle los labios. -¡¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- se limpió los labios y le miró con puro odio.

-Pensé que responderías a mis ganas de cogerte como la prostituta que eres.- Se limpió la sangre derramada con una gran sonrisa. -Escúchame bien Konan, una falla más y lamentablemente tendré que rescindir de tus servicios. Tú me perteneces, no lo olvides… ¡ahora lárgate y no me vuelvas a traer estupideces! Necesito cosas para desfalcar a Minato y su grupo de amigos… no me defraudes aún más.-

Konan no lo dudó y salió completamente enojada y preocupada. Lastimosamente él tenía razón ya que no solo Kensaru le había distraído tanto y le había quitado ese sentimiento de vacío poco a poco, si no que en verdad los Uzumaki le demostraron que no eran lo que tanto creyó. Tanto Minato como Kushina eran realmente buenas personas y ayudaban a los demás demostrándolo ella misma. La trataban como igual y jamás le faltaron al respeto. Decidió no hacer más ese informe ya que si se lo daba con el lujo de detalle que pedía, podría destruirles sin más… ¿qué hacer? ¿Podría soportar estar entre la espada y la pared hasta que lograra la manera de escapar de Akatzuki? Porque de algo si estaba completamente segura, la familia Uzumaki jamás se atrevería a matar a su familia…

.

.

.

.

-¡OH SIIIII!- Festejó Sakura completamente triunfante. De alguna manera volvió a patearle "ahí" a ese arrogante y pedante amigo suyo.

-…- Sasuke mientras tanto, rodó los ojos por semejante derrota, pero esta vez no tuvo la culpa ya que era primerizo… ¿quién diría que su primera vez que jugó Wii fuera con Sakura?

-Hehehe, lástima descerebrado, pero te dio una paliza Sakura-chan y eso que es una mujer- Naruto tenía que admitirlo, había veces que a su hermana se le daban las ideas y esa era una. ¿En qué momento pensó que el Wii les divirtiera tanto con un simple juego? ¡Hasta Sasuke se había obsesionado por darle espadazos a su personaje!

-¡Me rindo!- Sakura se dejó caer en el gran sillón, seguida de Naruto, quien había decido dejar ganar a la peli azul después de que la pobre no dio una por su gran pena.

-Hn… gallinas- Sasuke, en cambio, deseaba continuar. Realmente no se esperó que su viernes acabara así. Era un hecho que tenía cierta "cita" con su amante en paso, pero era completamente preferible estar en esos momentos con ellos desperdiciando su energía de diferente manera. Rodó sus ojos en el momento preciso en que esos dos ricachones le miraron con una sonrisa burlona y le mostraron al mismo tiempo su dedo medio como respuesta a sus palabras.

-Hehehe, idiota- Naruto sonrió de lado al ver como el azabache se rendía y se colocaba al lado de Sakura y con él la misma Hinata. Sin dudas se había divertido de lo lindo y lo mejor era que dentro de pronto vendría la cena :D basada en delicioso Ramen proporcionado por su nana.

-Hn…-

-¡Oh Baka!- Sakura le dio un codazo leve a Sasuke, quien la miró con enojo fingido, ya que ese sentimiento realmente no estaba. –Ya te he dicho que dejes de ser un gárgamel fastidioso. Mejor trae tu Ipod e…-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Naruto, quien estaba mirando la reacción de esos dos, sintió que la duda le asaltaba (Dahia: en pocas palabras, se le encendió el foco) y se levantó rápidamente para señalar a esos dos que no dejaban de mirarle extrañado con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa tonto?- Sakura se separó de Sasuke para mirar como su hermano comenzaba a tartamudear completamente asombrado. ¿Ahora que le saltaba por la cabeza?

-¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien?- La pregunta les asombró lo suficiente para abrir los ojos –Ya que me quedé en la parte donde tú- señalando a Sakura –le pateabas los huevos sin descaro alguno, y tú…- mencionando al moreno. –…le insultabas y no dejabas de decirle molesta-

-Eso imbécil, se lo sigo diciendo- Sasuke cruzó los brazos y puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. ¡Hasta que a uno de esos dos se le ocurría preguntar! Pensó erróneamente que sería su hermana la que tendría esa iniciativa, pero supuso que su timidez se lo impidió. –Ella seguirá siendo una piedra en el zapat… ¡AUCH!-

-Mira quien lo dice, idiota-

No terminó ya que la misma Sakura le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que Hinata sonriera levemente ya que ella si había notado desde hace rato que esos dos se llevaban _demasiado_ bien. ¡Sin dudas Naruto era tan despistado! No quiso preguntar acerca de esa "amistad" ya que rompería el buen ambiente que se generó. ¿Por qué se ponía así el rubio por verles juntos? Para Hinata, el que Sakura fuera compañera de Sasuke, no le parecía nada mal…

-¡Sakura! ¡Naruto! ¡Chicos!- la voz de una alegre mujer se escuchó desde el pasillo, logrando detener la pelea que comenzaba entre Sasuke y Sakura. El "pobre" había aventado a la ojiverde al sillón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, dejando asombrado a Naruto ya que Sakura lo permitió y sonriente a Hinata, quien estaba feliz porque Sasuke rompió su coraza de hielo con alguien completamente diferente a él.

-¡Espera Sasuke! ¡Hahahaha!- Intentó fallidamente detener a ese monstruo del mal, pero no pudo ya que este no solo estaba sonriendo feliz, sino que no la dejaba por inmovilizarla con su propio cuerpo. Como no pudo más, le gritó como pudo a la única persona que podría ayudarle. -¡Nana, ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!-

-Pero mi cielito, ¿por qué dejas que Naruto te moleste de esa manera?- la Nana entró con la charola en manos y no miró a los presentes ya que estaba entretenida con la charola y los platos de la cena. Kakashi le había ordenado que les diera de cenar a esos tremendos ruidosos que no dejaron verle cómodamente su película antigua y eso que estaban a unos muros de distancia.-Aquí está su cena chicos, así que dejen de pelear-

La mujer se la pasó todo el día dentro de la cocina preparando deliciosos platillos y era el momento de ofrecerlos. -¡Qué bueno! ¡Ya era hora!- Naruto dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos para correr y ayudar a la pobre mujer que tenía cargando la charola con platos llenos de ramen. Ante eso Sasuke se alejó de una rendida Sakura, siendo socorrida por Hinata quien obviamente no dejaba de sonreír abiertamente.

-Gracias hijo, eres un encanto-

-Lo sé- Naruto le sonrió como siempre y miró a Hinata, extendiéndole su mano para que se acercara. En esos momentos Sasuke se retiró por corto tiempo para ir por su Ipod. –Hinata, quiero presentarte a tu competencia-

-¿Compe-competencia?- La Hyuga le miró con duda y pena. Ante eso, fue Sakura la que sonrió abiertamente. Esos dos, sin querer queriendo, estaban en camino a cumplir los deseos de sus respectivas hermanas.

-¡Sí! Esta mujer hermosa es la mejor cocinera de ramen que he tenido el gusto de conocer…- mirando a su nana. –Nana, te presento a Hinata Hyuga, es tu competencia oficial en la cocina y mi futura esposa…-

Ante eso, la adulta sonrió complacida y Hinata se ruborizó por completo. ¡Pero qué le pasaba al rubio! ¿Qué se le olvidó que era esto una farsa? Y no fue la única que pensó que estaba loco ese rubio. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban que no se lo creían… ¡La había presentado como su futura mujer!

-Mucho gusto Hinata- ella le ofreció su mano y cuando Hinata se la dio y la jaló de tal manera que la abrazó fuertemente. –El sr. Kakashi me ha informado todo y sé el porqué de tu boda, pero de todas maneras, bienvenida a la familia-

Simplemente, no supo que decir. -Gra… gracias-

-De nada- La nana se separó de Hinata y después buscó con la mirada a ese travieso rubio. -Y Naruto, por favor no juegues… mejor ayúdame a…-

No pudo decir más después que le miró. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante el terrible asombro que se presentó en todo su ser. ¡No era posible! El chico que se encontraba mirando detenidamente su Ipod en busca de la mejor canción mientras que Sakura estaba a su lado le era completamente conocido. ¡Era Fugaku junior en persona! ¡Oh por Dios! La fuerza se le fue de las piernas y lo último que recordó después de escuchar la ruptura de la vajilla, fue el grito desgarrador de Sakura…

-¡Nana!-

(Dahia: * Lo admito, mi delirio desde que estoy en México es sin lugar a duda la salsa valentina XD)

Continuará...


	15. Jodidos

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**¡Hola hermanito/as del fic!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que de maravilla. **_

_**Simplemente, como siempre, me tengo que disculpar ya que no he podido continuar con la rapidez que quisiera. Simplemente estoy en una etapa de inspiración muerta y confundida ya que he visto más gusto por el SasuHina que por el NaruHina… ¡no me gusta! Y por lo mismo no he podido encontrar un poco más de inspiración leyendo mi medicina… WAAHHH!**_

_**Pero bueno, uff! Les dejo la conti de esta historia. He de decir que me encanta el NaruHina, sin embargo tengo que darle un poco más al SasuSaku ya que esto me dará pauta dentro de esta historia que nuestros personajes favoritos tengan sus encuentros, hehehe. **_

_**Espero que les guste mucho y ya saben, un review= una inspiración más.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me han comentado y prometo contestarles a la brevedad, en verdad he estado en time out todos estos días (y meses he de decir) y me da tanta pena ya que no se merecen esta falta de atención. ¡Qué pena! Pero eso sí, se los agradezco de corazón :D**_

_**También agradezco al que lee esta historia loca que sale de mi mente XD, simplemente sin ustedes no sería nada.**_

_**Ya no les aburro más con mis palabras y a leer!**_

_**BIS BALLDDD XD!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **_**Jodidos**_

Eran ya las once de la noche y apenas daba señales de que despertaría. Tanto Shizune como Kakashi estaban a su cuidado mientras que Sakura ayudaba a los demás a acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Hinata ya que ella estaría en su cuarto. Estaban seguros de que su hija no se quedaría tranquila, sin embargo no podía dejar solos a los invitados, además tenía que controlar a un lunático Naruto que no dejó de gritar hasta que le aseguraron que su "tercera madre" estaba bien.

Eso sí, les avisarían después de que esa mujer estaba despertando. Los dos simplemente no podían dar crédito que esa mujer de hierro hubiera caído sin más, sobre todo después de que ella había realmente descansado en la cocina después de preparar semejante manjar.

-¿Cómo la ves Shizune?- Preguntó Kakashi aún pálido y preocupado al notar que la mujer abría los ojos e inmediatamente los cerrara demostrando cansancio. Ahora si no dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya, simplemente le daría sus santas y merecidas vacaciones.

-Mucho mejor, pero va a tener que guardar reposo por lo menos el día de mañana.-

-De acuerdo-

Volvieron a guardar silencio para que, en dos minutos aproximadamente, ella recobrara el conocimiento por completo. Al principio la mujer no supo exactamente donde estaba y qué le había pasado, sin embargo al recordar todo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ante eso tanto Kakashi como Shizune no dijeron nada, dejando que tan dolido corazón se liberara.

-Yo lo… lo siento mucho- Nana, cuando calmó su llanto, comentó en voz baja. –No quise preocuparlos-

-Eres parte de la familia mujer, así que no hay nada de que disculparse.- Kakashi le ganó la palabra a su esposa. –Aunque eso sí, nos gustaría saber que fue lo que te causó este desmayo. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te hemos sobre explotado?-

-Yo…- Nana bajó nuevamente la mirada. No sabía cómo empezar. -…no…-

-Puedes tenernos la confianza suficiente para…-

-Oh vamos Kakashi, no empieces con tus interrogatorios. No estás trabajando en tu oficina y ella no es un criminal- Shizune, que notó el desanimo en su empleada, interrumpió suavemente a Kakashi. De igual manera sentía cierta curiosidad por lo mismo, no obstante no tenía el derecho a presionarla. Estaba segura de que cuando Nana estuviera lista, se los diría.

-El Sr. Kakashi tiene razón…- después de meditarlo un momento habló. Con lágrimas en los ojos decidió que ya era tiempo. El error del pasado la atormentaba día con día y saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad de cumplir con esa promesa la motivó lo suficiente para asombrar a sus jefes. -…no puedo callarlo más-

-¿Qué ocurre Nana? Me espantas-

-El chico, de cabello negro, amigo de mis niños…- cerró los ojos del recuerdo. –Es… él es…- guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de continuar. –¡Dios! Yo le conozco-

-¿En serio?- Kakashi miró a Shizune sin entender nada. Nana nunca había visto a Sasuke por el simple hecho de que ellos se conocieron después de su viaje con los Namikaze.

-Si…- aún con lágrimas en los ojos observó por primera vez como el gran y buen Kakashi se perdía ante el asombro y dolor. –él…_ es Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san Uchiha… mis anteriores jefes_-

.

.

.

.

No pues no. Definitivamente no era su noche ni mucho menos su momento. Guardó las llaves de su automóvil y salió del departamento rápidamente. Últimamente nada le salía bien ni mucho menos le era gratificante. Primero estaba su familia. Gracias a su "gran bocota", no solo sus padres habían perdido gran parte de su empresa, sino que estaban en un proceso legal en contra de un embargo. Por segunda, estaba su propia persona. Jamás se había sentido tan sucia como en esos momentos. Era cierto que se divirtió un rato con ese chico que conoció en ese bar cuando buscaba olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo al acabar… simplemente se sentía sucia, usada.

Una simple _prostituta._

¿Acaso eso era lo que buscaba? Claro que no. El libertinaje ya no la estaba llevando a ningún lado, al contrario, solo la estaba perdiendo más. ¿Cómo salir de ese infierno? ¡Ya no podía con esa soledad que la estaba matando! Sin más fuerzas, entró a su auto y le marcó a la única persona que sabría que hacer o por lo menos qué decirle…

_-Cerda, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tus horarios no son los míos?-_

-Lo… lo siento Sakura…- Ino no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_-¡Ino! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-_

-Ya no puedo más…-

_-¡Oh Ino!-_ la rubia escuchó que Sakura se levantó y, como siempre, se golpeó en su pié por pararse tan pronto, haciéndola reír levemente bajo su llanto por escuchar semejantes maldiciones. _-¡Rayos!-_

-Hahahaha, tonta- ¡Cómo agradecía la amistad de Sakura. El mundo se preguntaba como una mujer como ella podía ser la mejor amiga de Sakura, sin embargo tenían ese lazo tan fuerte que no importaba que fueran la antítesis total. Al darse cuenta que no estaba completamente sola, su tristeza desapareció rápidamente.

_-¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Y no te rías!- _ Sakura estaba realmente molesta. Preocupándose por ella y resultaba que se burlaba nuevamente de semejante golpe. _-¡Oh lo siento Hinata! No quise despertarte, duerme de nuevo que yo tengo que atender a Ino, estoy bien, gracias- _Lo que le sorprendió a Ino fue el escuchar que su amiga se disculpó con Hinata, quien se despertó con semejantes ruidos.

-¿Has dicho Hinata?-

_-Si cerda, se quedó a dormir conmigo junto con Naruto y el baka de Sasuke-_

-Oh…- eso realmente no se lo esperó. ¿Qué hacían todos en la casa de su amiga?

_-¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá-_

-No es necesario Frentuda. Ya voy hacia mi casa- Ino ya estaba en la quinta avenida gracias a que a esas horas no había tráfico alguno.

_-¿Estás bien?-_

-No Sakura, la verdad no pero como siempre me has ayudado. Disculpa que te haya levantado… ve a dormir nuevamente. Hablamos mañana con más calma-

_-No me vengas con eso. Me levantaste a las cuatro de la madrugada y me tienes que decir ahora que demonios te pasó para escucharte llorar-_

-Pues yo… bueno- se ruborizó por lo que iba a decir. –Me siento una verdadera puta-

_-¿Apenas te das cuenta?-_ la voz graciosa de Sakura hizo que rodara los ojos molesta. ¡Era un gran descubrimiento en su vida y esa mensa osaba en burlarse! _–Lo siento Ino, pero tenía que decírtelo-_

-Creo que cometí un error en hablart…-

_-¡No!- _ Gritó Sakura rápidamente, haciendo que las ganas de colgar de Ino disminuyeran. _–Lo siento. No debí de decir semejante idiotez. ¿Puedes perdonarme?-_

-Sólo si me prometes que podemos vernos mañana para tomar un café-

_-Claro cerda. Cuenta con ello-_

-Gracias Sakura. De una manera muy extraña me has ayudado mucho- Sonrió al escuchar un "¿Eh?" muy exasperante. –Duerme y mañana nos vemos… pero eso sí, me tienes que contar el porqué ese papito pelinegro está contigo-

_-¿Te refieres al cabello azul-negro que no sabe hablar?-_ Sakura sonrió también. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Ino en decir que era un "papito", lastimosamente su carácter le quitaba lo guapo que era. _–Eres una chismosa-_

-Lo soy cuando ese chico está en tu casa… junto con Naruto-

_-Momento mujer, bájale dos velocidades a tu coche. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto deben de estar en tus pensamientos pecaminosos-_

-¿Y por qué no?-

_-Por el simple hecho que ninguno de los dos están a tu alcance-_

-Oh vamos Sa-ku-ri-ta, ¿estás segura que ninguno de los dos está a mi alcance?-

_-Completamente-_

-¿Por qué?-

_-Naruto está por casarse con…-_

-Eso no es impedimento y lo sabes. Mientras no sea porque realmente lo desea yo…-

-_Ay Ino, ¿qué no te das cuenta? Él no quiere nada contigo-_

-La que no se da cuenta eres tú Sakura- para cuando habló estaba entrando en los dominios Yamanaka. Estacionó el auto para que el portero se llevara el auto al garaje. –Naruto no es un hombre que pueda atarse a una sola mujer, vas a ver que sí me va a desear en pocos días… -sonrió al escuchar ese bufido de exasperación. Conocía desgraciadamente sus posibilidades con Naruto y sabía que ese "acostón" afectaría algo más que su amistad y eso era lo que menos buscaba en esos momentos. -¡O vamos Sakura, no te enojes!-

_-Eres desesperante y lo sabes. ¡Quieres cambiar pero no pones de tu parte!-_

-¡Claro que lo hago! Hasta te puedo decir que quiero cambiar de tal manera que hasta con Sasuke olvidaré mis pensamientos pecaminosos y perversos. Simplemente ya no puedo meterme con él.- sonrió victoriosa por lo que vendría. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sakura estaba en problemas muy grandes. –Admito que, aunque le tenga ganas, no puedo acostarme con Sasuke-kun-

_-¿A poco? ¿Y eso? ¿Te caíste en tu corral y tuviste un derrame cerebral?-_

-Pues aunque no lo creas, no me meto con los hombres de mis amigas. Simplemente son _prohibidos_-

_-¿Eh?-_

-No te hagas la tonta, ya que tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando-

_-¿En verdad? Ino, déjate de tonterías y…-_

-¡Vamos Sakura! Definitivamente tú traes algo con ese serio mamón Uchiha y no me lo niegues-

_-¡Estás loca!-_

-Para nada frentudita querida, te gusta ese Uchiha y mucho- evitando que comenzara a gritar como loca, Ino continuó. –Y ni lo niegues. Nunca habías compartido tanto de tu escaso y personal tiempo con un chico ni mucho menos cambiado tu horario de consultas para poder regresar con él a tu casa. ¡Te has enamorado de ese idiota! ¿O me equivoco cabeza de marquesina?-

.

.

.

.

.

-¡AAHHH!-

Gritó nuevamente.

No podía creer que las palabras de Ino la afectaran tanto. Estaba encerrada en su habitación después de que Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se fueran después de comer. ¡Maldita Ino! Caminó alrededor de su habitación sin saber que decir o que hacer. ¡Dios! Estaba que no se lo creía. Después de pasar una malísima madrugada al cortar la llamada que tenía con ese ser maligno lleno de lujuria femenina, intentó dormir pero lo único que logró fue que esa simple pero problemática palabra saliera a flote haciéndola meditarla.

_¿O me equivoco?_

¡Rayos! Se sentó en la orilla de su deliciosa cama y, colocando las manos en su rostro, gritó por última vez llena de resignación.

_Ino tenía razón, no se equivocó. _

Se había enamorado tontamente de Sasuke_ "el frío-arrogante-pedante-problemas de habla"_ Uchiha. ¿Y ahora qué hacer?

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué hacer? Una excelente pregunta.

Tanto Minato como Kakashi estaban completamente desarmados ante lo dicho. Miraron a sus esposas y encontraron que por nada del mundo esto podía salir a la luz. La vida de Sasuke corría peligro GRACIAS a Akatzuki y su maldita organización.

-¿Entonces escapaste con Itachi después de…?- Kushina, quien fue la más afectada por el hecho de que Mikoto fue su mejor amiga de la infancia y gracias a ella conoció a Hirako, apenas podía hablar. Simplemente no daba crédito a que sus hijos estuvieran vivos y que ella no haya podido cuidarlos como se lo merecían.

-Así es, desgraciadamente con tanto ajetreo por nuestra huida lo perdí en el gran parque y, aunque lo busqué por horas, no lo encontré- la pobre mujer lloraba amargamente.

-No te preocupes Nana, muchas gracias por tu confianza. Ahora en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo.- Kakashi se levantó pausadamente, denotando su estrés. Inmediatamente miró a Minato quien estaba pensando lo mismo que él. –Haré la documentación para adoptarlo. Aprovecharé que se lleva bien con Sakura para acercarme a él. No podemos perderlo nuevamente-

-De acuerdo, yo hablaré con Hirako respecto a eso…- el rubio acercó un pañuelo a la pobre mujer.

-No Minato, lo haré yo- Por primera vez en su vida Kushina simplemente no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. –Tenemos que encontrar a Itachi-

-Cierto, ¿pero cómo?- Shizune suspiró pesadamente. –Si logró sobrevivir solo, no tenemos ni la menor idea si esta en esta ciudad… ¡Dios!-

-De eso me encargo yo amor- Kakashi habló en voz baja. Miró a Nana que, después de todo, encontró una luz en ese obscuro camino. –Entiendo que han pasado ya los años, sin embargo estoy seguro de que podrás reconocer a Itachi como lo hiciste con Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme?-

-Con mucho gusto Sr. Kakashi, cuente con ello-

.

.

.

.

.

¿Contar con ello? ¡Contar con ello! Simplemente Sasuke explotó. Azotó fuertemente las manos sobre el escritorio de su jefe sin importarle nada.

-¡Cálmate Uchiha!- La pobre secretaria tuvo tanto miedo que dio un brinco hacia la puerta.

-Ya te lo dije Sasuke- La voz del hombre detrás del escritorio sonó indiferente. –Entiende que tú sí eres necesario. Shino tiene que irse porque no…-

-Me vale una reverenda mierda lo que usted diga- Sasuke pocas veces perdía el control y esta era una. Cuando llegó a trabajar se encontró con la terrible noticia que Shino, su mejor amigo casi hermano, fue despedido por "serio". Inmediatamente entró a la oficina del patrón y este le dijo que contara que Shino encontraría pronto un mejor lugar para trabajar.

Ahí simplemente _ya no era necesario._

-Si no te gusta Sasuke, sabes dónde está la puerta. No pienso tolerar ninguno de tus estúpidos e inmaduros berrinches-

-¡Hn!- El ojinoche simplemente le vio con real odio y sin más salió como alma en llamas de estúpida oficina, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Estaba que la furia llenaba su ser y eso realmente no le gustó. Corrió literalmente a la casa de los Aburame para visitarlos y… bueno, saber que estaban bien. Aunque Shino tenía una economía estable, ese trabajo le daba más fortaleza a su familia sobretodo porque apoyaba a su padre con esas raras investigaciones que tenía con los insectos del mundo. No tardó más de media hora en llegar (Dahia: y como no, si fue aventando a cualquiera que se metiera a su paso, agregando que esos ojos rubíes solamente espantaban a todo ser vivo que le miraba alejándolos un metro a la redonda de su presencia. ¡Y quien no! Sasuke, con todo, tuvo presencia vengativa XD) y, cuando tocó al portón, fue rápidamente recibido por la Sra. Aburame.

-Disculpe, buenos días, busco a Shino-

Sí que esos dos eran tan predecibles. No pudo sonreír pero ganas no le quedaron. -Pasa hijo…- la mujer simplemente le dejó entrar para que le siguiera a los segundos. Ambos se adentraron al territorio Aburame y sin más palabras pasaron por el gran pasillo que conectaba el patio central con la casa. A Sasuke siempre le había gustado ir ya que, a pesar de que los Aburame no se caracterizaban por las grandes palabras, le daban momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Era cierto que en su familia encontraba ese _algo_ que le hacía feliz, no obstante él adoraba esos instantes de silencio que pocas veces encontraba con los Hyuga.

Aunque en ese instante era completamente diferente. Cuando entró a esa pintoresca sala, realmente ni se preocupó en esconder su asombro por ver a su madre Hirako acompañada de los señores Uzumaki. ¿Era tan predecible como para que ella estuviera ahí?

¡Que Dios le ayudase!

-Hola Sasuke- Saludó Minato con una sonrisa cómplice. Cuando la madre de Shino le habló a Hirako para comunicarle que su hijo había sido despedido, supo que Sasuke no duraría más como mecánico de ese lugar. Al principio no le creyeron, sin embargo el verle ahí significaba que la Hyuga realmente era la madre de ese joven. Simplemente le dio gusto que después de todo no le fallaron a Fugaku ni a Mikoto.

-Hn, buenas-

-En un momento viene mi hijo, se quedan en su casa. Con permiso- La anfitriona les dejó un momento a solas, buscando a su hijo y avisarle que su mejor amigo estaba en la sala. Sonrió levemente al saber que, a pesar de ese carácter frío heredado, Shino encontró a un excelente amigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- Hirako habló en el momento que extendió sus brazos para recibir a un asombrado moreno. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder, le besó suavemente la frente. Sasuke podía ser grosero, pedante y hasta orgulloso a morir, sin embargo ella tenía el privilegio de tenerle siempre entre sus brazos y disfrutar de la ternura masculina. –Supongo que estás en la misma condición que Shino-kun-

Ante esas palabras, él la abrazó fuertemente al bufar realmente molesto. –Fue un despido injustificado, no tenía que seguir ahí-

-Lo sabemos Sasuke-kun- Kushina solo disfrutaba de la vista. Naruto y Sakura habían dicho que ese "cubito de hielo" no tenía sentimiento alguno y que prefería la muerte a sonreír, pero ese abrazo y expresión bajo una leve pero cálida sonrisa sólo demostró lo poco que esos niños conocían al Uchiha.

-Ya encontrarás algo mejor- Hirako, conforme a lo que habían hablado en la mañana, comenzaría con el plan.

-Eso espero…- Y realmente deseó eso. No podía darse el lujo de depender de sus pocos ahorros, simplemente sus planes no daban para eso…

…_sin embargo nada puede salir como uno quiere…_

-¡Pero si ya lo tienes Sasuke-kun!- Con una emoción por ayudar a ese hijo de Mikoto, Kushina brincó de su lugar para colocarse al lado del mencionado, quien tenía una mirada de horror ante la repentina expresión efusiva hacia su persona. Ante eso, Minato rodó los ojos resignado a que nuevamente su mujer no pudo tener un "poco" de tranquilidad en su ser y seguir cuidadosamente el plan. ¡Siempre se atolondraba y deshacía todo plan fabricado por el grupo!

-¡Kushina!- Fue reprendida por los dos adultos, sin embargo supieron que no lograrían nada con semejante mujer.

-¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad-

-¡Kushina!- Hirako la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡Tenía que parar o espantaría a Sasuke!

-…- Simplemente sin comentarios. Sasuke se deshizo del abrazo de su madre para mirar y comprender exactamente de dónde había salido semejante energía en Naruto-Baka.

-Kushina, recuerda que tenemos un pl…- Minato intentó fallidamente calmarla, ganándose una mirada enojada un fuerte golpe en su estómago. -¡Hey!-

¿Por qué les gustaba un ritual para hacer las cosas? ¡Era tan aburrido! Al principio no le dio importancia a lo recién hecho e inclusive pensó que su amado esposo merecía semejante golpe por matar sus buenas intenciones, sin embargo cambió de parecer al ver ese rostro juvenil asombrado, negación en su amiga y molestia en Minato, a quien miró con los ojos entrecerrados –No empieces hombre, de todas maneras se lo íbamos a decir y que mejor que en estos momentos-

-Pero no de ese modo- Hirako la miró con ganas de reír, conteniéndose solamente por el pobre rubio que había recibido el castigo de la antigua "Habanera sangrienta".

-Exacto- Minato tuvo que sentarse completamente para sobarse mejor. Y de nuevo se preguntó nuevamente por una millonésima vez: ¿Por qué amaba hasta esos golpes?

-…- Ni Kushina ni Sasuke hablaron, solamente estaban observando el panorama.

-Pero bueno, ya que lo sacaste a la luz…- Ahora el Namikaze habló dirigiéndose a Sasuke. –Esto es algo… ¿cómo decirlo? Inesperado, pero creo que podemos apoyarte e…-

-Gracias, sin embargo puedo yo solo- Sasuke le interrumpió serio. No es que le molestara la idea de cambiar aires con un empleo mejor pagado, era sólo que de ellos ya recibía demasiada ayuda como para estorbarles más. Lo importante era que su madre recibiera su tratamiento y que sus _hermanas_ tuvieran techo y estudios, él no requería nada más..

-Pero Sasuke, nosotros no queremos qu…- Minato intentó seguir, sin embargo la negativa del chico era tan grande como el amor a su familia.

-Gracias pero no. Yo me metí en esto y yo salgo…-

-¡En verdad que no lo puedo creer!- Al grito de Kushina, todos guardaron silencio y la miraron. Ella, que no podía más al recordar a cierto molesto con cara de idiota en ese hijo suyo, sintió que el coraje salía a flote. -Con todo respeto Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías dejar ese desgraciado y odioso orgullo heredado en alguna parte muy lejos de mí o de mi familia? ¡Me exaspera, caray!- La pelirroja no pudo más y explotó. ¡Ese desgraciado de Fugaku le dejó sus estúpidos genes a una pobre alma! Si lo tuviera enfrente realmente le patearía su culo pro semejante crueldad. Al no recibir alguna respuesta por tener a todos a su merced (Dahia: llámese que todos estaban tan sorprendidos de semejante comentario, que ni uno pudo decir algo. Inclusive Shino y su madre mostraron _levemente_ ese sentimiento contraproducente…), sonrió maliciosamente. –Bien, como te decía mi amado esposo, tenemos el trabajo perfecto para ti, ¿o no Minato?-

-Este… si- ¡Sí que era única!

-Por lo que tú como Shino-kun no tendrán que preocuparse más por tener jefes estúpidos e intransigentes-

-…- Como nota mental, de ahora en adelante, era jamás contradecir a la madre de ese lunático tonto. Sasuke comprendió que si deseaba seguir vivo e integro, tenía que guardar silencio. ¡Estaba aterrado! ¿Sería capaz semejante mujer de golpearlo? Intentaba escuchar atentamente cada palabra, sin embargo ese pánico por saber si sería golpeado o no era más fuerte que sí mismo.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- Kushina sonrió al verle, se notaba a leguas que no había escuchado ni una sola de las palabras que había dicho, algo heredado sin duda de Mikoto-chan cuando aplicaba un _poco _de presión. –Te juro que no muerdo, así que…-

-¡Cómo que no muerdes!- Ahora fue Minato quien habló sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que eso traería. Meterse con su mujer era como hacerlo con el mismo demonio. – ¡Eres una mentirosa amor! Muerdes, arañas, golpeas y si lo deseas, hasta avientas de las escaleras…-

-¡Minato!- Hirako intentó detenerlo, sin embargo su rubio amigo comenzó a poner esa pose peligrosa mientras que Kushina le fulminaba con la mirada.

-…o también puedes tomar cualquier sartén y estampármelo en la cabeza. ¡Es tot…!-

No pudo continuar, simplemente su amada mujer se le fue encima y le demostró a Sasuke que el rubio tenía razón.

_Sí mordía._

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado en esa casa? Apenas había entrado y se encontró con cuatro maletas de diversos tamaños, tres pares de tenis tirados, dos camisas deshechas y ni mencionar un perfume masculino roto, sin olvidar extraños ruidos en la parte superior de la casa.

-¿Hola?- Naruto entró a la casa de su adorada y querida Sakura para invitarla a cenar antes de que su madre le secuestrara nuevamente con respecto a la boda que sería en dos semanas. Entró como siempre sin embargo nadie le contestó. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras dejándose llevar por semejantes ruidos y, en el preciso momento en que llegó al último escalón, tuvo que agacharse rápidamente antes de que algo parecido a una _zapatilla _se estampara en su frente.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!-

El grito de Sakura no hizo más que asombrarle. Cuando giró rápidamente para ver qué le había pasado a su hermanita, lo que encontró le dejó sin habla alguna.

Sasuke estaba todo empapado intentando fallidamente tomar a Sakura de la cintura para meterla nuevamente a la habitación.

-¡HN!- el pobre azabache realmente estaba mostrando un fuerte enojo con semejante mirada. ¡Quería estrangularla! ¿Qué le había pasado a la Sakura amable de hace dos horas? ¡Él no le había hecho absolutamente nada!

-¡Te dije que no me toques, asqueroso Uchiha!- como pudo se zafó de semejante agarre y corrió en dirección de Naruto (quien no se había movido para nada). En el momento que ambas miradas chocaron, su enojo desapareció para sonreírle a su hermano. -¡Hola Naruto-baka!- sin embargo no se detuvo a escuchar respuesta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. –¡Ahorita nos vemos! !AH!-

Sasuke en cambio estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada. ¡No tenía la culpa de nada! Maldijo a Sakura en voz baja y le gritó fuertemente. -¡Entonces regrésame lo que me quitaste, tonta!- Él en cambio ni siquiera perdió tiempo en saludar al rubio, simplemente logró bajar antes que Sakura gracias a que empleó el barandal como tobogán. La tomó fuertemente de la cintura y esta vez, gracias al ímpetu y la velocidad, ambos cayeron al suelo ella sobre él.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ocurre?- Naruto sólo observaba como esos dos comenzaron a pelearse nuevamente forcejeando con el short de Sakura y con lo que tenía dentro.

-Digamos que esos dos no se deciden y ni quieren admitirlo- salió Nana de uno de los cuartos. Estaba esperanzada a que esa tonta pelea hubiera terminado, sin embargo ella estaba observando junto con Naruto esa tonta pelea. -¿Pero qué le podemos hacer?

-¿Eh?- no entendió nada.

-Sasuke estará de visita por esta noche y eso provocó que Sakura tuviera una pequeña riña con el sr. Kakashi- Nana suspiró rendida. –Y como no logró nada, optó por molestar a Sasuke-san hasta nuevo aviso-

-Ah…- Si mal no se equivocaba, esa actitud en Sakura no era para nada normal. Ella no era de las chicas que peleaban y chillaban por un simple berrinche. ¿Qué pasaba por semejante cabeza femenina? Naruto sólo reía ante la pelea que obviamente ya tenía un ganador: Sasuke. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que él la tenía bajo su control?

-Es mejor que los dejemos solos. ¿Quieres uno de mis panecillos de vainilla?- Nana, quien realmente sabía la razón de Sakura para ponerse así, decidió que era momento de que esa pareja se definiera ya que no era para nada tonta y sabía que entre esos dos había algo más y lo agradecía al cielo. Después de saber realmente que ese era _su_ Sasuke, buscaría la manera de hacerlo feliz. –Dejemos que esos dos se arreglen como puedan-

-Muchas gracias nana adorada, sin embargo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Mi madre me espera y sabes cómo se pone cuando no se sale con la suya-

-Oh pues, entonces llévate algunos para el camino- y ambos, como pudieron evitando cualquier contacto con esos dos peleoneros, se dirigieron a la cocina.

-O me sueltas o yo…- simplemente ya no tenía aire en sus pulmones. ¡Sí que ese tarado guapetón era fuerte! Lástima que no pudo darle en donde ella quería y desarmarle. Simplemente Sasuke la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma creyó… ¡Detuvo todos sus golpes calculadamente! Aunque también tenía que admitir que no deseaba golpearle, más bien quería abrazarle y confesarle su sentir, lastimosamente no podía ya que un mujeriego como él no la tomaría en cuenta nunca.

_No quería pasar por ese dolor una segunda vez._

-¿O qué?- Sasuke simplemente no podía quitarle la vista encima. La había logrado apresar con su propio cuerpo y así logró rescatar su pobre Ipod después de ser secuestrado sin alguna explicación, no obstante eso no era lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos. ¡Oh no! Lo que realmente le tenía intranquilo era lo que llegaba a ver en esos ojos verdes… y la odiosa necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. ¡Jodida vida! Ahora más que nunca tenía que confesarle ese _pequeño_ secreto que le había quitado la paz.

-Nada. Ganaste…- Sakura deshizo su agarre a tremenda espalda y decidió que era mejor separarse de ese adonis del mal que le había enamorado. ¡OMG! No tenía ni 48 horas de darse cuenta de estar enamorada de él y su adorado padre le salió con que compartirían techo por una noche... ¡No podría soportarlo! ¿Qué hacer? Se sentía tan vulnerable ya que jamás había sentido tan profundo. Su estómago estaba lleno de esas desgraciadas mariposas que sólo la ponían más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Por su salud mental era mejor alejarse de él por el mayor tiempo posible. ¡Sí! Escaparía con los Uzumaki antes de que otra cosa pase. Sonrió simplemente por dejarse llevar por sus tonteras, al final de cuentas Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza…

-Hn…- la liberó de su peso pero no por gusto, sino por necesidad. La vio nuevamente con esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera cosas raras en su estómago solo con verla? Demonio de mujer. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, no obstante ya no podía evitarlo ni quería negarlo más. Nunca pudo explicarse el porqué ni el cómo, no obstante supo que estaba realmente_ jodido_.

Ante la gran revelación de su vida (Dahia: ya que NUNCA había sentido realmente la necesidad de confesarse ante nadie), Sasuke decidió definirse y ver qué pasaría. Sólo esperaba no perderla…

-Sakura…- intentó llamarla, sin embargo solo recibió otra de esas sonrisas melancólicas que tanto le _gustaban_.

Ella se levantó y no solo sacó de su short las llaves de Sasuke, sino que sus audífonos, micro cartera y otras dos cosas que, al parecer, ya no servirían por semejante caída. Ante eso se sintió un poco (pero muy poco) culpable. -Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no quise hacerte enojar. Es sólo que fue algo inesperado no verte en la parada del bus y encontrarte aquí… estuve esperándote toda una hora y yo…-

-Sakura yo….- Nuevamente intentó hablar con ella, sin embargo sus ganas de hablar fueron más grandes. Desgraciadamente no pudo llegar a tiempo con ella gracias a que Minato tuvo que ir al hospital seguido de Shizune por los golpes dados por su mujer, y con ello a la casa de Kakashi para comer… ¡No quería perderse esa tarde con la molestia que tenía enfrente! Ni mucho menos por lo que quería preguntarle.

-Lo sé.- continuó sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del moreno. -Te prometo que no te molestaré ni me meteré de nuevo con tus cosas. Ésta es tu casa y…-

-¡Sakura!- el pobre moreno se desesperó por la insistencia de esa mujer en usar su bocota. ¡Tenía que confesarle algo muy importante y no le dejaba!

-¡Déjame disculparme a gusto!- Sakura tenía las mejillas completamente rojas ante la presencia masculina. Sasuke podía verse muy bien con esa playerita pegada a su buen formado cuerpo. ¡No se lo ponía nada fácil! Ni mucho menos por esa mirada completamente nueva para ella ya que no reflejaba esa frialdad cotidiana. -¡¿Quién puede entenderte?! Normalmente no hablas y cuando requiero tu estúpido silencio, no dejas de usar tu bocota. ¿Acaso no puedes quedarte un momento calladito y dejar que mi poca dignidad q…?-

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar tanto? Como Sakura no dejaba de hablar, encontró la única manera de callarla y demostrarle al mismo tiempo el porqué se sentía tan jodidamente mal. La tomó de la cintura, rodó los ojos molestos y de un solo movimiento unió sus labios con los de ella en un demandante beso.

Si con eso no demostraba que se había _enamorado_ de ella como idiota, ya no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí…- Naruto, que tenía en sus manos dos panecillos deliciosos, fue espectador de cómo su adorada hermanita era besada nada más ni nada menos que con su archirrival. No podía negar que sus celos de hermano estaban a flor de piel, sin embargo entendió que esos dos se habían tardado demasiado… ¡Hasta Hinata ya se había desesperado porque Sasuke no se le había confesado a Sakura!

¡Ha! Esos dos le habían dado una gran ventaja y ante eso, Hinata no tendría de otra más que cocinarle ese manjar llamado Ramen de pollo para pagar su apuesta. Y bueno, ya que Sasuke había tenido su autorización para besar a su hermanita adorada, él también besaría a Hinata. ¿Por qué no? Al final de cuentas esta boda realmente le estaba gustando y mucho aunque no lo demostrara en público. En este tiempo logró encontrar lo que jamás pensó tener con Hinata: a una mujer a quien amar…

-¿Ahora si me entiendes?- Nana no podía estar más feliz… aunque tenía que encontrar la manera de que Kakashi no diera el grito en el cielo y que corriera a patadas al pobre chico.

-Completamente nana adorada. Es mejor que me vaya- Tomó su maleta y con una sonrisa en su rostro y otros dos panecillos más se despidió de ella. Dejaría que Sakura le mostrara a ese estúpido de mierda que no era una mujer con quien jugar. Desgraciadamente sabía que ese hielito andante andaba tras de ella y realmente estaba de acuerdo en ganársela… por algo había aceptado trabajar con él bajo sus órdenes. Se retiró con las ganas de pedirle un buen consejo a Sakura para decirle a Hinata que no era tan malo después de todo ese jueguito entre sus padres, sin embargo supo que tendría que esperar.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Pues si ese beso era realmente un juego de su mente, deseaba que no terminara. Sakura se separó de Sasuke sólo para respirar y cuando quiso decir algo, ese adonis volvió a atacarla tan deliciosamente que le hizo perder la noción de tiempo.

-Hn…- Cuando se separaron, Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella sin separarse, disfrutando de la cercanía femenina. –Eres una real Molesta-

-No me digas- Ella sonrió al ver que ese beso si fue real. Cerró los ojos y en el momento en que él volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de ella, una pequeña alarma llamada _inner_ le hizo recordar cierta cosa, rompiendo su "maravilloso fairly tail". Ante eso logró separarse de Sasuke y simplemente suspirar. ¡Rayos! Por poco caía nuevamente. Le miró como intentando descifrar el porqué de tanta atención romántica a su persona. -No Sasuke-

-¿No qué?- ¡Demonios! Sí que tenía fuerza de voluntad. Ese beso había sido el más excitante de su vida y, después de demostrar lo que sentía, ella tuvo los ovarios para separarse de él. No era nada tonto y la respuesta que recibió le dijo que no era el único jodido, entonces ¿por qué no le creía?

-Esto- ella intentó alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió. La abrazó fuertemente evitando que huyera a su habitación. –No Sasuke-kun, no puedo-

-…- Aunque no quería, tenía que dejar que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro y después atacar. Una de las cosas que más detestaba Sasuke era no obtener lo que deseaba.

-Sasuke, por favor- Sakura le miró dudando. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué la había besado de esa manera? ¡Dios! Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y sus dudas llegaron al por mayor. –Si esto es una más de tus bromas tengo que aclararte que no es nada graciosa-

-No bromeo con esto- Sasuke la interrumpió suavemente.

-¿No?-

-No- la miró y suspirando rendido comentó en voz baja –Sé que no tengo un buen historial ni mucho menos puedes creerme después de lo que sabes de mi, sin embargo me has jodido Sakura- rodó los ojos al ver que ese rubor se convirtió en un bufido. -¿Qué?-

-En verdad que eres una persona mata paciones- Sakura esta vez sí logró separarse de ese hombre y cuando obtuvo una buena distancia, comentó sonriente. –Definitivamente si quieres algo más entre nosotros, vas a tener que esforzarte. No soy cualquiera de tus conquistas… no lo soy. No quiero ser un juguete más en tu larga lista. Aprende a hablar y pedirme que sea tu novia como se debe, tarado-

-¡HN!- Definitivamente no había entendido esa mujer.

-No me "Hn-nés". Te lo estoy poniendo fácil, tú decides- Cruzó los brazos intentando esconder sus nervios. –O t…-

-Lo que me haces hacer, molesta- De la nada se acercó una vez más a _SU_ molesta pelirrosa y sin más la cubrió con sus brazos evitando que ella protestara. Entendía su miedo y tenía que dejarle claro algo muy importante. –No eres una más… eres la única, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Demuéstramelo- Ella le retó.

Y como buen Uchiha, le demostró que no era una más de su larga lista. A Sasuke dejó de interesarle otra mujer por el simple hecho que él ya tenía a la suya y prefería que lo golpeara, insultara o le derrotara en el Wii a sentirse vacío por dejar una cama deshecha por unas cuantas horas de atención. Quería disfrutar de Sakura por un buen rato y entender el porqué logró atraerle a tal grado de perder la cabeza y sentir por primera vez que es estar enamorado.

Sin duda sería un gran reto que con gusto se atrevería a tomar.

-¿Vas a decirles algo?- Shizune, que estaba escondida detrás de uno de los sillones, disfrutaba como su hija era conquistada por ese Uchiha digno hijo de Fugaku. ¡Por Dios! Sasuke se declaró de la misma manera que ese hombre a Mikoto.

-No vas a dejarme, ¿o sí?- Kakashi, en cambio, tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a ese mocoso del mal. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Una cosa era que le permitió quedarse en su casa mientras que le encontraba un departamento cerca de la oficina de Naruto y otra muy diferente el que se besuqueara con su hija después de semejante pelea. Además tendría que hablar seriamente con Naruto ya que él permitió que su adorada hija cayera en manos de ese degenerado Uchiha. No porque él fue uno de los mejores amigos de Fugaku permitiría que su hijo le robara a su pequeño retoño.

-Para nada y ni te atrevas a molestarle. Mejor piérdete en ese camino de la vida que tanto te inventas, deja a los muchachos tranquilos-

-¡Hey! ¡Me traicionas!- Kakashi gritó fuertemente, haciendo que la atención que tenían los jóvenes pasara a los adultos.

-¡PAPA!- Sakura, al sentirse descubierta, aventó fuertemente al pobre Uchiha, quien fue recibido por el duro piso de mármol.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke, en cambio, pensó que el amor podía idiotizar a la gente, tal fue el caso del Sr. Minato…

…_y él iba para allá…_

.

.

.

.

.

Siempre se imaginó como una persona sencilla y dulce, evitando a toda costa el lastimar a alguien para recibir solo sonrisas. No obstante en esos momentos tenía ganas de estrangular a cierto rubio desgraciado que no solo le había robado nuevamente un beso, si no que intentó descaradamente ver el vestido de novia después de negarle a un pedido demasiado inhumano. -¡Te dije que no Naruto!- Hinata estaba intentando fallidamente cerrar la puerta, sin embargo él era más fuerte que ella.

-¡No tiene nada de malo!- Naruto, en cambio, estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Al saberse perdido ante los encantos de la Hyuga, intentó por todos los medios llamar su atención y esa era una manera: ¿qué cosa odiaba una "novia" más que el novio le estuviera molestando con el asunto del vestido? ¡Ha! Pues por eso estaba ahí. Cuando regresó de la casa de Sakura-chan, buscó inmediatamente a la ojiperla que estaba en el estudio con su madre y literalmente la secuestro.

Al principio no dijo nada y se sintió nervioso por intentar hacer algo realmente nuevo, pero a los segundo se armó de valor y no solo le robó un buen y peligroso beso, sino que evitó cualquier golpe ya que soltó el chisme de que Sasuke ya tenía novia y era Sakura antes de recibir cualquier golpe o daño asu persona.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Le contestó Hinata y ahí hubo otro beso. ¡Sí! Y ella lo proporcionó XD.

Lástima que las cosas no salen como uno quiere porque en el momento en que la Hyuga se dio cuenta de que ella había besado al Rubio, se generó una de las persecuciones más grandes producidas por esos dos. "Te voy a matar", "me las vas a pagar", "lávate esos dientes, cochino"… y muchas palabras más salieron de esa boca femenina, asombrando a toda la familia.

Y eso no fue lo peor… ¡oh no! Naruto, aprovechando la distracción de su madre y el enojo de la novia después de pedirle algo realmente fácil de hacer, se metió al estudio sabiendo que ahí se encontraba la modista con ese "sexy" vestido. Lo hubiera visto si no hubiera estado su hermana ahí estorbándole como siempre. Lastimosamente Yuko tenía un exclente tino y le lanzó un libro muy pesado logrando tirarle. Inmediatamente fue atacado por todas las mujeres de la casa, no obstante ahora era Hinata la única en la batalla final mientras él jugueteaba con su prometida.

-¡Naruto!- la pobre Hinata no podía más.

-¡Me lo debes!- Como no iba a descansar hasta obtener lo que deseaba con ella, continuó forcejeando. Tendría que decirle "sí" definitivamente. –No puedes faltar a tu palabra-

-¡Eres un desgraciado, vil y prosaico!-

-¡Lo que quieras! Pero…- tomó más fuerza de lo que debía y logró abrir un poco más la puerta. -…me lo debes-

-¡AAHH!- Gritó Hinata exasperada. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaban sus hermanas, su madre y su _suegra_ y ninguna tuvo la intensión de ayudarle. ¡Rayos! Ante la cruda realidad, tuvo que rendirse nuevamente. –De acuerdo, tú ganas- Dejó de ponerle fuerza a la puerta y, sabiendo que Naruto seguía con su "yo tengo más fuerza que tú" logró derribarle ya que él no se quitó a tiempo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. –No tardo- y le dejó en el piso bajo las risas estridentes de las presentes.

-Me las vas a pagar- Con un dolor tremendo en su orgullo, salió disparado hacia la cocina, intentando vengarse de esa mujer que, de igual manera que Sasuke, le había _jodido_…

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba que no le calentaba el sol. ¡No podía ser! Pudo apoderarse parte de la empresa de los Yamanaka, cagándole la existencia. De buenas a primeras lograron no solo recuperar lo suyo, sino que le agregaron un toque especial al unir un proyecto con los Namikaze. ¡No podía ser! Simplemente explotó ante la terrible noticia ya que el cargamento de drogas estaba en camino y no tenía de otra más que esperar nuevamente una oportunidad para esconder la mercancía y venderla a tiempo.

-Bájale un poco a tu enojo, te va a hacer daño- Kisame, quien estaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano, disfrutaba del berrinche de su jefe. Por nada del mundo dejaría de perderse algo como eso. Normalmente ese hombre que estaba frente suyo era un temple ante la adversidad, no obstante cuando le entraba la desesperación, le entraba y en grande.

-Si quieres que no te mate, cállate imbécil-

-Oh tranquilo, no vengo a darte lata. Al contrario, es necesario que hagamos algo ya que este _pequeño_ detalle se nos salió de las manos durante todo este tiempo y no podemos perder la concentración de Itachi por la culpa de su estúpido hermano menor-

-¿Acaso crees que he olvidado ese detalle?- Pein le miró más enojado de lo normal. -¡Ese imbécil no tenía que correrlo! Le pague tantos millones para mantener a raya a ese estúpido Uchiha y por su culpa no solo he perdido el control de ese mocoso, si no que ese tarado de Minato volvió a adelantarse pidiendo su maldita custodia-

-Hay algo que no entiendo- Kisame se levantó para tomar otra botella del frigo bar -¿por qué no te deshiciste de Sasuke cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-

-Vamos Kisame, ¿no lo ves?- Pein, que se tranquilizó por la plática, le miró completamente molesto. –Si ese desgraciado muere, no solo pierdo un excelente elemento, si no que toda la herencia Uchiha muere con él.- Rodó los ojos al ver como ese cara de tiburón se sorprendió. –No dejo cabos sueltos tarado ni mucho menos cuando tengo mucho que ganar. El haberme deshecho de los Uchiha años atrás no sólo me dio una pequeña ventaja ante Minato. Admito que hasta ahora no he podido obtener la riqueza de Fugaku pero sé que ese chamaco me dará algo realmente importante. Su vida vale todos los millones que están congelados en esas cuentas y, que por derecho, le tocan. Aprovecharé la mejor oportunidad y cuando sea necesario, me quedaré con cada céntimo sin importarme un bledo tu recogido. He cuidado y matado por ese capital que no lo voy a perder por un sentimiento estúpido de hermandad-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente estás buscando de Itachi?- Kisame comprendió que ese secreto no tenía que salir de esa habitación. No podía perder la confianza ni la concentración de Itachi ante la sorpresiva noticia de que no era el último Uchiha como le hizo creer todos esos años.

-Pues nada más ni nada menos que su talento- sonrió al ver como Kisame le miraba asombrado. –No te hagas el imbécil, sabes perfectamente que ese desgraciado hace cosas que no me benefician y por nada del mundo voy a perder la posibilidad de aprovechar su maravilloso talento. Itachi debe de acatar todas mis órdenes de ahora en adelante…- Pein guardó unos cuantos segundos silencio mientras tomaba un poco de vino. Ante eso Kisame realmente no supo qué pensar. -… O si no…-

-¿O si no qué?-

-Simplemente le daré un verdadero motivo para vengarse de mí por matar a su pequeño hermanito de la misma manera que a sus padres-

Nagato estaba consciente de las consecuencias que había generado al mundo con respecto a la masacre Uchiha… ¡Tantos años habían pasado! Fugaku Uchiha se había convertido en un verdadero problema al enterarse de la verdad de su lucha y por nada del mundo permitió que eso saliera a la luz. Estaba completamente cabreado porque fue el único en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y sin más tuvo que eliminarle a él y a toda su familia. Más de 200 personas fueron asesinadas a sangre fría, sin piedad alguna y con sólo dos horas de trabajo con diez personas.

Niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos fueron masacrados sin dolor alguno y, en el preciso momento en que llegó con Fugaku y Mikoto, les mató lentamente, viendo como la sangre salía de sus cuerpos, disfrutándolo cada segundo. Lo más delicioso fue ese cuerpo de mujer. Mikoto Uchiha le daba honor a su nombre y, aunque su cuerpo fue destruido por el suyo, no grito ni se quejó. Fue fuerte hasta el final, encantándole completamente.

Lastimosamente no pudo deshacerse de su primogénito ya que el muy imbécil había huido con su institutriz, no obstante logró apoderarse de ese bebé llorón después de matar a Rin, amiga de Kakashi. Le sujetó fuertemente y evitando que cualquier otro le metiera mano, le abandonó en ese estúpido orfanato esperando pacientemente que creciera junto con los millones que le aguardaban. ¡Oh si!

Dejó que el orfanato se hiciera cargo de él y le diera una familia, importándole nada quien fuera su "padre adoptivo". Le perdió el rastro cuando ese mocoso cumplió los tres años y, después de enterarse que estaba nada más ni nada menos que con Hiashi Hyuga, supo que su plan no pudo salir mejor. ¡Mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada!

Pero ahora tenía parte de su plan muerto gracias a ese imbécil que no vería la luz del sol mañana. Gracias a eso Sasuke tendría la protección de Kakashi.

Kisame tuvo que abrir su bocota para interrumpir sus pensamientos. -Pein, te lo advierto, Itachi es de armas tomar-

-Lo sé, estoy preparado- Nagato se sentó nuevamente en su cómoda silla. Estaba relajado después de recordar tan buenos momentos. –Te encargo que esto no salga de esta habitación. Por nada del mundo debes de darle ventaja a Itachi ante su hermano. Es importante que la ignorancia sea nuestro mejor aliado. No quiero perder a un excelente elemento por una estupidez-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- Kisame suspiró rendido. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, le había agarrado cariño a ese chamaco y saber que le traicionaría de esa manera no le agradaba.

-Más te vale, más te vale…-

Y comenzaron a hablar de otros aspectos importantes para la organización. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos contó que Konan estuviera detrás de esa puerta completamente asombrada por lo escuchado. ¡No podía creerlo! Su corazón latió fuertemente, demostrando que el sentimiento que estaba en su ser iba a destrozarla.

Esa noche, cuando los Uchiha fueron asesinados, sus padres perdieron la vida gracias a que fueron traicionados en su propia empresa matándolos fuera del edificio fingiendo un asalto. Al principio todo concordaba con que los Namikaze-Uzumaki los habían traicionado para obtener más poder en sus productos ya que eran su principal competencia, pero ahora… escuchando todo lo anterior, la venda que tenía en los ojos se cayó fuertemente: los Uchiha y su familia estaban deshaciendo una gran alianza de ciertos proyectos que afectarían ambas economías y si se requerían mantener la estabilidad en alguna de ellas…

-…tenían que deshacerse de una…- Konan susurró con las manos en su pecho.

Nagato los había matado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. 16 Encuentros

_**Camino hacia el futuro...**_

_el destino es incierto, y bien dice el dicho que "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"... pues yo te lo comprobaré_

_**Hola hermanito/as del fic!**_

_**Es un caso perdido el comentarles que lamento tanto este tiempo de no actualización. Esto fue causado gran parte por la inexistente inspiración que me ha atacado durante esos meses, agregando el trabajo extremoso que me ha atacado últimamente. Sin embargo espero que estén aún conmigo en esta loca aventura y créanme que lucho día con día para poder terminar cada una de las historias.**_

_**Ésta en especial me tenía rondando en la cabeza ya que la última parte de este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace meses. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice!**_

_**Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza de bomba y demás cosas que deseen decirme, pueden hacerlo con un maravilloso y lindo review… ¿me lo regalan?**_

_**Bis bald!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Encuentros**

Lastimosamente nada ni nadie podían ayudarle esta vez. Estaba completamente cabreado por poner en peligro a Sasuke sin siquiera pensarlo. ¡Mil Demonios! ¿Cómo era posible que el propio Kisame le diera la espalda? No solo Konan había escuchado la conversación de esos dos idiotas la noche anterior, él se encontraba a unos metros del gran ventanal del recinto en donde se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la oficina central. Intentó darle el tiempo a la mujer para atender sus pendientes y gracias a ello no sólo logró obtener un excelente lugar para que definitivamente nadie le notara, sino que pudo escuchar cada una de sus terribles palabras. ¡Los odiaba con toda su alma! ¡Ambos habían participado en la muerte de su familia! Itachi, que tenía que darle cierta carta a Pein explicándole porqué los Yamanaka se salieron con la suya a pesar de sus esfuerzos con Ino y salvar su pellejo para seguir con su plan, dejó caer el papel ante las palabras de ese desgraciado. Cada una de las palabras dichas por ese miserable abrió un gran hueco en su interior.

¡Mató a su familia y él estúpidamente le dio las armas para crear el caos mundial!

En esos momentos se encontraba en su departamento intentando fallidamente tranquilizarse y buscar así la mejor manera de proteger a Sasuke. Desgraciadamente el tiempo que pensó que tenía era inexistente y todo estaba en su contra. Todas las cuentas que él erróneamente pensó que tenía bajo su poder, no solo estaban congeladas, sino que, tres días antes de hoy, el muy desgraciado las puso al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha falsificando papeles gracias a que Kisame le robó el recibo donde estaba la firma del menor por haber arreglado su llanta.

¡Maldita sea! No solo había fabricado Pein el ataque a la familia Uchiha y buscado que Sasuke fuera su vengador, sino que había destruido todo medio para que la competencia se adentrara a tomar lo que su padre inicio, generando que la herencia que le tocaba a su hermano fuera incalculable. ¿Cómo salvar a alguien que no tiene ni la menor idea de donde viene o del peligro en que se encuentra? Itachi por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer. Simplemente tenía las manos atadas…

-Buenas tardes, joven Urika…- el ama de llaves tocó levemente la puerta después de entrar sin esperar respuesta. Itachi, al escuchar el apellido de su madre, se llenó de una mayor agonía. -…Kisame se encuentra debajo en el estudio-

-Voy, gracias por avisarme- Hasta eso logró sonar convincente gracias a su falsa sonrisa y voz tranquila. El ama de llaves le regresó una sincera y le dejó pasar. Esta vez no permitiría que a Sasuke le pasara nada, por algo era su hermano mayor. Cuando llegó con el susodicho sintió tanta rabia, tanto dolor. ¿Por qué, sabiendo lo que estaba sufriendo, al que creyó amigo jamás le dijo la verdad?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, se divertiría demasiado sacándole la verdad. Al final de cuentas él se _vengaría_ de toda su familia.

-Pensé que no estabas chamaco, te he marcado más de seis veces- Kisame, que no sabía absolutamente nada de Itachi decidió hacerle una visita. Desgraciadamente estaba perdiendo comunicación con él y no podía permitirlo.

-Tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Qué pasó?- No quería ser grosero, sin embargo no tenía ganas de nada ni mucho menos quería hablar con alguien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Kisame realmente estaba sorprendido por la actitud que tenía Itachi. Normalmente era un hombre sin emociones y tenía ya días completos enojado, como si algo realmente le molestara.

-No Kisame. No lo estoy-

-¿Y eso?-

Itachi no sabía si golpearlo o golpearse ante tanta insistencia. -Es algo personal que no he podido resolver- Para su mala suerte, esa cara de pez le conocía mejor que nadie y podía darse cuenta de su real malestar. Tenía que ser mucho más inteligente que él o que el mismo Pein. Les demostraría que a pesar de todos sus planes y sus actos, él les ganaría. –Y lamento afectarte con mis cosas-

-Nada que disculpar. Sabes que eres mi compañero y si requieres algo, puedes contármelo con toda la confianza del mundo.-

-Gracias Kisame, sin embargo no puedes ayudarme esta vez- Itachi le contestó serio en el momento en que tuvo su adorado whisky en las rocas.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Simplemente no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo semejante muchacho. Como no dijo ni una sola palabra el Uchiha, se acercó a él completamente asombrado. ¿En que no podr…? ¡No podía ser! Le miró completamente asombrado -¿Tienes… VIH?- como respuesta Itachi soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con su cabeza. –Entonces que demonios tienes… ¡No soy adivino!-

Lamentablemente Itachi no dio su brazo a torcer guardando un silencio profundo, por lo que Kisame continuó preguntando empezando a desesperarse. -¿Te ha rechazado alguna mujer y gracias a eso tienes abstinencia femenina?-

-No- Rodando los ojos resignado a que ese peligro de hombre no se callaría hasta que él hablara. Negó realmente sin ganas.

-Itachi, me estas espantando…- Ante el horror que presentaba Kisame, simplemente rió. Itachi no era nada tonto y lo que venía a continuación sería una cosa realmente graciosa.

-¡No me digas que decidiste salir del closet y definirte como un hombre gay!-

Definitivamente Kisame lo conocía a la perfección. Rio fuertemente hasta que el estómago le dolió. Raramente se dejaba llevar de esa manera, sin embargo no pudo más y decidió aprovecharse de la situación para pensar mejor las cosas. No había nada mejor que destruir al enemigo estando a su lado.

-No idiota, comí algo mal y me hizo daño- Itachi decidió mentir antes de que ese hombre siguiera con tan tonto cuestionario.

-¿Y eso te tuvo de energúmeno durante este tiempo? No me friegues- Kisame solo veía como Itachi se tranquilizaba. Realmente no le gustaba ponerse en su contra y por primera vez en todos esos años de servicio desobedecería a Pein ya que no permitiría que Itachi perdiera la cabeza. No estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad a este tal "Sasuke", no obstante era el hermano de sangre de Itachi…

Y por esa simple razón tenía que _defenderle_.

-Claro que no. Gracias a eso no pude follar con la chica que me presentaste… y ya no podré ya que la infeliz se fue de la ciudad. La desgraciada me dejó prendido y no he podido desquitar mis ganas.-

-Si serás idiota Itachi. Pero bueno, vamos a comer algo y luego nos divertiremos con dos nuevas adquisiciones de mi bar. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pein ha traído más trabajo por la pérdida del poderío Yamanaka-

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Y así lo hicieron.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-

Hn. Era la séptima vez que le regañaba y realmente no le importaba. ¿La razón? Muy fácil. Estaba cómodamente echado en el pasto del enorme jardín de Sakura recibiéndola entre sus brazos y simplemente no quería moverse. Sin embargo su ahora novia estaba con su "tenemos que acomodar tus cosas ya que las tiré" y él no quería.

Después lo haría y con más calma.

-¿Acaso quieres que Nana recoja tu tiradero?- Sakura, que realmente se sentía tan feliz por haber logrado sacarle la pregunta de "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" en semejante cubito de hielo, no deseaba pararse, no obstante el desastre dentro de la casa tenía que arreglarlo antes de que Nana o cualquiera de las muchachas lo hicieran. Lastimosamente Sasuke tenía tan buenas artimañas que no solo la distraían, si no que quería quedarse a su lado por tiempo indefinido.

-Más bien el tiradero que tú hiciste con mis cosas- El azabache la miró con burla, ganándose un gran sonrojo en esas mejillas llenas de pecas. –Por cierto…- de mala gana se separó de ella para sentarse y con una seriedad que alzó una ceja femenina denotando duda, comentó. -… ¿por qué demonios te entraron esas ganas de patearme el culo? Pensé que esa etapa ya la habíamos superado.-

-…- Sin comentarios. Sakura supo que Sasuke tenía razón y bueno, la verdad es que no quería justificarse. Aún con rubor en sus mejillas, se acomodó de la misma manera que él para mirarle seria. Realmente se sentía tan tonta porque pensó estúpidamente que le había pasado algo y por lo tanto no había llegado con ella. Estuvo llamando a una de sus amigas del hospital general preguntando si llegaba a saber de un chico con las características de Sasuke que le avisara… Pero ¡oh Dios! Cuando lo vio entrar a su casa junto con sus padres simplemente enfureció ya que el muy maldito no tuvo ni la decencia ni las ganas de mandarle un miséro mensaje diciéndole que llegaba tarde.

-Responde Sa-ku-ra…-

-No te lo voy a decir- Cruzó los brazos indignada.

¿Por qué presentaba un rubor mayor? En esa cabecita femenina realmente sólo pasaban problemas. ¿Por qué le había atacado sin más? Fue un hecho de que no llegó a su lado como habían quedado, sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de mandarle un mensaje gracias a la madre de ese idiota con cara de zorro hambriento que le confiscó su teléfono diciéndole que era tan arcaico como los pica piedra. ¡La muy madre de Naruto lo aventó por la ventana del hospital como si fuera basura! Ante el asombro de un adolorido Minato y de una estupefacta Hirako (y las enfermeras presentes), Kushina sacó de su bolsa un nuevo equipo ultramoderno. Ni tiempo tuvo de decir algo, simplemente fue sacado a la fuerza con todo y caja del móvil en mano.

"Vete ya que tienes muchas cosas por hacer. Toma el móvil como un pequeño regalo de parte de Naruto… dice que tienes que verte como todo un ejecutivo y no un rascuache trabajador. ¡Mañana lo tienes que tener dominado! Tu nuevo número está dentro… ¡Hasta pronto!"

¡Pamplinas! Él no era un simple trabajador, ya se vengaría de esa cara de idiota.

-Realmente necesito saberlo.- comentó Sasuke un poco molesto por el recuerdo. –Ya que no solo he tenido que aguantar que despidieran a Shino y perder mi trabajo por ello ni no que he aguantado sin remedio el escuchar la voz chillona de la madre de Naruto con su sermón de "vas a trabajar con nosotros" y que mi móvil fuera aventado por la ventana del hospital sin mi autorización perdiendo todos mis contactos-

-¿Qué?- ante las palabras dichas, Sakura simplemente no daba crédito a lo acontecido. Le miró primeramente asombrada, no obstante sonrió ante el poder de Kushina… ¡Siempre se salía con la suya!

-Y ni me mires así- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. –Así que espero tu respuesta-

-Yo… bueno…- bajó la mirada completamente apenada. ¡Pobrecito! El saber que perdió el móvil de esa manera sólo la hizo reír aún más acerca de su estupidez. Cerró los ojos y sin atreverse a verle habló en voz baja. –Me preocupé demasiado al no verte llegar y cuando te marqué y no contestaste simplemente yo…- cruzó las piernas y las abrazó para esconder su rostro entre las rodillas. -…yo me puse a llamar como loca a los hospitales para ver si… bueno, si te...-

-…Si me había pasado algo- Terminó de decir Sasuke, haciendo que ella se ruborizara más y que intentara esconder su rostro.

-Lo siento-

-Hn… tonta- se acercó a ella y, sintiéndose enfermamente cursi, la abrazó de tal manera que logró colocar su rostro en el hombro de ella y degustar de su olor a rosas. –Gracias-

Ante eso ella simplemente se dejó querer. Las cosas de Sasuke tendrían que esperar después de todo…

-¡Pero qué tiernos se ven!- Kushina, que no había despegado el ojo del gran ventanal, disfrutaba de como Fugaku 2 deshacía su hielo interior con su tercer Hija. –Definitivamente hacen una buena pareja-

-¡Kushina quítate de la ventana que te van a ver y vas a romper su momento!- Minato, quien tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo y una venda en su mano derecha, intentó fallidamente llamar la atención de su mujer.

-Bah, están muy ocupados haciendo cosas sucias así que no me van a ver…- ella sonrió maliciosamente cuando Sasuke recibió gustosamente el peso de Sakura después de que le arrojara pasto y tierra a su novia. Ante eso Sakura no se quedó atrás y le siguió a la guerra.

-¡¿De qué cosas sucias estás hablando Kushina?!- Kakashi, quien intentaba fallidamente controlar sus celos de padre, se encontraba al lado de su esposa quien no le permitió acercarse a la ventana.

-¡KAKASHI!- Tanto Shizune como Minato no daban crédito a los celos de ese hombre. Normalmente era tan pacifista que eso de perderse por el camino de la vida era del diario, pero ahora esos celos lo estaban matando…

Kushina, quien sólo quería molestar, miró amenazantemente a Kakashi, haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran con terror. ¡Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Naruto hiciera de las suyas con Hinata! No era nada tonta y se había dado cuenta de que su adorado hijo, con el pretexto de la relación de Sasuke-Sakura, le dio unos cuantos besotes a la pobre Hyuga, quien "no queriendo" recibió gustosa semejantes ataques. -Ni se te ocurra molestarlos o quitarles la inspiración, ¿entendido? Ya tengo que soportar que Fugaku-Baka les dejó a sus pobres hijos semejante carácter-

-¡HN!- Kakashi no tuvo de otra más que guardarse las ganas de patearle el trasero a ese Sasuke… ¡Oh no! Pero eso no se quedaría así.

-Hablando de Fugaku, tengo muy malas noticias- Minato, quien tenía una sonrisa por sentirse privilegiado de tener una mujer como Kushina a pesar de todo, recordó lo que su padre le había comentado en la mañana. Se puso completamente serio ante el recuerdo y simplemente suspiró pesadamente. –Estamos en verdaderos problemas-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hirako habló seria.

-Akatzuki ha dado un golpe más y desgraciadamente esta vez estoy atado de pies y manos para evitarlo-

-¿De qué hablas Minato?- Kakashi prestó toda la atención del mundo. Estuvo trabando días atrás para salvar a los padres de Ino y teniendo el control nuevamente de la situación salía otra cosa.

-Las cuentas congeladas que tenía Fugaku han pasado al nombre de su segundo hijo, Sasuke Uchiha- cerró los ojos evitando ver todo el asombro de los demás. Cuando los abrió suspiró pesadamente –y fue el mismo Sasuke el que lo tramitó-

-¡Pero eso es imposible!- Kushina explotó. –Sasuke no sabe nada de esto-

-Ese es el verdadero problema amor, es la firma del mismo Sasuke el que está en las actas…- sacó de su portafolios un folder y se lo entregó a Kakashi. –Ahí encontrarás el contrato que me firmó Sasuke esta mañana y los papeles que lo acreditan como el único heredero de Uchiha's Corp.-

-No entiendo nada- Hirako se sentía realmente mal. -¿Sasuke qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Minato, son idénticas- Kushina, que le arrebató el documento a su amigo, comentó aterrada. –Han estado con él y no nos hemos dado cuenta-

-¡Maldita sea!- Kakashi se levantó de su lugar. ¡No podía creerlo! Akatzuki se le estaba escapando de las manos y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

-Tenemos que ponerle una escolta sin que se dé cuenta. No podemos permitir que esos desgraciados se salgan con la suya-

-No va a ser nada fácil. Sasuke no es nada tonto y se dará cuenta- Kakashi comentó con desgana ante la idea de Kushina.

-Lo sé. Por esa razón creo que…- Minato miró a Kushina para obtener el valor que requería para seguir comentando su idea, ella el entendió a la primera sonriendo maliciosamente dándole toda la seguridad necesaria. -… Sasuke no pude estar con nosotros ya que él y las chicas no se llevan bien y en si nos rechazó, por lo que estoy seguro de que… bueno, debe de estar viviendo bajo tu techo hasta nuevo aviso.-

Sasuke, que estaba siendo derrotado por la fuerza monumental de su novia después de mancharle de lodo su ropa, fue liberado sorpresivamente después de escuchar el grito desgarrador de Kakashi.

-¿Ahora qué?- Sakura se levantó a desgana y dejando a Sasuke asombrado, corrió a su casa para ver qué era lo que había pasado con su padre.

-Hn… familia- Sasuke se incorporó a los segundos y no tuvo de otra que seguir el camino de la pelirrosa.

Desgraciadamente ese señor era nada más ni nada menos que su _suegro_.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ash! Te dije que no-

-Pero es una excelente idea y lo sabes-

-¡Para nada! Naruto no va a hacerlo ya que…-

-¡Oh Hanabi! ¿Qué no viste los besotes que le acomodó a tu hermana la semana pasada?-

-Si pero…- La mencionada sólo veía a su mejor amiga con cierto recelo. No es que estuviera mal su plan ni mucho menos, sin embargo no confiaba en su capacidad de convencimiento. Ese día realmente no se sentía con inspiración.

-Confía en mí, hoy vamos a ver como esos dos se van a dar más besos de los que esperamos y los verán toda la familia, Sasuke-baka incluido, ¿qué te parece?-

-No me lo tomes a mal Yuko-chan, sin embargo no estoy completamente convencida, además qué le vamos a decir a tu mamá para que nos deje ir. Sabes mejor que yo que estamos castigadas nuevamente y de pilón tenemos que ir al colegio mañana sábado más temprano para limpiar nuestro reguero de hoy…-

Yuko, ante las palabras de su amiga no tuvo de otra más que tirarse a la cama completamente derrotada. Desgraciadamente Hanabi tenía tanta razón. Jamás se le ocurrió que el querer molestar al nuevo chico del colegio, Konohamaru, generara tantos problemas y regaños sin igual.

¿Por qué los niños eran tan débiles que no aguantan una simple bromita basada en una pequeña mancha roja en su pantalón? El pobre novato no dejó de quejarse con la misma directora y culparlas de su desgracia personal. ¡Todos los chicos no dejaron de molestarle hasta que se cansaron!

Ella misma le ofreció una toalla sanitaria por cualquier otro posible accidente.

-Mejor dejemos que a nuestras madres se les baje el coraje y que Sakura-chan recupere la poca cordura que tenía- la Hyuga continuó cuando se acostó al lado de Yuko. –Desgraciadamente nuestra aliada está más entretenida por cuidar de ese Baka que a nosotras-

-Ni me lo recuerdes mujer, cada vez que veo a ese Uchiha desgraciado a su lado tengo ganas de patearle su esperpento trasero masculino y patearla a ella por permitirlo. Te juró que pensé que era una buena idea que esos dos fueran pareja, pero ahora me arrepiento rotundamente… ¡nos ha olvidado!-

-Claro que no las he olvidado, chicas de coro- la voz de la mencionada hizo que ambas adolescentes saltaran de susto. -¡Hola!-

-¡Sakura-chan!- ambas gritaron completamente desarmadas ya que, atrás de su amiga se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que su archienemigo mirándolas con recelo. Entraron sin tocar a la puerta por lo que no pudieron predecir el rumbo de su plática evitando ser descubiertas. ¡Que Dios las ayudase!

-…- ¿Por qué tenía que visitar a ese par de demonios? ¡No tenía ganas! Pero claro, como no pudo decirle que no a Sakura, ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su debilidad… eso de estar jodido realmente era literal.

-¡Tú!- Hanabi se levantó inmediatamente y señaló con recelo al Uchiha. -¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar en mi habitación?-

-Yo, quien más- Hirako salió detrás de Sasuke, que no dejaba de bufar molesto ante escuchar palabras tan molestas de esas dos. ¿Acaso tenía que pedirles permiso para salir con su chica? ¡Ni loco! Él era la pareja de Sakura les gustase o no… y eso realmente le confortaba ya que por vez primera les llevó la delantera.

-¿Ma… mamita?- la pobre ojiperla quedó desarmada ante su madre. ¿Por qué le había dejado entrar… y cuánto había escuchado de sus maravillosos planes?

-Ustedes dos son tremendas.- Hirako, que reía internamente por las locas ideas de su hija y Yuko, tenía que agradecerle a la vida el amor y cariño de sus hijas. Ahora más que nunca tenía que cuidarlas y darles lo mejor de sí.

Por un lado estaba Hanabi. Una chica que podría planear la tercera guerra mundial solita gracias a su astucia y gran inteligencia, aprovechándose de la seguridad en sí misma y el poder que podía tener para salirse con la suya cada vez que lo deseaba. Aunque tenía apenas 15 años, no dejaba que nada ni nadie le quitaran esa esencia que le caracterizaba y ahora con Yuko podía crecer aún más…

Por el otro estaba Hinata, quien era la completa antítesis de Hanabi al ser demasiado nerviosa y un poco insegura de sí misma a pesar de su gran belleza. No obstante también tenía ese lado obscuro que muy pocos conocían. ¿De qué hablaba? Hinata tenía ese lado travieso que ella misma tuvo en su juventud y podía salirse con la suya de una manera más sutil y elegante.

¡Cómo se parecían a su difunto esposo! Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Hiashi y sin más, miró nuevamente a su hija que mostraba asombro y pena.

-Tienen que prepararse para salir, al final de cuentas hoy es "ese" viernes y por esta vez dejaremos que su castigo lo realicen mañana- comentó Hirako lo más neutral posible. Tenía que demostrarles que la travesura que le hicieron al pobre chico no fue nada buena, aunque no pudo negar que fue demasiado divertida.

-¿Nosotras?- Yuko habló evitando que su mejor amiga casi hermana fuera reprendida nuevamente. Sabía que la culpa era de ella enteramente por proponerle semejante idea.

¡Pobres! Sakura estaba tan divertida ante la escena frente suyo. Lastimosamente les tocó escuchar el momento en que maldecían por su relación con Sasuke ganándose el odio puro de ese novio suyo. ¿Por qué le detestaban tanto? Podía comprenderlo de Hanabi por el tiempo compartido con Sasuke, ¿pero de Yuko? Tenía que hablar con ellas. -Así es. ¿Recuerdan qué día es hoy?-

-Obvio que no Sakura-chan-

-Hn… que despistadas son caray- Sasuke no pudo más y comentó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente al ver esas miradas asesinas. ¡Ha! Eso les pasaba por entrometidas.

-¡Eres un bruto!- tanto Yuko como Hanabi gritaron al unísono, generando que las dos mujeres mayores rieran fuertemente.

Definitivamente no se llevaban nada bien con el pobre azabache.

-Y no solo eso, es un reverendo tarado, engreído, egocéntrico, payaso y para terminar mandilón, sin olvidar idiota- La voz alegre de Naruto hizo que Sasuke bufara molesto y que las dos chicas corrieran a su lado para abrazarle.

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Hola chicas traviesas!- contestó al abrazo muy alegre. Estaba de buenas ya que, por centésima vez, le robó un delicioso beso a esa Hyuga que esta vez no dijo nada, al contrario, sólo se ruborizó y salió corriendo a su habitación para a los minutos apareciera a su lado para ir por sus respectivas hermanas :) –Ya me contó su madre lo que le hicieron a ese pobre chico-

-Era su novatada- Hanabi contestó como si nada.

Yuko continuó sin importarle que su padre se asomara a la recámara con una cara de "no lo vayas a decir que tu madre anda cerca" -Claro, y como nadie se atrevió a hacérsela por su apellido...-

-Tuvimos que demostrarle quien manda en la escuela-

-¡Pero si serán ustedes dos!- Kushina realmente no pudo enojarse con ellas ya que, aunque le llamaron de la escuela diciendo que su adorada hija y su compañera estarían nuevamente suspendidas por semejante travesura, recordó como molestaba a Kakashi. ¡Les hizo exactamente lo mismo! Lástima que en esos momentos no tuvo ni a Minato ni a Shizune a su lado para compartir la vergüenza del momento.

-Bueno, bueno…- Minato no quería problemas, por lo que interrumpió cualquier comentario extra. –A todos los veo en cinco minutos-

-¿Sólo cinco minutos?- Naruto protestó levemente. –No se supone que estamos esperando a…-

-Ya está aquí, hijo mío- El rubio mayor sonrió con cierta malicia, acompañado de su amada mujer.

Como parte de la celebración de la boda entre Naruto y Hinata, todos los hijos de los empresarios más importantes de Konoha y mejores amigos de los Namikaze y Uzumaki se reunirían a comer en el restaurante de Dan, el abuelo de Sakura para conocerse y ampliar el panorama empresarial. Ahí recibirían sus invitaciones personalmente e interactuarían con la nueva pareja.

Idea indiscutible de su amada Kushina.

-Y chicas, por el amor de Dios, no se porten mal ya que si lo hacen me tomaré la libertad de castigarlas de por vida- Kushina miró a ambas adolescentes, quienes tragaron saliva del miedo. –Y con la autorización de tu madre, mi adorada Hanabi- y cada uno fue saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No es justo!- ambas gritaron al quedarse completamente solas. No podían quitarles esa diversión que las mantenía tan juntas.

-Pobres, lo que les espera- Naruto se acercó a Sakura aprovechando que Sasuke hablaba con Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Te acuerdas del viejo Sarutobi?- Comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Él fue el tercer Hokage, ¿cierto?-

-Exacto…- se acercó a su oído con una gran sonrisa. –Pues Konohamaru Sarutobi está en nuestra sala esperando por nosotros-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver tu sonrisa bufona en todo esto?- Sakura no entendió por qué tanto misterio ni la sonrisota de Minato, Kushina y Naruto.

-Pues que ese chamaco es nada más ni menos que el nuevo blanco de mis hermanas- ante el asombro de Sakura, rio fuertemente, haciendo que todos los presentes le miraran.

-¿Qué?-

-Konohamaru Sarutobi es nada más ni nada menos que el "chico-con-vagina-necesito-una-toalla-sanitaria" que estuvo manchado de su pantalón hasta la hora de salida- Naruto echó un par de carcajadas ante el semblante de horror de su mejor amiga, quien fue abrazada por Sasuke intentando no ser tan obvio ante su curiosidad. Hinata en cambio se colocó "sin quererlo" al lado del rubio menor (Dahia: con un gran sonrojo al recordar tan electrificante beso robado, sin entender la razón del porqué lo permitió XD, pobre) para escuchar mejor.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Sakura no sabía si espantarse o reír como loca. ¡Esas dos sí que eran un demonio en potencia!

-Con decirte que estoy esperando pacientemente su reacción cuando las vea- No podía dejar de reír.

-¿Qu-qué es…está pasando?- Hinata se atrevió a preguntar, su curiosidad no pudo más.

-Ya lo verás Hinata, ya lo verás- Contestó Sakura, generando que Sasuke y Hinata se exasperaran por no saber.

Aunque el disgusto no les duró nada. Cuando las chicas bajaron y reconocieron al causante de su castigo, los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que entendieran cada palabra dicha. ¡Esas dos eran tremendas!

-¡Ustedes dos!- Konohamaru olvidó su educación y las señaló a ambas completamente enojado. ¡Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- Hanabi preguntó realmente de malas.

-¿Qué crees tú?- el pobre chico no sabía si salir corriendo de esa casa y huir de esas dos o portarse mal y ponerlas en ridículo en la fiesta aun desafiando el deseo de sus padres. Comprendió porque sus progenitores rieron fuertemente cuando les comentó quienes habían sido las causantes de su primera novatada.

-Si serás…- Yuko intentó contrarrestar, pero se contuvo al tener a su madre en la sala.

-Hola Konohamaru, bienvenido a tu casa- Minato no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. Intentó disimular el hecho de saber que su hija molestó al pobre chico, pero simplemente no pudo.

-Minato- Kushina codeó suavemente a su esposo intentando controlarle. -¿Deseas tomar algo antes de salir?-

-No gracias, Sra. Kushina. Estoy bien así- ¡Dios! Sí que era difícil controlarse y no vengarse como su orgullo lo pedía.

-Pues bueno, ¡vámonos que muero de hambre!- Naruto inconscientemente tomó la mano de la Hyuga (que se ruborizó por el acto y no se quejó) y salió de la casa seguido por los demás.

Minato tomaría la camioneta y llevaría a los jóvenes al restaurante para después regresar a la oficina. Desgraciadamente el trabajo estaba algo pesado y no podía delegarlo. Deseaba solamente pasar una tarde con su mujer pero no podía por el momento porque ambos tenían muchas cosas por hacer... Sólo esperaba que en la noche le permitieran escapararse con ella a cenar y después quien sabe a dónde más ;)

-¡Nos vemos!- Kushina se despidió de Minato con un corto beso y se alejó de la camioneta no antes de cerciorarse que Naruto y Hinata se sentaran juntos. De ahora en adelante aprovecharía cualquier momento para emparejarlos.

-Hasta al rato madre- Tato Yuko y Naruto se despidieron alegres. Yuko por tener planes para molestar a su nuevo blanco y Naruto por seguir de la mano de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡AH!- suspiró cansada. Kushina simplemente quería darse una tarde para ella y que mejor que esa. Entre la preparación de la boda, el asunto de Sasuke y sobretodo el problema que se avecinaba con la entrega del proyecto del albergue estaba que no podía más. Esperaba fervientemente que la comida de Naruto y Hinata saliera excelente para que ella pudiera actuar con las madres de todos y terminar de una nueva vez por lo menos con ese pendiente.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir sola?- Hirako estuvo con ella todo el día y notaba ese cansancio y mala vibra que traía su amiga. –Así yo voy a mi consulta y te alcanzo después-

-¡Para nada! Sabes que quiero compartir este momento contigo y qué mejor que con un delicioso masaje antes de tu estresante cita con el doctor-

-Pero Shina, ya te he causado muchas molestias, sobre todo con mi latosa hija-

-¡Nada de molestias! ¿Somos amigas no? Además tenemos que planear de qué manera vamos a comenzar a llevarnos como consuegras-

-Cierto… ¡que emoción siento al ver que nuestros esposos se salieron con la suya!- sonrió melancólicamente. –Ahora tenemos que esperar a que esos dos realmente se quieran-

-Lo harán, ya lo verás… de eso me encargo yo misma o nuestras hijas con tremendas travesuras que hacen- detuvo todos sus pasos para ponerse enfrente de su mejor amiga y tomar sus manos dulcemente. –Ya que tengo que cumplir de igual manera la promesa que le hizo mi Naruto a Hiashi- le sonrió a su amiga y ella le respondió con una lágrima escapista.

-No llores mujer que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también-

-Lo siento…- Se la secó rápidamente -…eres un encanto Shina-chan-

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sido- la pelirroja sonrió victoriosa

-Y siempre lo serás… Kushina-

Hirako estuvo a punto de contestarle que definitivamente era una tremenda, sin embargo la voz masculina que se metió en su plática a ambas las dejó sin habla. Cuando la mirada violeta chocó con la de él, simplemente la dejó sin habla.

-Na… Nagato-kun- Kushina no daba crédito lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era nada más ni nada menos que Nagato!

-Hola Kushina, Hirako…- la sonrisa de ese hombre fue tan inesperada como su presencia.

Ante eso, por primera vez en su vida, Kushina tuvo la sensación que algo malo realmente iba a pasar…

.

.

.

.

-No bueno, sí que estás con suerte Itachi-

Comentó Kisame con tanto asombro que sólo le confirmó lo que tenía en mente: mucho cuidado con los movimientos que hacía.

-¿Suerte el tener que compartir mi espacio personal con el hijo de ese imbécil? No me vengas con eso.- Itachi contrarrestó buscando la manera de esconder toda la felicidad que albergaba su ser por tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de su hermano. Como un inversionista en la casa de moda "Kokoro", fue invitado nada más ni nada menos que por Minato Uzumaki. ¡Estaba que no lo creía! Por lo menos esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado.

-Seguro que vas a encontrar algo realmente agradable adentro. Sólo cuídate de la Yamanaka que obviamente va a estar ahí- Kisame, al contrario que Itachi, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no solo estaría ahí, sino que Nagato tenía planeado darle una pequeña sorpresa con dos de sus matones. Ese idiota quería desquitarse con Itachi por perder el poderío de los Yamanaka empleando a Sasuke, sin embargo no contó con que, sin que nadie se enterara, esos dos desgraciados estaban pasando a mejor vida en esos momentos por la hermosa droga llena de veneno que les regaló como adelanto de su "trabajo".

Como se lo prometió a Itachi sin palabras, Kisame protegería a Sasuke mientras sus propios planes no cayeran al suelo. Itachi no solo era un excelente amigo, sino que era el arma que estaba guardando para deshacerse de Nagato. ¡Y ahora sí que necesitaba hacerlo! No era nada personal pero últimamente andaba con las ganas de ejecutar a su jefecito por tanta estupidez que sacaba. Uno de sus informantes le comentó que Nagato había salido de su oficina para seguir a la esposa de su enemigo y enfrentarla como "un encuentro casual" en el hospital de la Ex-Hyuga aprovechando que estaría sin su Romeo.

¿Por qué la investigaba tanto? La foto que encontró en su cajón sólo aumentó su curiosidad y necesitaba urgentemente saber la obsesión que tenía con la gran habanera sangrienta.

-No me motivas de todas maneras Kisame…-

-Recuerda que el enemigo estará presente y requieres ganarte algunos Bonus ante Pein, la cagaste con los Yamanaka-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fue mi culpa? Este Hatake es más listo de lo que yo mismo pensé-

-De todas tarado, tienes que hacerlo para que no te esté fregando. Dudo que lo quieras como enemigo-

¡Era exactamente lo que quería! Pein no era más que su enemigo más fuerte a vencer. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser cauteloso y sereno. El deshacerse de ese infeliz era una meta a corto plazo. -Eso nunca, hombre-

-Menos mal. Así que arréglate, ponte muy guapo y lígate a la Hyuga esa…- sonrió maliciosamente. –Me llegaron las malas lenguas que tiene un cuerpazo la desgraciada maldita.-

-Eso mismo me lo han dicho- Rodó los ojos completamente molesto y contestó sin ganas. ¿Qué afán de fregarle la existencia con las mujeres? Estaba en una etapa donde no quería nada de distracción y ese infeliz no hacía más que distraerle.

-¡Pues qué esperas cabrón!- le dio un pequeño empujón hacia su habitación. ¡No había tiempo que perder!

-En verdad a veces creo que eres un maricón- Itachi simplemente sonrió ante la molestia innecesaria que le generaba este hombre. ¿Por qué quería que fuera realmente? Tenía que analizarle más de lo normal para encontrar un punto débil en ese desgraciado del mal.

-¡Mejor cállate idiota y apurate que no tengo tu pinche día! Ya que estoy preocupándote por ti y tú me friegas con eso-

-No te enojes Kisame, estaba jugando- para cuando se disculpó, buscaba entre su closet algo que fuera apropiado para la ocasión.

-Eres una mierda Itachi-

-Lo sé-

-¡Ash! Me voy, no aguanto más pen….- Kisame sonrió al verle mucho mejor. Era cierto que odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que le dijeran maricón, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que Itachi sólo lo hacía por juego y le fascinaba seguirle la corriente.

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Claro, y me comentas como te fue. Y por favor, no te enrolles con la Yamanaka, puede tener herpes-

-Lo prometo…- se quitó su saco y corbata.

Cuando se quedó solo, decidió de qué manera iba a acercarse a su hermano ya que nada ni nadie le quitaría el derecho de estar con él. Ni siquiera Sasuke mismo…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces ella vive en tu casa con sus hijas?-

-Así es- Kushina no podía creer que se dejara invitar a tomar un café mientras que esperaba a que Hirako saliera de su consulta. No es que le desagradara la idea, al contrario, Nagato siempre fue su mejor amigo a pesar de su carácter y todo lo demás. Sin embargo ese hombre había traído los únicos problemas a su relación con Minato y no deseaba provocar una inestabilidad innecesaria en su matrimonio. ¡Si se enteraba su amado esposo de que estaba con él seguro aparecería la tercera guerra mundial! Nunca entendió porque esos dos se peleaban a cada rato… ¡hasta Minato llegó a prohibirle verlo si quería seguir a su lado! Y no era eso lo peor, ¡no Señor! Por su inesperada visita se perdió de ese delicioso masaje que planeó por semanas completas…

-Qué lástima la muerte de Hiashi-

-Sí, lo sé. Nos tomó a todos desprevenidos- le medio sonrió antes de tomar un poco más de su café. ¿Cómo despedirse de él sin ser grosera? Realmente no le importaba mucho lo que la demás gente dijera de ella, sin embargo él fue un gran amigo y no merecía eso.

-No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma potencia de siempre- Nagato, que no podía dejar de verla, sintió nuevamente esa rabia en su ser. Ese maldito rubio pagaría todo el daño que le había hecho.

-¿En serio? Pues tú si has cambiado mucho-

-¿A sí?-

-¡Sí!- ella le sonrió sinceramente. –Eres todo un hombre de negocios casanova- Kushina rio fuertemente antes de continuar. –Porque conociéndote sigues estando solterón después de todo este tiempo-

-Que bien me conoces mujer- sonrió con ella.

-¿Y eso? Que yo recuerde tenías muchas seguidoras detrás de tus huesos- Kushina alzó las cejas juguetonamente, haciendo que su acompañante riera fuertemente.

-Aunque tuve la suerte de conocer a tiempo a la mujer perfecta, no logré pescarla a tiempo.-

-¡Oh vamos! No hay mujer perfecta que pescar-

-¡Claro que existe!- Se acercó a ella aprovechándose de la gran inocencia que tenía para tomarle suavemente su mano. -Tú eres una mujer perfecta…-

-Oh Nagato- Kushina sintió un terrible escalofrío ante ese contacto. ¡No le gustó para nada! Por lo que quitó su mano suavemente sin ser grosera. –Que tonterías estás diciendo-

-Lo que digo es meramente cierto…-

-Eso es definitivo, Nagato- Minato llegó hecho una furia después de buscarles por las 3 cafeterías que tenía el hospital. Cuando Hirako le llamó completamente preocupada por la aparición de Nagato, él salió corriendo sin importarle que estaba en medio de una conferencia internacional para evitar lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. ¡Desgraciado mal nacido! Esta era la primera vez que lograba salirse con la suya gracias a que bajó la guardia. Tantos años evitando que ese engendro se acercara a su mujer para que en un descuido minúsculo filtrara la seguridad contratada. –Me casé con un gran tesoro que, por cierto, es solo mío-

-Minato…- Nagato le miró con asco. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ese sujeto ahí? Viendo las circunstancias lo más probable es que esa bobalicona de Hirako le llamó para advertirle de su presencia. ¡Maldita vieja! Ya se vengaría de ella a su tiempo.

-¡Mi amor!- Kushina se sintió terriblemente aliviada al tener a su Dartagnan frente suyo. Tenía terror de lo que pensaría su esposo de la reunión con Nagato, sin embargo necesitaba sentirse a salvo. Se paró y con un fuerte abrazo le recibió. ¡Gracias Dios! Por alguna extraña razón, desde que Nagato se puso a su lado sólo tenía miedo y sentía que algo mal pasaba con él. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico alegre y tranquilo que conoció tiempo atrás? El hombre que tenía a su lado infundía vibras negativas… su mirada estaba completamente vacía.

La cual cambió a oro puro al enfrentarse al Namikaze.

-Veo que no ha cambiado nada entre ustedes dos- Nagato tuvo que ver con desagrado como Kushina besaba levemente a Minato en los labios.

-¡Claro que no! Pues qué esperabas.- Kushina habló sin importarle la tensión entre ellos dos. Era cierto que Nagato fue su mejor amigo de la infancia, sin embargo Minato era el amor de su vida y tenía que defenderle ante todos, sin importarle quien estuviera frente suyo. –Lo amo con todo mi ser y ha aumentado este sentimiento día con día desde que lo conocí y me casé con él… ¡es el amor de mi vida para que me entiendas!-

¡Esa era su mujer! ¡Cómo la amaba! Minato sintió tanta alegría en su pecho al sentir la seguridad de su Kushina ante esas palabras. Era suya por convicción propia. La abrazó fuertemente dándole a entender que lo hacía tan feliz. –Y puedo decir que ella es mi vida entera… es mi mitad, como puedes darte cuenta Nagato-

-Que tierno, en verdad que te envidio mucho Minato-kun… pero qué le podemos hacer- El hombre se levantó de su cómodo asiento. –Bueno, yo me retiro.- miró a Kushina. –Ahora si puedo irme tranquilo al saber que no te quedas sola esperando a Hirako-

-Eres muy amable por haberme acompañado- Kushina se separó de su marido sólo para despedirse de su amigo, el cual no perdió la oportunidad de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No hay de qué- Nagato la abrazó muy fuerte para sentirla en su cuerpo y oler el maravilloso aroma de su cabello. Ante la mirada fulminante de Minato, sonrió con malicia. –Espero que podamos vernos pronto para tomar otro café-

-Claro- Ella rompió el contacto para después ser literalmente jalada por Minato, que no soportó más verles juntos. Su marido la abrazó tan fuerte que en vez de molestarse se sintió feliz. Ella era tan afortunada de encontrarse a un gran hombre como Minato y que la aguantara con todas sus cosas buenas y malas.

-Nos vemos Nagato, suerte- De mala gana se despidió de él y sin más tomó la bolsa de su esposa y se la llevó lejos de ese sinvergüenza. ¡Lo odiaba rotundamente! No quería montar una escena nada grata en el hospital. Lo bueno fue que Hirako les esperaría en el lobby para irse juntos a su oficina para cenar después.

-¡Hasta pronto Uzumaki!- Nagato estaba que la furia le consumía al máximo. ¡Lo odiaba con todo su ser!

Cuando Nagato llegó al estacionamiento, no pudo más y pateó el primer auto que encontró. ¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer debió de ser suya y no de ese Namikaze de mierda… ¡Era suya! Él la conoció primero y la cuidó para ganársela a los años… pero no, ¡oh no! Ese imbécil llegó de la nada para quitarle lo único preciado que tuvo en toda su miserable vida. Le quitó la única oportunidad de ser feliz y de tener algo suyo.

Tanto Naruto como Yuko debieron de ser sus hijos y no de Minato.

-Me las vas a pagar muy caro, Minato.- su voz estaba cargada de odio y resentimiento. –y de eso me encargaré con mis propias manos…- ideando un nuevo plan, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su guarida. Ya nada le detenía de su venganza.

Ni siquiera la propia Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué le tenía que estar en esa fiesta y en ese lugar específicamente? ¡No lo deseaba! No era un hombre sociable y mucho menos con gente que nunca había visto. Simplemente que desesperación. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía que cumplir y apoyar a Hinata por respeto a su padre Hiashi, aun cuando esa boda fuera una completa "farsa". Simplemente estaba sin comentarios.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- Sakura le preguntó suavemente viendo que estaba completamente distraído. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese guapetón suyo? Desde que llegaron traía un aura nada agradable.

-Hn…- volteó a verla y rodó los ojos, no por recibir esa mirada llena de curiosidad de su novia, sino por ese par de mocosas que habían decido fregarle para vengarse de él por estar con la pelos de chicle. ¡Qué horror! Lo malo es que Sakura no estaba apoyando en nada y permitía cualquier maldad de esas dos demonios.

-¿Qué?- La Hatake le miró dudosa ya que esa actitud la tuvo desde hace rato.

-Nada, no tengo nada- decidió contestar secamente. No tenía por qué sincerarse frente de Hanabi ni mucho menos con la señorita "pelos de zanahoria".

-Bueno, bueno… ¿qué les parece si vemos a Naruto para que nos presente a todos los invitados?-

-¡Sí!- las chicas se levantaron felices. Estaban tan aburridas de no hacer nada que la idea les encantó. Por un lado no pudieron molestar a Konohamaru ya que estaba con un grupo de chicos extremadamente guapos y pues no querían quedar mal; y por el otro le tuvieron que jurar e híper jurar que no harían nada malo por esta vez evitando tirar su bebida en el Uchiha desgraciado.

-…- Sasuke vio a Sakura pidiéndole ayuda, no quería estar con ellas ni mucho menos compartir su espacio personal con gente que no conocía.

-¿Por qué no se adelantan chicas? En un momento las alcanzamos- ni lentas ni perezosas corrieron con Naruto y Hinata, los cuales estaban hablando amenamente con Shikamaru y Temari. Cuando estuvieron solos ella le tomó de la mano y le volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué es lo que te aflige?-

-Yo.. No es nada importante-

-¿Seguro?-

-No quiero estar aquí- Le contestó rápidamente.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco- Sakura agachó la mirada completamente apenada ya que era completamente reciproco el sentimiento. Ella sabía que el tener una familia como la suya generaba roce con la "alta sociedad", a la que muchas veces ella decía "alta suciedad". Y ahora con toda esa bola de mocosos prepotentes juntos en un solo lugar, no tenía de otra más que poner su mejor cara y presentar a su novio.

-¿Y si nos escapamos?- Sasuke le susurró al oído con una voz suave, sabiendo que podía convencerla.

-Te juro que tengo muchas ganas de irme, pero no podemos dejar solos a Naruto ni a Hinata-

-Claro que podemos, Hinata está segura con el Dobe- los señaló y con orgullo le mostró que el rubio le abrazaba de la cintura mientras seguía con la presentación ante los invitados. –No van a notar nuestra ausencia-

-Pero no es lo mismo-

-…- Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la duda de su pareja. ¿Qué tenía de malo escaparse unas horas? Digo, no pensaba pervertidamente, sin embargo estar lejos de toda esa bola de pedantes insatisfechos era algo realmente vital.

-Ni me mires así Sasuke-kun, no vamos a…-

No pudo más. Llegó tarde para evitar acercarse a él, sin embargo le era imposible. Se acercó rápidamente ya que no podía irse sin por lo menos hablarle. –Disculpen la interrupción, sin embargo quería preguntarles qué son ustedes dos de los enamorados…-

La voz de ese azabache generó que los dos abrieran los ojos asombrados.

-…- Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Por un lado Sasuke estaba asombrado de ver a ese hombre raro de nuevo y Sakura estaba anonadada al encontrar esos ojos azabaches tan parecidos y conocidos… ¡eran igualitos a los de Sasuke! Oh-por-Dios…

-Lamento haber llegado así nada más y sin presentarme…- Realmente su corazón latía con fuerza y comenzaba a ponerse por primera vez nervioso. ¿Pensarían mal por su acercamiento? ¿Tendrían miedo?

-No pasa nada, al contrario.- Sakura le sonrió después de levantarse y le extendió la mano. –Mucho gusto, soy Hatake Sakura…- con un rubor extremoso recibió un suave beso en la mano ofrecida.

Sasuke mientras tanto entrecerró los ojos realmente extrañado. ¿Por qué no le molestaba la presencia de ese hombre? Era cierto que no era la primera vez que le veía, pero ahora era completamente diferente ya que no sentía esa mala vibra hacia el mundo y sentía que su presencia se le hacía tremendamente conocida.

-El gusto es mío…- le sonrió y al mirar esos ojos iguales a los suyos sonrió. Esta era la oportunidad que tanto tiempo soñó y añoró. –Soy Urika Itachi-

-¡Encantada de conocerte, Itachi-san!- la olivarda se colocó al lado de su amado y, con un leve empujón logró que Sasuke se parara.

-Hn… Uchiha Sasuke- y le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san…-

Y al estrechar su mano, Itachi recuperó su vida. ¡Era su Otooto! Su misma sangre fluía por sus venas y de ahora en adelante no permitiría que nadie le lastimara, aún con todo lo que implicaba: su propia vida.


End file.
